Tomoeda Trilogy: The Backup Plan
by Deep Blue Melody
Summary: La periodista Tomoyo Daidouji decidió volver a casa para intentarlo con el hombre serio que, diez años atrás, le había prometido amor eterno. Pero nunca creyó que acabaría en los brazos del hermano de su ex. Eriol Hiragizawa era el último hombre que Tomoyo elegiría, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

****Hola!****

****Antes que nada quería comentales que, como dice el título, esta historia va a ser una tilogía, es decir, tres historias que se suceden una a otra involucrando a los mismos personajes. ********La primera es de Tomoyo & Eriol, la segunda de Sakura & Shaoran y la tercera de Meiling & OCC. Cuando termine la primera seguiré con la segunda y luego la última. Recuerden que al tener personajes principales distintos van a cambiar de categoría en CHARACTERS, igualmente todas van a comenzar con el título **Tomoeda Trilogy.******

**Van a encontrar que, a lo largo de la historia, aparecen personajes que no son de CCS, eso es porque no me alcanzaban los personajes del anime y tomé prestados otros de otros animes de CLAMP (aquellos que aparecen en Tsubasa R C), teniendo en cuenta sus características físicas. Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre quien es un perdonaje, que no dude en preguntarme. Hay un solo perosnaje que no coincide con ningún anime**,** ni bien aparezca en la historia se los digo así no adelanto nada por ahora;)**

**Como anuncio en el Disclaimer, la historia no es ****mía**** (que más quisiera yo!) es de Sherryl Woods, se llama The Charleston Trilogy. Yo solo la adapté y la subí porque realmente me fascinó leerla y quería que todos pudieran hacerlo con los personajes de CCS. **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero leer sus Reviews para saber si quieren que siga subiendo los demás o no continúo la historia.**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 1**

Su productor estaba tratando de ignorar las malas noticias. Tomoyo se lo notaba en los ojos y en la voz. Después de una década trabajando en el periodismo televisivo con prácticamente el mismo equipo, ella había aprendido a interpretar los gestos de cada uno de ellos.

Toshinobu Yamamoto era un fantástico productor, pero no solía ser muy sutil en su modo de comunicarse. Más bien, ladraba las órdenes que le daba al equipo. Pertenecía a otra era, a la de los periodistas siempre acompañados por el alcohol y el humo de los puros, a la de los corresponsales de guerra que habían dado una nueva perspectiva a las noticias de los campos de batalla a través de hábiles directos. Ver cómo Toshinobu trataba de ocultar tímidamente lo que tuviera en mente resultaba doloroso.

—¿Qué es lo que te estás esforzando tanto por no decirme? —le preguntó ella por fin—. ¿Tiene algo de malo el reportaje que te acabo de entregar? Creo que fue una entrevista genial.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Toshinobu pareció aún más incómodo.

—Para otra persona, tal vez —dijo, con la familiar brusquedad que Tomoyo siempre había respetado—, pero no para ti.

En cierto modo, Tomoyo había estado esperando aquel comentario, pero, a pesar de todo, lo miró muy sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir ningún tipo de crítica por su trabajo, ni siquiera las más amables. Durante sus muchos años de trabajo, sólo había recibido alabanzas de sus compañeros y sus jefes.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Toshinobu? Escúpelo.

Hacía mucho calor en la improvisada redacción, pero Tomoyo sabía que aquélla no era la razón de que Toshinobu necesitara secarse el sudor del rostro con un pañuelo. Estaba tan nervioso que resultaba patético.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Quieres saber la verdad, pues aquí está. Has perdido fuerza, Tomoyo. Es comprensible, dado que te ocurrió tan sólo hace unos pocos meses, pero…

Tomoyo se desconectó de lo que le estaba diciendo su compañero. Nadie mencionaba lo ocurrido delante de ella. No poder hablar de lo ocurrido siempre le había resultado muy difícil a Tomoyo. Cuando hablaba de aquella trágica pesadilla, los ojos de los presentes se llenaban de pena. Entonces, comenzaban a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras y, por último, impedían que se siguiera hablando del tema.

En parte, eso se debía a que, durante semanas después de lo ocurrido, Tomoyo había escuchado con los ojos secos los comentarios compasivos de la gente o había realizado la clase de comentarios cáusticos que todos los reporteros realizan para mantener a raya sus miedos y penas. Al ver su actitud, todos habían tomado nota de ella y habían dejado de hablar de ello. En aquellos momentos, cuando Tomoyo por fin se sentía con ganas de hablar, la compasión de los demás se había esfumado, como si no quisieran que se les recordara que sólo por la gracia de Dios no habían sido ellos los que estaban en aquella mortal cuneta. Ya no quería enfrentarse a su propia mortalidad ni considerar los riesgos inherentes a aquel destino infernal.

Los corresponsales de guerra eran una clase de periodistas muy especial. El índice de reporteros que se quemaban en aquel campo era muy alto para los que favorecían la ambición por encima de la supervivencia.

—En Nueva York están haciendo preguntas — continuó Toshinobu.

Aquel comentario captó la atención de Tomoyo.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Quieren saber si deberías tomarte un descanso, ya sabes, hasta que hayas tenido tiempo de superar lo ocurrido. De todos modos, te mereces unas vacaciones. Nadie se acuerda de la última vez que te las tomaste.

Tomoyo sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos eran unas vacaciones. El trabajo la definía, la motivaba para levantarse por las mañanas. El hecho de haber entregado una entrevista algo floja después de años realizando reportajes merecedores de premio y de ganarse el respeto de todos, no se merecía aquel trato.

—No necesito vacaciones —replicó—, sino seguir trabajando.

—¿Qué te parece entonces cambiar de destino? — Sugirió Toshinobu—. Irte a la redacción de Londres durante un tiempo. O a París o incluso a Miami. Eso sí que estaría bien. Sol, palmeras, playa…

Aquella imagen no impresionaba a Tomoyo. En los días después de lo que ella aún recordaba como el «incidente», había considerado dejarlo todo. Sin embargo, entonces había comprendido que aquél era el único trabajo que deseaba hacer. Si le resultaba más duro, si la asustaba, estaba dispuesta a superarlo día a día. Consideraba sus acciones diarias como un tributo personal a la valentía de todos los corresponsales de guerra que habían muerto mientras realizaban su trabajo.

—Venga ya, Toshinobu. Yo estaría desperdiciada en Londres o en París. En cuanto a lo de Miami, olvídate. Soy corresponsal de guerra y realizo mi trabajo mucho mejor que el noventa por ciento del resto de los reporteros.

—Hasta hace muy poco, eras la mejor —comentó él, mirándola con preocupación.

—Y volveré a serlo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para…

¿Para qué? ¿Para ajustarse? Imposible. ¿Para seguir adelante? Tal vez. Aquello era lo único que deseaba. Poder ir superando el día a día.

—¿No sería mejor que te tomaras ese tiempo en otra parte? —insistió él—. Te lo mereces, Tomoyo. Se te debía un descanso mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Ya hablamos de ello, ¿te acuerdas? Yo creía que estabas pensando regresar a casa para ver a los tuyos. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? La gente se turna para trabajar aquí porque nadie puede vivir así sin perder un tornillo. Tú no eres la mujer maravilla. ¿Por qué ibas tú a ser diferente? Yo siempre hubiera creído que deseabas la oportunidad de ir a ver a tu familia, de hacer algo normal durante un tiempo. ¿No estabas deseando hacerlo?

Así había sido, pero ya no. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado drásticamente. Tomoyo necesitaba trabajar si quería permanecer cuerda y retener su autoestima. No creía que quisiera volver a casa hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de lo que hubieran oído sobre ella. Aún no quería enfrentarse a todas las preguntas que la esperaban en casa.

—¡Ahora no, maldita sea! —le espetó, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado en un principio—. ¡Olvídalo, Toshinobu! No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

La alarma se reflejó en los ojos de Toshinobu.

—De esto precisamente es de lo que te estoy hablando. Nunca tratabas así a la gente, por muy tensas que se pusieran las cosas. Has dejado de ser tú, Tomoyo y eso me preocupa. No quiero que te pongas así en directo uno de estos días.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente. De repente, lo había comprendido todo.

—Por eso he hecho tan pocas conexiones en directo últimamente, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que vaya a perder el control.

—Prefiero no correr el riesgo —admitió él con cierta incomodidad—. Por tu bien, no por el de la cadena. Me importa un comino lo que piensen.

Tomoyo sospechaba que era cierto. Toshinobu siempre había defendido a su equipo con uñas y dientes y trataba a todos sus componentes como si fueran hijos suyos. Como tenía fe en los motivos de Toshinobu, Tomoyo se obligó a tranquilizarse antes de responder.

—Te preocupas demasiado por mí —dijo—. Estoy bien. Si eso cambia, si creo que ya no puedo seguir realizando mi trabajo, te juro que serás el primero en saberlo, Toshinobu.

—Tú jamás has conocido tus límites porque jamás te los has tenido que poner. Hacías lo que hiciera falta hacer.

—Y aún lo hago —repuso Tomoyo, segura de que eso al menos era verdad. Simplemente le costaba más—. Vamos, Toshinobu, dame tiempo.

—De eso se trata precisamente. Te he estado dando demasiado tiempo.

Las palabras de Toshinobu la dejaron muy asombrada. Se sintió humillada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás diciendo que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo?

Toshinobu la miró con incomodidad.

—Muy bien. Te voy a decir la pura y cruda verdad. Y escúchame, porque necesitas oír lo que tengo que decirte. Se nos han pasado algunas historias, Tomoyo, cosas sobre las que jamás deberíamos haber dejado de informar. Los peces gordos lo han estado pasando por alto por las circunstancias, pero se están poniendo algo impacientes. Llevan así varios meses ya. No voy a poder seguir conteniéndolos mucho tiempo más. La decisión de si te quedas o te vas podría dejar de ser mía… o tuya.

En silencio, Tomoyo tuvo que admitir que lo que Toshinobu había dicho era cierto. Escuchar lo que ya sabía la llenó de una renovada sensación de determinación.

—Tienes razón, pero te aseguro que eso forma ya parte del pasado. De ahora en adelante, volveré a estar encima de todo lo que ocurre. Si no es así…

—Si no es así, te marchas a casa —afirmó Toshinobu—. Tanto si quieres como si no.

La nota de advertencia que notó en la voz del veterano periodista la hizo reaccionar como llevaba semanas sin hacerlo.

—Te aseguro que no llegaré a eso.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era apartarse aquellas horribles imágenes de la cabeza y centrarse en el presente. Había tenido que abstraerse al horror en mil ocasiones para poder realizar su trabajo y podía volver a hacerlo. Iba a armarse de valor y a renacer para realizar su trabajo mejor que nunca. Se lo debía a los televidentes que la seguían todas las noches en el telediario. A la cadena que le había dado una oportunidad nada más salir de la Facultad de Periodismo. Más que nada, se lo debía a sí misma. Sin su trabajo, ¿quién diablos era ella?

Dos semanas después de su conversación con Toshinobu, el teléfono móvil de Tomoyo empezó a sonar a las cuatro de la mañana, lo que provocó que se metiera rápidamente debajo de la cama. No era la primera vez que, sin motivo alguno, tenía miedo, pero los episodios eran cada vez más frecuentes y más dramáticos.

También lo eran las pesadillas que la hacían despertarse cubierta de un sudor frío. Llevaba semanas sin dormir bien. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba sufriendo el síndrome del estrés postraumático, pero había estado convencida de que podría superarlo sola. No estaba siendo así.

Al final, salió de debajo de la cama y, aún temblando, se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho esperando que el pánico fuera remitiendo.

Tal vez Toshinobu tenía razón. Tal vez no podía seguir trabajando, pero ¿qué era lo que podía hacer si no trabajaba?

Podría regresar a casa. Cuando Toshinobu le mencionó aquella posibilidad, la recibió muy fríamente, pero tenía que admitir que sentía una cierta nostalgia con sólo pensar la palabra. Siempre había sentido desapego por su hogar. Lo consideraba simplemente el lugar de donde venía, no en el que quería estar. Tan sólo un par de semanas antes, habría odiado la idea de regresar.

De repente, las imágenes de los enormes espacios verdes de las afueras de Tomoeda le resultaron muy atrayentes. Los árboles cubiertos de musgo, el cálido aire del verano impregnado de aroma de la madreselva… Todo aquello resultaba idílico y completamente alejado del horror de Afganistán.

Jamás lo había apreciado en demasía, y mucho menos cuando crecía en Tomoeda. Entonces, odiaba la tranquilidad y el lento ritmo de vida, las tórridas noches en las que casi resultaba imposible respirar. Le había faltado el tiempo para abandonar el hogar paterno.

Ser la hija de Sonomi Amamiya Daidouji, una mujer cuyos antepasados habían sido de los primeros que habían llegado a Tokyo, asentándose en la recién descubierta Tomoeda; y Fuuma Daidouji, cuyo abuelo había amasado una fortuna en el negocio de la banca central de Japón, le daba a Tomoyo una visión muy clara de su propia importancia. Por fortuna, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de ello y rebelarse. Su hermano no había tenido tanta suerte. Se había dejado llevar por la sombra de su padre y la de, sus orgullosos antepasados, por lo que Kamui Daidouji no podía enorgullecerse de haber hecho nada por sí mismo.

Tomoyo no se había contentado con heredar su lugar en el mundo. Había querido labrarse el suyo propio. Había sentido la necesidad de demostrar que era una mujer tan capaz e independiente como cualquiera de sus antepasados. En primer lugar había deseado ser una mujer de éxito y, en segundo lugar, una mujer sureña. Cualquiera que se hubiera criado en el Sur de Tokyo conocía muy bien la diferencia.

Había elegido el periodismo televisivo porque era una profesión llena de nobles ideales. Había aceptado destinos que la habían colocado en primera línea del peligro sólo para poder demostrar que podía estar al lado de los mejores en su profesión. No le bastaba con ser buena. Estaba decidida a ser la mejor, la corresponsal en la que todos los telespectadores confiaban para saber la verdad.

Durante diez años, Tomoyo lo había cumplido a la perfección en Chechenia, Oriente Medio, Pakistán y Afganistán. Estaba siempre presente donde estaba la noticia.

Sus últimos destinos habían sido los que más desafíos le habían presentado. Había sido imposible calcular los riesgos, encontrar fuentes dignas de confianza o incluso predecir si iba a vivir lo suficiente como para poder realizar la conexión. Muchos decían que hacía falta ser un adicto al peligro para aceptar tales destinos, pero Tomoyo jamás lo había visto así. Los riesgos merecían la pena porque los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban sin la presencia de las cámaras a menudo daban lugar a escalofriantes horrores.

Sin embargo, en sus treinta y un años, jamás había tenido unos sueños tan aterradores. Suponía que había visto demasiado. Había perdido amigos, algunos de los mejores en su profesión. Eso le estaba arrebatando la vida.

Tal vez Toshinobu estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que regresara a casa. Ya no le quedaba nada por demostrar allí.

Al lado de la cama de hotel, consiguió por fin que los latidos del corazón recuperaran una cadencia más normal. En ese instante, comprendió que tenía que regresar a casa. Si se quedaba allí, perdería por completo la cordura.

Aquella misma mañana, unas horas después, Tomoyo le comunicó a Toshinobu lo que había decidido. Le dolió ver un cierto alivio en sus ojos.

—Es lo mejor —le aseguró.

—No es para siempre —replicó ella, necesitando creérselo—. Unas pocas semanas. Un par de meses como mucho.

Toshinobu se levantó y cerró la puerta. Entonces, le indicó a ella que se sentara.

—Escúchame, Tomoyo. Regresa a Tomoeda y búscate un lugar allí. Consigue un trabajo en una cadena local. Conviértete en su estrella. Encuéntrate un buen hombre, sienta la cabeza y empieza una familia. Esto no es vida.

—Es mi vida —protestó ella, horrorizada por lo que Toshinobu le estaba sugiriendo.

—Ya no —insistió Toshinobu—. Lo he visto antes. Un excelente reportero se salva por los pelos, ve cómo muere un amigo ante sus ojos y empieza a pensarse los riesgos que corre. Dudan, quieren ir sobre seguro o se convierten en un ser alocado que nadie puede controlar. Sea como fuere, un reportero así no me sirve.

—¿Estás diciendo que jamás podré volver a realizar este trabajo? —le espetó ella con ira.

—Nunca tan bien como lo has hecho antes. Eres hermosa, inteligente y con talento. Echa mano de todo eso cuando regreses a casa. Si no quieres exactamente en Tomoeda, entonces en Tokyo; o Nueva York o Washington, si quieres alejarte. Te puedo conseguir un puesto allí, en donde sea, en cuanto tú me lo digas. Búscate una vida y vívela. Lo que hacemos aquí es necesario, pero no es vida. Más bien cortejamos a la muerte.

—¿Me estás diciendo todo esto tan sólo porque soy una mujer? —le preguntó ella—. Resulta un poco machista hasta para alguien como tú.

—Puede ser, pero principalmente te lo digo porque me caes bien. Quiero saber que estás en algún lugar segura y feliz. No quiero tener que llamar a tus padres para decirles lo mismo que he tenido que hacer con los de otros reporteros.

—Dímelo claramente, Toshinobu. ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que regrese?

—No —contestó él—. La cadena me cortaría la cabeza si lo hiciera. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que espero que no vuelvas. Escúchame, ¿quieres? Piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo. Ya has demostrado que eres una heroína. Todo el mundo sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer. Eres una periodista de primera, una de las mejores, pero tal vez haya llegado el momento de que te pares para que trates de descubrir quién es Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería dimitir?

—Sí, Tomoyo. Creo que debes vivir tu vida.

Ella trató de imaginarse una vida tranquila y corriente, precisamente la que Toshinobu estaba describiendo para ella. No pudo hacerlo.

—¿De verdad crees que estoy destinada a convertirme en esposa y madre?

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Y si yo decido que lo que de verdad soy es corresponsal de guerra y que jamás desearía ser otra cosa?

—En ese caso, siento pena por ti.

—Es lo que tú llevas haciendo toda tu vida.

—Mírame. No tengo ni esposa ni familia. A nadie le importa si yo regreso a casa o no. No deseo ese destino para ti. ¿No hay alguien en quien pienses de vez en cuando, en algún hombre al que eches de menos?

Tomoyo empezó a negar con la cabeza. Entonces, la imagen de Clow Hiragizawa se le coló en el pensamiento. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado en Clow. Él había querido casarse con ella, pero Tomoyo lo había rechazado para ir en busca de su sueño.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Toshinobu con voz triunfante.

—No era nada especial —insistió Tomoyo—. Sólo un amigo.

Un buen amigo que había prometido esperarla si ella se cansaba alguna vez de recorrer el mundo. Si estaba lista para el amor. Él le había dicho que siempre sería la dueña de un trozo de su corazón, que lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar a casa, decir la palabra y se casarían antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar Las Vegas. Antes de que ella se marchara le había dicho todo eso. Clow era su red, su plan de emergencia. Tomoyo jamás había esperado necesitarlo.

Se aseguró que no lo necesitaba. Todo lo que Toshinobu le estaba diciendo no significaba nada. Se recuperaría y terminaría regresando.

—Muy bien —dijo, por fin—. Dimito. Supongo que no hay razón para hacer eso a medias.

Pronunció aquellas palabras con cierta desgana, pero Toshinobu le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¡Me alegro por ti, Tomoyo! Es lo mejor que podrías hacer.

«Tal vez», pensó ella, con cierto desprecio. Sin embargo, por si acababa de cometer un grave error, lo primero que debería hacer cuando regresara a Tomoeda sería buscar a Clow Hiragizawa. Tal vez el destino de Clow era salvarla de la solitaria vida que Toshinobu estaba describiendo. Lo sabría cuando lo viera.

Clow jamás le había acelerado el pulso, pero era un buen tipo. Una persona tranquila, en la que se podía confiar. Clow jamás la había defraudado. De hecho, siempre se había mostrado tan solícito con ella que le había resultado casi agobiante, pero tal vez había cambiado. Tal vez deseaba tener a su lado alguien que pudiera colmarla de amor y atenciones.

Con aquel pensamiento, los labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa. Efectivamente, una mujer que había decidido dejar su trabajo tan impulsivamente tenía que mantener abiertas sus opciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y con eso concluye el primer capítulo. Háganme saber su opinión :)**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar todas las semanas, así tienen tiempo de dejarme algún Review pero no las hago esperar tanto como para que quieran venirme a buscar a mi casa para matarme.**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de cuatro cenas de bienvenida, Tomoyo decidió echar el freno.

—¡Mamá, ya basta! Estoy segura de que no hay ni un alma en Tomoeda, al menos en ciertos círculos sociales, que no sepa que he regresado a la ciudad.

Sonomi Daidouji la miró con tristeza.

—Sólo una más —dijo—. Unas cuantas personas del comité que se ocupa de salvar la Plantación de Tsukimine. De hecho —añadió mientras se le iluminaba repentinamente la mirada—, si dieras un pequeño discurso, podríamos convertir la cena en un acto benéfico. Estoy segura de que a todo el mundo le fascinarían tus aventuras. Además, las obras van a costar una fortuna. ¿No sería maravilloso que pudiéramos trabajar juntas para obtener más fondos?

Tomoyo miró a su madre. Precisamente estaba tratando de olvidar sus aventuras. Si Tomoyo se lo hubiera dicho a su madre, ésta se habría mostrado aún más protectora. Hacía varios meses, había tenido que llamarla muchas veces para convencerla de que se encontraba bien y de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Aparentemente, había conseguido quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido porque su madre no había dicho nada al respecto. Tomoyo no quería volver a poner a su madre en estado de alerta.

Probó con otra táctica.

—¿No te parece que tus amigos me han sacado ya toda la información que eran capaces de escuchar, mamá? Nadie quiere saber en realidad cómo está la situación allí. No resulta muy agradable como conversación de sobremesa. Les basta con saber que está ocurriendo al otro lado del mundo.

—No todos los que viven aquí son tan superficiales, cariño —le recriminó su madre—. Siempre has tenido una pobre impresión de nosotros.

Tomoyo suspiró. Era cierto, pero, desde su regreso, no había oído nada que le hiciera cambiar la impresión que tenía de los amigos de sus padres. Vivían en un mundo acomodado y protegido y se contentaban tan sólo con que no lloviera cuando jugaban al golf.

—Olvídate del discurso, mamá. Jamás se me han dado bien esas cosas. Te suplico que no organices otra cena. He regresado a casa para tener paz y tranquilidad y, desde que he llegado, no he tenido ni un momento a solas con papá ni contigo ni con Kamui y su familia —añadió, aunque en realidad no le molestaba perderse la compañía de los hijos de su hermano. Por lo poco que había visto, eran unos verdaderos demonios.

A pesar de todo, había disfrutado muy poco de la tranquilidad que tanto había anhelado. Aparte de las cenas que su madre había organizado, había tenido que ir a almorzar con los colegas de negocios de su padre en unas cuantas ocasiones. Aún no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, aunque no había mantenido el contacto con ninguno de ellos desde que se marchó a la universidad.

En realidad, no le hacía demasiada ilusión ver a nadie. Cuando podía, se refugiaba en la soledad de su habitación o se sentaba en el jardín con un libro entre las manos que jamás llegaba a abrir Se había dicho que aquella inercia era sólo temporal, que conseguiría sacudírsela en unos pocos días, aunque en realidad estaba empezando a preguntarse si no sería más fácil dejarse llevar.

A juzgar por el gesto de preocupación que se dibujaba en el juvenil rostro de su madre, Sonomi se había dado cuenta de la poca disposición que mostraba su hija a abandonar la casa.

—¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayas dicho? —le preguntó su madre—. No es propio de ti pasarte todo el día sentada en casa.

—No me siento sólo en la casa. Algunas veces, también lo hago en el jardín.

Aquel comentario se ganó otra mirada de reprobación por parte de Sonomi. Ésta jamás había sabido cómo entender a su hija. Tomoyo se burlaba de las tradiciones. Aunque al final había accedido, Tomoyo no había hecho más que hacer burla de su baile de presentación en sociedad. Además, había ido a regañadientes a un colegio privado y, peor aún, había decidido ir a la universidad fuera del país, a Nueva York nada menos, cuando sus padres habían terminado los estudios sin siquiera dejar Tokyo. Por suerte, su hermano sí se había plegado a la tradición. Además, la popularidad de Tomoyo les había permitido levantar la cabeza un poco en los últimos años. Tomoyo no dejaba de preguntarse qué pensarían si les decía que estaba pensando en dejarlo todo para siempre.

Las diferencias entre Tomoyo y su madre eran aparentes incluso a las ocho de la mañana. Su madre llevaba un caro traje hecho a medida, joyas de oro y diamantes, zapatos de diseño italiano, una manicura impecable y una peluquería perfecta con el pelo bien corto e irregular, muy moderno sin duda. Tomoyo, por su parte, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos muy viejos, una camiseta de tirantes e iba descalza. Además, no se había hecho la manicura o la pedicura desde hacía años y llevaba un corte de cabello recto y largo, nada sofisticado. En menos de una semana, su madre había tratado de convencerla en seis ocasiones para que fuera al salón de belleza. En lo que se refería al estilo, Tomoyo era una amarga desilusión para su madre. No obstante, Sonomi parecía encantada de tener a su hija en casa.

Tomoyo incluso podía entender el deseo de su madre por rentabilizar la fama de su hija. No le sorprendió en absoluto que su madre no fuera a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Cariño, es que vienes con tan poca frecuencia… Quiero asegurarme de que todo el mundo pueda verte antes de que te vuelvas a marchar por ahí…

Tomoyo sabía que debía confesar que no iba a marcharse a ningún sitio por el momento, pero el silencio le permitía seguir fingiendo que aquello sólo era un descanso temporal. Al menos, dispondría de unas pocas semanas antes de que sus padres empezaran a preguntarle cómo su fulgurante carrera había terminado tan bruscamente. En aquellos momentos, se sentían orgullosos de ella. Resultaba agradable poder gozar de aquellas sensaciones.

—Lo sé, mamá —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—, pero déjalo unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera he visto a Sakura ni a ninguno de mis amigos.

Aparte de Clow, Sakura Kinomoto era la otra persona a la que Tomoyo estaba deseando ver y la única a la que se atrevía a mencionar. Si hablaba de Clow Hiragizawa, su madre empezaría a sacar conclusiones equivocadas. De hecho, la perspectiva de una boda sería lo único que podría distraer a Sonomi del hecho de que hubieran echado a su hija a patadas de Afganistán.

—Muy bien, si insistes… Lo dejaremos para dentro de dos semanas —cedió por fin su madre—. Aún seguirás aquí, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Tomoyo.

Satisfecha, Sonomi rodeó la mesa del comedor para acercarse a su hija y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Tu padre y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos. Ahora, me tengo que marchar corriendo. Tengo una reunión sobre las obras que se van a realizar en la plantación. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Si no tienes nada en mente, podrías venir conmigo y echar un vistazo. Hemos progresado mucho. Creo que te resultaría fascinante.

—Si tú estás implicada en ello, no me cabe ninguna duda —respondió Tomoyo, tratando de fingir entusiasmo—. Te prometo que iré, pero no hoy.

Sonomi ocultó bien su desilusión, pero Tomoyo sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. A su madre siempre le había decepcionado mucho que Tomoyo no mostrara interés alguno por sus proyectos de renovación y conservación de lugares históricos.

—Muy bien. Entonces, me marcho. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

—Por supuesto. Si decido no hacerlo, te llamaré o te dejaré recado con Makiko.

—Entonces, hasta luego.

Cuando por fin se quedó a solas, Tomoyo sintió que se aflojaba la tensión que la atenazaba completamente los hombros. Le había resultado muy duro regresar a casa, aunque había sido más fácil de lo esperado. La habían recibido como si de la hija pródiga se tratara. Lo que más difícil le había resultado había sido mentir y mantener las apariencias de que todo iba bien, que tenía una carrera perfecta y una vida sorprendente.

Algunos días, era capaz de convencerse de que estaba bien. Desde que había llegado, no había tenido ni un sólo ataque de pánico, como si su cuerpo sintiera por fin que estaba en un lugar seguro. Incluso las pesadillas habían disminuido. Sólo se había despertado envuelta en un sudor frío y con los latidos del corazón acelerados en dos ocasiones. No obstante, le costaba mucho salir a la calle. Sabía que esconderse no era lo mejor, ni siquiera una actitud propia de ella. Decidió que tenía que llenarse de energía y volver a encontrarse con parte de su antiguo espíritu.

Decidió empezar buscando a Clow. Le vendría bien verlo, ponerse al día y ver si había alguna chispa que pudiera convertirse en fuego y así poder olvidar lo que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Makiko Midori, que se había ocupado de la casa desde que Tomoyo tenía uso de razón y antes aún, cuando su madre estaba soltera, se apresuró a quitárselos de las manos.

—¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? —la reprendió—. ¿Estás tratando de que me despidan? Yo me encargo de recoger los platos.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Las dos sabemos que haces mucho más que recoger los platos. Tú mantienes en funcionamiento la casa y unida a la familia.

Makiko se fundió con ella en un abrazo, uno más de los muchos que le había dispensado desde que llegó a casa.

—¡Dios!, te he echado tanto de menos… Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo, mi niña. Ya iba siendo hora de que regresaras a vernos. Algunos de nosotros ya no somos muy jóvenes, ¿sabes?

Aunque no los aparentaba, Makiko tendría que tener al menos setenta y cinco años. Tenía casi veinte cuando fue a trabajar a la casa para la madre de Sonomi cuando ésta nació, de lo que hacía cincuenta y cinco años.

—¿A quién tratas de engañar, Makiko? Tú nos vas a enterrar a todos.

—Especialmente si tú no haces más que ponerte al alcance de bombas y armas de fuego. Ese incidente en el que te viste involucrada casi me provocó un ataque al corazón. Jamás pude comprender que sentido tenía que hicieras eso. Creía que eras más inteligente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Tomoyo sintió la necesidad de liberarse de su carga. Makiko había escuchado pacientemente todas sus esperanzas, sueños y desilusiones desde que Tomoyo era una niña.

—¿Te puedo contar algo que no le puedes decir a nadie? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—¿Me estás preguntando si te puedo guardar un secreto? Os he guardado más que suficientes a tu hermano y a ti, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo que sí —comentó Tomoyo, riendo. Entonces, adoptó una expresión mucho más seria—. Puede que no vaya a regresar.

—¡Pues alabado sea el Señor! —exclamó Makiko, llena de alegría—. Ésa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Y por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

—¿Te parece una buena noticia? —preguntó Tomoyo, con cierta tristeza.

—Si significa que mi niña va a estar a salvo, claro que sí. Sin embargo, tú no pareces estar muy contenta. ¿Lo has dejado o te han despedido?

—Lo he dejado, pero nadie tiene que saberlo. No espero que mientas, pero no digas nada al menos por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te he dado mi palabra, ¿no es así? Sea lo que sea lo que te está pasando —afirmó, dándole de nuevo un abrazo—, sé que sabrás solucionarlo. Sé que lo puedes solucionar muy bien tú sola, pero si necesitas volver a hablar con alguien, ya sabes dónde me tienes.

—Gracias. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo también a ti. Igual que a mis hijos.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas. Se los secó rápidamente con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Mira, ya me has hecho llorar —bromeó—. Ahora, tendré que retocarme el maquillaje antes de salir. Si no, mi madre se sentirá completamente humillada.

—¿Desde cuándo te pones tú maquillaje? Tu madre se preocupa demasiado por cosas que no le importan ni un comino a nadie más que a ella y a sus amigas. No creas que no sería capaz de decirle a ella esto mismo a la cara —añadió, al ver el gesto de Tomoyo—. También la conozco a ella desde que llevaba pañales.

—Ay, Makiko… Tú sí que sabes… Tal vez uno de estos días nos pasará lo mismo a nosotros.

—Puede que a ti sí, pero me parece que es demasiado tarde para ese hermano tuyo. Es igualito que tu padre. Se muestran tan pagados de sí mismos que prácticamente no ven nada más —añadió, empujando a Tomoyo hacia la puerta—. Ahora, vete de aquí, niña. Tal vez tú estés en paro, pero yo no. Este caserón no se limpia solo y yo tardo un poco más que antes en recorrerlo.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras con la intención de cambiarse de ropa antes de salir en busca de Clow, pero encontró un viejo anuario escolar y se distrajo.

Cuando lo cerró por fin, había pasado ya la hora de almorzar. Aún con los mismos pantalones cortos y la misma camiseta, añadió un par de sandalias y se peinó un poco antes de bajar a pedirle un bocadillo a Makiko.

Eran las cuatro cuando por fin se decidió a ir a buscar a Clow. Tal vez cuando lo viera, sentiría que se despertaba algo dentro de ella y sabría por fin si iba a quedarse definitivamente. No obstante, por experiencia, sabía que las opciones que le presentaba la vida no resultaban tan claras.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Durante las tediosas reuniones de la plantación Tsukimine, Sonomi se había sentido distraída. No podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo le ocurría a su hija. Tomoyo llevaba comportándose de un modo muy extraño desde que llegó a casa.

El hecho de que se resistiera a las cenas era de esperar. Siempre había odiado las reuniones sociales. Sin embargo, el hecho de aislarse en la casa y referirse en contadas ocasiones y de muy mala gana a su trabajo le hacía pensar a Sonomi que el incidente en el que se había visto implicada hacía unos meses le había pasado más factura de lo que les había hecho creer.

Como no podía hablar con su esposo en casa, decidió ir a verlo al banco. Por las reacciones de asombro que recibió de todos los presentes, llegó a la conclusión de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido a visitar a su esposo. De hecho, últimamente había habido muy poca espontaneidad en sus vidas. Aquél era uno de los aspectos que le preocupaban sobre su matrimonio.

Cuando entró en el despacho, Fuuma estaba hablando por teléfono. Él le saludó distraídamente con la mano y siguió hablando. Sonomi miró a su alrededor. Ella misma le había ayudado a decorar aquel despacho cuando su esposo se convirtió en presidente. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que los muebles que ella había elegido tan cuidadosamente habían sido sustituidos por otros más modernos.

Dudaba que el cambio hubiera sido idea de Fuuma. A su esposo no le preocupaban aquel tipo de cosas. Seguramente se lo habría encargado a otra persona, un detalle que le resultó a Sonomi muy turbador. Había habido un tiempo en el que habla ban de todo lo que ocurría en el banco, un tiempo en el que Fuuma confiaba en su opinión y buen gus to. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser así? ¿Hacía meses? ¿Años?

Miró a su esposo con tristeza y se preguntó qué habría ido mal. Ambos tenían poco más de cincuenta años. Eran demasiado jóvenes para haberse distancia do tan completamente.

Cuando Fuuma colgó por fin, la miró con la ale gría que habría mostrado en el pasado, aunque tam bién con un punto de impaciencia.

—No sabía que ibas a venir —dijo—. Tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos.

—En ese caso, te diré lo que he venido a decirte en nueve —replicó ella, con cierta amargura—. Quie ro hablarte sobre Tomoyo.

—¿Sobre Tomoyo? —repitió Fuuma, muy asom brado.

—Le ocurre algo. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—No. A mí me parece que está bien.

—¿No te extraña que prácticamente no haya sali do de casa?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sonomi? Claro que ha salido de casa. Ha almorzado conmigo en tres o cua tro ocasiones en la última semana.

—Porque tú se lo pediste. Y aparece a cenar por que yo le digo a qué hora tiene que estar en el come dor. Sin embargo, carece de vida, de chispa. No hace más que estar en su cuarto o en el jardín, pensando. No es propio de ella.

—Casi no está en casa, así que creo que no puedes saber lo que es propio de ella o no. Demonios, después de todo lo que ha pasado, tiene derecho a un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Todo el jaleo que hemos montado a su alrededor probablemente haya sido demasiado para ella. Después de todo, todas estas cenas y almuerzos no tienen nada que ver con la clase de vida que ha estado viviendo desde hace unos años. Tal vez la hayamos agobiado un poco.

—En realidad, eso es precisamente lo que me ha dicho —reconoció Sonomi.

—Pues ya está —concluyó Fuuma, muy satisfecho de haber resuelto el problema—. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que prepararme para la reunión.

Sonomi se sintió algo molesta por la brusquedad de aquellas palabras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero, antes de abrirla, se giró.

—¿Cuándo has cambiado la decoración del despacho?

Fuuma levantó la mirada una vez más. Parecía bastante desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Hace unos meses. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me sorprende que no me pidieras ayuda para hacerlo.

—Tú has estado muy ocupada con tus propios proyectos —respondió él—. Le pedí a mi secretaria que llamara a un decorador.

—¿Y te gusta el resultado? —le preguntó Sonomi, aunque no estaba segura de que importara la respuesta.

—Es un cambio —comentó Fuuma, encogiéndose de hombros tras observar el despacho como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez.

—Ni que lo digas. Y no a mejor.

Con eso, Sonomi salió del despacho. Se sentía muy enojada. Aquella mañana, se había levantado con sólo una preocupación en mente: su hija. En aquellos momentos, tenía dos.

Su matrimonio, algo que siempre había aceptado como un vínculo sólido y firme, distaba mucho de transmitir seguridad. Había vivido ya lo suficiente como para saber que una pequeña fisura podía socavar seriamente los cimientos más fuertes. Había sido una gran sorpresa descubrir que su matrimonio tenía fisuras.

Desgraciadamente, por el momento, Tomoyo era su prioridad. Simplemente tendría que esperar que, cuando tuviera tiempo para volver a centrarse en su propia vida, no fuera demasiado tarde.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Eriol Hiragizawa golpeó perezosamente la mosca que no dejaba de merodear alrededor de su botella de cerveza. Aquel día tan caluroso y agotador, que había puesto a prueba su paciencia, estaba a punto de terminar.

Se había reunido con el consejo de dirección de la Plantación Tsukimine, el grupo más exasperante de seres humanos con el que había tenido oportunidad de trabajar. Querían ocuparse de todo y ninguno de ellos tenía los conocimientos ni la experiencia necesarias para hacerlo.

Peor aún, había tenido que ponerse traje y corbata aunque la temperatura se acercaba a los cuarenta grados. Si había algo que odiara más que tratar de aplacar a un grupo de personas ricas y egocéntricas era tener que llevar traje y fingir que no le aburrían de muerte las cosas que esas personas contaban. Algo que se podría haber decidido en menos de una hora había necesitado una reunión de un día entero.

Tumbado sobre una hamaca que pendía de dos viejos robles, se sentía muy cómodo ataviado tan sólo con unos vaqueros. Hacía tanto calor… El sonido del motor de un coche que avanzaba por el sendero que se dirigía a su casa no contribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Ni se sentía sociable ni optimista. Había dejado todos los baches de aquel camino para no tener visitas y parecía que la mayoría de la gente había comprendido el mensaje.

Cuando pudo por fin ver el coche, no lo reconoció. Sin embargo, el hecho de que emergieran de su interior dos bonitas y largas piernas mejoró ligeramente su estado de ánimo. Sólo había una mujer que tuviera unas piernas así en Tomoeda. Una mujer que lo odiaba sin que él pudiera culparla por ello.

Si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos y Tomoyo Daidouji había decidido presentarse en su casa sólo podía deberse a un motivo. Estaba allí para redimir a su hermano de la estúpida promesa que él le había hecho hacía años. Clow, por mucho que Eriol lo quisiera, era un idiota. ¿Quién estaría a disposición de una mujer cuando a ella le convenía, aunque esa mujer fuera tan hermosa como Tomoyo Daidouji?

Eriol observó cómo salía del coche y se preguntó si su sofisticada mamá sabría que se estaba paseando por el pueblo con un par de pantalones cortos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y una camiseta de tirantes que no estaba en la lista de prendas recomendadas para una muchacha de la alta sociedad de Tomoeda que jamás se había apartado del buen camino. En aquellos momentos, Tomoyo tenía el aspecto de una mujer con la que a Eriol no le importaría darse un revolcón, algo que horrorizaría a su mamita.

No obstante, podría ser que el atuendo que Tomoyo había escogido explicara en cierta manera la actitud tan irritante de la señora Daidouji en la reunión. Una hija rebelde, aunque tuviera treinta y un años y fuera famosa internacionalmente, podría irritar fácilmente a una mujer tan recta.

—Vaya, vaya… —comentó, al darse cuenta de que Tomoyo lo contemplaba con desafío—. Mira quién ha venido…

Tomoyo se ruborizó vivamente y se le reflejó en los ojos violetas una cierta irritación, pero sus buenos modales sacaron lo mejor de ella.

—Buenas tardes, Eriol —dijo—. Veo que tus modales no han mejorado con los años.

—No mucho —admitió él—. Sin embargo, a ti te han tratado bien. Eres tan hermosa como Scarlett O'Hara, pero dos veces más dura, a juzgar por lo que he visto en televisión.

—Me sorprende que veas las noticias. Yo habría dicho que los dibujos animados serían más de tu gusto.

—Cielo, soy un hombre. Hacer zapping forma parte de mi naturaleza. Hasta yo me paro cuando veo a una chica de mi ciudad en la pantalla con las bombas explotándole a la espalda.

—Sí, me imagino que eso te da algo sobre lo que fantasear en tus noches solitarias —replicó ella con cierto desdén.

—No estoy solo más que cuando yo así lo quiero —afirmó, aunque, últimamente, lo estaba queriendo así cada vez más frecuentemente. Las mujeres, por muy fascinantes y hermosas que pudieran ser, daban más problemas de los que un hombre podía soportar.

Tomoyo lo miró con un cierto desmayo, como si considerara que aquella afirmación era digna de risa.

—Por muy agradable que pueda resultar hablar contigo, he venido a ver a Clow. ¿Está en casa?

Eriol le dio un largo sorbo a la botella de cerveza y la miró lentamente de la cabeza a los pies antes de responder.

—No.

—¿Va a venir?

—Supongo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Eriol sonrió. Siempre le había gustado irritar a Tomoyo.

—Yo creo que está muy claro. Vendrá cuando venga. Ya sabes que nosotros, los holgazanes e inútiles Hiragizawa, no nos movemos por horarios.

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente, lo que produjo un efecto fascinante en el movimiento de sus pechos. Eriol se preguntó si sería consciente de la sensualidad que irradiaba en aquel momento o de lo cerca que él estaba de tomarla entre sus brazos y de besarla. Eso incrementó su empeño de proteger a Clow.

—¿Va a regresar esta noche? ¿Mañana? ¿La semana que viene? —preguntó ella, con tono impaciente.

—Puede que la semana que viene. Y puede que no.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez lo imposible que eres?

—¿Antes de que lo hicieras tú? Pues ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tu mamá me dijo algo muy similar esta misma tarde.

—¿Dónde diablos has visto a mi madre?

—Bueno, por ahí. Después de todo, Tomoeda es una ciudad muy pequeña en muchos aspectos. De hecho, creo que ésa fue la razón por la que tenías tantas ganas de marcharte.

—Me marché para ir a la universidad y tener una profesión. Tal vez eso es algo que debieras considerar hacer.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a marcharme? —replicó Eriol, señalando con la botella de cerveza todo lo que lo rodeaba—. No puede ser mejor que esto, si quieres saber mi opinión. Un techo sobre la cabeza, un poco de dinero en el banco, algo fresco para beber y, hasta hace sólo unos pocos minutos, mucha paz y tranquilidad.

—Gracias a Dios, tu hermano no comparte tu total falta de ambición.

El arrogante tono de la voz de Tomoyo molestó a Eriol profundamente. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero ¿por qué molestarse? Disfrutaba considerándolo un parásito. ¿Por qué evitar que siguiera pensando así? Sería mucho más divertido esperar a que tuviera que tragarse aquellas palabras.

—Por favor, dile a Clow que estoy en casa de mis padres y que tengo muchas ganas de verlo. ¿Te podrás acordar de un mensaje tan sencillo?

—Si me esfuerzo…

No tenía intención de hacerlo. Tomoyo Daidouji podría comerse vivo a su hermano. Desgraciadamente, la última vez que se había metido en la relación que Clow mantenía con Tomoyo, se había montado un buen jaleo.

—Pues esfuérzate.

Con eso, regresó al coche, proporcionándole una bonita vista de un hermoso trasero. Eriol sacudió la cabeza. Era una pena que Tomoyo fuera tan irritante. Si no, podría ser que disfrutara liándose con ella. Tendría que contentarse evitando que su hermano cayera en las garras de aquella mujer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahí**** fue el segundo capítulo!**

**Apareció Eriol! ****Primer encuentro entre nuestros personajes... interesante... pero se va a poner más interesante todavía! ;) Van apareciendo nuevos personajes y se reveló algo de los padres de Tomoyo... vamos a ver como sigue esa historia...**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar rápido, dije que lo iba a hacer una vez por semana pero es mucho tiempo jajaja, soy yo la que no aguanto!... Así que el capítulo 3 lo estaré subiendo el sábado a más tardar... por favor les pido que me dejen algún Review así sé si les va gustando, igual desde ya les digo que después se va a poner mucho mejor ;) tengan paciencia! **

**Mil gracias a las que me dejaron sus comentarios: **

**Jen: Ya ves que no las hice esperar tanto, espero que te guste el cap 2. Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un comentario !**

****La criticona: Me reí mucho con el nombre que te pusiste, espero que no sea tan literal y tires tomatazos a diestra y siniestra jajaja. Ojala te guste como sigue la historia :)****

****Nos leemos el fin de semana.****

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo ****3**

—No sé cómo Clow y Eriol pueden tener los mismos genes —le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga de ojos verdes mientras se tomaban un té helado en el porche de la casa que Sakura tenía a poca distancia del puerto—. Clow es cariñoso, amable, inteligente y ambicioso y Eriol…

—Eriol es guapo, inteligente y sexy como el propio pecado —afirmó Sakura, completando así la descripción que Tomoyo no había podido finalizar.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —le preguntó Tomoyo, mirándola con sorpresa.

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Por eso no encuentras las palabras y estás toda ruborizada. ¿Qué llevaba puesto? Unos vaqueros y nada más. ¿Tengo razón? —preguntó Sakura, abanicándose con la mano con un gesto exagerado, como para acentuar la veracidad de sus palabras—. Es el único hombre que conozco que es capaz de convertir los vaqueros en una prenda de moda.

—No me he fijado…

—¡Ja! Eres una mujer, ¿no? Todas las mujeres se fijan en… en los atributos de Eriol —añadió, tras una pausa muy significativa.

—¡Sakura Kinomoto! Una dama no puede hablar así de un caballero.

Sakura sonrió, reconociendo las palabras que la directora del colegio al que ambas acudían solía pronunciar.

—Según tú, Eriol no es un caballero. Venga ya, Tomoyo… Has estado fuera mucho tiempo y probablemente te ha estado ocultando en cuevas durante gran parte del mismo. La única razón por la que estás tan disgustada con Eriol es porque te hace fijarte en un hombre de verdad.

—No seas ridícula —afirmó Tomoyo, enfáticamente. Ver a Eriol había reforzado la opinión tan negativa que tenía de él. Siempre se había tomado muchas molestias por incordiarla y Tomoyo no olvidaría ni perdonaría jamás que él hubiera intentado en una ocasión interponerse entre Clow y ella—. No me fijaría en él ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Clow fue capaz de superar los genes Hiragizawa, pero Eriol no. Es un parásito. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será —concluyó. La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo aún más amplia—. Te digo que eso es lo que es.

—Lo que tú quieras, aunque no te mostrabas tan segura cuando estábamos en el colegio. ¿Acaso no eras tú la que insistía que tanto Eriol como Clow debían acudir a las fiestas de cumpleaños, aunque a nuestros padres no les gustara?

—Pensaba en Clow —insistió Tomoyo—. Él no quería herir sus sentimientos, después de todo, era nuestro compañero de clase. Insistía siempre en ir acompañado de su hermano. Adoraba a su hermano mayor, aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—¿Y no te importaban en absoluto los sentimientos de Eriol?

—Bueno, tal vez un poco. Habría sido una grosería dejarlo a él fuera. Ninguno de los dos tenía culpa de ser pobres. Clow aprovechó las oportunidades que le dieron y se labró un futuro. Aparentemente, Eriol sigue tan perezoso como siempre.

—Yo creía que los periodistas sólo se hacían eco de los hechos comprobados y que jamás sacaban conclusiones.

Había algo en el tono de voz de Sakura que sugería que Tomoyo se había equivocado por completo.

—¿Por qué te has convertido de repente en la gran defensora de Eriol Hiragizawa?

—Te equivocas. Simplemente te animo a que hagas tus investigaciones antes de hacer pedazos a un hombre que no has visto en muchos años.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estoy equivocada, Sakura?

—Te estoy diciendo que realices un poco de ese periodismo de investigación por el que eres tan famosa.

El tono agresivo que Tomoyo notó en la voz de Sakura la silenció. Tomó un gran sorbo del té helado y suspiró.

—Esto es el paraíso. No había tomado un té así desde que me marché de casa.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que te acordaras de algunas de las cosas buenas que tiene vivir aquí. Tal vez así regresarías más a menudo.

Tomoyo dudó un instante antes de responder. Conocía a Sakura desde preescolar. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a lo largo de los años, compartiendo confidencias sobre los chicos y el sexo, sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

Sakura había sido la primera en saber que Tomoyo había decidido convertirse en corresponsal de guerra en vez de tratar de casarse bien. Tal vez por eso, era justo que ella fuera también la primera en saber que iba a dejar el trabajo de sus sueños.

—En realidad, estoy segura a casi el ochenta por ciento de que he venido para quedarme.

Sakura lanzó un grito no muy diferente del de Makiko. A continuación, miró a su amiga muy seria.

—¿Por qué? No te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Después de ese incidente que tuviste hace unos meses… Debió de ser horrible. Cuando me enteré volví loca a tu madre para que me diera noticias tuyas y que te mandar cariños cuando se comunicara contigo.

—Lo hizo. No, no me ha ocurrido nada desde entonces.

—¿Significa eso que te has recuperado? ¿Has contraído alguna enfermedad fatal?

—No. Ni me han disparado ni estoy enferma. Simplemente estoy cansada…

—¿Y cómo no lo ibas a estar? Algunas veces, cuando te veo en pantalla y pienso en dónde estás y en lo que habrás visto, mi corazón sufre por ti. Tus padres deben de estar muy contentos al saber que estás bien y que has regresado para siempre.

—En realidad, aún no se lo he dicho. Tú eres la única que lo sabe. Bueno, aparte de Makiko, y le he hecho jurar que mantendría el silencio. También te pido a ti que me guardes el secreto. Aún no estoy preparada para explicárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que no. Ni hablar. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicar? Díselo, Tomoyo. Se pondrán contentísimos. Si hay algo que no les puedas decir a tus padres, seguro que sí me lo podrás contar a mí. Sabes que seré discreta. Jamás le he contado a nadie que pasaste la noche de después del baile de graduación con Clow y no conmigo, ¿verdad? No diré ni una palabra de lo que me tengas que decir ahora.

—Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero aún estoy algo confusa. Necesito saber lo que siento antes de hablar de ello. En cuanto a lo de que mis padres se pondrán contentísimos… Yo no estoy tan segura de ello. Es cierto que no les gustó mucho que me marchara. Mi madre cree que más allá de los límites de Tokyo es territorio de Satán, pero les gusta presumir de que su niñita sea corresponsal de guerra. Creo que se van a sentir muy desilusionados de que vaya a dejarlo.

—No pienses eso ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera sabría decirte la frecuencia con la que tu madre me ha dicho lo mucho que te echa de menos y lo mucho que le gustaría que regresaras y sentaras la cabeza para darle nietos. Esos mocosos que tiene tu hermano no deben de ser muy divertidos, sin ánimo de ofender —añadió, cortésmente.

—Están fuera de control —admitió Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Vinieron a casa a cenar hace dos noches y yo estuve a punto de sugerir que los ataran en el jardín hasta que todos los demás hubiéramos terminado de cenar. Si mis hijos salen así, que me peguen un tiro.

—Tú no podrías tener hijos así —dijo Sakura—. A ti te crió una Amamiya.

—Y a Kamui también —replicó Tomoyo, recodando también la tirantez que había existido entre su hermano y su padre durante la cena. Suponía que debería hablar con Kamui para ver lo que le ocurría, pero sabía que tenía que ocuparse primero de su propia vida antes de poder echarle una mano a otra persona, aunque fuera su hermano.

—Tal vez sí, pero te aseguro que no son los hombres los que enseñan buenos modales a sus hijos. Son las mujeres y a tu cuñada, por muy maja que sea, no la crió una mujer que conociera las reglas de la etiqueta.

Sakura tenía razón. La esposa de su hermano había escapado por muy poco a un pasado y un futuro inciertos. Entonces, conoció a Kamui en circunstancias que nadie se había atrevido a preguntar. El hecho de que los dos estuvieran perdidamente enamorados había sido suficiente para que todo el mundo hiciera la vista gorda, con la posible excepción de Sonomi Daidouji, que realizó repetidos intentos para conseguir que su nuera alcanzara su estándar de conducta. Desgraciadamente, sus intentos por convertir a Yuzuriha en una dama del Sur resultaron completamente infructuosos. Tomoyo casi admiraba la obstinación con la que la joven se había aferrado a su propia identidad. Enfrentarse a Sonomi Daidouji requería más valor que Tomoyo no había tenido nunca. De hecho, la tendencia de su madre a obligarla a hacer cosas había sido una de las muchas razones que habían empujado a Tomoyo a abandonar Tomoeda. Desgraciadamente, había regresado y estaba bajo el alcance de todos los planes de su madre. Prefería no pensar al respecto.

—No hablemos de Yuzuriha ni de Kamui —suplicó Tomoyo.

—Entonces, concentrémonos en ti. ¿Por qué fuiste a casa de los Hiragizawa anoche?

—Fui buscando a Clow.

—¿Por? —quiso saber Sakura, con el rostro lleno de sospecha.

—Igual que tú, es un viejo amigo. ¿Qué otra razón podría necesitar? —preguntó Tomoyo, consciente de que se le había reflejado un cierto tono defensivo en la voz.

—Supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con ese ridículo plan de emergencia que los dos ideasteis cuando tú te graduaste en la universidad y rechazaste su proposición de matrimonio.

Tomoyo se quedó helada. Aquél era el problema de compartir confidencias con una mujer que jamás olvidaba nada. Decidió fingir ignorancia.

—¿Plan de emergencia?

—Ya sabes, el que aclarababa que los dos os casaríais si no encontrabais a alguien mejor. Creo que tenía que entrar en vigor cuando tu reloj biológico empezara a sonar con furia. Estoy segura de que sólo te beneficiaba a ti. Hasta hoy, no sé lo que Clow sacaba con ello, aparte de la esperanza de que tú sentaras la cabeza alguna vez.

—Lo haces sonar como si Clow fuera algo así como el último recurso.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero verlo para ver cómo le van las cosas.

—¿No es eso más bien un eufemismo para metértelo en la cama?

—Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

—En ese caso, has dejado fama y fortuna para regresar a casa porque, de repente, tuviste una visión en Afganistán y te diste cuenta de que estás perdidamente enamorada de él —dijo Sakura, con escepticismo—. Ésa sería la única razón que justificaría que tú volvieras a despertar sus esperanzas después de tantos años.

—Siempre he querido a Clow…

—Eso no es lo mismo que estar enamorada de él —replicó Sakura—. ¿Se te acelera el corazón cuando lo ves?

—No lo he visto desde hace diez años —replicó Tomoyo con irritación. La verdad era que el pulso jamás se le había acelerado al ver a Clow. Simplemente había sido alguien cómodo, justo lo que quería entonces, un hombre que no la encerrara en un laberinto de emociones. Así, había quedado libre para ir a perseguir sus sueños.

En el fondo, tenía que reconocer que Eriol había visto sus intenciones y que había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a su hermano, una protección que Clow no había querido. A Tomoyo le había enojado y sorprendido que Eriol fuera capaz de traicionar la confianza de su hermano tal y como lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si me atrae? —añadió, a la defensiva.

—Precisamente. Estoy segura de que Clow no te ha excitado nunca del modo en el que lo hizo Eriol anoche. Ese sí que es un hombre por el que merece la pena dejar una carrera para conseguir que se te meta en la cama.

Tomoyo pensó en el modo en el que la sangre le había hervido en las venas a los diez segundos de tratar de tener una conversación sensata con Eriol Hiragizawa. Estaba segura de que simplemente era irritación pura y simple. Llevaba enojándola de aquel modo desde que eran unos niños.

—Clow es dulce, amable e inteligente —repitió, enfáticamente.

—Y aburrido como una ostra —replicó Sakura—. Te habrás muerto de aburrimiento en menos de una semana.

—¿Y crees que Eriol será una mejora?

—Por supuesto.

—Estás loca…

Lo último que necesitaba en su vida era un hombre que la hiciera sentirse inquieta, la clase de hombre que se enorgulleciera de hacer viajar a las mujeres por una especie de montaña rusa de los sentimientos. Había decidido dejar atrás el peligro tras marcharse de Afganistán.

Sakura sonrió.

—Ya veremos —dijo, muy pagada de sí misma.

Tomoyo decidió que había llegado el momento para cambiar de tema y hablar de su amiga.

—¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? Dado que pareces tan fascinada por Eriol, tal vez debieras ser tú que lo estuviera animando para que te diera un revolcón.

—Para serte sincera, lo he intentado —admitió Sakura—, pero ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarme. Soy demasiado mansa para los gustos de Eriol.

—¿Y yo no?

—Tú has estado jugando a la ruleta rusa con coches bomba y pistoleros rebeldes. Yo diría que eso te hace ser más del gusto de un hombre que vive al filo.

Tomoyo suspiró. Aunque nadie lo sabía, se había enamorado de un hombre así, un hombre que cortejaba el peligro real todos los días. Había terminado con el corazón roto… Por supuesto, había una gran diferencia entre el peligro real y el campo de minas emocional en el que una mujer se vería con Eriol. A pesar de todo, Tomoyo no quería formar parte de ello.

—Estoy harta de correr riesgos —afirmó—. Creo que el que me conviene es Clow.

—Pero si aún no lo has visto.

—No. Le he pedido a Eriol que le diga que me llame, pero, hasta ahora, no he tenido noticias de él.

—¿Y no has empezado a perseguirlo?

—Todavía no.

—Tal vez eso debería darte una pista —sugirió Sakura.

—¿El qué? ¿Que Eriol no le ha dado el mensaje?

—Eso o que no te importa lo suficiente como para hacer un esfuerzo. También podría significar que Clow ha hecho su vida. Después de todo, han pasado diez años. Hasta un eterno optimista se puede cansar de esperar tanto tiempo.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Sakura.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Sólo que no quiero que te lleves una desilusión si Clow no cae rendido a tus pies.

Tomoyo no se había parado a considerar algo así. Tal vez había sido una idiota al pensar que él había estado esperándola todo aquel tiempo.

—¿Crees que no lo hará?

—No lo sé. Eso depende de él.

Tomoyo tenía la sensación de que Sakura le estaba ocultando algo deliberadamente.

—Si sabes algo que crees que yo debería saber, dímelo.

—No. Esto es algo entre Clow y tú. Y tal vez Eriol. Algo me dice que él va a tener mucho que ver en todo esto antes de que esté todo dicho.

—Estás resultando ser tan exasperante como él — la acusó Tomoyo—, aunque eso no significa que no me alegre de verte. ¿Podemos cenar pronto?

—Es un asco que mi agenda esté tan vacía —dijo Sakura—. Sólo tienes tú que decirme cuándo. Ahora, es mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo antes de que mis empleados empiecen una rebelión. La última vez que me tomé tanto tiempo para almorzar vendieron un cuadro muy valioso a mitad de precio. Me dijeron que, como no podían encontrar la etiqueta, negociaron el precio. Se olvidaron de la lista de precios que tenemos en un archivo.

—Te prometo ir a ver esa galería tuya dentro de un par de días. Entonces, quedaremos para cenar.

—No esperes demasiado —le ordenó Sakura—. Si no, iré yo a buscarte.

—Me alegra mucho haberte visto, Sakura. Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo Tomoyo, dándole a su amiga un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y observó cómo su amiga se dirigía a la galería. Parecía segura de sí misma, con un propósito, dos características que Tomoyo no sabía si volvería a tener.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La Plantación Tsukimine era una tarea muy grata para Eriol. El hecho de tener que soportar a los miembros del consejo y pelear cada centavo requería una paciencia infinita, pero merecía la pena sólo por ver cómo la magnífica casa recuperaba su antigua gloria.

Para ser un hombre que había crecido en una desvencijada casucha, un caserón como aquél representaba todo lo que su casa no había sido. Rezumaba solidez y orgullo por los antepasados. Los de Eriol no tenían nada de notables y no había nada sólido en las dos personas que lo habían criado a él y a Clow. Se habían limitado a contribuir con sus genes. Nada más. Había sido la caridad de los otros lo que les había dado a su hermano y a él una oportunidad en la vida.

Clow había encajado en aquel mundo mejor que él. Incluso de niño había resultado más agradecido, mientras que Eriol se había limitado a tolerar de mala gana a los que le extendían una mano. Se había visto corroído por el resentimiento y por el orgullo, pero había conseguido controlar ambos por el bien de Clow y también por el suyo propio.

Se sentía mucho mejor al respecto, sabiendo que contaba con el respeto de los mismos que lo habían ayudado a él y a su hermano sólo para ganarse el Cielo. Con la sabiduría que dan los años, Eriol había empezado a ver que aquellas personas habían sido generosas con ellos sólo porque habían visto a dos chicos con problemas. Su ayuda para ponerlos en el buen camino había sido completamente sincera.

No dejaba de enorgullecerle el hecho de haber podido ganarse su respeto, que se hubieran fijado en él cuando decidieron acometer las reformas de la plantación. No había tenido que suplicar para que le dejaran arreglar la casa, aunque habría sido capaz de hacerlo sólo por tener la oportunidad de salvar el caserón. De niño, le había gustado mucho ir allí a montar en bicicleta.

La casa le gustaba más a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol se filtraba suavemente entre los árboles y el canturreo de los pájaros rompía el silencio. En algunas ocasiones, cuando era un niño, se había sentado en los escalones de entrada con un refresco de cola en la mano y se había imaginado que podía escuchar las conversaciones de los habitantes de la casa o las canciones que entonaban los esclavos en los campos de arroz. Estar allí le hablaba del pasado más claramente de lo que jamás lo había podido hacer ningún profesor de historia.

Por supuesto, jamás habría querido volver atrás a aquel triste periodo, pero le gustaba saber que podía conservar un trozo del mismo como recordatorio de una era ya pasada. Más que eso, le gustaba guardar las estructuras que se habían erigido para durar en el tiempo y restaurar su belleza para que pudieran disfrutarla las generaciones futuras.

Normalmente, la media hora antes de que llegaran sus hombres era un momento tranquilo, pero, desde que Tomoyo Daidouji había ido a su casa para buscar a Clow, no había habido un instante de paz en su vida. Aquella mujer le había llegado muy dentro, tal y como lo había hecho hacía años. Una parte de él deseaba colocarla en su lugar, pero otra, la más masculina, quería borrarle a besos la expresión de superioridad que siempre tenía en el rostro. Llevaba enfrentándose al mismo dilema desde que tenía memoria.

Bueno, en realidad más bien desde la pubertad. Entonces, se había dado cuenta de que sería mucho mejor para ella que Clow, que la seguía a todas partes como un perrito. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, hizo algo que estuvo a punto de separarlo permanentemente de su lado y que hizo que Tomoyo lo odiara a muerte.

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Al ver quien lo llamaba en la pantalla, sintió un profundo remordimiento.

—Hola, Clow. ¿Cómo va todo en Tokyo?

—Estamos dentro del presupuesto y de los plazos de tiempo, lo que sabrías ya si te leyeras los informes que te envío por fax todos los días.

Eriol sonrió. Le gustaba fingir que no hacía ni caso de los informes de su hermano. Volvía a Clow loco.

—Creo que tiré una bolsa entera a la basura el otro día. Resúmemelo todo.

Clow lo hizo con todo detalle.

—En ese caso, parece que todo está bajo control. Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo —afirmó Eriol—. Ese proyecto va a ser un verdadero trampolín para nosotros y todo el mérito es tuyo.

La verdad era que los dos hermanos formaban un equipo estupendo. Clow conocía el mundo de la construcción casi tan bien como Eriol, pero, mientras que a éste último le gustaba trabajar con las manos y se consideraba un hábil artista, Clow era una eminencia a la hora de controlar los detalles, trabajar los costes del proyecto y convencer a los inversores. El proyecto de Tokyo estaba hecho a su medida.

Era el trabajo más ambicioso que habían realizado hasta entonces. Se centraba en una serie de edificios que iban a ser demolidos hasta que Clow y Eriol presentaron una propuesta para su renovación. Cuando todo estuviera terminado, habría tiendas, restaurantes y apartamentos en aquellos hermosos edificios. Ellos y sus inversores triplicarían el dinero dedicado al proyecto, por no hablar de lo mucho que éste significaría para acrecentar su prestigio entre las empresas que se dedicaban a la renovación y conservación de edificios antiguos.

De repente, Eriol recordó una de las primeras cosas que Clow había dicho.

—¿De verdad que vais bien de tiempo?

—Sí. Regresaré a casa antes de que te des cuenta, hermanito. Tengo que admitir que me muero de ganas. Vivir en la habitación de un hotel me está poniendo de los nervios. De hecho, había pensado acercarme este fin de semana. Así, podríamos repasar el resto de los proyectos que tenemos preparados. Tenemos que pensar en contratar a alguien para que los supervise. Tenemos demasiado trabajo para los dos solos.

—No hay prisa —replicó Eriol—. Concéntrate en terminarlo todo en Tokyo. Yo tengo bajo control todo lo demás.

—¿Sigues hablándote con el consejo de dirección de Tsukimine? —preguntó Clow, algo preocupado.

Eriol se echó a reír.

—De hecho, no he insultado a nadie desde hace un par de días —respondió. Sin contar a Tomoyo, por supuesto, pero no quería compartir aquel detalle.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Clow con escepticismo—. Sé que había una reunión muy importante esta semana y sé muy bien cómo odias ese tipo de cosas.

—Todos conseguimos sobrevivir.

—¿Sin plumas chamuscadas?

—Sí. Te aseguro que utilicé mis mejores modales.

—¿Por qué no me tranquilizan tanto tus palabras como tú, evidentemente, deseas?

—Porque tú sospechas de todo el mundo —replicó. Como temía que, tarde o temprano, se le escaparía algo sobre Tomoyo, agarró un papel y lo arrugó frente al micrófono del teléfono—. Clow, te oigo muy mal. Hablaremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te atrevas a colgarme. Me conozco el truco…

Eriol apretó el botón que desconectaba la llamada y suspiró, dando las gracias a su buena suerte de que Clow no fuera la clase de hombre que hacía demasiadas preguntas. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar otra vez, no le hizo caso.

Como no quería mentir, lo mejor era que Clow siguiera trabajando en Tokyo, sumido en la más feliz y profunda ignorancia. Además, dado que su hermano también estaba prometido, a Eriol le parecía que hasta estaba siendo un hombre noble al proteger los intereses de la que iba a ser su cuñada.

En aquel momento, una imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji, con sus interminables piernas y rotundas curvas se le apareció en el pensamiento y lo convirtió en un mentiroso. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera intención de hacer algo sobre la atracción que sentía. No pensaba ir corriendo detrás de ella.

No obstante, lo mejor de haber conocido a una mujer desde la infancia era que se sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus debilidades. Tarde o temprano, la frustración y la indignación se iban a apoderar de Tomoyo y ella volvería a aparecer en su casa.

Eriol levantó la taza de café a modo de brindis en honor de las cosas previsibles. Había conseguido más mujeres esperando que las que habían obtenido los demás hombres con flores y bombones. La paciencia era un don, no había duda al respecto. Por suerte, Eriol había nacido con paciencia en abundancia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo prometido es deuda... Tercer capítulo up!**

**Seguro que ya les extrañaba que nuestra querida Sakura no hubiera aparecido... Ahi la tienen! Tan hermosa como siempre y despierta como nunca! Igual no se preocupen que todavía queda muuuucho de nuestra castaña favorita, recuerden que después tiene una historia toda para ella ;) Cuéntenme que les parece la Sakura de esta historia...**

**Mmm, Eriol trata de mantener a su hermano lejos de Tomoeda, podrá mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente? Y que pasaría si Tomoyo se entera de donde está Clow y decide ir ella a su encuentro? Que haría Eriol en ese caso? jajaja... YA VEREMOS! No se a ustedes, pero me encanta este Eriol! Díganme lo que opinan de él...**

**Bueno... Que les pareció el cap? Les gusto? Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos,como siempre! :)**

**Mil millones de gracias por los Reviews que me mandaron, me gustaron todos y cada uno de ellos! No duden en dejar otro para este cap para decirme lo que opinan ;)**

**RTAs:**

**La criticona: No lo dudo! Me parece perfecto que sea así, ese estilo de Reviews es la única forma que tiene los escritores de superarse a ellos mismos. Los comenatrios positivos te mantienen entusiasmada, pero las críticas constructivas te hacen crecer. Espero con ansias escuchar las tuyas.  
>Como bien dijiste, la historia <strong>todavía esta iniciando<strong>, poco a poco nos vamos a ir adentrando y descubriendo más de la vida de lo personajes y de lo que está pasando con ellos. Muy interesante tu suposición, no pienso adelantarte nada de la historia pero me gusta tu forma de pensar, ya veremos más adelante que pasa con este triángulo. Muchas gracias por tu Review, siempre es bien recibido! Espero te guste este capítulo :)**

**Shiroi: Hola! Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias! :) No es nada, es un placer para mi hacerlo... hace tiempo quería adaptar una de las magníficas historias de SW a CCS pero no me decidía por cual. ****Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, m****e alegra muchísimo que te guste porque es el objetivo principal de este fic. Espero que también te guste mucho este nuevo capítulo! Nos leemos en el próximo :)**

**Danyta: Que bueno que te guste! No dudes que voy a seguirlo y va a ser pronto. A mi, como lectora, me desespera cuando los escritores no actualizan por meses, o años!, no pienso, bajo ningún concepto, hacer lo mismo con este fic. Además, soy demasiado ansiosa para crear taaaanta expectativa jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, yo también amo a Tomoyo y Eriol, son lo más juntos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos :)**

**Tinavb:**** Que gusto escucharlo! Sí, va a ser interesante ver como eso sucede. Es innegable que entre ellos hay sentimientos fuertes, y siempre que los sentimiento son fuertes, sin importar su naturaleza, implica que algo hay ahí. Igualmente para ver todo eso vas a tener que esperar, esta historia recién empieza y falta muuuucho para llegar a eso! Espero que puedas esperas hasta entonces ;)... Muchas gracias por tu Review! Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión. Nos leemos en el próximo, prometo no hacerlas esperar tanto, besos :)**

**-.-.-.-**

**Para el próximo cap las voy a hacer esperar un poquit****ín más que para éste porque esta semana tengo 2 parciales y estoy haciendo unas suplencias en otro trabajo, además del mío, así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Igualmente no se preocupen que como máximo el viernes que viene les traigo el capítulo 4. Voy a tratar de hacerlo antes, pero no prometo nada, nunca rompo mis promesas y no pienso empezar ahora.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 4**

Pasaron dos semanas sin tener noticias de Clow. Tomoyo se sentía muy desilusionada por el hecho de que él no pareciera tan interesado en renovar su antigua relación como ella lo estaba. O, más bien, como podría estarlo. No estaba segura de lo que esperar. ¿Estaba simplemente tratando de encontrar algo con lo que reemplazar su profesión si no podía superar el estrés postraumático que estaba sufriendo y regresar a su trabajo?

Sintió un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando reconoció esa posibilidad. Tal vez Sakura tenía razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía a volver a irrumpir en la vida de Clow después de diez años cuando tal vez ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a casarse? Por supuesto, con treinta y un años, su reloj biológico había empezado a sonar con fuerza, pero ella no se había parado a escucharlo hasta hacía muy poco, al contrario de lo que les ocurría muchas otras mujeres.

No. Una relación con Clow era lo único que deseaba para llenar sus días con algo que no la matara, para estar con personas que no estuvieran en peligro, para recuperar su propio equilibrio.

De repente, sus razones le parecieron muy egoístas, pero eso no le impidió desear ver a Clow y ver cómo reaccionaba. ¿De qué le servía tener un plan de emergencia si no iba a utilizarlo? Si a Clow no le interesaba el trato, tendría su respuesta, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que sentía sin hablar con él? Después de todo lo que habían significado el uno para el otro, al menos se merecía que Clow le dijera cara a cara que llegaba demasiado tarde. Clow no la tendría esperando. No era propio de él.

No obstante, sí que era propio de Eriol. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que Eriol no le hubiera dicho a Clow que había ido a verlo. Sería capaz de hacerlo sólo para enojarla. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Tal vez otra mujer habría esperado más tiempo para considerar que Clow había decidido conscientemente no verla. Otra mujer habría temido la humillación que podría sufrir al sincerarse por completo para luego sufrir el rechazo, pero Tomoyo no era como el resto de las mujeres. Se había enfrentado a riesgos mucho mayores.

Tenía la intención de aplicarse el consejo de Toshinobu. Iba a considerar muy seriamente casarse y tener hijos para dejar atrás una vida nómada y peligrosa. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si no preferiría que la dispararan en vez de aburrirse de muerte, pero, en el momento en el que aquel pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, supo que necesitaba encontrar a Clow inmediatamente. No podía dejar su destino en manos de otra persona, especialmente cuando esa otra persona era Eriol.

Con eso en mente, Tomoyo se fue de compras. Adquirió el vestido más bonito de todo Tomoeda y se dirigió a casa de los Hiragizawa. Tenía la intención de pasar por encima de Eriol si él volvía a estar de guardia delante de la puerta. Aquella vez iba a ver a Clow o, al menos, encontrar pruebas que le indicaran dónde estaba.

Durante el trayecto, se dio cuenta de que había sido una casualidad que conociera a los dos hermanos. No eran exactamente pobres, pero no se movían en el mismo círculo social que los Daidouji. Eran amigos de alguien que sí pertenecía a su círculo, por lo que Tomoyo los había conocido a una edad muy temprana. Sólo mucho más tarde se había dado cuenta de la enormidad del regalo que alguien les había hecho al apuntarlos a los mejores colegios privados de Tomoeda.

Hasta entonces, Eriol había sido insoportable. Dos años mayor y mucho más precoz, parecía sentir que su hermano y él eran tolerados más que aceptados en aquel círculo. Comprendía que podían asistir a aquel colegio gracias a la caridad de alguien y le dolía. Su actitud, sobre todo en la adolescencia, se hizo casi intolerable, pero, fuera quien fuera su benefactor o benefactora, lo había dejado pasar. Tal vez aquella persona comprendía la razón de su actitud de un modo que Tomoyo no lo había entendido al menos entonces.

Por supuesto, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, aquella rebeldía hizo que Eriol resultara muy atractivo para las jovencitas que querían darle a sus madres muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Por supuesto, Tomoyo se encontraba entre ellas. Si había sentido fascinación por la oveja negra de los Hiragizawa, había sido demasiado sensata como para hacer algo al respecto. Clow encajaba mejor con ella por aquel entonces igual que ocurría en el presente. Había regresado buscando a alguien que la reconfortara, no a un hombre que la exasperara constantemente, por mucho que Sakura pensara lo contrario.

Desgraciadamente, al llegar a la casa de los Hiragizawa, sólo encontró a Eriol. Una vez más, estaba tumbado en la hamaca, con una cerveza en la mano y vestido con unos vaqueros. Su impresión de que no había dejado de ser un vago era la correcta, pero no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo. Sakura tenía razón. Dios le había dado un don y él lo estaba desperdiciando allí. Debería posar para un calendario, para que las mujeres pudieran admirarlo, en la intimidad de sus casas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo decidió que hasta eso sería un gesto demasiado emprendedor para alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa.

Cuando Eriol no le soltó alguna fresca, Tomoyo dedujo que estaba dormido. Decidió seguir su camino para buscar a Clow. Casi lo había conseguido cuando la mano de Eriol agarró de repente la de ella. Tomoyo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, a pesar de la fuerza que emanaba de aquella mano, el modo en el que encajaba con la de ella resultaba muy sensual. Cuando él le rozó suavemente con el pulgar el lugar en el que le latía el pulso, Tomoyo se juró que el calor repentino que estaba experimentando por todo el cuerpo se debía más a la cálida tarde que al tacto hipnótico de la piel de Eriol.

—Creía que estabas durmiendo —le acusó ella, tratando de soltarse.

—Ése no es el primer error que has cometido conmigo —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Me imagino que aún estás buscando a mi hermano.

—Sí.

—Sigue fuera de la ciudad.

Por el matiz del tono de su voz, Tomoyo sospechó que él tenía algo que ver al respecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar fuera?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar tú en Tomoeda? —repuso él, mirándola fijamente.

Aquellas palabras confirmaron las sospechas de Tomoyo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea?

—Mi hermano es un hombre hecho y derecho — dijo Eriol—. Él puede ver a quien quiera.

—¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí?

—Podría ser que se me haya pasado —admitió, tras considerar la pregunta durante unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? Tengo mucho en que pensar.

—No me puedo acordar de todo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, claro. Ya veo lo ocupado que estás. Debe de ser agotador tener que andar hasta la casa para tomar tu siguiente botella de cerveza.

—Cielo, espero que no estés sugiriendo que te estoy mintiendo —dijo, fingiendo indignación.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer manteneros alejados a Clow y a ti?

—Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. No lo comprendo mejor hoy que hace diez años, cuando te inventaste una sarta de mentiras para tratar de interponerte entre nosotros. ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿Es que no puedes soportar que tu hermano sea feliz?

—¿Contigo? —repuso él, con descarado escepticismo.

—Él me quiere.

—¿Sí?

—Me pidió que me casara con él.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente fue eso?

—Hace algún tiempo —respondió ella. No quería admitir exactamente cuánto.

—Diez años —dijo él, demostrando que sabía más de lo que Tomoyo había sospechado—. No creerás que ha estado esperándote todo esté tiempo, ¿verdad? ¡Qué insultante! Por muy santo que sea, mi hermano es un hombre con necesidades, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

A pesar de que siempre se había tenido por una mujer muy inteligente e intuitiva, Tomoyo tuvo que admitir que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Clow hubiera podido seguir con su vida. Por supuesto, suponía que había salido con otras mujeres, pero jamás se había parado a pensar que hubiera podido encontrar otro amor en su vida. Tal vez Eriol tenía razón. Tal vez estaba dando por hecho que conocía los sentimientos de Clow. A la luz de los profundos sentimientos que ella había tenido por otra persona en aquellos diez años, tenía que admitir que existía la posibilidad de que Clow hubiera encontrado a otra mujer.

—¿Está saliendo tu hermano con alguien? —le preguntó a Eriol.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma —contestó él, tras pensárselo un poco—. Ya me metí en vuestros asuntos en una ocasión. No volveré a cometer ese error.

—Eso significa que no, pero que a ti te gustaría que así fuera —concluyó, llena de triunfalismo. ¿O acaso era alivio?

—No. Significa que esto es entre vosotros dos — la corrigió Eriol.

—Lo sería si le hubieras dado a Clow mi mensaje. Tal y como estamos en estos momentos, estás en el medio de todo, Eriol. ¿Por qué? No estarás celoso, ¿verdad?

La carcajada que él soltó supuso un fuerte impacto en los nervios de Tomoyo. Explicaba a gritos lo que él pensaba de esa explicación.

—No es que yo sea mal partido —gruñó ella.

—No hay duda de que serías un desafío. De hecho, si tuviera que decir lo que pienso, confesaría que eres demasiado mujer para mi hermano.

—¿Quién está insultando ahora a Clow? —replicó ella—. Por supuesto que no. Clow puede conmigo.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿fue idea de Clow este ridículo plan que los dos ideasteis? ¿Te convenció para que lo aceptaras?

—No.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó él, colocándose la mano sobre la oreja a modo de trompetilla—. ¿Que no?

—Si Clow y yo nos hubiéramos casado hace diez años, no habría salido bien. Él lo sabía.

—¿Y ahora sí saldría bien?

—Sí.

—¿Porque tú has estado recorriendo el mundo?

—No se trataba de eso…

—¡Ah, ya! Tenías que irte para hacerte famosa. Querías ser especial. ¿Y ahora qué? Estás dispuesta a sentar la cabeza y a convertirte en la esposa de mi hermano para dejar que él se sienta afortunado todas las noches porque tú te hayas dignado a regresar con él?

—¿Por qué estás tan decidido a que todo parezca tan feo? No tengo por qué escuchar por qué cuestionas mis motivos —replicó ella. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Tal vez deberías escucharme —dijo él, con un tono de voz que obligó a Tomoyo a darse la vuelta—. Todo esto es sobre ti, Tomoyo. Me apuesto a que no te has pasado más de un minuto o dos pensando qué podría ser lo mejor para Clow. Probablemente en Afganistán te dio por pensar en tu propia mortalidad y decidiste que había llegado el momento de volver a casa para estar segura. Clow no es el amor de tu vida. Simplemente te conviene.

Como había un innegable elemento de verdad en aquellas palabras, Tomoyo no pudo encontrar palabras para responder. Entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. El cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes negras. Tomoyo sintió cómo el aire se cargaba de electricidad.

—Parece que va a haber una tormenta —dijo Eriol, sin mover un músculo—. Vete, Tomoyo, antes de que te empapes. Aquí no hay nada para ti.

A Tomoyo no le gustó el tono condescendiente con el que se dirigió a ella. Así se lo habría dicho si un relámpago no hubiera iluminado el cielo justo en aquel instante, seguido inmediatamente del restallido del trueno.

Su mente le decía que no se trataba más que de una tormenta de verano, pero su corazón y sus nervios se adueñaron del pensamiento irracional, transportándola inmediatamente a Afganistán, donde los coches bomba explotaban y había disparos por todas partes. Se tiró al suelo y se tumbó boca abajo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con saltársele del pecho aunque ni siquiera había caído una gota de agua. Los gemidos humillantes se le escapaban de los labios antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

Dos segundos más tarde, Eriol la tomó en brazos y la sujetó con fuerza contra su piel desnuda, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Tomoyo se aferró a él, sin importarle quién era. Los latidos del corazón de Eriol fueron poco a poco consiguiendo que los del suyo se tranquilizaran. El terror fue remitiendo, pero ella siguió aferrada a él.

—Cielo, voy a llevarte al interior de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él, con un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave. La animosidad y el desdén habían desaparecido—. Tenemos que secarte y limpiarte.

A pesar de que temblaba incontrolablemente, Tomoyo consiguió asentir. Rezó para que él no pudiera distinguir entre la lluvia y las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas, aunque, después de tirarse al suelo del modo en el que lo había hecho, parecía absurdo preocuparse por aquel detalle. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo.

De entre todas las personas que la conocían, ¿por qué había tenido que ser Eriol testigo de su pérdida de autocontrol? Así tendría una razón más para burlarse de ella, para decirle que no se merecía a su hermano. Seguramente le diría a Clow que tendría que estar loco para quedarse con ella.

En el interior de la casa, Eriol trató de dejarla sobre una silla, pero ella se negó a soltarlo. Cuando él comprendió que Tomoyo no iba a soltarlo, se sentó en la silla y la acurrucó contra su pecho.

Con unos dedos que la sorprendieron por su delicadeza, le apartó los cabellos húmedos del rostro. En el momento en el que Tomoyo se atrevió a mirarlo, no vio el desprecio que había esperado, sino una combinación de comprensión y ternura. Eso le provocó aún más lágrimas. La compasión de Eriol Hiragizawa era lo único que no esperaba. Lo último que deseaba.

Permanecieron así sentados durante una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Lentamente, Tomoyo fue deshaciéndose de la sensación de estar perdiendo el control. Cuando por fin consiguió relajarse, vio un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Eriol. Sintió que también se deshacía de la tensión que se había apoderado de él.

Con una cierta sorpresa, notó que él no parecía interesado en aprovecharse de la situación. Según su reputación, el Eriol de antaño habría convertido aquel episodio en un intento de seducción.

—Lo has pasado muy mal, ¿verdad? —dijo él, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

—No puedo hablar al respecto —susurró Tomoyo. La compasión que notó en la voz de Eriol volvió a llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Ni quería recordar lo sucedido ni mucho menos hablarlo con él.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Normalmente ayuda. Saca a los demonios del armario, por decirlo así.

—No tienes ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—¿Eso crees? Te aseguro que la guerra del Golfo no fue un paseo militar, Tomoyo. Tuvo… Consecuencias. Tuvo consecuencias para muchos de nosotros.

—¿Tú estuviste allí? —preguntó ella, atónita—. ¿Sufriste el síndrome del estrés postraumático?

—Sí —dijo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro—. Supongo que aún lo tengo.

—¿Y?

—Sobreviví. He hablado al respecto. He dejado atrás la mayor parte de los recuerdos, al menos todos los que he podido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitar que se le reflejara un tono de súplica en la voz. Odiaba parecer vulnerable, en especial delante de Eriol, pero tenía que saber que los sueños y los ataques de pánico terminarían alguna vez.

—Principalmente con tiempo.

—No creo que me quede el suficiente.

—No estás tan mayor, Tomoyo —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. Seguramente al menos te quedan un par de años.

—Algunas veces me siento como si fuera una vieja —respondió ella, con voz cansada. Entonces, sintió que un escalofrío le sacudía el cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que estaban debajo de un ventilador de techo, completamente empapados. Aunque no quería abandonar el inesperado consuelo que le habían proporcionado los brazos de Eriol, se apartó de él y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme.

—No cuando llueve a cántaros. El camino se habrá convertido en barro. Sólo conseguirías quedarte atascada y que yo tuviera que sacarte de la zanja.

—¿Y por qué no lo asfaltas?—gruñó.

—Porque tenerlo así generalmente consigue que las visitas no deseadas no aparezcan por aquí —bromeó él—. Parece ser que últimamente, no funciona tan bien como yo creía. Aparentemente, algunas personas no saben captar una indirecta. Ahora, quédate aquí mismo. Voy a por una de mis camisas y una toalla. Después, te podrás dar una ducha caliente y secarte mientras yo te lavo la ropa.

Tomoyo se sintió confundida por aquella repentina amabilidad. Le resultaba más fácil tratar con Eriol cuando él se mostraba exasperante e irritante.

—¿Por qué te muestras tan amable conmigo?

—Porque no quiero que me demandes por haber permitido que pillaras una neumonía en mi finca.

—No creo que se pueda demandar a nadie por algo así.

—No tienes ni idea de las cosas por las que se demanda la gente hoy en día. El mundo se ha convertido en un lugar alocado. Ahora, ¿te vas a quedar quieta tal y como yo te he pedido o vas a tratar de marcharte con este tiempo?

—Soy testaruda, pero no estúpida. Me quedaré, al menos hasta que termine la tormenta.

Tomoyo presintió que existía la posibilidad de que fuera a lamentarse de aquella decisión.

Eriol escuchó el sonido de la ducha y dio las gracias al Cielo por haberle ayudado a que Tomoyo se quitara aquel vestido tan sexy y tan empapado y se marchara a cambiarse antes de que se diera cuenta de lo excitado que él estaba con sólo verla y tocarla. Encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y tenía un olor muy provocador… En cuanto al vestido, aunque había resultado perfectamente respetable cuando estaba seco, se había convertido en demasiado sugerente cuando estaba mojado.

Dios Bendito, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji y él? Ni hablar. Tal vez ella le estuviera agradecida en aquellos momentos, pero seguramente no tardaría en recuperar el sentido común antes de que terminara la noche ni en recordar que lo odiaba porque tenía razones para hacerlo. Si se añadía a eso que era de clase más baja que ella, cualquier clase de relación entre ellos estaría destinada al fracaso.

Lo que más le molestaba era que ella jamás había considerado a Clow como de clase más baja. De hecho, estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, o al menos era lo que creía. Eriol estaba seguro de que las ranas criarían pelo antes de que eso ocurriera.

Cuando la ducha dejó de sonar, Eriol ya tenía servidas dos cervezas, principalmente para demostrarle que podía ser civilizado cuando le interesaba. También había metido un par de pechugas de pollo con salsa de champiñones en el horno. Estaba preparando una ensalada cuando Tomoyo entró en la cocina.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó.

—La cena. Me figuré que hasta los que tienen que cuidar la línea para aparecer en pantalla deben comer algo. Además, después de uno de esos ataques yo siempre tenía hambre.

—¿Qué hay en el horno?

—Pollo.

—Huele bien —comentó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Cielo, si sigues dedicándome tantos cumplidos, me vas a volver loco —comentó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sólo estaba tratando de mostrarme cortés.

—Lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de esforzarse tanto. Nosotros los parásitos no esperamos demasiado. Con un por favor y gracias de vez en cuando nos basta.

Cuando se volvió para colocar la ensalada sobre la mesa, estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua al verla con una de sus camisas de vestir. Tendría que haberse acordado de lo mucho que le afectaban aquellas largas piernas, porque, si lo hubiera hecho, le habría dado algo más largo para ponerse.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —le dijo, sin tartamudear. Tenía que apartar aquellas piernas de su vista antes de que empezara a imaginárselas alrededor de la cintura mientras se hundía en ella.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y prácticamente metió la cabeza dentro, aunque deseaba que hubiera sido otra parte de su anatomía.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —le preguntó ella, atónita.

—Hielo.

—¿No es un dispensador de hielo lo que tienes en la puerta?

Eriol maldijo el enorme frigorífico que Clow había insistido en comprar.

—Está roto —mintió. Entonces, regresó a la mesa con un puñado de cubitos de hielo en la mano.

—Ya. ¿Y para qué necesitas el hielo?

—Para el agua —contestó él inmediatamente, echando los cubitos en un vaso. Entonces, lo llenó del grifo y se lo bebió de un trago, aunque no consiguió apagar el fuego que había estado abrasándolo desde que vio a Tomoyo con su camisa.

Cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa, notó que Tomoyo lo estaba observando muy atentamente.

—¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años? —le preguntó por fin.

—Cosas —respondió, algo sorprendido de que Sonomi no le hubiera hablado a Tomoyo de su empresa ni de que estaba llevando a cabo la restauración de la Plantación Tsukimine.

—¿No te parece que ya deberías haber encontrado un trabajo?

—Bueno, las cosas me van bien.

—No puedes contar con que Clow te mantenga siempre…

Aquel comentario le molestó un poco.

—Vaya… ¿Y cómo sabes que no es al revés? Tal vez he sido yo el que ha estado manteniendo a Clow todos estos años.

—Venga ya, Eriol. Los dos sabemos que Clow jamás dejaría que tú lo mantuvieras. Él tiene estudios, a los que estoy segura que ha sacado partido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que Clow ha estado haciendo desde que te marchaste? Podría ser que se hubiera convertido en un alcohólico y que no hubiera dado un palo al agua. No sería la primera vez que uno de los Hiragizawa le da a la botella.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Clow es alcohólico?

—No. Simplemente que no sabes si esto es cierto o no. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que has estado dando muchas cosas por sentadas en las últimas semanas?

—¿Ha estado todo el mundo llenándote la cabeza de tonterías, Tomoyo?

—No he oído nada en concreto —admitió ella—, pero te conozco.

—Bueno, cielo, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. La verdad es que no sabes nada sobre ninguno de nosotros dos. Nunca lo has sabido. Ni lo sabrás.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Eriol. Clow siempre fue una persona considerada, generosa y trabajadora. Tú sólo eras un muchacho arrogante y maleducado sin una pizca de ambición. No veo nada que me demuestre que has cambiado.

—En ese caso, no debes de ser ni la mitad de buena periodista que la gente cree que eres.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que se te han olvidado las lecciones de objetividad y de recopilación de datos. No dejas de dar por sentado ciertas cosas.

—Entonces, corrígeme.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo yo? —replicó Eriol—. Creo que va a ser mucho más interesante que lo descubras tú misma.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como fue prometido, ahi subí el capítulo cuatro.**

**Estuve a punto de no subirlo porque me sentí muy mal al no ver ni un solo Review habiendo pasado casi una semana entera, pero cambié de opinión porque, primero y principal, se los había prometido, y segundo, porque puede que no hayan tenido tiempo de leerlo en toda la semana, como yo no tuve tiempo de subir otro cap, y no hubiese sido justo. Así que aca les deje el capítulo 4. Esta vez espero que me dejen algún comentario, porque este capítulo SI que esta bueno... es el primer acercamiento entre nuestros personajes! Quiero saber lo que piensan ;) y ya que nadie dejó por el anterior, díganme que piensan de ese también..  
><strong>

**El próximo cap lo estaré subiendo el lunes que, como es feriado, no tengo que trabajar ni estudiar ;), me fue bien en los parciales por cierto, un 8 en uno y el otro me dan la nota la semana que viene, pero estoy bastante confiada!**

**Bueno esta vez no voy a hablar mucho, los dejo tranquilos...  
>Un beso a todos los lectores! <strong>

**Nos leemos en un par de días!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 5**

Veinticuatro horas después de humillarse delante de Eriol y con la crítica velada a su capacidad de descubrir hechos aún resonándole en las orejas, Tomoyo se marchó a buscar a Sakura para pedirle información. Si Eriol no iba a decirle nada sobre Clow ni sobre sí mismo, tendría que sacárselo a su mejor amiga. Además, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que le prometió que iría a la galería. Seguramente, conseguiría que Sakura le contara algo sobre el paradero de Clow.

Al llegar a la puerta de la galería, la abrió. Inmediatamente, sonó un timbre y Sakura salió de la trastienda. Cuando vio a su amiga, se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que vinieras.

—Lo sé —respondió Tomoyo—. Siento haber tardado tanto.

—Estoy segura de que has estado ocupada. Conociendo a tus padres, probablemente te exhiben todas las noches.

—En realidad no. Puse freno a todo eso después de los primeros días. Eso es precisamente lo último que quiero. Resultará mucho más difícil tener que explicarle a todo el mundo que no me voy a marchar otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien? Ven conmigo a la trastienda. Te prepararé un poco de té y podremos hablar.

—Primero voy a echar un vistazo —dijo Tomoyo, principalmente por interés, pero también para posponer un poco las inevitables preguntas de Sakura.

Tras recorrer lentamente la elegante sala durante unos minutos, no le quedó más remedio que regresar al lado de su amiga.

—Muy elegante —dijo—. Tienes muy buen ojo, no sólo para el arte, sino también para cómo mostrarlo. Me siento muy impresionada. Espero que no vayas a vender las antigüedades familiares —añadió, señalando un baúl que recordaba haber visto en la casa de los Kinomoto.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi madre ya está más que horrorizada porque yo haya decidido traerme algunas de las piezas más valiosas de mi bisabuelo a una tienda. Si creyera que podrían terminar en la casa de alguien, me desheredaría. He tenido que convencerla de que se trata de una especie de museo. También ayudó el hecho de que le diera la excusa de ir a comprar muebles nuevos para la casa.

—Tienes mucho talento para exponer los cuadros. Me imagino que todos los que entran quieren comprártelo todo.

—¿Significa eso que me vas a comprar algo antes de marcharte? —comentó Sakura, con una radiante sonrisa—. La mañana ha estado algo floja.

—Lo haría si tuviera dónde ponerlo. Desgraciadamente, la casa de mis padres está llena, como tú bien sabes.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿No te parece que ya va siendo hora de que te busques una casa propia si te vas a quedar aquí? Piensa en lo bien que la podrías decorar con todas las antigüedades que tus padres tienen escondidas en el desván. Además, conozco el lugar perfecto para ti. Hay una casa en venta realmente preciosa no muy lejos de aquí. El dueño tiene muchas ganas de venderla porque se va a marchar a California, por lo que imagino que podrías conseguir un buen precio si te das prisa.

—No, gracias —dijo Tomoyo—. Aún no estoy lista para eso.

—Pero si acabas de decir… Estoy segura de que no querrás seguir viviendo con tus padres.

—No es para siempre. Tan sólo hasta que sepa lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Hasta que sepas lo que quieres hacer? ¿Estás segura de que no vas a cambiar de opinión sobre lo de quedarte aquí?

—Ésa es una razón —admitió Tomoyo. No se había parado a pensar en lo que haría si Clow no quería tener nada que ver con sus planes.

—¿Y la otra? Espero que no estés pensando en mudarte a algún sitio con Clow…

—Lo dices como si eso fuera algo ridículo, Sakura. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Clow que no quieres decirme?

—No soy yo la que debe hablar…

—Eriol y tú… Los dos no hacéis más que tirarme indirectas, pero ninguno de los dos tiene las agallas suficientes como para decirme qué es lo que pasa. Se supone que tú eres mi amiga.

—Y lo soy. Precisamente por esto no tengo intención de meterme en este asunto. Ya te he dado mi opinión y tú la has rechazado por lo que, de ahora en adelante, voy a mantenerme al margen. Por cierto, ¿cuándo has vuelto a ver a Eriol?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he vuelto a ver?

—Porque, evidentemente, sigues enojada. Dado que tú no sueles estar enfadada mucho tiempo, me imagino que te ha tenido que hacer algo recientemente. ¿Tengo razón? ¿Lo has visto?

—Anoche —admitió Tomoyo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué fascinante!

—No fue fascinante, sino irritante… —dijo Tomoyo, sin dar más detalles—. Deja de tratar de sugerir algo por el simple hecho de que yo me encuentre con Eriol.

—¿Dónde os encontrasteis? ¿En el supermercado, tal vez? ¿En la calle?

—No. Otra vez en su casa. No quiero escuchar nada al respecto. Sé que vas a querer sacarle punta a ese detalle, pero sólo fui a buscar a Clow. Nada más.

—Simplemente iba a comentar que pareces sentirte muy cómoda allí —bromeó Sakura.

—He estado allí en dos ocasiones, y las dos para buscar a Clow.

—¿Aún no se te ha ocurrido que lo estás buscando en el lugar equivocado?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tomoyo, muy confundida—. Vive allí, ¿verdad?

—Normalmente sí.

—¿Qué significa eso, Sakura? Por favor no me digas que está viviendo aquí en la ciudad.

—En realidad, tendrías más suerte buscándolo en Tokyo —admitió Sakura, aunque de mala gana.

—¿En Tokyo? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo en Tokyo? —preguntó Tomoyo, frunciendo el ceño—. No me digas que no lo sabes porque sé que no es así. Ya va siendo hora de que me vayas dando información, Sakura o voy a empezar a pensar que tienes tantas ganas como Eriol de mantenernos separados. Él podría tener sus razones. Tú no.

—No vas a cesar en tu empeño de estar con Clow, ¿verdad? —suspiró Sakura.

—No. Al menos, hasta que haya hablado con él y él me diga que no quiere nada conmigo.

—Me lo temía. Muy bien. Está trabajando en Tokyo.

—¿Permanentemente?

—No. Lleva allí algún tiempo trabajando en un proyecto.

—¿Y por qué diablos no me lo quiso decir Eriol? ¿O tú?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Me lo podrías haber dicho el otro día. En estos momentos podría estar con él en Tokyo.

—Ya te he dicho que creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo con Clow. Personalmente, te veo más bien con Eriol. Creo que él es lo que necesitas.

—No. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que sabes. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Clow en Tokyo? ¿Tiene algún apartamento alquilado o se aloja en un hotel?

—No tengo ni idea. Pregúntaselo a Eriol.

—Ya no voy a preguntarle nada a Eriol.

—¿Se debe eso a que no te gustan las respuestas que te da o a que te han empezado a gustar los fuegos artificiales que ves cada vez que estás con él?

—Deberías ocuparte de tu propia vida —replicó Tomoyo, mirando a su amiga con impaciencia.

—Probablemente, pero, hasta que lo haga, me contento con medrar con la tuya.

—Te ruego que no sigas por ese camino, sobre todo si me vas a decir que Eriol y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

—Tal vez no seáis perfectos, pero sí estáis cerca de serlo…

—Ni siquiera nos has visto juntos, Sakura. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¡Venga ya, bonita! Una mujer tendría que estar muerta para no reaccionar delante de Eriol. Se te nota en la cara cada vez que mencionas su nombre. Ese hombre te pone muy nerviosa.

—No digas tonterías… —se burló Tomoyo. Entonces, dudó. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Sakura la conocía muy bien—. ¿Qué crees que ves cuando menciono a Clow?

—Comodidad.

—Perfecto. La comodidad es precisamente lo que busco.

—Tal vez, pero no es lo mejor para ti ni te hará feliz a la larga.

—¿Y por qué sabes tú eso?

—Porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cuáles son tus más profundos y oscuros deseos. Eriol Hiragizawa ha sido el que siempre te ha acelerado los latidos del corazón.

—Sólo porque no hace más que irritarme… igual que tú has empezado a hacer.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Porque sabes que tengo razón. Ahora que ya hemos establecido eso, hablemos de la cena. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

¿Para escuchar más sobre las absurdas teorías de Sakura? Ni hablar.

—Esta noche estoy ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Tratando de encontrar a Clow?

—Así es. Si no tiene ningún apartamento alquilado, llamaré a todos los hoteles de Tokyo hasta que lo encuentre —afirmó Tomoyo con decisión—. Te aseguro que si hay algo que se me da bien es utilizar el teléfono para encontrar a alguien que no quiere que le encuentren.

—¿No sería más fácil preguntarle a Eriol? —insistió Sakura.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. Sean cuales sean sus razones, Eriol no parece muy dispuesto a compartir lo que sabe.

Además, si existía alguna posibilidad de que Sakura tuviera razón sobre la atracción que ella sentía hacia Eriol, tenía que mantener al mínimo el contacto entre ambos. No podía consentir que la distrajera algo que sólo podría ser una aventura salvaje y autodestructiva.

En el momento en el que Tomoyo llegó a casa, se dirigió directamente al estudio de su padre. El guardaba allí guías de teléfono de muchas ciudades. Seguramente habría una de Tokyo dado que el banco realizaría muchas transacciones comerciales con esa ciudad.

Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra sacando las guías de una de las estanterías cuando Makiko entró.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó el ama de llaves—. Es decir, aparte de desordenar las cosas de tu padre. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta tenerlo todo ordenado.

—Lo recogeré todo —contestó Tomoyo, sabiendo que Makiko tenía razón—. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que entrar en este despacho para ordenar las cosas antes de que mi padre regresara a casa y le diera un ataque?

—Una vez al día desde que aprendiste a andar — respondió Makiko, sonriendo al recordar.

—¿Y cuántas veces se dio él cuenta de lo que yo había hecho a pesar de tus esfuerzos?

—Casi todas —afirmó Makiko, aún sonriendo—, pero tu padre te consentía todo. Si tu madre o yo dejábamos algo desordenado, aunque sólo fuera un clip, se ponía hecho una fiera. Si era Kamui, le daba un golpecito en el culete. Sin embargo, si eras tú, se limitaba a sonreír y a decir que un día la curiosidad que tenías iba a dar sus frutos. Resultó que en eso tenía razón. No obstante, ahora ya eres demasiado grande para que yo vaya siempre detrás de ti recogiendo todo lo que desordenas, jovencita. Recógelo todo antes de que tu padre llegue a casa, ¿me oyes? Tal vez ahora no sea tan tolerante. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha que debería saber que no hay que tocar las cosas de otra persona.

—Son sólo unas guías telefónicas, Makiko, no archivos secretos.

—Para tu padre, no hay mucha diferencia.

—Deja de gruñirme —comentó Tomoyo, entre risas—. Ya me ocuparé yo de mi padre.

Cuando el ama de llaves se hubo marchado, Tomoyo encontró por fin la guía telefónica de Tokyo. El nombre de Robert Hiragizawa aparecía en dos ocasiones, pero después de llamar a los teléfonos descubrió que no se trataba en ninguno de los casos del que ella buscaba. Llamó a información para ver si le podían dar más números de otras personas con el mismo nombre, pero no consiguió nada.

Sólo le quedaban los hoteles y los moteles. Tomó las páginas amarillas y empezó con los hoteles que había en el centro. Era una tarea larga y tediosa, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Había realizado al menos una docena de llamadas infructuosas cuando oyó la voz de su padre en el vestíbulo. Al escuchar el modo en el que le respondía su madre, en un tono igual de exasperado que el de él, Tomoyo se quedó atónita. No era que sus padres no hubieran discutido nunca, pero su madre jamás gritaba. Siempre trataba de apaciguar a su esposo. Sonomi nunca levantaba la voz.

Tomoyo oyó las voces y, aunque no podía distinguir sobre qué discutían, permaneció completamente inmóvil. Siempre había dado por sentado que el matrimonio de sus padres era más tranquilo que apasionado. Desde su regreso a casa, no había notado nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué había pasado por alto? ¿Sería una anomalía aquella acalorada discusión o más bien un síntoma de un problema que se le había ocultado a ella? ¿Acaso se sentían libres para poder discutir al creer que Tomoyo no estaba en la casa o sencillamente no les importaba que ella pudiera escucharlos? Fuera cual fuera la explicación, aquel descubrimiento había sido un verdadero shock.

Sintió la tentación de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo, pero decidió que aquello sólo conseguiría avergonzarlos a todos. Permaneció allí, esperando que su padre decidiera irse al dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa en vez de dirigirse directamente al despacho como solía hacer.

La suerte no la sonrió. La puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente. Su padre entró y rápidamente la cerró de un portazo. Cuando vio a Tomoyo, no supo qué decir o hacer. El rubor le cubrió el rostro.

—Supongo que lo has oído —dijo, con aspecto compungido.

—Sólo que estabais discutiendo. No sé sobre qué.

—En ese caso me alegro.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—Tu madre y yo llevamos muchos años solucionando nuestros propios problemas —dijo, con una ligera sonrisa—. No creo que necesitemos que nos ayudes tú a hacerlo.

Fuuma lo dijo sin rencor alguno, pero, a pesar de todo, a Tomoyo le dolió. Empezó a recoger las guías para que su padre no pudiera ver el dolor que se le dibujaba en los ojos. Tal vez había estado ausente muchos años, pero aún se consideraba parte de la familia.

—No quería herir tus sentimientos —susurró su padre, arrodillándose a su lado—. Sólo estaba tratando de decirte que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes tanto por todo esto. Tu madre y yo llevamos haciendo esto mucho tiempo y, hasta ahora, hemos sobrevivido.

—Yo jamás os he oído discutir —respondió Tomoyo, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Porque no queríamos que nos oyeras. Parece que eso sí que lo hicimos bien.

—Hicisteis muchas cosas bien. Fuisteis unos padres estupendos.

—Gracias por decir eso, aunque me parece que estás cambiando un poco la historia —comentó, con una cierta nota de humor—. ¿No fuiste tú la que nos dijo que te estábamos ahogando antes de que te marcharas a Nueva York para estudiar?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo si no crees que yo hubiera podido salir de aquí sin que los dos os ahogarais en vuestras propias lágrimas? Una parte de mí quería quedarse aquí, protegida en el nido.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora? ¿Buscar refugio en el nido?

—Tal vez un poco —admitió Tomoyo.

—¿Te ocurrió algo allí? —le preguntó su padre—. Es decir, algo peor que la destrucción que debiste tener que ver a diario —añadió, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro—. Maldita sea, Tomoyo, ¿te hicieron daño?

—Allí ocurrieron muchas cosas —respondió Tomoyo con ligereza, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si te ocurrió algo, si te hicieron daño de algún modo, de cualquier modo, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo o con tu madre al respecto. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió hace unos meses? ¿No nos contaste toda la verdad cuando nos dijiste que estabas bien y que no debíamos preocuparnos?

—Estoy bien y por supuesto que sé que siempre puedo hablar con vosotros.

—Por supuesto que sí. Claro que lo sabes —dijo él, levantando las cejas ante la celeridad de la respuesta de Tomoyo—. Sin embargo, si prefieres hablar con otra persona, conozco a unas cuantas que saben escuchar muy bien y que podrían ser más imparciales que tu madre y yo.

—¿Te refieres a un psiquiatra? —preguntó ella, atónita. Era lo último que esperaba que su padre le sugiriera.

—Sí, a un psiquiatra. No hay vergüenza alguna en pedir ayuda, Tomoyo. Me imagino que muchas de las personas que regresan de aquella guerra tienen que buscar ayuda profesional para superar lo ocurrido. Cuando yo regresé de Vietnam, ojalá lo hubiera hecho en vez de enfrentarme solo a todos los demonios que me corroían por dentro.

—Te aseguro que no necesito ningún psiquiatra —le contestó ella, bastante secamente—. Simplemente estoy un poco cansada. Un par de semanas más de descanso y volveré a ser la de antes.

Su padre no parecía estar tan convencido.

—Bien —dijo, a pesar de todo—. ¿Qué estabas buscando aquí? ¿Te puedo ayudar? Simplemente me gustaría tomar prestada una de tus guías, si no te importa —contestó. No quería tener que explicarle a su muy tradicional padre por qué quería encontrar a un hombre que no había visto hacía más de una década.

—Por supuesto. Ponla en su sitio cuando hayas terminado.

—Lo haré.

Tomoyo tomó la guía y, tras dar un beso a su padre, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba decidida a terminar aquella búsqueda completamente sola. Después de todo, se había sentido orgullosa de su independencia durante muchos años. Desgraciadamente, esa independencia parecía haber perdido todo su atractivo en los últimos meses.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Arriba quinto capítulo!**

**Perdón! Dije que iba a actualizar ayer y no lo hice, en realidad fue un asunto de fuerza mayor porque no tuve internet en todo el día, pero igualmente me disculpo porque odio no cumplir con los plazos de entrega jajaja.**

**Habiendo aclarado eso, paso a la historia. ¡Tomy descubrió donde esta Clow! ¿Lo irá a buscar? ¿Recorrerá la ciudad entera hasta encontrarlo?...**

**No hay mucho que decir realmente... Sakura trata de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, y ésta, necia como nadie, hace oídos sordos a todo lo que le dice.. ¿Cuanto tiempo podrá mantener esta sordera?**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!**

****RTAs:****

**Cereza21: Me re alegro de que te ENCANTEN jajajaja. Hay sí! Ya somos dos! ****Coincido**** plenamente con tu opinión, es periodista y debería hacer honor a su profesión, pero también es humana y mujer ;), y cuando se trata de Eriol su juicio se ve claramente nublado. Luchar contra una atracción tan fuerte, como la que evidentemente existe entre ellos, la mayoría de las veces nos vuelve medio bobos jajaja. Esperemos que esta bobera no le dure mucho tiempo. Espero que te guste este cap. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Y gracias, por suerte estoy terminando las clases así que ya falta poco para relajarme por completo. Nos leemos en el próximo. Un beso.**

**La Criticona: Coincido con vos. Ambos tienen una imagen predeterminada del otro y se agarran de uñas y dientes a ella para no darse cuenta que ambos crecieron, maduraron y se atraen como imanes. En mi opinión existen dos caminos para llegar al corazón: a través de la atracción física para luego desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes, que es la que vemos casi todos los días. O puede que gracias a la compatibilidad entre las personas, luego surge la atracción física, que, aunque más rara, se encuentras de vez en cuando. Sea cual sea el camino, si no existe este lenguaje común al que vos te referís la relación no tiene futuro, es por eso que es tan importante. Gracias por tu comentario, siempre me gusta leer lo que tenés para decir. Un beso! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Shiroi: Hola! No te hagas problema, como ya dije no es justo que deje de cumplir con ustedes cuando les prometí actualizar, lo más probable es que estén ocupados, mucho más en esta época del año donde los parciales y los finales nos tienen sin dormir! Espero que te este yendo bien en tu carrera! ¿Que estás estudiando?. Me encuentro muy bien, y espero que vos también. No te preocupes, nunca voy a perder las ganas de actualizar, como dije anteriormente, soy demasiado ansiosa como para dejar pasar muchos días entre actualización y actualización. Pasando a la historia: Si! Me encanta la relación que tienen entre ellas, Sakura es un personaje que tiene para laaaargo y todavía no vimos ni la punta del iceberg. Me alegro que te gustara! Son los dos unos testarudos!, no quieren ver más allá de lo que tienen enfrente. Y si, va a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero se lo merece por prejuiciosa jajaja. De por si ya es difícil, para una persona orgullosa como ella, reconocer que cometió un error; imaginate cuanto más debe ser reconocerlo ante la persona con la que cada diálogo es una competición constante. Espero te guste este cap. Te prometo que actualizo pronto, con o sin Reviews jajaja ;), aunque siempre es mejor con... Un beso! Nos leemos en el próximo.**

******-.-.-.-******

****Voy a tratar de actualizar rápido esta semana, el viernes a más tardar, así no los dejo con este cap que, comparado con el anterior, esta medio flojito jajaja. Les dejo un beso a todos los lectores, siempre es un placer leer de ustedes :)****

****Nos leemos esta semana!****

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 6**

Sonomi estaba aún furiosa por su discusión con Fuuma. Su esposo se había negado a asistir a una importante función a la que Sonomi había pensado que asistieran juntos.

—Vete sola —le había dicho él cuando llegó a casa del trabajo, al mismo tiempo que ella regresaba de su tediosa reunión—. A ti te encantan este tipo de cosas, pero ya sabes que yo las odio.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre.

—Pues en el pasado, cuando le convenía a tu negocio, te mostrabas muy dispuesto a acudir —le había recordado ella, con la voz llena de impaciencia.

—Te equivocas. He estado cediendo demasiado tiempo —la corrigió—. Esta noche estoy cansado y no tengo intención de volver a salir. Si no quieres ir sola, llama a Kamui. Estoy seguro de que él estará encantado de acompañarte. Nuestro hijo necesita pasar algún tiempo dándose a conocer entre esas personas si espera hacerse cargo del banco algún día.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le gritó Sonomi, con un volumen de voz que no había utilizado nunca.

—No quiero decir nada.

Con eso, Fuuma se había dado la vuelta y se había dirigido a su despacho.

En aquellos momentos, Sonomi estaba sentada delante del espejo del tocador, mirándose en el espejo. ¿Qué diablos les estaba ocurriendo? De repente, era como si estuviera casada con un desconocido.

Su matrimonio jamás había sido un ejemplo de amor pasional, pero se habían llevado bien. Habían encontrado un ritmo a sus vidas que les funcionaba, especialmente después de que nacieran los niños. El papel de Sonomi había sido el de apoyar la carrera de Fuuma, criar a los hijos y ocupar su lugar en la comunidad. Siempre había aceptado que algunas de sus amigas y ella marcaban estilo en la ciudad. Por supuesto, formaban parte de la _créme de la créme _de Tomoeda, pero hacía falta esfuerzo para mantener aquel estatus. No bastaba con enviar un cheque a una fiesta benéfica o ser vista en las galas adecuadas. Tenían que formar parte principal de los acontecimientos claves, lo que significaba que ella hacía el trabajo y que Fuuma recogía los frutos. Durante un tiempo, lo había hecho de buena gana.

Este hecho sólo había empezado a molestarla en los últimos años. Había encontrado sus propias causas y se esforzaba en ellas. Tal vez así había empezado el abismo que los separaba. Aquella noche, había empezado a comprender que haría falta un puente muy fuerte para poder cruzarlo.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, dio por sentado que sería Tomoyo. Sin embargo, fue Fuuma quien entró. Ella lo contempló con desolación. No se sentía con fuerzas para otro airado intercambio de palabras.

—A menos que hayas venido para decirme que has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de esta noche, puedes marcharte —le dijo fríamente.

—He venido a hablar de Tomoyo —respondió él, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Ahora? —replicó ella, con incredulidad.

—¡Sí, ahora, maldita sea! He venido a decirte que acabo de tener una conversación muy turbadora con ella. Por primera vez, he visto lo que tú me dijiste cuando fuiste al despacho a verme, Sonomi. Evidentemente, está sufriendo por algo. Creo que tenemos que llegar a la raíz del problema.

Sonomi dejó a un lado su enojo y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—No tengo ni idea. En esto la experta eres tú.

Sonomi sonrió.

—Al menos tengo una habilidad que admiras.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Fuuma, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el amargo comentario de su esposa—. ¿No puedes dejar a un lado las diferencias que puedas tener conmigo durante un minuto para concentrarte en nuestra hija?

Sonomi se tragó lo que estaba a punto de responderle y levantó una mano.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que ahora no es el momento, Fuuma. Concentrémonos en Tomoyo. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Nada —admitió él—, pero le ocurrió algo en Afganistán. Algo malo. Estoy seguro de ello. Ella dice que no fue el incidente en el que se vio envuelta hace unos meses, pero yo no estoy del todo convencido de que esté siendo sincera.

Sonomi sintió que la alarma se apoderaba de ella.

—¿No creerás que fue…? —preguntó, sin atreverse a decir la palabra.

—¿Violada? —completó Fuuma, temblando—. A decir verdad, no creo que podamos descartarlo.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Venga, Sonomi —dijo él, tomándole una mano entre las suyas—. No te desmorones. No sabemos si fue eso lo que ocurrió, pero ha estado viviendo en un ambiente sin civilizar. Todo es posible. Dado que se negó a hablar conmigo, traté de conseguir que accediera a ver a un psicólogo que conozco, pero se negó. ¿Crees que ha hablado con sus amigos?

—No. Ni siquiera creo que haya visto a nadie aparte de a Sakura.

—En ese caso, tal vez Sakura sepa algo.

—La llamaré —anunció Sonomi—. A primera hora de la mañana. Ahora, es mejor que termine de arreglarme. Ya llego tarde.

Fuuma dudó. Entonces, la miró con una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

—Voy a ir contigo, a menos que tú te hayas buscado ya acompañante…

—No. Hablé con Kamui, pero Yuzuriha y él tenían otros planes.

—Probablemente hayan ido a bailar a algún bar de música country —sugirió Fuuma, con un tono muy duro de voz—. Ése parece el tipo de entretenimiento que les gusta hoy en día.

—No es la primera vez que sugieres que estás descontento con Kamui. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Tardaría demasiado y tú has dicho que ya vamos retrasados.

—No permitiré que me vayas dando largas eternamente —le advirtió ella.

—De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, te estaré esperando abajo en… ¿te parece dentro de diez minutos?

Sonomi asintió. Fuuma se puso inmediatamente de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entonces, se giró para mirarla.

—Siento lo de antes.

—Yo también —respondió ella, encontrándose con su mirada a través del espejo.

Desgraciadamente, Sonomi sabía que ni la disculpa ni la decisión de último minuto de acompañarla iba a resolver los problemas que había entre ellos. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a resolver el impasse en el que se encontraba su matrimonio. Estaban separándose. No conectaban ni se comunicaban. Si había algún modo de arreglar rápidamente esa situación, Sonomi lo desconocía.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Con una sensación de profundo alivio, Tomoyo escuchó cómo sus padres se marchaban de casa, presumiblemente a pasar toda la velada fuera. Cuando se cerró la puerta principal, bajó la escalera para ir a buscar algo que cenar.

En el frigorífico, encontró un plato de pollo frito y ensalada de patata que Makiko le había preparado. Cómetelo todo, le ordenaba una nota que el ama de llaves había dejado encima.

Con una sonrisa, Tomoyo tomó el plato y se acomodó frente a la mesa. De niña, siempre había preferido comer allí con Makiko más que en el formal ambiente del comedor. Ni siquiera le había dado un bocado al pollo cuando la puerta trasera se abrió. Era Kamui.

—¿Todo despejado? —preguntó, con aspecto azorado.

Kamui era dos años más joven que Tomoyo, pero parecía más mayor. Tal vez se debía a que había heredado la contextura de Fuuma, pero Tomoyo sospechaba que algunas de las líneas de expresión que tenía en el rostro provenían más bien de la mala vida y de un estrés que ni siquiera ella podía imaginar. No podía resultar fácil tratar de seguir los pasos de su padre.

—¿Estás tratando de evitar a nuestros padres? — le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras él tomaba un poco de pollo y se sentaba frente a ella.

—Efectivamente.

—Entonces, ¿has venido a verme a mí?

—En realidad, he venido a suplicarle a Makiko que me diera un poco de comida. Lo de encontrarte aquí ha sido una sorpresa adicional.

—¿Es que Yuzuriha no va a cocinar esta noche?

—Yuzuriha no sabe cocinar —respondió él, sin rencor alguno—. En casa sólo tenemos comidas preparadas. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Creía que ya estarías completamente aburrida y que ya te habrías marchado de aquí.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de librarte de mí?

—Ni hablar. Contigo cerca, no tengo tanta presión.

—¿De qué presión estás hablando?

—De la de alcanzar las expectativas que tiene papá para mí —contestó Kamui. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar una cerveza. La destapó y dio un largo trago.

Dado que nadie más en la casa bebía cerveza, Tomoyo asumió que aquellas excursiones para robar comida eran tan frecuentes que Makiko había empezado a comprar cerveza para él.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre papá y tú?

—Nada nuevo. Quiere que sea alguien que no soy. Ahora está empezando a comprender que yo no voy a cambiar. Yo no estoy preparado para realizar un trabajo de nueve a cinco. Conozco bien el mundo de la banca, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—De todas las formas que se me han ocurrido.

—¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

—Dios, no. Si empiezas a librar mis batallas, él se terminará de creer que no tengo agallas. No, esto va a terminar pronto —dijo. Tras terminarse el trozo de pollo que había tomado del plato de Tomoyo, se comió un poco de ensalada de patata y se bebió el resto de la cerveza—. Vaya… Echo tanto de menos la cocina de Makiko…

—Yo también —admitió Tomoyo—. Solía despertarme por las noches pensando en sus panecillos de trigo y en el puré de patatas con salsa.

—Me imagino que no había mucho de eso en el lugar en el que has estado, ¿verdad?

—Ni de cerca.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? —le preguntó Kamui, tras observarla atentamente.

—No empieces tú también. Todo el mundo se cree que me estoy volviendo loca. Es cansino.

—Dado que nadie sabe cómo sienta eso mejor que yo, dejo de meterme en tu vida en este mismo instante —afirmó él, levantando las manos—, pero, si cambias de opinión, puedes contar con este hombro para llorar encima todo lo que quieras.

Tomoyo extendió la mano y agarró la de su hermano.

—¿Desde cuánto eres tú el hermano mayor? Hasta hace nada no eras más que un mocoso que no hacía más que darme la lata para que le consiguiera una cita con mis amigas.

—Crecí sin que tú te dieras cuenta, Tomoyo —dijo él, con una expresión muy triste en el rostro.

La momentánea melancolía le desapareció de los ojos con tanta rapidez que Tomoyo dudó de haberla visto. Kamui tenía en el rostro su habitual expresión jovial.

—Es mejor que me vaya a por la comida china que tengo que llevar a casa —comentó, antes de darle un beso a Tomoyo en la frente—. Nos vemos. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te quiero —dijo ella mientras su hermano se marchaba.

—Yo también —repitió él cuando ya Tomoyo no podía verle el rostro.

Kamui siempre había sido así. Jamás había querido que nadie fuera testigo de su lado más sentimental. De hecho, después de haberse pasado aquel poco tiempo con él, Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si aún lo tenía o si la presión por enfrentarse a las expectativas de su padre era tan fuerte que había terminado por arrebatárselo por completo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Habían pasado varios días, pero Eriol no había sido capaz de deshacerse de la imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji, a la que siempre había creído dura y segura de sí misma, tumbada boca abajo sobre la tierra y temblando sin parar. No había duda alguna de lo mal que se encontraba, sobre todo porque había dejado que él se ocupara de ella sin protestar.

Como si aquel recuerdo no fuera ya lo suficientemente turbador, no podía olvidar lo que había sentido al tomarla en brazos, el modo en el que su cuerpo se había amoldado al de él. Sabía que Tomoyo se había quedado muy avergonzada por aquella demostración de debilidad. Jamás habría hecho algo así si no hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico, pero Eriol no podía evitar desear haberla tenido entre sus brazos por una razón completamente diferente.

Tal vez por eso mintió a su hermano.

—Clow, necesito que te quedes en Tokyo otra semana más —le dijo, justo después de que Clow anunciara que iba a regresar—. Tal vez más.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó él—. ¿Estás loco?

Eriol se apartó el auricular de la oreja para no quedarse sordo por la explosión de ira de su hermano. No podía culpar a Clow por querer regresar a Tomoeda. Vivir en una habitación de hotel no era lo mismo que estar en casa y él llevaba haciéndolo durante semanas. Además, había estado separado de su prometida durante casi el mismo tiempo. Como ya habían tenido aquella conversación antes, no se sorprendió de la reacción de su hermano.

—Llevo aquí meses —le recordó Clow—. Todo está firmado y sólo quedan algunos remates que la cuadrilla está perfectamente cualificada para terminar sin mí.

—¿Qué me dices del hotel ese tan antiguo que nos interesa restaurar? ¿Has firmado ya el trato? —le preguntó Eriol, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

—He engrasado todos los mecanismos que se pueden engrasar. Te aseguro que si no consigues restaurar ese hotel, no será porque yo no lo haya intentado.

—Eso ya lo sé. Has hecho un trabajo fantástico, Clow. Por eso creo que es mejor que sigas allí, en caso de que surja alguna cuestión. Quiero que el resto de los inversores sepan que estamos tan comprometidos con ese proyecto como con el que estamos a punto de finalizar. De hecho, tal vez no estaría mal que pensaras en comprarte algo allí.

—¿Quieres que me venga a vivir aquí? Ni hablar, Eriol. Si crees que uno de nosotros debería estar aquí permanentemente, tendrás que ser tú. Vente para acá y demuestra lo implicado que estás tú. Tú no eres el que sólo ha visto a su prometida algunos fines de semana durante cuatro malditos meses.

Desgraciadamente, Clow tenía razón. Madoushi era una mujer dulce, inteligente y estaba completamente enamorada de Clow. También era el escollo primordial entre Clow y la alocada promesa que él había hecho hacía años a Tomoyo. Eriol quería que Madoushi fuera feliz y que mantuviera ocupado a su hermano.

—Pues que se vaya ella a Tokyo durante una semana más o menos —sugirió Eriol—. La empresa pagará una suite de lujo y todo el champán que seáis capaces de beber. Así, podréis hablar de vuestros planes de boda e incluso escribir el anuncio de vuestro compromiso para los periódicos. Seguro que eso le hará muy feliz—comentó. Además, por fin conseguiría que Tomoyo se enterara de que había llegado demasiado tarde para Clow.

—¿Nos podemos permitir eso? —preguntó Clow, con un tono de duda en la voz—. Creía que no nos podíamos permitir gastos extra para que así pudiéramos invertir todo el dinero en el trabajo.

Eriol estaba dispuesto a pagárselo de su propio bolsillo si era necesario.

—Por supuesto que sí. Encontraremos el dinero. Te mereces un poco de descanso y relajación después de todo lo que has trabajado.

—En eso tienes razón. Gracias —dijo Clow, más apaciguado por el momento—. Tal vez pueda convencer a Madoushi de que nos casemos mientras esté aquí y que así nos evitemos el bodorrio de postín— añadió—. Sólo pensarlo me pone de los nervios.

—Genial idea —dijo Eriol, con más entusiasmo de lo que la idea le hubiera producido normalmente. Seguramente era mejor no excederse demasiado para que Clow no empezara a preguntarse por qué su hermano mostraba tanto entusiasmo por una boda sobre la que tantas dudas había tenido en el pasado—. ¿Se os ha ocurrido a los dos marcharos a Las Vegas?

—Yo no hago más que pensar en eso —comentó Clow, riendo—, pero Madoushi es dura de roer. Quiere una boda tradicional, con una lista de bodas impresionante. Por mucho que yo quisiera pasar por alto toda la parafernalia, sé que no dejará de calentarme las orejas si no consigue la boda de sus sueños.

A pesar de la desilusión, Eriol tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

—Tienes razón. Tarde o temprano acabamos pagando cuando las mujeres no consiguen exactamente lo que quieren.

De hecho, algo le decía que si seguía interponiéndose entre Tomoyo y su hermano, las ilusiones que tenía por metérsela a ella en la cama iban a quedar en nada. La última vez que lo había intentado, no sólo Tomoyo le había recriminado su acción con un lenguaje impropio de una dama, sino que había estado a punto de costarle la relación con su hermano. Era mucho mejor no excederse.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tomoyo no tuvo suerte para encontrar a Clow. Era como si él hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Llamó a todos los hoteles que aparecían en la guía de Tokyo y estaba a punto de empezar con los del extrarradio.

En un desesperado intento por localizarlo sin tener que recurrir a Eriol, se metió en Internet y revisó todos los periódicos de Tokyo para ver si había alguna mención de los negocios que hubieran podido llevarlo allí. No creía que fuera a encontrar nada, pero era lo único que le faltaba por hacer aparte de marcharse a Tokyo y empezar a recorrer la ciudad a pie.

Tecleó el nombre de Clow Hiragizawa en un buscador y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar que éste aparecía en tres artículos, todos con llamativos titulares sobre el trabajo que estaba realizando Hiragizawa Construction en Tokyo. El más reciente de todos, que había aparecido el domingo anterior, contenía fotografías del nuevo proyecto. El arquitecto que realizaba la crítica hablaba maravillas. Incluso había una fotografía de Clow con camisa blanca y corbata de seda. No había duda alguna de que Clow era un hombre de éxito.

Cuando siguió leyendo, se quedó completamente boquiabierta.

—Dios Santo —susurró, al darse cuenta de que no sólo Clow, sino también Eriol, habían desarrollado una carrera meteórica durante los años que ella había estado fuera. Su empresa era considerada como una de las más respetadas en su línea de trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la parte en la que se hablaba del trabajo que estaban realizando en la Plantación Tsukimine, volvió a quedarse atónita. ¿Era allí donde Eriol había visto a su madre? No sólo eso. Eriol había reconocido públicamente el papel que había representado su madre en el hecho de que él consiguiera aquel trabajo en particular.

—Que me maten —murmuró.

Parecía que iba a tener que tragarse mucho su orgullo la próxima vez que viera a Eriol. Había comprendido por qué a él le habían parecido tan divertidas las conclusiones que ella había sacado sobre él. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Tomoyo tuviera que tragarse sus palabras.

Bastante irritada consigo misma por lo que acababa de averiguar, apagó el ordenador, agarró el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya iba siendo hora de que fuera a visitar el proyecto de su madre para poder ver por sí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Cuando ya estaba de camino, se dio cuenta de que había dejado que ir a la Plantación Tsukimine prevaleciera sobre ir a Tokyo a buscar a Clow. No quiso pensar en la causa porque la única razón que se le ocurrió resultaba simplemente intolerable. Sin mucha convicción, se aseguró que Eriol Hiragizawa no resultaba tan fascinante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tarde pero seguro, capítulo seis!**

**Ok, a ultimo momento... yo dije que actualizaba el viernes y para mi el viernes todavía no terminó jajaja acabo de llegar a casa así que considero mi día con más de 24 horas.**

**Se siguen percibiendo tensiones en la casa Daidouji, los problemas de los padres de Tomoyo y la actitud de Kamui... esas historias todavía tienen mucho que dar a hablar, así que estén atentos a lo que pasa. De vez en cuando aparecen diálogos que dan cuanta de lo que está pasando pero al no ser las historias principales no son tan frecuentes. **

**Finalmente**** se habla abiertamente de la mujer con la que está Clow! ¿Que opinan de esta relación que se plantea? Más adelante se va a hablar más de ella...**

**Y al fin sucedió! POR FIN Tomoyo se enteró de la realidad de la situación de Eriol, ya era hora que abriera los ojos! Todo pasaba tan cerca suyo que no podía verlo, aveces las cosas más evidentes las pasamos por alto más facilmente. Dicen que la mejor manera de esconder algo es dejarlo a simple vista, algo así es lo que pasó con Tomoyo... Mmmm... ¿Que opinan del final del cap? No hay peor mentira que la que nos decimos a nosotros mismos.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, se van revelando más y más cosas...**

**Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**RTA: **

**Tinavb: Cada vez esta más y más cerca, pero para ser una periodista esta tardando mucho en encontrar la verdad, no te parece? En mi opinión, inconscientemente no quiere encontrarlo... porque muy muy en el fondo sabe que lo de ellos no es lo mejor para ella... Si! La tiene... el pobre Clow no se iba a quedar toda la vida esperando a que Tomoyito se decidiera a volver para reclamar su corazón... Coincido, esta todo el tiempo a la defensiva, a tal punto que no ve más allá de sus propios prejuicios. Y era bastante predecible, y necesario! Yo creo que se sabe cuando una persona te ama de verdad una vez que presenció tu punto más bajo, tu momento más oscuro, y aún así se queda con vos. Muchas gracia por tu Review! Siempre es un placer escuchar las opiniones de ustedes. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos leamos en el siguiente. Te mando un beso!**

******-.-.-.-******

****La verdad no se cuando voy a actualizar la semana que viene, estoy algo complicada con el tiempo.. prometo no hacerlas esperar una semana entera igualmente... a lo mejor el miércoles tengo algo de tiempo y subo el cap 7. Les dejo un beso a todos los lectores y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!****

****Nos leemos a mediados de semana!****

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 7**

Eriol no sabía qué pensar. Había esperado hacer muchos progresos en la restauración de las molduras de uno de los dormitorios superiores aquella tarde, pero, en vez de eso, se había pasado todo el día aplacando a Sonomi Daidouji. Por fin sabía exactamente de dónde había sacado Tomoyo sus más exasperantes cualidades. En lo que se refería a dar ultimátum y a dar por sentado que lo sabían todo sobre todo, eran dos gotas de agua.

No obstante, no podía dejar de admirar a la señora Daidouji. A pesar de sus trajes de diseño y de sus modales de la alta sociedad, no temía mancharse las manos ni desafiar constantemente los conocimientos de Eriol. Más impresionante resultaba aún que supiera mucho sobre el trabajo y sobre el modo en el que debería hacerse. Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, lo que hacía que las discusiones entre ambos fueran muy animadas.

Ella ganaba con tanta frecuencia como él, no porque Eriol quisiera contentarla así, sino porque tenía buenas ideas.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Si sigue viniendo tanto por aquí, le voy a tener que comprar un casco —le dijo Eriol.

—Si es posible, me gustaría de color violeta —replicó ella—. Pues es mejor que me lo vayas comprando, porque te aseguro que no voy a dejar de venir.

—¿Acaso no confía en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, Eriol. Si no, no te habríamos dado este proyecto, pero sabes perfectamente que no voy a sentarme a ver qué pasa. Me juego en esto tanto como tú.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Eriol, incrédulo.

—Mi credibilidad.

—¿Se refiere al hecho de que usted me recomendó?

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿no hemos hablado ya antes de eso? Tienes mucho talento y todo el mundo lo sabe. No. Estoy hablando del hecho de que yo recomendé que nos ocupáramos de este lugar. Tal vez ya haya pasado el tiempo en el que las personas quieran visitar una plantación que sólo trae recuerdos vergonzosos de una parte del pasado del Sur.

—Se equivoca. Hay que restaurarla precisamente por eso. El Sur era mucho más que la esclavitud. Tenía una gran cultura y tradiciones muy arraigadas. Hay muchas cosas que merece la pena recordar. Estas antiguas plantaciones de arroz dieron a la región una industria de mucho valor y una gran base para su economía.

—Así es —exclamó Sonomi, muy emocionada—. Además, era un estilo de vida muy elegante. La gente trabajaba mucho, pero utilizaba parte de su tiempo para recibir a sus amigos. Algunas veces me gustaría que no hubiéramos perdido esas costumbres. Todo el mundo tiene ahora tanta prisa… Nos vamos a convertir en ciudades llenas de gente apresurada y grosera que no se diferenciarán en lo más mínimo de los habitantes de Nueva York si no tenemos cuidado.

—Dudo que nadie confunda nunca Tomoeda con Nueva York, y mucho menos su hija —comentó Eriol, riendo.

—¿Has visto a Tomoyo? —preguntó Sonomi, muy sorprendida.

—En un par de ocasiones —admitió Eriol, aunque maldiciéndose por aquella metedura de pata.

—¿Y cómo te pareció que estaba? —quiso saber ella, dedicándole una penetrante mirada.

—Bien, supongo —respondió, sin querer entrar en detalles—. ¿Por qué? ¿Está usted preocupada por ella por alguna razón en particular?

—Por muchas razones. Para serte sincera, creo que está ocultando algo. Y su padre piensa lo mismo. No es ella misma. Fuuma trató de hablar con ella al respecto, pero ella afirmó que no ocurría nada.

—En ese caso, supongo que lo único que puede hacer es creer su palabra —dijo Eriol, sin querer admitir que él mismo había sido testigo de lo mal que estaba Tomoyo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tú podrías hacerme un gran favor, Eriol —comentó Sonomi, con expresión pensativa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Eriol, con cautela.

Las peticiones de Sonomi Daidouji solían ser de importancia. La última vez que le había pedido algo con aquella voz tan dulce y persuasiva, Eriol había terminado apareciendo vestido de esmoquin en una cena muy elegante para que terminara de convencer a los posibles benefactores de la plantación. Y, en otra ocasión, cuando había sido el centro de una absurda subasta de solteros. Aún temblaba al recordar la vergüenza que había sentido al tener que desfilar por una ridícula pasarela mientras las mujeres del público chillaban a gritos cantidades de dinero.

—Pasa algún tiempo con Tomoyo —le pidió—. Tal vez tú puedas averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre.

—¿Quiere usted que salga con su hija? —repitió él, atónito.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo escandaloso. Tú eres un hombre completamente respetable. Hace mucho que has superado tus difíciles comienzos. Puedes tener la cabeza bien alta ante cualquiera de esta ciudad. No permitas que nadie te sugiera lo contrario.

—Sí, señora.

—No te pongas tan manso, porque los dos sabemos que tienes un ego muy fuerte. Ahora dime, ¿pasarás algún tiempo con Tomoyo?

—Haré lo que pueda —contestó él, tratando de ocultar el placer que le producía aquella sugerencia con una malagana fingida—. Sin embargo, no creo que Tomoyo esté de acuerdo. Ella y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias.

—Estoy segura de que es agua pasada —afirmó Sonomi, con un gesto de la mano muy expresivo—. Además, ¿no acabas de decirme que la has visto en un par de ocasiones?

—De pasada —respondió Eriol, dado que, evidentemente, Sonomi no sabía de los esfuerzos de Tomoyo por encontrar a Clow—. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que va a hablar conmigo cuando no ha querido hacerlo con usted?

—Eres un hombre muy guapo y encantador. Estoy segura de que se te puede ocurrir algún modo de conseguir que una mujer se abra…

—¿Quiere que le saque la verdad seduciéndola?— pregunto asombrado con la sugerencia.

—Tal vez sería preferible no llegar a ese extremo— dijo Sonomi, riendo. Entonces, le guiñó un ojo—. No obstante, puedes hacer lo que creas necesario. Ahora, si me perdonas, esta mañana no terminé de recorrer las habitaciones de la planta baja.

Como aún seguía atónito por aquella sugerencia tan escandalosa, Eriol se limitó a asentir. Sonomi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando a él se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Quiere que baje con usted?

—No hay necesidad. Te llamaré si veo algo que no es de mi agrado.

Eriol estaba completamente seguro de ello. Se echó a temblar al pensar lo que Sonomi Daidouji le haría si se llevaba a su hija a la cama y terminaba rompiéndole el corazón. Sabía manejar perfectamente las herramientas más afiladas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aún atónita por haber descubierto que la Plantación Tsukimine era el vínculo entre Eriol y su madre, Tomoyo se dirigió a las afueras de Tomoeda. Empezó a calmarse tan sólo cuando se encontró conduciendo por la familiar carretera que llevaba a la plantación.

Todo resultaba muy tranquilo en aquella carretera, a la que daban sombra altos robles cubiertos de musgo. El sol se filtraba a través de las ramas y resaltaba la belleza natural de aquella parte de Tomoeda, una belleza que jamás sería destruida por los constructores, a no ser que estos gastaran una fortuna en aquellas tierras. Era una zona muy propensa a inundaciones, por lo que era perfecta para el arroz que se cultivaba allí desde hacía siglos.

No había cartel alguno que marcara la entrada a la plantación, pero ella había estado allí tantas veces que conocía perfectamente el camino. Veinte años atrás, cuando vivían a poca distancia de la plantación y en la casa en la que residían en aquellos momentos en la ciudad, su madre se había sentido fascinada por la vieja casa abandonada. Llevaba allí a Tomoyo y a Kamui de picnic y luego inventaba historias sobre la casa hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

A medida que se acercaba, Tomoyo comprobó que resultaba evidente que se estaban produciendo cambios. La amplia pradera de césped estaba perfectamente segada, alineada con magnolios y coloridas azaleas. El porche de entrada ofrecía un aspecto tan elegante como si se estuviera a punto de servir allí un cóctel.

Sólo el sonido de sierras y martillos y los gritos de los trabajadores turbaban la tranquilidad del lugar.

Encontró a su madre en lo que era el comedor formal de la planta baja. Llevaba puesto un casco, tenía polvo en las mejillas y una expresión de irritación en sus elegantes rasgos. Estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Eriol, hasta el punto de estar casi tocándole la nariz con la suya.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, creo que te dejé muy claro que se debían conservar los suelos a cualquier precio. ¿Por qué estás levantando éste?

Alrededor de los dos había varios trabajadores, que evidentemente estaban esperando instrucciones. A juzgar por la expresión divertida que se adivinaba en sus rostros, aquellos enfrentamientos eran bastante frecuentes. De hecho, hasta Eriol parecía más divertido que intimidado.

—Y yo le dije que si dejábamos este suelo podrido, estaríamos pidiendo a gritos una demanda —replicó él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Por supuesto, podríamos ofrecer un premio al primer turista que se cayera y se rompiera una pierna…

—Pero la integridad histórica de la plantación…

—Estará perfectamente intacta —le aseguró Eriol.

—¿Cómo? —replicó Sonomi, entornando la mirada.

—He encontrado una madera que encaja exactamente con ésta en una vieja casa que están demoliendo en el centro —contestó Eriol—. Está en excelente condición, dada su antigüedad. He investigado y creo que pertenece al mismo periodo.

Sonomi pareció aplacarse un poco.

—Supongo que ésa podría ser una solución…

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuando se me asignó este trabajo, di por sentado que era porque todos ustedes sabían que lo haríamos bien —afirmó. Justo entonces, vio a Tomoyo y le guiñó un ojo—. Hola, cielo, espero que hayas venido para llevarte a casa a tu mamá. Ha tenido un día muy largo.

A pesar de lo enojada que se sentía con él, Tomoyo casi no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Me imagino que habrá sido mucho más largo para ti que para ella.

—Yo nunca he dicho algo así, ¿verdad?

—Sólo porque eres demasiado cortés —dijo Tomoyo, admirando la paciencia que él estaba demostrando—, lo que es algo que jamás creí que diría sobre ti.

—Quédate por aquí —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. Tal vez descubras muchas más cosas sobre mí.

Tomoyo captó la mirada de especulación que aparecía en los ojos de su madre y decidió que el intercambio ya había durado demasiado.

—Mamá, ¿podrías salir un momento?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Eriol y yo ya estábamos terminando. Esta habitación es la última que tenía que inspeccionar.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Eriol—. ¿Está segura de que no hay alguna rendija que se le haya pasado por alto? Creo que hoy he conseguido trabajar quince minutos arriba.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, jovencito —le espetó Sonomi, con un incuestionable afecto—. Tampoco te olvides de las instrucciones que te he dado — añadió, mirando a Tomoyo. Entonces, sonrió—. Está bien tesoro, vayamos afuera donde podamos hablar. Aquí hay demasiado jaleo.

—Eso no le ha impedido tener una conversación conmigo —dijo Eriol—. Estaré arriba, si alguna de las dos me necesita para algo.

—Tal vez le puedas enseñar a Tomoyo la casa después de que terminemos las dos de hablar —sugirió la madre.

—Me encantaría —afirmó Eriol, entonces, miró a Tomoyo a los ojos—. Ven a buscarme cuando estés lista.

A Tomoyo le costó mucho apartar la mirada de él mientras salía de la habitación. Los vaqueros que llevaba puestos se le ajustaban perfectamente al trasero, como si se tratara de un guante. Desgraciadamente, una camiseta le cubría el estómago que Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que era duro como una roca.

No se dio cuenta de que había suspirado hasta que captó la expresión de satisfacción que su madre tenía en el rostro.

—Vamos fuera —dijo rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

Sin embargo, una vez salieron de la casa, Tomoyo no podía decidir qué quería preguntar en primer lugar. Fue su madre la que rompió el silencio.

—Eriol se ha convertido en un hombre sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —repuso Tomoyo—. Me sorprende mucho que no me dijeras que estaba trabajando aquí.

—Sé sincera, Tomoyo. Este tipo de cosas te han aburrido siempre soberanamente. Jamás has tenido mucho interés en la conservación de nuestro patrimonio. Cuando te sugerí el otro día que vinieras aquí conmigo, prácticamente me bostezaste en la cara.

Su madre tenía razón en eso.

—A menos, por supuesto —prosiguió Sonomi—, que tu verdadero interés no se encuentre en la casa sino en Eriol…

—No digas tonterías. En realidad, dado que su empresa está realizando el proyecto, esperaba que pudieras decirme cómo ponerme en contacto con Clow.

Sonomi se mostró algo desilusionada.

—Estoy casi segura de que Clow se encuentra en Tokyo. Están terminando un gran proyecto allí y presentándose a concurso para otro.

—¿Me podrías dar un número de teléfono?

—Bueno, claro que sí. ¿Por qué? No sabía que los dos habíais estado en contacto recientemente. Pensé que los dos habíais terminado vuestra relación hacía años.

—Y así fue —admitió Tomoyo—, pero una de las razones por las que regresé a casa fue para verlo. Pensé que podríamos salir de vez en cuando mientras yo estuviera en casa —comentó, sin entrar en más detalles.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a Eriol? Él me mencionó que los dos os habíais encontrado hacía poco. Yo esperaba más bien… Bueno, no importa. Siempre has insistido en hacer las cosas a tu modo.

—Le he pedido a Eriol que le diera un mensaje a Clow, pero, aparentemente, no le ha dado la gana de hacerlo. Por eso he decidido encontrar a Clow por mi cuenta.

—No le eches la culpa a Eriol. Tal vez Clow haya estado demasiado ocupado para ponerse en contacto contigo. Trabaja mucho y, después de todo, está prometido. Tal vez ella no quiera que Clow salga con una antigua novia.

Tomoyo se sintió como si se hubiera quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

—¿Que Clow está prometido? —pronunció, a duras penas.

—Sí, con una muchacha encantadora —replicó su madre, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sorprendido a Tomoyo con su comentario—. La trajo a casa para cenar cuando estábamos finalizando el contrato para este proyecto. Ella está loca por él. Creo que están a punto de fijar la fecha de boda.

—¿Pero aún no lo han hecho? —preguntó Tomoyo. Aún tenía la esperanza de salvar su propio plan a pesar de que, evidentemente, era demasiado tarde.

—No, pero sólo porque él ha estado de viaje — afirmó su madre.

Por suerte, su madre no sabía que había puesto el mundo de Tomoyo patas arriba. ¿Qué plan de emergencia se le iba a ocurrir en aquellos momentos?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Para desilusión de Eriol, Tomoyo no había ido a buscarlo. Sin embargo, cuando dio por terminada su jornada y salió de la casa, se la encontró sentada en los escalones de entrada como si fuera una niña cuyo perrito acababa de escaparse. Se sentó a su lado y la miró con curiosidad.

—Como no viniste a buscarme para que te enseñara la casa, pensé que te habías ido —le dijo—. ¿Me has estado esperando aquí?

—En realidad, no.

—Entiendo. ¿Acaso se te ha roto el coche?

—No —repitió. Entonces, le lanzó una mirada de desolación—. Clow está prometido.

Se trataba de eso. Su madre le había contado todo. Estudió el rostro de Tomoyo y decidió que parecía más desilusionada que descorazonada. Eso le animó un poco.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te pregunté si estaba con alguien y me dijiste que se lo preguntara a él. Me podrías haber ahorrado las molestias. ¿Acaso querías que me sintiera como una total idiota? ¿Era eso?

—Te aseguro que esa posibilidad no se me pasó por la cabeza. Creía que debía ser él quien te lo dijera. O no. Desde el principio te dije que esto era entre los dos. Ya hice suficiente daño la última vez que me metí en medio.

—¿Crees que si se entera de que he vuelto servirá de algo? —preguntó ella, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que no gustó nada a Eriol.

—No —dijo él, decidido a quitarle la idea de la cabeza. No quería analizar las razones que tenía para hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que esa mujer es mejor para Clow que yo?

Eriol suspiró. Evidentemente, no se iba a quedar satisfecha hasta que hubiera analizado aquel asunto detalle por detalle. Salir con una mujer sólo para escuchar como ella le hablaba de otro hombre no era la idea que Eriol tenía de diversión pero en aquel caso decidió hacer una excepción.

—Vente a cenar conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella, como si Eriol le hubiera sugerido que fueran a correr desnudos por el puerto de Tomoeda.

—Porque ha sido un día muy largo, porque tengo hambre y porque me parece que a ti te vendría bien una buena comida —respondió él con una sonrisa— Estás demasiado delgada.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó ella mordiendo el cebo inmediatamente.

—Es cuestión de opiniones. Vamos. Conozco un lugar en el que ponen gambas y los mejores aros de cebolla de todo el sur.

Tomoyo lo miró con cierto interés. Parecía que la cena le interesaba más que pasar un rato con él. Al menos por el momento, a Eriol le servía con eso.

—¿A Murrells? —le preguntó ella.

—Tal vez. Tendrás que venir conmigo para descubrirlo.

—Está muy lejos para ir a cenar.

—Un par de horas como mucho. ¿Tienes que estar en algún otro lugar o es que todo ese tiempo a solas conmigo en el coche te pone nerviosa?

Tomoyo se levantó y le dedicó una de sus frías miradas que, al contrario de lo que ella creía y deseaba, despertaban en Eriol el deseo de besarla hasta que sus ojos ardieran como amatistas en llamas.

—Por una cena como ésa, sería capaz de pasar una tarde entera contigo.

—¡Qué palabras más bonitas para aceptar mi invitación! —comentó él—. Me siento honrado.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que le paró durante un instante el corazón.

—Deberías estarlo. Y cuando hayamos cenado, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre la prometida de Clow.

—¿Para que puedas tramar algo que haga que rompan? —le preguntó él—. No lo creo, Tomoyo.

—Si están enamorados, no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿no te parece?

—Puedes causar problemas, del mismo modo que los causé yo entre Clow y tú. Clow es mi hermano y no quiero verlo sufrir.

—Ni yo tampoco, Eriol. Sólo necesito averiguar cuál es mi sitio hoy en día.

Eriol comprendía perfectamente aquella necesidad. Él mismo había tenido que enfrentarse a ella durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente no sabía por qué una mujer con una reputación a nivel internacional podría sonar tan triste y desesperada.

—Eso es mucho para sólo una noche —comentó él—. Sin embargo, con el estómago lleno de gambas y cerveza, estoy seguro de que podremos conseguirlo.

Tomoyo le dedicó otra de sus esperanzadas miradas.

—Espero que tengas razón —murmuró.

—Sin embargo, te advierto una cosa —dijo él, colocándole un dedo debajo de la barbilla y tratando de mantener la expresión seria—. Parece que tendremos que dejar lo de diseñar un plan para la paz mundial para otra noche.

—¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar? —preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Quiero que una mujer que ha estado en los puntos más problemáticos del mundo me dé soluciones.

—En ese caso, tal vez sería mejor que hablaras con Madeleine Albright o Margaret Thatcher. Estoy segura de que ellas saben mucho más que yo sobre esos temas.

—Sin embargo, tú eres más guapa. Nada me excita más que escuchar a una mujer hermosa e inteligente hablando sobre la guerra y la paz.

Por fin, Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa y te arreglas un poco? Yo iré a recogerte dentro de una hora, a menos que creas que es mejor que salgas a escondidas de casa porque tus padres no aprueben que salgas con tipos como yo.

—No me vengas con esas, Eriol. Te vi con mi madre hace menos de dos horas. Resulta evidente que te adora.

—Admira la habilidad que tengo con el martillo y hay días que ni siquiera está segura de eso.

—No lo creo ni por un instante. Conozco a mi madre. No estarías trabajando en este proyecto si no confiara en ti completamente.

—¿Significa eso que tú también podrías confiar en mí?

—Lo suficiente como para dejarte que me lleves a cenar. Después, ya veremos. Entre nosotros han ocurrido muchas cosas que hacen que lo de la confianza resulte un tema peliagudo.

—Sólo hice lo que hice porque estaba preocupado por Clow.

—Le dijiste que me estaba acostando con otro hombre. Le mentiste para que rompiéramos.

—Admito que utilicé la táctica equivocada, pero estaba desesperado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Clow y tú no estabais hechos el uno para el otro entonces. Ni ahora.

—No veo cómo puedes decir eso. No me conoces tan bien.

—Claro que sí, cielo. Y, al final, tú demostraste que yo tenía razón. Te marchaste y le rompiste el corazón.

—Acordamos…

—Tan sólo porque no le diste opción. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para enfrentarse a ti.

—Yo jamás quise darle daño…

—Ni ahora tampoco, pero se lo harías. Lo veo venir. No obstante, esta vez no voy a hacer nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Tal vez tú puedas darme algunas ideas durante la cena.

«Ni hablar», pensó Eriol, pero, a pesar de todo, asintió solemnemente.

—Tal vez…

Por supuesto, si él se salía con la suya, dejarían el tema de Clow para ocuparse de temas más fascinantes antes de que se terminaran la primera ronda de cervezas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y ahi fue el capítulo siete!**

**La cosas se ponen interesantes poco a poco... Tomoyo y Eriol van a salir, mmm, que piensan de esta salida?**

**¿No les encanta la relación de Eriol con Sonomi? ¡Yo quisiera tener un novio que se llevara así con mi mamá! Díganme que opinan de ellos y de el pedido de la mama de Tomoyo a Eriol...**

**Tomy parece que se enteró de la situación sentimental de Clow, que pasará ahora?... ¿Sería capaz de romper una pareja por un motivo tan egoísta? ¿Que les parece que va a hacer Tomoyo?**

**Bueno.. no hay Reviews así que la voy a hacer cortita...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gusto bastante! Así que espero sus comentarios...**

**El próximo lo estaré subiendo antes de que termine esta semana... espero leer de ustedes antes de eso...**

**Un beso a todos los lectores...**

****Nos leemos a antes de que empiece la semana que viene!****

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 8**

Aún aturdida por la noticia del compromiso de Clow, Tomoyo decidió llamar a Afganistán para hablar con Toshinobu antes de que Eriol fuera a recogerla para cenar. Tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde para reconsiderar su futuro. Era posible que aquella inesperada noticia sobre Clow fuera una señal de que no se debería haber rendido tan fácilmente, de que necesitaba regresar al trabajo, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarse a sí misma que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerlo.

Estar en casa no había resultado ser la panacea que ella había creído. Podría ser que hubiera llegado el momento de regresar a la acción, a lo que conocía y amaba.

¿Matrimonio e hijos? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ella no era así. Era una periodista muy buena, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba empezando a pensar que su plan de emergencia jamás habría funcionado, aunque Clow hubiera estado libre, por quien era ella y por lo que había visto.

Cuando Toshinobu respondió al teléfono, parecía muy nervioso. Demasiado tarde, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado justo cuando estaba preparando la conexión vía satélite.

—Lo siento mucho, Toshinobu —dijo, disculpándose inmediatamente—. No me había dado cuenta. No es buen momento para llamarte. Volveré a hacerlo mañana.

—No seas tonta. Siempre tengo cinco minutos para ti. Dime, ¿qué tal te van las cosas en casa?

—Bien —mintió, aunque sin mucha convicción—. Ha sido genial volver a ver a mi familia —añadió. Al menos eso era cierto.

—¿Y ese hombre que dejaste atrás? —preguntó Toshinobu—. ¿Cómo te va en ese sentido? ¿Debería estar pendiente de recibir una invitación de boda uno de estos días?

—Me temo que no. Parece que está prometido. Eso arroja una nueva luz a todo este asunto, ¿no te parece?

—Hay otros hombres, Tomoyo. No tienes que sentar la cabeza mañana mismo. Simplemente ábrete a la posibilidad de que así sea.

Sabía que Toshinobu tenía razón, pero había querido poder volver a empezar para no sentirse tan perdida. Siempre había sido la clase de mujer que se pone unas metas y que luego trabaja como loca para conseguirlas. En aquellos momentos, sin propósito ni dirección alguna, se sentía aterrada sin saber del todo qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo. Tal vez la posibilidad de aferrarse al primer hombre o al primer trabajo que se le presentara.

—Dime algo, Tomoyo —le ordenó Toshinobu—. Esto no te habrá hecho pensar en volver aquí, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo notó la tristeza que había en la voz de Toshinobu. Supo que él se enfrentaría a ella, al menos hasta que Tomoyo pudiera demostrarle que estaba completamente convencida de su elección.

—No —dijo por fin, tratando de no mostrar resignación en la voz—. Supongo que no…

Cuando llegara el momento de regresar, si llegaba alguna vez, Tomoyo necesitaba estar emocionalmente fuerte y lista para luchar por su derecho de estar allí. En aquellos momentos, no se le ocurría nada que decir a su favor más que su propia desesperación por hacer algo.

—Te aseguro que regresar a casa fue una buena decisión, Tomoyo —le aseguró Toshinobu—. ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

—De vez en cuando —admitió.

—¿Y los ataques de pánico?

—Eso mejor —dijo. El último había sido el que le había dado en casa de Eriol.

—¿Pero no han desaparecido del todo?

—No.

—¿Has hablado con alguien?

—No. Estoy bien. Estoy segura de que sólo necesito tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón. Date todo el tiempo que necesites. No seas dura contigo misma. Sé que no te gusta estar sentada sin hacer nada, pero hace falta tiempo para curarse. Ten paciencia.

—Claro, Toshinobu —contestó, tratando de evitar que el tono de derrota se le reflejara en la voz. Lo último que quería era la piedad del que había sido su jefe.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que dejarte. Ya Hablaremos.

—Cuídate, Toshinobu. Mantente a salvo.

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono sintiéndose más deprimida que nunca. Casi antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, las palmas de las manos se le cubrieron de sudor. La respiración se le ahogó en la garganta.

—¡Respira, maldita sea! —murmuró, al sentir que el ya demasiado familiar pánico se apoderaba de ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse. Sólo tenía que recordarse que todo iba a salir bien y respirar tranquilamente.

«Piensa en Eriol», se dijo. Él era un ejemplo de relajación y tranquilidad. Tal vez él pudiera enseñarle su técnica para tumbarse en una hamaca y dejar que los problemas le resbalaran por encima. «O puede que esté tratando de encontrar la solución para alcanzar la paz mundial», pensó. Inmediatamente, se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. El pulso se le fue tranquilizando y la tensión que se había apoderado de ella desapareció.

Si no podía tener a Clow ni regresar a su lugar de trabajo, tendría que decidir lo que hacer con su vida. Eriol probablemente podría ayudarla con eso. Sin duda, no tendría reparo alguno en darle su sincera opinión. Eriol no sabía el significado de endulzar la verdad. En aquellos momentos, le vendría muy bien un punto de vista imparcial y si éste venía de un hombre que entraba muy bien por los ojos, mucho mejor.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Cuando Eriol llegó a la casa de Tomoyo, se sorprendió al encontrarla en los escalones de entrada con un aspecto más angustiado que el que había tenido una hora antes. Llevaba exactamente la misma ropa y no parecía que se hubiera pasado ni un peine por el cabello.

La apariencia no le importaba nada. Ella tendría un aspecto igual de increíble después de dos días andando en medio de una tormenta de arena en el desierto. Lo sabía porque la había visto en aquellas condiciones durante un reportaje. Tomoyo le aceleraba el pulso de todas las maneras.

Lo que sí le preocupó sobre aquel detalle era que a Tomoyo no le interesara su aspecto. Estar presentable, incluso elegante, formaba parte del carácter de una mujer sureña de clase alta como lo era Tomoyo. Diez años en frentes de guerra no podía haberle arrebatado la coquetería.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

—Por supuesto. Vamos. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo él, mirándola con apreciación mientras se subía al asiento delantero de la furgoneta. Tal vez estaba demasiado delgada, pero seguía teniendo el trasero más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Le cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para dirigirse al lado del conductor. Al notar que ella estaba mirando al frente con un aspecto muy triste, dijo suavemente su nombre.

Cuando Tomoyo se volvió para mirarlo, se inclinó impulsivamente sobre ella y le tocó los labios con los suyos. El gesto casi no fue ni un beso, pero bastó para colorearle ligeramente las mejillas y ponerle fuego en los ojos. Eriol asintió con satisfacción.

—Eso está mejor —dijo.

—¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso, Eriol?

—Porque estabas muy pálida —respondió. Entonces, sonrió—, y ahora no lo estás. Ha funcionado a la perfección.

—Vuelve a intentarlo y te demostraré todo lo que he aprendido en esas clases de defensa personal que tomé antes de marcharme —le espetó él.

—Vaya, cielo… Ahora has hecho que resulte interesante.

—Ni siquiera pienses en convertirlo en una especie de desafío —le advirtió ella.

—No puedo pensar en ello de otra manera —comentó Eriol mientras arrancaba el coche—, pero te aseguro que lo intentaré, al menos hasta que lleguemos a un lugar que sea más conveniente. Ojalá hubiera traído mi descapotable. Los asientos son mucho más cómodos y no hay que pelearse con la palanca de cambio.

—Olvídate de lo que estás pensando. Esto no es una cita, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—Por supuesto que no. Se trata tan sólo de dos viejos amigos que salen juntos a cenar.

—No somos viejos amigos.

—Conocidos entonces. Estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo en eso.

—Lo que sea mientras comprendas las reglas.

—¿Es que hay reglas, Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol con inocencia—. Tal vez sería mejor que me las enumeraras. Yo por lo menos no las sé.

—¿Por qué he tenido que salir a cenar contigo? Eres imposible.

—Bueno, ahí es precisamente donde te equivocas. Soy una persona posible, aunque en tu caso yo me esforzaría un poco más para durar un poco más. Me parece que tus armas de mujer necesitan ejercitarse un poco. Evidentemente, te falta práctica, cielo. Si no fuera así, te habrías marchado corriendo a Tokyo en vez de estar aquí conmigo.

La dura expresión que Tomoyo tenía en el rostro desapareció por completo cuando ella soltó una carcajada.

—Debí de estar loca al pensar que podría pasar una tarde entera contigo. Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. No voy a ir a Tokyo porque no persigo a los hombres que están comprometidos con otras mujeres.

—Lo harías si pensaras que los dos estabais enamorados.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería ir?

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente te estoy diciendo mi interpretación de por qué no vas. No deseas a mi hermano lo suficiente como para luchar por él. Te basta con lamentarte un poco, lo que probablemente harás durante unos días más antes de concentrarte en otra persona. Por cierto, yo estoy disponible.

—Como si yo pudiera tener una relación con un hombre en el que no puedo confiar. A pesar de lo respetable que resultas profesionalmente, algo me dice que eres el mismo hombre mentiroso y manipulador de hace diez años.

—A la mayoría de las personas les gusta saber que algunas cosas no cambian nunca —comentó él, riendo—. Les da tranquilidad.

—Créeme si te digo que yo estaría más tranquila sabiendo que tu hermano seguía disponible y que aún estaba enamorado de mí.

Eriol trató de no sentirse herido por aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué exactamente? En lo que se refiere al amor, ¿no es normalmente el primer instinto el que tiene razón? Tú abandonaste a Clow hace diez años porque sabías perfectamente que no era el hombre adecuado para ti.

—No. Lo que sabía era que no estábamos en el momento adecuado para ambos. Es completamente diferente.

—Yo no soy un romántico, pero estoy seguro de que el momento no importa cuando se está hablando del amor verdadero. ¿No se supone que uno debe dejarse llevar por la pasión?

—¿Y dejar de lado el sentido común? No sabes de qué estás hablando. Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces has estado enamorado?

—Nunca —respondió Eriol inmediatamente. Entonces, lo pensó un poco más—. Miento. Una vez.

Desgraciadamente, había sido de Tomoyo y ella no lo había estado entonces más de lo que lo estaba en aquellos momentos. Un hombre más sensato habría comprendido el mensaje. Sin embargo, ninguna de las lecciones que Eriol había aprendido en su vida habían resultado fáciles. Parecía como si también en aquella ocasión fuera a tener que luchar para ver si podía conseguir lo que quería.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Durante la cena, Tomoyo se pasó mucho tiempo cambiando la opinión que tenía sobre Eriol. Resultaba más agradable estar con él de lo que había imaginado y era un hombre inteligente y perspicaz. Por supuesto, también parecía que no se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, por lo que ella se sorprendió mucho cuando le preguntó sus razones para regresar a casa, lo que sorprendió mucho a Tomoyo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a por qué estoy aquí contigo esta noche? —replicó ella, fingiendo que no había interpretado bien la pregunta—. Yo misma llevo intentando comprenderlo desde que me subí a tu todo terreno.

—Venga ya, cielo. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —repuso él, con impaciencia—. Una cosa es que regreses a Tomoeda como la hija pródiga, que digas hola a tus padres y que luego te vuelvas a marchar y otra muy distinta que te quedes durante semanas. De hecho, ni siquiera pareces inquieta aunque ya sabes que Clow no está disponible.

—Créeme que lo estoy.

—¿Has reservado ya el billete para regresar?

—No.

—¿Y eso?

—Simplemente no lo he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—Creo que no. Algo me dice que por fin estamos llegando a lo bueno.

—¿A lo bueno?

—Ya sabes, a los secretos íntimos de lo que hace vibrar a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ella se echó a temblar ante la perspectiva de que él fuera a tratar de psicoanalizarla.

—Mira, no he venido aquí esta noche para que me analices ni a mí ni a las decisiones que tomo. No tienes ningún derecho.

—Pensé que la otra noche habíamos establecido que tengo algunos conocimientos para esta conversación en particular. Vamos, Tomoyo. Habla conmigo. No te estoy preguntando qué te ocurrió allí para ponerte nerviosa porque me lo imagino, pero, ¿vas a dejar que eso afecte al resto de tu vida?

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo —replicó ella, a la defensiva. Cuando notó el escepticismo con el que él la miraba, suspiró—. Muy bien, tal vez sea eso lo que esté haciendo, pero es lo que yo he elegido, Eriol. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que tiene que ver si sigues decidida a utilizar a mi hermano como medio para aliviar lo que estés sintiendo.

—Yo no soy así. Además, eso ya no importa ahora que sé que está prometido. Por lo tanto, puedes dejar de preocuparte.

—Ahora sí que sé que te ocurre algo. Si hubieras regresado aquí sólo porque una mañana te despertaste y te diste cuenta de que estabas locamente enamorada de Clow, no dejarías que el hecho de que él estuviera comprometido se interpusiera en tu camino. Tal y como te he dicho antes, lucharías con uñas y dientes para recuperarlo.

—Te aseguro que no. Tengo escrúpulos.

—No se trata de escrúpulos, sino de luchar por algo que deseas con todo el alma. Sé que seguramente jamás romperías un matrimonio, pero un compromiso no sería nada más que un pequeño inconveniente para una mujer que está convencida de lo que quiere.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que tú sabes sobre el honor y la integridad —le espetó ella. Entonces, lo miró con curiosidad—. No te entiendo. Pensaba que estabas haciendo todo lo posible para apartarme de Clow. Ahora casi parece que quieres que rompa su compromiso.

—No. Tan sólo quiero ver pruebas de que tienes la misma fuerza que recuerdo.

—Claro que la tengo.

—Pues no la veo y me da mucha pena, porque jamás te tuve por una mujer que abandonara fácilmente. Sin embargo, aquí estás. Has dejado tu profesión y a Clow en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Te vas a pasar los días tomando el sol en la piscina de tu padre esperando que aparezca un tipo rico y que quiera casarse contigo? Tal vez eso le gustara a tu mamá, pero no me parece que vaya contigo a no ser que hayas cambiado más de lo que yo recuerdo.

—Te aseguro que no estoy escapando de nada. Estoy tratando de encontrar algo mejor.

—¿Mi hermano?

—Sí.

—Y ahora has abandonado la idea, ¿no?

—Ciertamente y sabes perfectamente por qué. ¿Tenemos que hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez?

—Sí. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

Eriol la miró durante lo que a Tomoyo le pareció una eternidad. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

—No me lo creo.

—Pues a mí me importa un comino si te lo crees o no —repuso ella.

—¿Por qué no tratas al menos de convencerme? Empecemos con el hecho de que Clow y tú no os habéis visto desde hace diez años. De hecho, ni siquiera os habéis mantenido en contacto. ¿Qué tal voy hasta ahora?

A Tomoyo no le gustó el sarcasmo que notó en la voz de Eriol. Tenía razón al mostrarse escéptico, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de admitirlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no hemos mantenido el contacto?

—¿Sabías lo de nuestro negocio?

—No —admitió ella, de mala gana. —Ya me parecía. ¿Puedo continuar? —añadió, muy pagado de si mismo.

—Claro —dijo ella, sabiendo que Eriol iba a hacerlo tanto si ella quería como si no.

—Entonces, se te ocurrió volver a casa para volver a su lado y ¿qué? ¿Casarte con él? ¿Tener unos cuantos hijos? ¿Vivir felices para siempre?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo muy extraño. ¿No son todas esas cosas lo que desea la mayoría de la gente?

—No hay nada malo en ello, aunque yo no crea mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Digamos que todo hubiera salido como esperabas y que tuvieras ya lo que querías. ¿Qué se suponía que ocurriría cuando empezaras a aburrirte?

—No le estás dando mucho crédito a Clow. Estar casada con él y tener una familia no sería aburrido.

—Para alguien como Madoushi no, porque ella lo adora y está perfectamente feliz con la perspectiva de quedarse en casa, cuidando de sus hijos. Ella no aspira a nada más que a ser una gran esposa y una fantástica madre. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

Por supuesto, Tomoyo reconocía que Eriol sabía que no sería capaz. Todo el mundo sabía que Tomoyo era una mujer muy ambiciosa. Siempre había mostrado mucho desdén ante lo de ser esposa y madre.

—Tal vez ya haya estado en todos los sitios a los que quería ir y haya hecho todo lo que quería hacer —replicó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —contestó, lo que era cierto hasta un punto. La razón por la que lo había dejado todo era el miedo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo delante de Eriol.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Admítelo, Tomoyo. Puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras, incluso hacerlo contigo misma, pero los dos sabemos que el aburrimiento terminaría por acabar contigo. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Abandonarías a tu familia para regresar a tu trabajo?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo jamás haría algo así.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías quedarte y ser una mujer infeliz? Eso sería fantástico para todos los implicados, ¿no te parece?

—Te muestras tan cínico porque no comprendes nada sobre el poder del amor.

—El amor es algo fantástico. Incluso poderoso, pero no hace milagros. No puede cambiar la naturaleza humana.

—En eso te equivocas. ¿Acaso no has oído nunca que el amor puede mover montañas?

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Sí me muestras un ejemplo de que eso te está ocurriendo a ti, te diré de buena gana exactamente dónde está y te llevaré a su lado yo mismo.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo. No haces más que tergiversar todo lo que digo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No será más bien que estoy haciendo que veas lo ridículo que fue pensar que podrías regresar aquí y volver a recuperar el pasado?

—No era ridículo. Clow y yo hicimos un trato.

—Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Incluía ese trato permanecer fiel y célibe?

—No, aunque no sé por qué eso es asunto tuyo.

—Sólo estaba comprobando las reglas. Por lo que yo sé, Clow las ha incumplido al empezar su relación con Madoushi. Si hubiera habido reglas, yo estaría dispuesto a sentarme con él y a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con él por ti.

—Te digo que no había reglas —repitió ella—. Teníamos un acuerdo. Si llegaba el momento en el que estábamos dispuestos a casarnos y los dos estábamos disponibles, eso sería precisamente lo que haríamos.

—En ese caso, no puedes culpar a mi hermano por haber decidido seguir adelante con su vida.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y tú? ¿Seguiste adelante con tu vida?

—¿Me estás preguntando si me acosté con algún hombre?

—Sí, Tomoyo. Eso es precisamente lo que te estoy preguntando.

—No veo cómo eso puede ser asunto tuyo.

—Lo hiciste —afirmó él, sacando su conclusión por la reticencia que ella mostraba.

—De acuerdo, sí. Estaba en muchas situaciones peligrosas. Es natural refugiarse en alguien.

—¿Alguien en especial?

Tomoyo pensó en el único hombre que le había importado de verdad y entonces, deliberadamente, bloqueó su recuerdo. Las imágenes aún estaban demasiado recientes y resultaban demasiado dolorosas a pesar de que habían pasado varios meses. No podía pensar en todo aquello sin perder por completo el control.

—Nadie —mintió.

—¿De verdad? —insistió él, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Porque, evidentemente, es importante. Estás evitando responderme directamente, Tomoyo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué no estás con él en vez de perseguir a mi hermano?

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de dolor ante tanta insistencia. Si se le permitía a él o a cualquiera que retirara la costra de la herida aún reciente de su trágica pérdida, estaba completamente segura de que empezaría a gritar sin poder detenerse.

—Cuéntamelo, Tomoyo —le ordenó Eriol, tomándola una mano con la suya.

Los recuerdos de Fye inundaron la cabeza de Tomoyo. El pulso empezó a acelerársele. De repente, volvía a estar allí… en el infierno.

_Afganistán, seis meses antes _

—_¡Vete! ¡Vete!_

_Sin poder moverse, Tomoyo oyó la urgencia que había en la voz de Fye. Su instinto le decía que debía obedecer la frenética orden, pero ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Él estaba pidiendo que huyera, que lo dejara para enfrentarse solo a la terrible incertidumbre de los rebeldes armados que los habían obligado a detener su vehículo en medio de una carretera abandonada. El conductor había abandonado el coche para unirse a los guerrilleros, posiblemente para negociar, aunque resultaba mucho más probable que lo hubiera hecho para unirse a ellos. Los hombres que contrataban los periodistas extranjeros como conductores y traductores tenían a menudo dividida su lealtad. Además, los periodistas norteamericanos eran un buen objetivo. Los actos terroristas de Al Qaeda captaban la atención del mundo entero._

—_No puedo…_

_Se sentía culpable. Sabía que ella los había metido en aquel lío. Había insistido en salir sola con Fye para conseguir aquella entrevista, a pesar del protocolo que establecía que los periodistas debían viajar en coches separados en todas sus incursiones. Si uno sufría una emboscada o se estropeaba, al menos el otro coche tenía oportunidad de escapar._

—_No puedo… —repitió._

—_Claro que puedes —dijo Fye—. ¡Lo digo en serio, Tomoyo! Cuando salga de este coche, voy a empezar a disparar. Toda la atención se centrará en mí. Abre la puerta, agáchate y muévete. Entonces, tan pronto como te veas libre, echa a correr todo lo que puedas. Para esto nos hemos estado entrenando. En los últimos meses, has aumentado tu velocidad y tu resistencia. Claro que puedes —reiteró. Cuando vio que Tomoyo no respondía, la zarandeó—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me estás escuchando, Tomoyo?_

—_Te he dicho que no puedo —susurró de nuevo._

_Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar—. Acordamos que siempre estaríamos juntos. No puedo dejarte, Fye…_

_Lo peor de marcharse, lo peor de abandonar a Fye, era que lo dejaba expuesto a una muerte casi segura mientras que ella al menos tendría oportunidad de vivir. Nada de todo lo que habían planeado la había preparado para aquello._

_El hecho de trabajar con el mismo cámara tantos años le había dado a Tomoyo una habilidad intuitiva para comprender cómo pensaba Fye y viceversa. Como equipos, habían ganado premios. Se arriesgaban juntos y, más que eso, Tomoyo lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo aquello y marcharse sola?_

—_Tienes que hacerlo —insistió él—. ¿Prefieres que muramos los dos aquí? Porque eso será lo que ocurrirá, Tomoyo. Míralos. No se andan con bromas. Te matarán o, peor aún, te tomarán como rehén._

_Aquellas palabras la obligaron a enfrentarse de nuevo a la triste realidad de su situación. Los dos sabían lo que les ocurría a los rehenes, en especial a las mujeres. Habían entrevistado a muchas víctimas y habían leído los fríos informes forenses de las que ya no podían hablar por sí mismas. Tomoyo prefería morir bajo una lluvia de balas. De eso no tenía ninguna duda._

—_Sabes que tengo razón —prosiguió Fye—. Al menos si yo sé que tú estás a salvo, tal vez pueda escapar de aquí. Incluso tú podrías tener tiempo de pedir ayuda. Sólo estamos a tres kilómetros de la ciudad. Tal vez puedas llegar allí y alertar a las autoridades. Podrías regresar para salvarme._

_Tomoyo sabía que no sería así. El hombre del que se había enamorado, aquel valiente cámara que había estado en múltiples guerras junto a ella en lugares abandonados de la mano de Dios, iba a morir allí mismo, en una carretera desierta y le estaba dando a ella una pequeña posibilidad de salvarse._

_Así era Fye, valiente y noble hasta el final. Su valor, no el de ella, era el rasgo que les había conseguido historias que nadie más era capaz de obtener. Ella recibía toda la atención porque su rostro salía en la pantalla, pero eran las imágenes que Fye grababa las que cautivaban a la audiencia y la habían convertido a ella en una superestrella de la pantalla._

_Fye le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y le acarició la barbilla. Los brillantes ojos azules que habían sido capaces de ver tanto a través de la lente de una cámara estaban llenos en aquel momento de generoso amor y de determinación. _

—_¡Hazlo, Tomoyo! No te andes con tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hazlo! ¿Me comprendes? No puedo estar aquí sentado discutiendo contigo._

_Tomoyo aceptó por fin que no le quedaba elección alguna y asintió porque le resultaba imposible hablar._

—_Cuando cuente tres —dijo Fye, con increíble tranquilidad—. Te amo. No lo olvides nunca, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas. Siempre había sospechado que podría ocurrirles algo así. Eran los riesgos que conllevaba su trabajo. Hoy en día, ser corresponsal de guerra no es algo glamuroso. Resultaba peligroso y, a menudo, mortal. Los terroristas no jugaban según las reglas. Los reporteros que se cruzaban en su camino tenían tantas posibilidades de morir como los soldados o los civiles y, desgraciadamente, los reportajes no se conseguían en los seguros y cómodos hoteles._

_No obstante, jamás habría pensado que esto podría ocurrirle a ella. Tenía cuidado y calculaba el margen de peligro cada vez que salía a hacer una entrevista. Aquella noche, ansiosa por conseguir una en exclusiva tras la que llevaba mucho tiempo, había cometido un error de cálculo fatal._

_Siempre había tenido a Fye a su lado. La solidez de él le daba fuerzas a ella, fueran cuales fueran las atrocidades a las que tenían que enfrentarse en los lugares que la cadena les había mandado cubrir. En los todo el mundo se les conocía como una intrépida pareja, que siempre conseguía increíbles imágenes de personas y lugares que otros no se atrevían lo suficiente a buscar. Las imágenes de él junto con las palabras de Tomoyo les había reportado todos y cada uno de los honores periodísticos._

_Se les reconocía por todas partes, a excepción de los pueblos más remotos. Unos los respetaban y otros los vilipendiaban. A Tomoyo le daba la sensación de que precisamente esa fama se encontraba detrás de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se les utilizaría como ejemplos de lo que le podría ocurrir a cualquiera que se atreviera a destapar el terror._

_Observó la pistola que Fye tenía en la mano y se echó a temblar. El hecho de que su compañero fuera armado era evidencia del imprevisible giro que la guerra contra el terrorismo había dado después del once de septiembre. En el pasado, los periodistas raramente iban armados e incluso en el presente aquella decisión era cuestionada por muchos._

_Tomoyo era de las que tenía sus dudas, pero, en aquellos momentos, se alegraba de que Fye hubiera insistido en llevar un arma cuando salían a hacer un reportaje, sobre todo porque sabía cómo utilizarla. Les daba una pequeña posibilidad._

—_¡Uno!_

_La voz de Fye resonó en el aire. Les quedaban minutos, tal vez segundos, para tomar decisiones que podían decidir que vivieran o que murieran._

—_Te amo —susurró ella, deseando creer que tendría un millón de oportunidades más de decírselo._

_Le agarró con fuerza la pechera de la camisa, tiró de él y lo besó con fuerza, sabiendo que aquella podría ser la última vez. En aquellos pocos segundos, trató de memorizar el sabor y la textura de aquella boca. Entonces lo soltó. Fye le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas._

—_Dos —dijo, apretándole con fuerza la mano para darle ánimos._

_Había llegado el momento. Tomoyo se giró y agarró con fuerza la manilla de la puerta._

—_¡Tres!_

_Sin mirar atrás, Fye salió del coche y empezó a disparar. La débil puerta era su única protección. Tomoyo luchó contra la tentación de volverse a mirar. En vez de eso, abrió la puerta y se agachó, rezando para que Fye hubiera conseguido captar toda la atención de los insurgentes. Se colocó junto al coche, sabiendo que por el momento estaba a cubierto mientras las balas restallaban a su alrededor._

_Entonces, respiró profundamente y echó a correr, alejándose de la batalla en dirección a la ciudad, tal y como había acordado con Fye. En todo momento, no dejó de esperar sentir el impacto de una bala en la espalda._

_Había recorrido tan sólo unos cien metros cuando el mundo explotó a su alrededor. Sintió que la fuerza de la deflagración la levantaba en el aire, para dejarla luego caer sobre la polvorienta carretera. Las piedras se le clavaron dolorosamente._

_Como no dejaban de llover piedras desde el cielo, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para protegérsela, aunque las piedras pudieran abrirle heridas en los brazos e incluso rompérselos. Entonces, esperó hasta que el ruido cesó después de lo que le pareció una verdadera eternidad._

_Sólo cuando todo quedó sumido en una extraña tranquilidad, se incorporó y se atrevió a mirar atrás. La zona en la que había estado el coche estaba completamente ennegrecida. El metal del coche, al menos lo que aún se podía identificar como tal, era un amasijo de hierros abrasados. El humo flotaba en el aire mientras que los cuerpos cubrían la carretera._

—_¡Oh, Dios no! —gritó._

_Consiguió levantarse y regresó frenéticamente hasta el último lugar en el que había visto a Fye. En los segundos que tardó en llegar, no hacía más que repetirse que lo encontraría herido, pero con vida. Se lo prometía una y otra vez._

_Sin embargo, a medida que se fue acercando, vio que no había esperanza alguna. Había visto aquella clase de horror, la de los coches bomba antes, pero nunca con alguien que conocía como protagonista, nunca cuando había conseguido escapar por unos pocos segundos._

_Al principio, no pudo entenderlo. ¿Por qué detonar una bomba allí? ¿Se habría detonado accidentalmente por una bala? Esa era la única explicación que tenía sentido._

_Temblando, examinó cada trozo de chatarra. Cuando por fin encontró un trozo desgarrado de la cazadora que Fye llevaba puesta, lo agarró con fuerza y siguió buscando desesperadamente, aterrada de no encontrar más._

_Cuando por fin lo encontró, casi irreconocible entre los hierros retorcidos y los restos esparcidos por todas partes, se arrodilló al lado de la carretera y vomitó. Su corazón, que siempre había estado lleno gracias a la presencia de Fye, se vació de todo sentimiento. El empuje y la ambición que la habían llevado a arriesgarse murieron allí mismo, en aquella carretera desierta. En ese momento comprendió que ya no le quedaba nada más por dar, ni a su profesión ni a sí misma. Presa del shock, se sentó al lado de lo que quedaba del hombre que había amado y agarró con fuerza la mano destrozada y ensangrentada._

_Pasaron horas antes de que un convoy de soldados la encontrara, perdida e incoherente. No le sorprendió que ellos insistieran en llevársela para que pudieran curarle los cortes y los arañazos que se había hecho cuando cayó al suelo. De hecho, creía que ya nada podría volver a sorprenderla… _

—¡Tomoyo!

La voz de Eriol la sacó por fin del horror de aquella escena. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando cuando él le tocó la mejilla.

—Dime —le suplicó él, con la mirada llena de preocupación y compasión.

—No puedo hablar de ello…

—Entonces, ¿hay algo de lo que hablar, algo concreto?

—Déjalo estar, Eriol, por favor…

Él la miró durante un instante y por fin asintió.

—Muy bien. Lo dejaré estar por el momento, pero no para siempre.

A Tomoyo no le preocupaban las palabras «para siempre». De hecho, ya no creía en ellas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Y ahi tienen el capítulo ocho!****

****Capitulo interesante!, con grandes revelaciones!... Pobre Fye, duró poco en la historia, pero tiene un papel importante, fue un gran amor de Tomoyo! Cuando una persona a la que amamos se va de una manera tan trágica cuenta mucho más superarlo, ahora nos vamos enterando porque sufre tantop nuestra Tomy... En lo personal Fye siempre fue un personaje que me gusto muchísimo, por eso lo puse en este papel, porque aunque no pueda aparecer más me gust********a mucho la personalidad que tiene y el impacto que tiene en la historia... Bueno ya me dirán ustedes que opinan...****

****Ok! Que les pareció el capítulo?... ¿Que piensan de la actitud de Eriol ante Tomoyo? ¿Creen que esta bien que la pelee se esa manera o piensan que no es la mejor forma para llegar a ella? ****

****Muchas gracias a los lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios y espero Reviews con sus opiniones sobre este cap ;)****

****RTAs:****

**Cereza21: Hola! Me alegro que te este gustando... Al parecer por el momento tomó la ****decisión**** de no hacerlo, pero no parece 100% convencida... Habrá que ver que hace más adelante, ojalá Eriol la distraiga lo suficiente como para que no tenga tiempo de pensar en Clow, viste como somos las mujeres, le damos vueltas a un asunto hasta que encontramos la manera de salirnos con la nuestra jajaja... No te preocupes que ya van apareciendo signos de confusión en Tomoyo, parece ser que Eriol tiene una influencia especial en ella que logra calmarla en los peores momentos... Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y quiero leer tu opinión sobre lo que pasó... Muchas gracias por tu Review! Siempre es muy lindo leer los comentarios que me dejas ;)... Nos leemos en el próximo cap! Un beso :)**

**Tinavb: Jajaja yo actualizo bastante rápido! Mas o menos dos veces por semana... así que si te pasas a principios de la semana y/o el finde es casi seguro que vas a encontrar un capítulo nuevo... :) Opino igual que vos con respecto a Tomoyo y Clow, sería bastante egoísta de parte de ella, son muchos años! Por otro lado, Clow siguió con su vida, está con alguien más ahora, alguien lo suficientemente importante para él como para estar dispuesto a casarse; si Tomoyo se presentara en su puerta con la cola entre las patas después de tanto tiempo, ¿sería capaz él de dejar a su prometida por ella?... Yo también me divertí mucho con Eriol y Sonomi! Cuando estaba leyendo la historia original no podía más que imaginarme a Sonomi en la piel de la madre de la protagonista, fue una de las razones por las que decidí adaptarlo a un ExT... Y si, por lo visto ella tiene una buena opinión de Eriol ya que, parece que fue una de las personas que depositó su confianza en el Eriol y su talento para la construcción, una de las que le dio la oportunidad de hacer algo importante de su vida... Si soy completamente sincera, nunca me cerró mucho el hermano de Tomoyo, no es un personaje que me guste mucho por alguna razón inexplicable, pero bueno, ya me dirás tu opinión de él cuando aparezca un poco más en la historia. Me alegro que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por tu Review, nos leemos en el proximo capítulo y espero ansiosamente tu opinión sobre este cap! Un beso grande! :)**

********-.-.-.-********

**Creo que voy a actualizar a mediados de semana como siempre, los Miércoles es el día que más tiempo tengo ****así**** que, a menos que tenga una sesión de fotos, el capítulo que viene lo subo ese día, sino el jueves...**

**Nos leemos el Miércoles o Jueves!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 9**

—Tomoyo, cielo, ¿eres tú? —dijo Sonomi cuando Tomoyo llegó a casa.

Tomoyo ahogó un gruñido. Lo último que necesitaba después de pasarse varias horas defendiéndose ante Eriol era tener que hacer equilibrios con las preguntas de su madre sobre cómo había pasado la velada. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que su madre le viera los ojos, que probablemente tenía hinchados de llorar. Incluso aunque no lo estuvieran, Sonomi parecía tener un radar en lo que se refería al estado de las emociones de su hija.

Desgraciadamente, no existía la posibilidad de ignorarla.

Entró en el salón y encontró a su madre sentada frente al escritorio, que tenía cubierto de papeles. Tenía unas gafas de lectura puestas. Para ser una mujer que no había tenido empleo alguno en toda su vida, parecía tener la habilidad de llevarse a casa más trabajo que su marido que era banquero.

—Pareces estar ocupada —dijo Tomoyo.

—Cifras del presupuesto y proyecciones de costes para la Plantación Tsukimine —respondió su madre—. Me gusta estar segura de que se encuentran en orden antes de que las vean el resto de los miembros del comité.

—¿No es eso algo con lo que papá podría ayudarte? Por cierto, ¿dónde está? No he visto su coche aparcado afuera.

—Supongo que estará en una reunión de negocios de alguna clase —respondió su madre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No tiene que darme cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos, Tomoyo —respondió su madre, con voz irritada—. En cuanto a Tsukimine, a él no le gusta implicarse en lo que denomina «mis pequeños proyectos».

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

Después de escuchar la discusión entre ambos, se preguntó qué otras cosas habrían ido mal en el matrimonio de sus padres. Estaba empezando a pensar que los dos tenían verdaderos problemas. No podía creer que su padre estuviera teniendo una aventura, aunque no pensaba preguntárselo a su madre.

—Él afirma que es mejor así —replicó su madre, con un inconfundible sarcasmo—. Supongo que así nadie podrá acusarnos de falsear los libros.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad que papá jamás te ha respaldado en ninguno de tus proyectos?

—Ni uno solo.

—¿Y el banco? Seguramente está implicado en ellos.

—No. Yo trabajo con otro.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido —protestó Tomoyo—. El banco de papá siempre se ha enorgullecido de sus proyectos cívicos.

—Mientras no sean los míos, dado que habría conflicto de intereses —explicó con una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno, ahora dime dónde has estado. Makiko me dijo que te marchaste con un hombre muy guapo. Me parece maravilloso saber que estás viendo a alguien.

—Eriol me invitó a cenar a Murrells —dijo de mala gana—. Nada del otro mundo.

—¡Eso es encantador! Me imagino que tomaríais gambas y aros de cebolla.

—¿Tan previsible soy? —comentó Tomoyo, riendo.

—Sólo en lo que se refiere a la comida, el hecho de que salieras con Eriol no resulta nada previsible. Pensaba que los dos no os llevabais bien. De niños así era. Clow siempre ha sido tu favorito.

—Los tiempos cambian, pero espero que no te hagas ideas al respecto. Sólo ha sido una cena. Empezamos a hablar después de que tú te marcharas de Tsukimine. Él me mencionó Murrells y yo no pude resistirme. Tenía que comprobar si la comida seguía siendo tan deliciosa como la recordaba.

—¿Y lo era?

—Incluso mejor.

—¿Y la compañía?

—Aceptable —contestó Tomoyo, utilizando una palabra que no provocara más preguntas.

—Vi el modo en el que lo mirabas esta tarde, Tomoyo. Decididamente había algo, una pequeña chispa. Te advierto que podrías encontrar a alguien peor. Hay muchas mujeres en Tomoeda que estarían encantadas de que Eriol les invitara a cenar. El año pasado, cuando celebramos la subasta de solteros, ganó una fortuna para la plantación.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Estás diciendo que Eriol se subastó con fines benéficos?

—Si no recuerdo mal, por cinco mil dólares. Fue la puja más alta de la noche.

—¿Y quién diablos fue capaz de pagar tanto dinero por pasar una velada con él? —preguntó Tomoyo, sin poder salir de su asombro—. Seguramente una viuda o divorciada aburrida.

—De hecho, fue Sakura.

Tomoyo no habría podido quedarse más asombrada si su madre le hubiera dicho que había sido ella.

—Eso no tiene sentido. No me imagino a Sakura tan desesperada.

—Ay, cielo. No creo que la desesperación tuviera nada que ver al respecto. Ese hombre es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Tomoeda. Sakura tiene dinero y, además, era por una causa que merecía la pena. Bueno para las dos partes.

—Pero Eriol es una persona imposible e impertinente. ¿Por qué diablos querría Sakura gastarse un centavo en desperdiciar una velada con él? —preguntó, antes de recordar que Sakura le había confesado que Eriol le parecía muy guapo. Se quedó muy triste por el mal estado de la vida social de su amiga si había tenido que rebajarse hasta aquel nivel.

—¿Por qué dices que Eriol es impertinente? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Sonomi.

—Seguramente ya lo sabes, mamá. Te lo vi en el rostro cuando estábamos en la plantación. No me imagino que se lo toleraras a otra persona. Me quedé atónita al ver que no le bajabas los humos, especialmente cuando el resto de los trabajadores estaban presentes.

—Eriol y yo nos comunicamos así —comentó su madre, sin darle importancia—. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijeras que él no se excedió esta noche.

Tomoyo no quería hablar de aquel tema.

—Por supuesto que no, al menos del modo al que tú te refieres. Sólo se puso a meter la nariz en cosas que no son asunto suyo.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

—Antes no me ocultabas nada… Tenías la personalidad más abierta y alegre que he visto en ningún otro niño. Tu vida era como un libro abierto. El hecho de ser periodista te ha cambiado. ¿Es tu vida un secreto ahora, al igual que dices de tus fuentes?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. He crecido — dijo ella, a la defensiva—. Hay ciertas cosas que deben ser privadas y no pienso dejar que Eriol Hiragizawa husmee en ellas.

—Eso depende de ti, por supuesto, pero algo te preocupa, Tomoyo. Todos lo hemos notado. Si no hablas con tu familia, hazlo con otra persona. Con Sakura, tal vez. Las dos siempre habéis sido muy buenas amigas. No puedo creer que los años hayan sido capaces de cambiar eso.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Tomoyo, principalmente para satisfacer a su madre.

No obstante, Sakura le había ocultado a Tomoyo el compromiso de Clow. ¿Así era como demostraba lo buena amiga que era? Había permitido que ella ignorara aquella noticia y, además, se había humillado pagando para tener una cita con Eriol. Tal vez estaba más trastornada que ella, pero estaba demasiado cansada para averiguarlo aquella noche.

—Mamá, estoy agotada. Me voy a la cama, a menos que quieras que te haga compañía hasta que papá llegue a casa.

—No sabemos cuándo será eso. Vete a la cama — dijo. Parecía que su madre quería decir algo más, pero entonces se limitó a suspirar—. Buenas noches, cariño. Que duermas bien.

—Tú también.

Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras, Tomoyo dudó que volviera a dormir bien. Su mejor amiga le había ocultado un detalle muy importante y, además, le daba la sensación de que el matrimonio de sus padres no iba todo lo bien que debiera. Se preguntó qué otras cosas iban a desmoronarse ante ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo se dirigió a la casa de Sakura. La encontró en el pequeño jardín de su casa, tomándose una taza de té y comiéndose lo que parecía un bollito de naranja y arándanos con crema.

—¿Tienes otro de esos? —le preguntó, asustándola de tal manera que la hizo derramar el té por la mesa.

—¿Qué diablos…? —replicó ella, poniéndose a secar rápidamente la mesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

—Quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a la galería.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Tenemos que hablar y no es algo que podamos hacer cundo cualquiera podría entrar y escuchar lo que decimos.

—¿Se trata de ti? ¿Quieres hablar por fin de la verdadera razón por la que has vuelto a casa?

—No. Se trata de ti y me niego a decir nada hasta que me digas dónde puedo encontrar otro de esos— le dijo señalando el bollo.

—Me alegra saber que tus prioridades no han cambiado tanto como yo creía —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa—. Siempre pusiste la comida en primer lugar, al menos hasta que empezaste a preocuparte porque se te notaran los kilos ante la cámara. Los bollitos están en la encimera de la cocina. Sírvete tú misma. También hay una tetera con té recién hecho.

—Veo que la novedad de tenerme de vuelta ha desaparecido. Hace un par de semanas, me los habrías servido tú misma.

—Y ahora necesito ese tiempo para prepararme para escuchar lo que te ha traído a mi casa a estas horas. Ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

Tomoyo entró en la casa y encontró los bollitos, que aún estaban calientes del horno. Se sirvió una taza de té y tomó el plato entero de bollitos. Seguramente iba a ser una conversación muy estresante.

Se sentó en la mesa del jardín y le dio un bocado al bollito después de ponerle crema.

—Dios mío, ¿dónde los has comprado?

—Los he hecho yo.

—¿De verdad?

—Cielo, mientras tú estabas aprendiendo a realizar todas esas entrevistas tan difíciles, yo aprendía a ser una buena esposa. No hay receta que se me resista.

—Si haces bollos tan ricos, ¿cómo es que no estás gorda como una vaca?

—Porque sólo los hago cuando estoy estresada.

—¿Y por qué lo estás? ¿Acaso no va bien la galería?

—La galería es un éxito.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Has dicho que estabas estresada. Sólo intento saber por qué. ¿Tiene que ver con un hombre? ¿Tal vez con Eriol?

—¿Por eso has tenido que venir a verme a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Quieres saber si me gusta Eriol?

—Más o menos. ¿Qué me dices?

—Creo que es muy guapo, pero ya te lo dije el otro día. No es un secreto. ¿Por qué lo vuelves a sacar a colación?

—Porque anoche descubrí que pagaste cinco mil dólares por salir con él. Yo diría que eso implica algo más que un interés casual en él.

—Un momento de locura temporal por una buena causa.

—Eso espero. No puedo entender qué te empujó a pujar por un hombre en una subasta, y mucho menos por Eriol. Eres una mujer fantástica, con mucho éxito. No necesitas pagar por tener una cita.

—Tal y como lo dices parece que llamé a un servicio de acompañantes. Se trataba de una subasta benéfica. Aquella noche había muchas otras mujeres pagando por tener citas. Todo fue muy divertido. Era la oportunidad de comprar una fantasía.

—¿Significa eso que has estado fantaseando con Eriol? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Tomoyo. No entendía por qué diablos había estado intentando empujarla hacia él si lo quería para sí.

—La mayor parte de mi vida adulta —contestó Sakura—. Sin embargo, antes de que sigamos por este camino, te diré que él no está ni remotamente interesado en mí. Jamás lo ha estado.

—¡Pues debería estarlo! —exclamó Tomoyo con un cierto arrepentimiento—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Si lo quieres, consigámoslo para ti. Decididamente estamos bien instruidas en trucos femeninos.

—Dios Santo —repuso Sakura, observándola con desolación—. Ahora no me extraña que creyeras que ibas a conseguir a Clow con sólo chascar los dedos. No tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan las relaciones. Todo tiene que ver con la química, cariño. Entre Eriol y yo no existe, por mucho que a mí me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. Tampoco entre Clow y tú, si no te importa que te lo diga por milésima vez. Sin embargo, entre Eriol y tú… Eso sí que es química —añadió, abanicándose dramáticamente.

—Pero tú estás loca por él.

—Ya algunas personas les encantan los cacahuetes, pero se ponen enfermos tomándolos. Es un hecho de vida. Yo lo he superado. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

Tomoyo pensó en lo que Eriol le había dicho la noche anterior sobre lo de pelear por un sueño.

—No puedes rendirte —le aconsejó a Sakura—. Háblame de esa cita. ¿Qué hicisteis?

—No vas a dejar el tema, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura, observándola con una expresión de resignación en el rostro—. Pues fuimos al cine y luego a cenar.

—¿A algún sitio romántico?

—¿Desde cuándo eres una especie de _voyeur_.

—No estoy mirando. Simplemente estoy buscando detalles pertinentes para poder ayudarte. ¿Fue romántica?

—Había velas, si te refieres a eso, pero no fue romántica. Cuando miré a Eriol a los ojos, lo único que vi fue un interés de amigo. Ni siquiera una chispa que yo pudiera interpretar de otro modo.

—Ese hombre es un idiota.

—No, simplemente no puede cambiar de opinión. Jamás ha podido hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Te quiere a ti, Tomoyo. Lo que no entiendo es porque no te has dado cuenta. Francamente, si no haces algo al respecto, la idiota eres tú.

—Eriol no está enamorado de mí —dijo Tomoyo, pero, de repente, recordó la mirada que le había visto en los ojos cuando él le preguntó sobre el resto de los hombres que había habido en la vida de ella. ¿Era posible que los celos le hubieran puesto aquel tono airado en la voz?

Se aseguró que no importaba. No le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Eriol Hiragizawa, en especial cuando su mejor amiga estaba loca por él.

—¿Has vuelto a verlo? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Cenamos juntos anoche —admitió Tomoyo—. No fue nada. Yo acababa de descubrir que Clow está prometido, algo que, por cierto, tú me deberías haber mencionado. Estaba algo baja de ánimo. Él me llevó a Murrells para animarme un poco.

—¿Y funcionó?

—En realidad, se pasó gran parte de la velada enojándome.

—Ahí está otra vez lo de la química.

—¡No digas tonterías! Si quieres quedarte con Eriol, por mí puedes hacerlo.

—Ojalá fuera cierto… No, me temo que es tuyo, a menos que seas tan estúpida como para dejarlo escapar.

—¿Y tú?

—Bueno, en el terreno romántico tengo algunas perspectivas. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

—Si creyeras que era la única manera de darme permiso para estar con Eriol, sí.

—Bueno, te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo y, además, no necesitas mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras hacer con Eriol. Eso queda entre vosotros dos.

Tomoyo se sintió bastante aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque no creía que volviera a salir ninguna otra noche con Eriol. Sin embargo, mientras se metía en el coche, decidió que ella precisamente debería saber que la vida da muchas sorpresas.

Tal vez Eriol había estado en lo cierto. Tal vez se había equivocado cuando descartó la idea de ir a Tokyo para buscar a Clow. Al menos debería darle la oportunidad de que él mismo le dijera que todo se había terminado entre ellos dos y que la tal Madoushi era la mujer que quería.

Ignorando la vocéenla que le gritaba algo sobre los escrúpulos y el sentido común, enfiló el coche impulsivamente en dirección a Tokyo.

Unas horas después, se detuvo delante de un impresionante proyecto de restauración que, evidentemente, estaba a punto de finalizarse. Un elegante cartel anunciaba que el trabajo había sido obra de Hiragizawa Constructions. Debajo, había un número de teléfono de Tokyo, que Tomoyo anotó. Entonces, tomó su teléfono móvil, pero decidió que la llamada podía esperar hasta que hubiera echado un vistazo al trabajo de Clow y Eriol.

El interior del viejo edificio había sido acondicionado para tiendas de varios tamaños y parecía que todas estaban ya alquiladas por elegantes boutiques. Además, había varios restaurantes, una librería y un cine.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir al exterior para realizar su llamada, un hombre se dirigió a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, guapa? —le preguntó con una descarada sonrisa que le recordaba demasiado a la de Eriol.

—Estaba buscando al señor Hiragizawa. ¿Está aquí?

—¿A Clow o a Eriol?

—A Clow.

—¿Y qué hace una mujer tan guapa como tú buscando a un tipo tan estirado como Clow?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Eres Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿verdad? Te he visto en las noticias. Tengo que admitir que tienes agallas, pero no dejaría que una mujer mía hiciera lo que tú haces.

—En ese caso, tiene usted suerte de que yo no sea una de sus mujeres —replicó ella—. ¿Está Clow o no?

—No. Creo que se ha marchado a Tomoeda para reunirse con su hermano. Yo soy Shaoran Li. Soy el capataz. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No —dijo Tomoyo, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan impulsiva—. Tengo que hablar con Clow. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar allí?

—No sabría decirte. Tal vez vaya a ver a su prometida mientras está allí. Si es así, no creo que regrese hasta mañana. ¿Quieres que le diga que has venido?

—No —respondió ella—, estoy segura de que ya hablaré con él tarde o temprano. Gracias por su ayuda, señor Li. Por cierto, el edificio es precioso. Usted y sus hombres deberían estar orgullosos.

—Todo el crédito es de Eriol. Está obsesionado con los detalles. He aprendido más con él que en el resto de los trabajos en los que he estado, créeme. Y he trabajado en los mejores proyectos de restauración. No me cabe la menor duda de que Eriol es el mejor. Esta empresa va a hacer cosas muy importantes gracias a la experiencia de Eriol y la habilidad con las ventas de Clow.

Tomoyo se temía que iba a tener que cambiar la opinión que tenía de Eriol si seguía escuchando alabanzas como aquélla.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Eriol estaba cortando la moldura nueva que iba a colocar junto a la original cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba suavemente en un hombro. Se sobresaltó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de cortarse un brazo con la sierra mecánica. Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

—¡Dios, Clow! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento. Estaba tratando de que te enteraras de que estaba aquí.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió colocarte delante de mí en vez de acercarte por la espalda? Además, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que estabas en Tokyo.

—Veo que estás de un pésimo humor esta mañana. ¿Te has levantado por el lado equivocado de la cama o es que llevas demasiado tiempo durmiendo solo?

—Tal vez las dos cosas —suspiró Eriol.

—Estoy seguro de que lo podrías remediar fácilmente si quisieras. La mitad de las mujeres de esta ciudad darían lo que fuera por un revolcón en el heno contigo.

—Creo que estás exagerando mi atractivo —dijo Eriol, secamente. Había al menos una mujer que no se sentía demasiado impresionada con él y que, desgraciadamente, parecía ser la única que él quería—. Vamos abajo. Me vendría bien beber algo. Así me podrás decir qué estás haciendo aquí.

Ya en la cocina, en la que había instalado un enorme frigorífico, Eriol sacó un par de latas de Coca Cola y le tiró una a Clow. Entonces, abrió la suya y le dio un trago.

—Maldita sea, hace mucho calor —musitó—. Jamás habría creído que diría esto, pero me alegraré mucho cuando por fin esté instalado el aire acondicionado.

—Pensé que te negabas a hacer algo así. Dijiste algo sobre mantener la identidad histórica del edificio.

—Perdí esa batalla y, por una vez, me alegro mucho. Ahora, dime qué te ha traído aquí en mitad de semana.

—Madoushi quiere asistir a una fiesta esta noche y no podía decirle que no, dado que, últimamente, se lo he dicho con bastante frecuencia. Decidí venir aquí para ver cómo va todo. Esta noche, me pondré mi esmoquin y me iré a la fiesta. Regresaré a Tokyo mañana. ¿Algún problema?

—No —respondió Eriol. Después de todo, era algo perfectamente razonable. Sólo rezaba para que Tomoyo no asistiera a la misma fiesta. Dudaba que estuviera preparada para ver a Clow del brazo de otra mujer aunque supiera lo de su compromiso—. ¿De quién es la fiesta?

—Un amigo de Madoushi va a celebrar una cena en un elegante hotel por no sé qué… Ya me conoces —comentó, con una sonrisa—. Aparte de asegurarme que no me confundo de fecha, no presto demasiada atención a los detalles.

Eriol se echó a reír y suspiró de alivio. No parecía muy probable que Clow se encontrara con Tomoyo en aquella fiesta. Madoushi y ella jamás se habían movido en los mismos círculos. No obstante, por muy improbable que pareciera que pudieran encontrarse Clow y ella, tal vez sería mejor que él se asegurara de que ella estaba ocupada en otros menesteres.

—Escucha, hermanito. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Recorre toda la casa. Ya verás lo bien que está quedando. Dale un beso a Madoushi cuando la veas esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—De repente tienes mucha prisa. ¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto.

—¿Sí?

—Nada sobre lo que preocuparse. ¿Te veré antes de que regreses por la mañana?

—Sí, creo que sí. Algo me dice que hay algo en tu vida que yo debería saber. Pasaré por casa antes de marcharme. Asegúrate de que ya tienes el café preparado… ¿o acaso voy a interrumpir algo?

—Desgraciadamente, no.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, hombre? —preguntó Clow, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solías ser mi ídolo. Tenías citas todas las noches.

—Me he hecho viejo…

—¿Quién es ella, Eriol? —le preguntó Clow, tras dedicarle una penetrante mirada.

—¿Quién es quién?

—La mujer que te tiene así.

—Te estás imaginando cosas —mintió. Entonces, se quitó su casco y se lo colocó a su hermano—. Tenlo puesto mientras estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tienes la cabeza muy dura, pero los accidentes ocurren.

Con eso, salió de la cocina, consciente de que su hermano lo estaba mirando con preocupación. Cuando estaba seguro de que Clow ya no podía oírlo, lanzó una maldición. Era la primera vez en su vida que le había ocultado algo a su hermano y no le gustaba. Tal vez cuando Clow se presentara en casa a la mañana siguiente, le diría que Tomoyo había regresado para tratar de reiniciar con él una relación y sus propias fantasías por ocupar el lugar de Clow en la vida de ella. Entonces, dejaría que la suerte decidiera.

Consideró tal sinceridad y suspiró. Sabía que cuando se encontrara con Clow a la mañana siguiente, no diría nada. Había demasiado en juego para todos ellos. Clow, Madoushi, Tomoyo… Tal vez incluso para él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y con eso concluye el capítulo nueve!**

**Para las que lo estaban esperando... Apareció Shaoran! Parece ser que trabaja para la empresa de los hermanos Hiragizawa, ¿se lo esperaban? Igualmente no vamos a tener mucho de él en esta historia, se va a hacer desear porque se está reservando para más adelante... para la suya propia.**

**¡Sakura le tiene unas ganas a Eriol! jajaja No me gusta verla en ese papel de resignación, pero si lo pensamos bien, en CCS ella también estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de una persona que no la correspondía (Yukito) así que queda bastante coherente. **

**¿Que les pareció el arranque de impulsividad que tuvo Tomoyo? Parece que a Eriol le salió el tiro por la culata en ese asunto, que suerte que Clow no le hizo caso a su hermano y se volvió a Tomoeda... ¿Que piensan que hubiera pasado si se encontraban? Y ahora ambos van a estar en la misma ciudad! ¿Como se las ingeniará Eriol para evitar un encuentro entre ellos?**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. ****Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios! Aunque yo no sea la escritora original, leer los Reviews me entusiasma a actualizar rápido para que no se queden con la intriga ;)******

**RTAs:**

**La criticona: Y si... La verdad es que las guerras dejan cicatrices demasiado grandes en las personas, y el hecho de ver morir con tus propios ojos a un ser amado estando en una situación tan extrema como esa debe ser doblemente terrible! Mucho más si contamos con el hecho de que, de algún modo, él se sacrificó para salvarla... Esa es una carga muy pesada. Si, es una buena táctica la que está utilizando Eriol... algo así como una psicología inversa algo rebuscada... le dice que si esta realmente enamorada tiene que ir a buscar a su hermano, lo cual implica que, si no fue hasta ahora, es porque no lo está. Igualmente, como vemos en este capítulo, Eriol tiene que tener cuidado porque a Tomoyo le agarran esos arranques de impulsividad, como recién que viajó hasta Tokyo para encontrar a Clow!, por suerte el viento estaba a favor de Eriol y no pudieron encontrarse... Siempre es un placer leer tu opinión. Haceme saber lo que te pareció este cap. Muchas gracias por tu Review! Un beso :)**

**Tinavb: Y, así como el tiempo pasó para Clow que siguió con su vida y se enamoró, también lo hizo para Tomoyo, a pesar de vivir una vida no convencional eso no quita que conociera gente y echara lazos con ellos. El verdadero problema es la forma en la que terminó todo... El hecho de que Fye, de quién ella estaba enamorada, muriera ayudándola a escapar de una situación en la cual los había metido ella, dejó una herida muy profunda... es difícil recuperarse de la muerte de un ser amado, pero bajo esas circunstancial es muchísimo peor. Eriol definitivamente va a tener que remar contra la corriente en esta... pero poco a poco se va a ir sanando el corazón. Muchas gracias por tu Review! Me encanta leer tus comentarios. Espero que te guste este cap. Un beso :)**

**********-.-.-.-**********

**Voy a estar subiendo el próximo capítulo el finde, probablemente el sábado, si tengo algún contratiempo lo haré el domingo...**

**Nos leemos el Sábado!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras Eriol se dirigía a casa, formuló un plan para conseguir que Tomoyo pasara la velada con él. Le daba la sensación de que le iba a costar porque sabía que a ella le habían turbado mucho todas las preguntas que él le había hecho mientras cenaban. Seguramente no querría someterse a aquel interrogatorio una vez más, aunque hablar de lo ocurrido fuera precisamente lo que necesitaba para superarlo todo y volver a retomar las riendas de su vida.

Eso significaba que llamarla para invitarla a salir quedaba completamente fuera de lugar. Ella se limitaría a rechazarlo. Por lo tanto, la única opción que le quedaba era presentarse sin que ella le esperara y realizarle una invitación tan irresistible que simplemente tuviera que aceptarla. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de sus encantos, no lo estaba tanto de que Tomoyo lo encontrara a él irresistible. De hecho, esperaba que Sonomi estuviera presente para que le resultara más difícil rechazarlo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de los Daidouji, que ya sabía de memoria gracias a las veces que tenía que llamar a Sonomi. Precisamente fue ella la que contestó.

—Hola, señora Daidouji —dijo, sabiendo que a ella le molestaba que no la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Eriol —replicó, dejando muy clara su exasperación—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Está Tomoyo?

—Llegó a casa hace unos minutos. Creo que está arriba. Espera un momento.

—No. En realidad no quiero hablar con ella. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba en casa.

—Si no te importa que te lo diga, no te estás explicando muy bien.

—En ese caso, no hay nada nuevo. En realidad, estaba esperando convencer a Tomoyo para que viniera a bailar esta noche, pero tal vez necesite su ayuda para convencerla. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Sabe si tiene otros planes?

—Estoy segura de que no. Te aseguro que si puedes sacarla de casa, tendrás mi pleno reconocimiento. Cuando entró ahora mismo, tenía un aspecto más sombrío aún que cuando llegó anoche. Te ayudaré lo que pueda, especialmente si puedes averiguar lo que le pasa. Sospecho que anoche no tuviste mucha suerte.

—No —admitió él.

—Bueno, sé que lo intentaste porque estaba bastante enojada contigo.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Muy bien. Concentrémonos en esta noche. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Estaba esperando que a usted se le ocurriera algo. Normalmente le pasa con todo lo demás.

—Gracias, creo —replicó ella, riendo—. Déjame que lo piense. Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo. ¿A qué hora vas a venir?

—Sobre las siete. ¿Le parece bien?

—Perfecto. La animaré a vestirse para cenar para que no pueda decir que no tiene nada que ponerse o que no quiere entretenerte subiendo a cambiarse.

—¿Le he mencionado alguna vez que me encanta cómo funciona su mente? —bromeó él.

—No —respondió ella—. Normalmente estás demasiado ocupado diciéndome que soy una pesada. Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada. Hasta luego.

—¿Eriol?

—Sí.

—Gracias por salir con Tomoyo. Ella necesita amigos, tanto si lo sabe como si no. Algo me dice que tú vas a ser uno muy especial.

Eriol se sintió más emocionado por aquel comentario que lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que no te lo pondrá fácil, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, confíe en mí. Sin embargo, ya me conoce, señora Daidouji. Yo jamás me alejo de un desafío.

—Sí. Ése es uno de tus rasgos más atractivos, Eriol. Ni siquiera has permitido que yo te asuste.

—¿Usted? Usted es simplemente una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Admiro a las mujeres así.

—Deja de desperdiciar en mí tus halagos. Los necesitarás todos con Tomoyo.

—No se preocupe. Tengo más que suficientes para ambas. Hasta luego.

Eriol colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Muchos hombres evitarían tener nada que ver con las Daidouji. Eran demasiado obstinadas y fuertes. Sin embargo, Eriol se imaginaba que la batalla de ingenio que tenía a diario con la madre le iba a venir muy bien para la hija. Además, ¿qué diversión podría suponer perseguir a una mujer si ésta lo ponía demasiado fácil?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Después de su infructuoso viaje a Tokyo, Tomoyo estuvo tres horas viendo programas de confesiones. Cuando se aburría soberanamente, decidía cambiar de canal para buscar uno de noticias, pero, cada vez que empezaba a ver un reportaje sobre Irak, Israel o Afganistán, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y tenía que volver a escuchar discusiones sobre obesidad, abusos o rebeldía adolescente.

—Tomoyo, querida, ¿estás ahí? —le preguntó su madre tras llamar a la puerta. Entonces, entró sin invitación alguna.

Tomoyo apagó la televisión, casi sintiéndose aliviada por la distracción.

—¿Querías algo, mamá?

—Sólo quería que supieras que esta noche nos vamos a vestir para cenar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tomoyo, con una cierta sospecha. No habían respetado la vieja formalidad desde hacía años.

—Porque ya no lo hacemos con la suficiente frecuencia —comentó Sonomi, con una expresión de nostalgia en el rostro—. Cuando yo era joven, mis padres insistían en que debíamos vestirnos bien todas las noches. Te garantizo que nadie se presentaba a cenar vestido con vaqueros y camisetas. Tu padre y yo empezamos a seguir la tradición, pero poco a poco empezamos a perder la costumbre.

Tomoyo miró a su madre con sospechas cada vez más crecientes. No se creía ni por un momento que aquello fuera para recuperar el espíritu de antaño.

—¿Acaso vamos a tener compañía? Me prometiste que no habría más cenas.

—No. Sólo me pareció que sería agradable que todos acudiéramos a la mesa bien vestidos.

A Tomoyo empezó a darle la sensación de que su madre estaba tratando de decirle que había descuidado su apariencia.

—Creo que voy a cenar en mi dormitorio…

—¡Ni hablar! No voy a consentir que Makiko tenga que subir las escaleras con una bandeja a su edad cuando tú eres perfectamente capaz de bajar a cenar. Me avergüenza que puedas sugerir algo así.

—Bajaré y me subiré yo la bandeja.

—No se trata de eso. La cena es a las siete. Espero que estés presente —concluyó su madre. Con eso, se marchó y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

Tomoyo no comprendía aquella actitud de su madre. Tal vez no quería estar a solas con su padre. Si ésa era la razón, no podía negarse. Por lo tanto, se resignó a vestirse. Podría ser que se sintiera menos deprimida si hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse algo bonito y se maquillaba un poco.

Abrió el armario y encontró un vestido negro que sería perfecto para la ocasión. Cuando trabajaba, había sido el que se había puesto para todas las ocasiones especiales. No se arrugaba y le sentaba estupendamente. A Fye se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas la primera vez que la vio con él.

Tomoyo recordó aquel momento. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama y dejar que los recuerdos de aquella noche se adueñaran de ella. Había sido su primera cita de verdad, después de llevar meses trabajando juntos. Él la había invitado a cenar. Había encontrado un restaurante romántico, en el que pudieron estar por fin solos.

Por primera vez, la conversación sobre el trabajo dio paso a detalles más personales. Fue la primera cita más cómoda que Tomoyo había tenido nunca por lo bien que se conocían ya. Sin embargo, a ella no le había quedado duda alguna de que aquella noche se convertirían en algo más.

Recordaba el primer beso de Fye como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Había sido tan dulce que Tomoyo no había tardado en ver todas las posibilidades de lo que podía haber entre ellos.

En todos los meses que siguieron, siempre les faltó una cosa. Jamás hablaban del futuro porque en su trabajo la única garantía era el presente. En aquel momento, lo había comprendido perfectamente, pero seis meses después de perder a Fye le entristecía pensar que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído nunca que podrían tener un final feliz.

Cuando notó que le caía una lágrima por la mejilla, se la secó con un gesto de impaciencia. Sabía muy bien que era imposible cambiar el pasado.

Decidió apresurarse. Se lavó la cara, se maquilló y bajó las escaleras justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

—Abro yo —gritó, preguntándose si, después de todo, tendrían invitados a cenar. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Eriol vestido de traje, se quedó boquiabierta—. ¡Tú!

Él sonrió. Evidentemente, no se sentía nada insultado por la reacción de Tomoyo.

—Te aseguro que era yo la última vez que me miré al espejo —confirmó alegremente.

—¿Te ha invitado mi madre a cenar?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó ella muy groseramente—. ¿Has venido a traerle unos papeles a mi madre o algo así?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a buscarte. Por cierto, estás guapísima. Me encanta ese vestido.

—¿Cómo dices? Me siento confusa. ¿Acaso teníamos planes de los que me he olvidado? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así.

—No. Sólo se me ocurrió ir a bailar y no se me ocurrió nadie con la que me apeteciera ir más que contigo.

—¿Y se te ocurre presentarte aquí sin ni siquiera llamar? ¡Qué grosero!

—Claro que llamé. Tengo modales, guapa.

—Sé con absoluta certeza que tú y yo no hemos hablado por teléfono, Eriol.

—En realidad, hablé con tu madre. Ella me dijo que no tenías planes para esta noche.

Tomoyo estaba empezando a entenderlo todo.

—Entonces, tú lo has acordado todo con mi madre —dijo Tomoyo—. Por eso ella insistió en que me vistiera para cenar —añadió, sin saber si debía estar más furiosa con su madre por engañarla o con Eriol por dar por sentado que ella iba a aceptar—. Bueno, dado que mi madre y tú parecéis llevaros tan bien, te sugiero que te la lleves a ella a bailar. No quiero salir contigo, Eriol.

—No creo que a tu padre le gustara que me llevara a su esposa, aunque sólo fuera por una tarde. Además, la que quiero que me acompañe eres tú.

—No me interesa.

—¿Bailar o yo?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Eriol con descarado escepticismo.

Sin mediar más palabras, la agarró y, antes de que Tomoyo pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la tomó entre sus brazos, dio un par de pasos de baile y entonces la besó.

La boca de Eriol era una maestra, persuasiva y exigente a la vez. Tomoyo sintió cómo se fundía en el calor que la envolvía y en la ternura que sentía en él. Le agarró los hombros y luego le colocó las manos en las mejillas, que estaban ásperas a pesar de que estaba segura de que él se había afeitado antes de salir. Eriol era simplemente uno de esos hombres que siempre tienen un aspecto algo desaliñado, aunque de la manera más masculina posible. Seguramente había estrellas de cine que probablemente tenían que pasarse horas en maquillaje para conseguir aquel aspecto.

Tal vez Sakura tenía razón. Tal vez estaba loca por darle la espalda a Eriol.

—Te tengo —murmuro—. Ahora, hablemos de baile.

—No quiero hablar de baile. No quiero ir a bailar. De hecho, no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo —repitió, aunque con menos convicción que antes. No podía negar que, en cinco segundos, Eriol había conseguido que volviera a sentirse viva, pero no estaba completamente segura de agradecérselo—. No me gusta que mi madre y tú hayáis estado conspirando a mis espaldas como si yo fuera una niña que no sabe lo que quiere.

—Supongo que podríamos ir a tu habitación y terminar lo que hemos empezado, dado que eso sí pareció interesarte. Sin embargo, creo que estaría sobrepasando los límites de la tolerancia de tu madre.

—Eres imposible, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Algo me dice que necesitas movimiento, Tomoyo —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Estás acostumbrada a correr riesgos. Acepta éste. Se trata sólo de ir a bailar y a cenar.

Tal vez aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Ciertamente era mejor que quedarse en su dormitorio viendo cualquier reality en la televisión. Incluso salir a bailar con Eriol tenía que ser mejor que eso.

Antes de que pudiera decir lo que había decidido, su madre apareció en escena, con un aspecto tan inocente como el de un corderito.

—¡Vaya, Eriol! —exclamó, como si estuviera muy sorprendida—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos.

—¡Venga ya, mamá! Deja de actuar, aunque tengo que admitir que, si hubieras decidido subirte a un escenario, estoy segura de que habrías sido una de las mejores actrices. El secreto ha quedado al descubierto. Sé que los dos planeasteis todo esto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó su madre, aún fingiendo.

—Hacer que me pusiera un vestido para que estuviera preparada cuando Eriol viniera.

—Estás preciosa —dijo su madre, con una radiante sonrisa—. Ese vestido te sienta muy bien. ¿Adónde vais a ir?

—Estábamos a punto de decidirlo —dijo Eriol—. ¿Bailes de salón, a una discoteca o bailes country ¿Qué prefieres, Tomoyo?

—Veamos —respondió ella—. ¿Cuál de los tres me dará más oportunidades de pisarte?

—Me subestimas, cielo— replicó él con una descarada sonrisa—. Llevo mucho tiempo esquivando los pisotones de las chicas.

—Me imagino que sí. Tal vez si no insistieras tanto, no te ocurriría con tanta frecuencia— afirmó Tomoyo. En aquel momento, ella escuchó una risa ahogada. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que su madre trataba, sin conseguirlo, de esconder una sonrisa—, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que resulta tan maravilloso volver a ver que tienes chispa en los ojos —respondió Sonomi—. Creo que Eriol es bueno para ti.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mamá. Lo único que Eriol es capaz de hacer es enojarme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él—. Creía que acababa de demostrar lo contrario.

Tomoyo trató de no mirar a su madre, que los observaba a ambos con mucho interés.

—Si nos vamos a ir, vayámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

—Lo que tú digas, cielo —susurró él, guiñándole un ojo a Sonomi.

—Si regreso a casa conduciendo su coche y completamente sola, es porque he arrojado su cadáver en una zanja. Llama a un abogado en mi nombre.

—Lo haré encantada —afirmó su madre—, pero algo me dice que no llegaremos a eso.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mientras se dirigían a la discoteca que Tomoyo había elegido, Eriol decidió que todo había salido muy bien. Estaba seguro de que las amenazas de Tomoyo no eran tales, especialmente después de que ella hubiera respondido al beso con tanta pasión. No obstante, la pasión convertía a las mujeres en criaturas imprevisibles. Para estar seguro, no le daría la espalda ni un minuto, aunque no quería hacerlo. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido, que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus largas piernas. Pensar en aquellas piernas lo había tenido despierto más noches de las que podía contar.

—De verdad te crees que eres alguien especial, ¿no?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Porque me has convencido para que salga contigo.

—Me considero un tipo con suerte. Eso es todo.

—No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Qué clase de ilusiones?

—Como que esto sea una cita. O que ese beso significara algo. O que me voy a acostar contigo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo él, tragándose una carcajada.

—Bien.

—¿Se me permite tener unas cuantas fantasías?

—Está bien. Puedes tener todas las fantasías que quieras mientras no pienses ni por un momento en ponerlas en práctica.

—¿Y si tú te vuelves loca e intentas seducirme? ¿Tengo que resistirme?

—Eso no va a ocurrir nunca.

—¿Lo de que tú me vayas a seducir o que yo me vaya a resistir?

—Lo de seducirte. Tu capacidad de resistencia jamás se verá puesta a prueba.

—Qué pena… Tengo una excelente fuerza de voluntad.

De repente, el rostro de Tomoyo tomó una apariencia muy seria.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Eriol?

—¿El qué? ¿Bromear contigo? Porque resulta fácil y divertido.

—No. Me refiero a por qué, de repente, me has convertido en una especie de proyecto. Ni siquiera te gusto.

Eriol apagó el motor y se volvió para mirarla muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por el modo en el que te has estado comportando desde que aparecí en tu casa. No hiciste esfuerzo alguno por ocultar tu desdén ni el hecho de que piensas que soy mala para Clow.

—Estás muy equivocada. En cuando a lo de que no me gustas para mi hermano, no quiere decir que tú tengas algo malo. De hecho, tienes muchas cosas buenas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—No.

—Eso sí que es una pena —respondió él—. Muy bien. Te las diré y te aseguro que soy sincero. No se trata sólo de halagos para poder meterte en mi cama. Eres hermosa, inteligente y valiente. Tienes unas piernas que podrían volver loco a un hombre, yo incluido, por si te lo estás preguntando —añadió. Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Qué más? Eres muy segura de ti misma, o al menos solías serlo. Me da la sensación de que volverás a serlo cuando consigas dejar atrás lo que ocurrió en Afganistán. Siempre sabías lo que querías e ibas tras ello sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera en tu camino. ¿Quién iba a creer que una muchacha con una vida tan protegida se iba a convertir en una corresponsal de guerra famosa internacionalmente? Con tu aspecto y tu inteligencia, podrías haber trabajado en un estudio, pero elegiste hacer algo que muchos hombres no tienen agallas para hacer. Admiro esa característica.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedo decir que no me preocupara cuando encendía la televisión y te veía a pocos metros del lugar donde había sido detonado un coche bomba, pero me sentía orgulloso de conocerte, como imagino que lo estaban tus padres.

—Y ahora que estoy en casa, ¿te sientes desilusionado?

—¿Te sientes desilusionada tú?

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé si soy lo suficientemente valiente como para regresar.

—¿Es eso algo que tengas que decidir hoy o mañana?

—No.

—En ese caso, no te preocupes al respecto hasta que tengas que hacerlo. Concéntrate en curarte.

—No tengo heridas —replicó ella, mirándolo con asombro.

—Claro que las tienes. En una guerra, se puede estar herido de muchas maneras, Tomoyo. Los puntos, desgraciadamente, no cierran todas las heridas y, por si aún tienes dudas, tampoco lo hace casarse con el hombre equivocado.

Eriol sabía que la conversación se había hecho demasiado profunda, aunque Tomoyo necesitara escuchar lo que él le había dicho. Le guiñó un ojo.

—Ahora, dado que tienes unos pies en perfectas condiciones, vamos dentro a bailar y a olvidarnos de todo esto, aunque sólo sea por esta noche. Seamos un par de… conocidos —añadió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Seamos un par de conocidos que se divierten mucho.

Ella asintió. Parecía aliviada.

—¿Crees que podrás seguirme, Eriol?

—Voy a intentarlo, cielo. Decididamente voy a intentarlo.

Aunque era demasiado pronto para decirlo, estaba tratando de predecir los trucos que Tomoyo podría utilizar en la pista de baile. Quería que ella empezara a pensar en los dos como una posibilidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Acá está el capítulo diez!**

**Como discute esta pareja, las chispas que saltan entre ellos son indiscutibles! ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? No tuvo mucho drama, ni revelaciones, pero en mi opinión fue bastante divertido. Me encanta la relación de Eriol y Sonomi, y las situaciones en las que ponen a Tomoyo.**

**¿Que les parece que pasará en la cita/no cita? A Eriol le esta costando cada vez más mantener las manos lejos de Tomoyo, aunque parece ser que a ella no le molesta tanto como querría, ¿Podrá aguantar una noche entera bailando con ella?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que me dejen un Review con sus opiniones ;)**

**Voy a estar subiendo el próximo capítulo a principios de semana, probablemente el martes...**

**Nos leemos a principios de semana!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 11**

Tomoyo no había bailado ni se había reído tanto desde el baile en el que se presentó en sociedad. De hecho, éste era mucho mejor. En el anterior, había sentido tanto cinismo por todo lo que la rodeaba que casi no había disfrutado de la velada. El muchacho que la acompañaba era tan torpe e inmaduro como lo son la mayoría de los chicos de dieciocho años. Según recordaba, le sudaban las manos y tenía granos.

Miró al otro lado de la mesa y vio que Eriol la estaba estudiando con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Volviendo al pasado? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Para ser una mujer que se ha preparado para mantener una expresión neutral cuando está en el aire, no sabes ocultar tus sentimientos tan bien. Tenías un aspecto algo triste.

—No era triste. Simplemente estaba pensando en el baile de mi presentación en sociedad.

—Yo creía que ésa era la noche más importante de todas las chicas del Sur.

—La mía no. A mí me parecía un absurdo desperdicio de dinero, pero mi madre insistía en que era una tradición muy importante, por lo que no tuve más remedio que ceder. Sakura y yo estábamos decididas a no divertirnos, por lo que invitamos a los chicos menos apropiados que pudimos encontrar.

—No me invitaste a mí —comentó él, sonriendo.

—Tú eras demasiado inapropiado. Además, yo estaba decidida a mostrarme triste, no a que a mi madre le diera un ataque al corazón.

—Te recuerdo esa noche —afirmó Eriol, sorprendiéndola.

Tomoyo se esforzó por recordar aquella noche y, por fin, se acordó de que Eriol había ido con la muchacha más tímida de la clase.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es verdad! Tú también estabas. Fue el gran acto de rebeldía de Naoko Yanagisawa.

Naoko Yanagisawa era una chica tímida y con gafas a la que nadie prestaba mucha atención. El hecho de que llegara al baile del brazo de Eriol despertó mucha expectación.

—Sospecho que Naoko te habría sorprendido en muchas cosas.

Naoko había tenido una vida muy dura. Era tan tímida porque tartamudeó hasta que tuvo dieciséis años. Llevaba años trabajando con un logopeda. Consiguió una beca para Duke.

—Yo sabía lo de la beca. Era la comidilla del colegio. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito de que fuera ella precisamente la que ganara la beca para Duke.

—¿Sabías que era por Música? Esa chica era una estupenda cantante.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Ahora, canta en clubes de jazz en Nueva York, Chicago y Los Ángeles. La he visto varias veces y tengo un montón de sus CDs en casa. Recuérdame que te los ponga en alguna ocasión.

—¿Has mantenido el contacto con Naoko? —preguntó ella. No le gustaba que aquel detalle la hiciera sentirse un poco celosa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Teníamos mucho en común. Los dos éramos unos indeseables.

A Tomoyo jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en Eriol en aquellos términos. Siempre había creído que su aislamiento era por decisión propia, no porque los demás lo apartaran.

—No éramos muy agradables contigo, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió él—. Sin embargo, muchas chicas no pensaban así. La combinación de chico malo e indeseable era como un imán para algunas.

—¿Lo sigue siendo?

—Ahora ya no me puedo considerar así, dado que tengo una empresa que hace negocios con los apellidos más antiguos y reverenciados de Tomoeda. Incluso tu madre me encuentra completamente respetable en la actualidad.

—Sospecho que mi madre es como cualquier otra mujer. Se encuentra fascinada por ese aura de peligro que emana de ti. Ella tomó la decisión más segura cuando se casó con mi padre —dijo, aunque ya no sabía si su madre se había lamentado por ello.

—¿Y tú Tomoyo? Tú eres adicta al peligro. ¿Te atraigo a ti? —le preguntó Eriol.

De repente, su expresión se había vuelto muy seria.

«Más de lo que deseo admitir», pensó Tomoyo. Las ocasiones en las que habían estado juntos habían dejado al descubierto profundidades que ella jamás hubiera imaginado. Eriol era un hombre sólido y amable de una manera completamente inesperada. Que hubiera protegido a una chica como Naoko decía mucho sobre su carácter. Lo más extraño era que aquello lo convertía en la clase de hombre más peligrosa para alguien que ha regresado a casa buscando tranquilidad, fuerza y ternura. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que jamás le había dado demasiado crédito.

Incluso estaba empezando a ver su traición como un desesperado, pero bien intencionado, gesto para evitar que su hermano cometiera un error. Tal vez entonces no se había dado cuenta de que era una locura, pero ciertamente parecía haber aprendido de su error.

—Me atraes lo suficiente como para salir a la pista de baile contigo una vez más —dijo ella—. Después, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa. Me imagino que necesitas descansar mucho para poder soportar las exigencias de mi madre.

—Puedo manejar a tu madre con un par de horas de sueño —replicó él, riendo—. Tú eres la difícil.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo comprendo a tu madre. Es una perfeccionista y sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Tú eres un poco imprevisible. Algo me dice que si sigo a tu lado, voy a estar metido en un buen lío.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó ella. Sorprendentemente, le agradaba la idea—. Creo que me gusta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te gusta controlar las cosas. Sin embargo, una cosa que necesitas saber sobre mí, Tomoyo, es que yo no me parezco en nada a mi hermano. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, al menos todo el tiempo.

El temblor que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo al oír las palabras de Eriol no le resultó del todo desagradable. De hecho, estaba completamente cargado de anticipación.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ya en los escalones de entrada a la casa de Tomoyo, Eriol la miró a los ojos. La combinación de un poco de vino y de frenéticos bailes le habían dado un aire somnoliento y algo despistado. Le apetecía tanto besarla que estaba teniendo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no devorar aquella tentadora boca. Evidentemente, un beso era lo que ella estaba esperando y es por eso que uso toda su fuerza para resistirse.

—Buenas noches —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Que duermas bien.

—¿Buenas noches? —preguntó ella, con cierta indignación—. ¿Ya está?

Eriol ocultó su satisfacción. La estrategia había funcionado perfectamente.

—¿No es eso lo que la gente suele decir cuando se despiden por la noche? Pensaba que eso sí que lo hacía bien.

—¿Y un beso?

—Te besé antes de que saliéramos —le recordó él, sabiendo que era el vino quien hablaba—. Aunque estoy encantado de cumplir con tus deseos, te recuerdo que me diste una verdadera charla en su momento. ¿Quieres que vuelva a besarte?

—No, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo ella, contradiciéndose una vez más.

—¿Es de extrañar que los hombres no comprendan a las mujeres? No hacen más que cambiar las reglas.

—Olvídate de las malditas reglas.

Antes de que Eriol supiera lo que ella tenía en mente, lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él. Cuando la boca de ella cubrió la de él, Tomoyo aprovechó el hecho de que él abriera la boca por la sorpresa para introducirle la lengua. Fue un beso apasionado y teñido de una cierta desesperación. La sangre de Eriol se olvidó del cerebro para dirigirse a otra parte de su anatomía. La cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas por la falta de oxígeno cuando ella lo soltó igual de inesperadamente.

—Así es como se dan las buenas noches —afirmó. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa. Evidentemente, estaba muy contenta consigo misma.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Eriol se apoyó contra el timbre. Ella volvió a abrir inmediatamente la puerta, lo que él aprovechó para estrecharla contra su pecho y besarla hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire. Mucho más satisfecho, la volvió a dejar sobre el suelo. Tomoyo tenía un aspecto muy sorprendido y no tan segura de sí misma.

—Me gusta más mi manera —dijo él. Entonces, se marchó.

Maldita sea. Aquello estaba empezando a ser muy divertido.

En cuanto Eriol llegó a casa, llamó a Tomoyo al teléfono móvil para no despertar al resto de la familia.

—Dulces sueños —dijo por segunda vez aquella noche.

—Me confundes —respondió ella. Parecía verdaderamente atónita.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Tomoyo. Justo cuando creo que ya sé cómo eres, vas y haces algo muy sorprendente.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó ella—. Tengo que saberlo. Tal vez no debería volver a hacerlo.

—Oh, no —respondió él, riendo—. No te lo pienso decir. Me gustan tus sorpresas.

—Debes de estar hablando del beso.

—Definitivamente inolvidable, pero no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué? No he hecho nada más.

—Claro que sí.

—¿El qué?

—No voy a decírtelo, pero algo me dice que los besos son tan sólo un ejercicio de calentamiento para nosotros.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No estoy preparada para empezar nada contigo ni con nadie más —dijo ella. De repente, el tono de su voz era muy sereno.

—Estabas dispuesta a casarte con mi hermano.

—Eso era diferente.

—Eso me lo vas a tener que explicar. ¿No te parece que el matrimonio es algo mucho más serio que tontear un poco tan sólo para divertirse? —quiso saber él. Tomoyo se quedó completamente en silencio—. Tomoyo… ¿Se debe eso al hombre que afirmas que no existe? ¿Te sientes culpable por alguna razón?

—No —respondió ella, aunque con evidente pena—. No hay razón alguna para sentir culpabilidad. Ya no.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó él, turbado por el tono sombrío de su voz y por la extraña lógica de que casarse con Clow era menos traición que lo sería acostarse con él mismo. Además, ¿por qué iba a considerar algo con alguno de los dos hermanos si había un hombre en alguna parte que significaba algo para ella?

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente, pero ignoró la pregunta.

—Buenas noches, Eriol. Gracias por haberme llevado a bailar.

Él sabía que Tomoyo no tenía intención de hablar más, aunque no entendía por qué se mostraba tan reticente. Algo le decía que tenía que llegar al fondo de aquel asunto, por el bien de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol seguía pensando en el misterioso hombre de la vida de Tomoyo. Sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, lo que no entendía era por qué se había molestado. No le parecía que hubiera razón alguna para guardar un secreto del pasado. No se debían detalladas explicaciones sobre su vida amorosa, al menos no por el momento. Tal vez jamás llegaría el momento de la confesión total.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía más atraído por ella que nunca, aunque jamás fueran a tener una relación seria. Eriol no iba en serio, ni siquiera por Tomoyo Daidouji. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Tomoyo tenía sus reglas y él las suyas. Por lo que había visto de sus padres, no existían los finales felices y el matrimonio era el beso de la muerte para la diversión.

Además, siempre había atraído a mujeres ricas que se sentían impresionadas por su reputación de hombre peligroso, pero a las que no les interesaba nada más. Había conseguido mucho, pero, en ciertos círculos, eso jamás sería suficiente.

Jamás había podido superar el sueño de encajar. Siempre había pensado que, si se casaba algún día, tendría que hacerlo con alguien como Tomoyo, que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance. Dado que las posibilidades de encontrar una mujer así eran de una entre un millón, había aprendido a estar solo.

Lo más extraño era que Tomoyo parecía estar disponible para él en aquellos momentos. No podía evitar sentir que la mujer a la que se le había asociado con valentía y coraje por todo el mundo, era tan vulnerable y frágil como un pájaro herido. Le hacía sentirse muy protector.

Sin embargo, no podría ayudarla si no sabía por qué había regresado a casa. No obstante, antes de seguir con sus investigaciones, tenía que conseguir que su hermano volviera a marcharse de la ciudad.

Estaba en la cocina, medio vestido y tomándose su segunda taza de café cuando Clow entró. Parecía que había tenido una noche difícil.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Duró la fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

—No. La fiesta terminó a la muy respetable hora de las once en punto. Me pasé el resto de la noche peleándome con Madoushi sobre la boda. Ella quiere que sea como una ceremonia digna de una reina o algo así. Se ha convertido en algo completamente descabellado. Le dije que tenía que recortar la lista de invitados, olvidarse de las palomas y contratar algo más pequeño que una orquesta sinfónica y ella me dijo que no la quería, porque si no, comprendería lo importante que todo eso era para ella.

—Entiendo.

—Yo la amo, pero no comprendo por qué quiere algo que va a costar miles y miles de dólares. Podríamos construir una maldita mansión con sólo lo que se quiere gastar en el vestido y en el pastel de bodas. Cuándo le pregunté qué tenía de malo comprar un par de cajas de masa para pastel ya preparada, me echó un vaso de agua por la cabeza.

—¿Resolvisteis la situación? —preguntó Eriol, muy divertido.

—En cierto modo —contestó Clow.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que ella canceló la boda.

El corazón de Eriol empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

—Estoy seguro de que se tranquilizará y cambiará de opinión —dijo.

—No lo creo. Además, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que quiera que cambie. Si tenemos una idea tan diferente de cómo queremos que sea nuestra boda, ¿cómo vamos a poder hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio?

—Por lo que he oído, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. En estos momentos, le estás estropeando un sueño a una niña pequeña. Probablemente lleva planeando esa boda desde que tiene ocho años.

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

—Entonces, deja que la tenga. Consiénteselo. Para empezar, viviréis en una casa un poco más pequeña. No tendréis niñera para el primer niño. Además, la empresa va mejor cada año. Recuperarás el dinero sin darte cuenta.

—No creo que se trate de eso. Creo que queremos cosas diferentes.

—No. Lo que queréis son bodas diferentes. Venga ya, Clow. Sólo es un bache en la carretera. Ve a verla antes de que regreses a Tokyo. No dejes que esto se convierta en algo que no se pueda arreglar.

—¿Por qué tienes de repente tantas ganas de que nos arreglemos? —preguntó Clow, mirando a su hermano con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Porque veo que ella te hace feliz. Está loca por ti. No le des la espalda a eso sólo por evitar tener dos palomas que defequen mientras vuelan por encima de los invitados a la boda.

Clow se echó a reír, tal y como Eriol había supuesto.

—Eres un asco.

—Tal vez, pero tengo razón y tú lo sabes. Ahora, vete. Dile que puede tener las palomas y todo lo que quiera.

—Espera un momento. He venido aquí para descubrir qué es lo que te pasa a ti —protestó Clow—. Hasta ahora, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido hablar de mis problemas.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo para eso —replicó Eriol, con una sonrisa—. Además, no tengo problemas de los que merezca la pena hablar. Ahora, tengo que irme a trabajar —añadió. Agarró la camisa que tenía en el respaldo de la silla y se la puso mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Ya hablaremos dentro de unos días.

—Te advierto que no te has librado —le gritó Clow.

Eriol se limitó a despedirse de él con la mano.

En vez de dirigirse directamente a la plantación, se fue a la ciudad. Había llegado a la conclusión durante la noche de que su mejor fuente de información sobre Tomoyo sería su mejor amiga.

Aparcó delante de la galería de Sakura y entró.

—Eriol —dijo Sakura, muy sorprendida al verlo paseando por los pasillos—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora de la mañana? Ni siquiera he colgado el cartel de que está abierto.

—¿No te importa que esté aquí? Tenía unos cuantos minutos libres y pensé que podría venir a ver qué tienes. Vamos a necesitar algunos cuadros en la plantación cuando terminemos de trabajar.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Aquí siempre eres bienvenido. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que me engañes, Eriol.

—¿No? —preguntó él, mirándola con desolación.

—Por favor… No has puesto aquí el pie desde hace semanas, cuando tú y yo salimos juntos en aquella cita. Sólo hay una cosa que te puede haber traído aquí.

—He venido a ver los cuadros —insistió él.

—Tú y yo sabemos que Sonomi Daidouji no te va a dejar que elijas los cuadros que van a colgar de las paredes de la plantación Tsukimine. Estás aquí por Tomoyo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, sé que los dos fuisteis a cenar a Murrells hace unos días y también que anoche salisteis a bailar.

—Vaya, qué rápido…

—Los cotilleos siempre han corrido como la pólvora, en especial si son jugosos. ¿Cómo conseguiste que fuera contigo a bailar?

—La sorprendí en un momento de debilidad, de los que parece estar teniendo muchos. ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

—Sinceramente, no. La verdad es que parece estar evitándome. Sólo la he visto en un par de ocasiones. En una de ellas me ofreció su ayuda para cazarte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Creía que tú y yo…

—Sí. Se había enterado de nuestra cita y del dinero que me gasté en la subasta por ti. Se imaginó que me podría ayudar a acelerar un poco las cosas —comentó Sakura, con una cierta amargura.

—¿No se suponía que esa cita era tan sólo para ayudar a una buena causa? —preguntó él, con la sensación de que no se había percatado de algo.

—Para ti sí, lo que más o menos significa que para mí también.

—No lo sabía —dijo él, atónito—. Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

—Lo sé, por eso no me dolió tanto, pero no hablemos más de eso, por favor. Ya resulta demasiado humillante. Deberíamos centrarnos en Tomoyo, dado que a los dos nos importa. A ti te importa, ¿verdad? ¿No estarás pensando tener una de tus acostumbradas aventuras?

—No estoy seguro de estar listo para poder ponerle una etiqueta —dijo Eriol, a la defensiva—, pero quiero ayudarla. Está muy mal, Sakura. No es ella. Lo sé porque reconozco los síntomas del estrés postraumático. Yo mismo los he padecido, pero hay algo más. Un hombre, tal vez. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Ni una palabra, pero podría ser por su trabajo. Dice que se alegra de estar en casa, pero creo que le turba no tener un trabajo al que regresar.

—¡Un momento! ¿Me estás diciendo que no va a regresar, que no está de vacaciones?

—Para serte sincera, no sé si lo dejó o la echaron. No me lo dijo. Simplemente me comentó que estaba pensando en quedarse, pero que no quería que le dijera nada a nadie. Si me hubiera preguntado otra persona que no fueras tú, jamás habría dicho nada —dijo Sakura, mirándole a los ojos—, pero creo que tú eres el único que puede ayudarla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No somos viejos amigos.

—Tal vez no, pero al menos está pasando algún tiempo contigo. Su madre dice que se pasa el día en su dormitorio y a mí no me dice nada.

—Sólo ha salido conmigo porque la he engañado. No es que se ponga loca ante la perspectiva de verme. Yo le hago demasiadas preguntas. Desgraciadamente, no responde a la mayoría.

—Sigue preguntándole, Eriol. Tienes que llegar al fondo de todo esto. Ella adoraba su trabajo. Era su identidad. Trabajó mucho para llegar a lo más alto y no me puedo imaginar que lo vaya a dejar todo así como así. Si realmente se ha terminado, no me extraña que se encuentre perdida. Eso explicaría por qué se ha acodado de tu hermano.

—Desesperación —afirmó Eriol. Saber eso hizo que se alegrara mucho más de haberlos mantenido separados. Si Clow hubiera sabido que Tomoyo lo estaba buscando después de la discusión con Madoushi, solo Dios sabía lo que habría sido capaz de hacer. Tal vez se hubieran unido por motivos equivocados.

—Exactamente. Desesperación —replicó Sakura—. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre, pero ahora que sabe lo del compromiso de Clow, creo que se ha desengañado en ese sentido. Yo nunca lo entendí. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir a Clow cuando podía tener…?

Sakura no terminó la frase. Las mejillas se le habían sonrojado vivamente.

Eriol comprendió lo que quería haber dicho, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿De verdad que no sabes por qué ha tomado la decisión de dejar su trabajo o de por qué la cadena ha despedido a una de sus mejores corresponsales?

—No tengo ni idea. No me dio pista alguna sobre lo ocurrido. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo tú.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Sin embargo, aunque supiera exactamente cómo hacerle la pregunta, dudaba que las respuestas que consiguiera de ella tuvieran algún sentido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo**** once up!**

**Perdón**** pero hoy no tengo tiempo para nada así que no voy a poder comentar mucho... en el próximo cap prometo responder Reviews y comentar ambos capítulos. No se si alguien leerá lo que escribo después de cada uno, pero por si acaso a alguien le interesa la próxima vez que actualice opino de ambos caps.**

**Un beso a todas! Voy a tratar de actualizar antes de Navidad para dejarles un cap como regalito :) A lo mejor lo hago el viernes, y si no, el Sabado.**

**Nos leemos antes de que venga Santa!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 12**

Tomoyo esperó hasta después de las nueve para bajar a desayunar. Había tenido la esperanza de evitar a sus padres, en especial a su madre. Desgraciadamente, Sonomi aún seguía sentada a la mesa del comedor, con el teléfono en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Estaba escribiendo notas en su diario. Apenas levantó la vista lo suficiente como para percatarse de la llegada de Tomoyo.

Ésta consideró regresar a la relativa seguridad de la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su madre colgó el teléfono.

—Ahí estás —dijo Sonomi, alegremente—. Eriol y tú debisteis llegar muy tarde si bajas a desayunar a estas horas.

—No fue tan tarde. ¿Hay más café?

—Por supuesto. ¿Te apetece tomar huevos o tostadas? Se lo puedo decir a Makiko.

—No hay necesidad de decirle nada a Makiko —dijo el ama de llaves al entrar en el comedor con una bandeja—. He oído voces aquí. Ya iba siendo hora de que bajaras a desayunar —añadió, reprendiendo a Tomoyo con la mirada—. Te he preparado medio pomelo, una magdalena y un huevo revuelto. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo.

Tomoyo sonrió ante el tono de voz del ama de llaves.

—Es exactamente lo que quería, Makiko.

—Respuesta correcta —dijo Makiko con aprobación. Entonces, sirvió a Tomoyo una taza de su potente café. Cuando Sonomi extendió su taza, Makiko se limitó a quitársela—. Tú ya has tomado suficiente. Te traeré un descafeinado.

Tomoyo la contempló con un gesto divertido en el rostro mientras el ama de llaves salía del comedor.

—¿Hay alguien más que te diga de ese modo lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Nadie más se atrevería, pero yo no sé lo que haría sin esa mujer. Debería insistir en que se retirara, pero soy una egoísta y no podría soportar el hecho de no tenerla cerca. Ella me ayuda a clarificar las cosas.

—¿Y qué clase de cosas necesitas que te ayude a aclarar?

—Todo. Años atrás, ella me hizo comprender que casarme con tu padre era lo adecuado. Yo no estaba muy convencida, ¿sabes? Sabía que él me adoraba, pero yo quería algo… No sé, más excitante supongo. Yo me parecía mucho a ti a esa edad. No estaba en absoluto dispuesta a sentar la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? No te imagino así.

—Yo creía que podía cambiar el mundo. No estoy segura de que supiera cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que había más en la vida que vivir cómodamente en este pequeño rincón.

—¿Y qué te detuvo?

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —preguntó su madre. Parecía algo desconcertada por la pregunta.

—¿Saber qué?

—Yo siempre había dado por sentado que tú te lo habías imaginado.

—¿Imaginarme qué? —preguntó Tomoyo, con impaciencia.

—Me quedé embarazada.

—De mí —dijo Tomoyo, sacando la conclusión evidente—. «Yo» cambié tu vida. Te casaste con papá por mi culpa.

—Por favor, no te sientas tan herida, Tomoyo. Sí, tú fuiste el catalizador, pero me casé con tu padre porque era lo que tenía que hacer, incluso por aquel entonces, cuando la gente se iba haciendo más tolerante sobre las madres solteras e incluso el aborto. La gente de aquí no lo era.

—Podrías haberte marchado —sugirió Tomoyo, aún sabiendo que era imposible. Su madre era una mujer sureña muy tradicional que jamás podría haber perdido la aprobación de su familia.

—Supongo que sí, pero yo no podía hacerle eso a tu padre. Él tenía el derecho de saber que tú existías, de conocerte. Es un hombre bueno y decente. Hemos tenido una vida muy buena juntos.

—Pero tú no lo amabas.

—Claro que sí. Simplemente no estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Y ahora?

—Supongo que podríamos decir que los dos somos felices.

Tomoyo quería echarse a llorar. Vio la tristeza que se dibujaba en los ojos de su madre y contempló una verdad que iba más allá de las palabras de su madre. Si hubiera cometido la locura de casarse con Clow, aquello hubiera sido lo que le habría ocurrido a ella. Eriol había estado en lo cierto. Se habría desilusionado tarde o temprano, tal y como parecía que le estaba ocurriendo a su madre en aquellos instantes. —Lo siento mucho, mamá.

—No tienes por qué. No debería haberte dicho nada. Ni siquiera los hijos adultos deben cargar con los problemas de sus padres.

—Evidentemente, tú necesitabas hablar al respecto. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho —mintió. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho con la suficiente convicción para aplacar el sentimiento de culpabilidad de su madre—. ¿Sabe papá lo infeliz que eres?

—No hemos hablado al respecto —respondió su madre, secamente—. Esa clase de conversación lo mandaría directamente a una de sus reuniones de negocios en cuestión de segundos. Sabe que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, pero sospecho que no sabe lo que hacer al respecto. Francamente, yo tampoco. Creo que ha sido más fácil dejarnos llevar como hemos hecho hasta ahora, llevando vidas separadas en muchos sentidos. Los dos seguimos con la ilusión de que las cosas van bien.

Eso explicaba por qué su padre no se implicaba en ninguno de los proyectos de su madre. Si cada uno iba por su lado, ¿qué era lo que compartían? ¿Compartían el dormitorio? Tomoyo no lo sabía. Su dormitorio estaba en la segunda planta, mientras que sus padres tenían sus estancias en la primera.

—Mamá, ¿supone un problema que yo esté aquí?

—No seas absurda. Ésta es tu casa, Tomoyo. ¿Adónde si no podrías estar?

—Yo podría alojarme con Sakura durante un tiempo. Estoy segura. O incluso con Kamui y con Yuzuriha.

—Por supuesto que no. Tu padre y yo te queremos aquí durante todo el tiempo que quieras quedarte. Tal vez estemos en desacuerdo sobre muchas cosas hoy en día, pero jamás sobre eso.

Tomoyo comprendió que, a pesar de todo, aquella situación no podía durar para siempre. De repente, siguiendo un impulso, se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

—Creo que eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido nunca.

Su madre la miró con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Eso también sorprendió a Tomoyo. Jamás había visto llorar a su madre antes.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa para mí, especialmente viniendo de ti. Sin embargo, te aseguro que no soy tan valiente, Tomoyo. De hecho, me he pasado toda la vida haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí. Supongo que eso será lo que seguiré haciendo.

—No tienes por qué, mamá. Si no eres feliz, tienes que hacer algo al respecto. No te dejes llevar desperdiciando los preciosos minutos que tenemos en la tierra.

—Ese consejo te lo podrías aplicar tú misma. ¿No has estado un poco a la deriva desde que llegaste aquí? Las únicas ocasiones en las que te veo un poco viva es cuando estás con Eriol.

—Pues te aseguro que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo? Eso es bueno, ¿no te parece?

—Eriol no me da miedo.

—¿Estas segura que no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿vas a volver a verlo pronto?

—No. De hecho, no lo habría visto anoche si los dos no me hubierais engañado.

—Entonces, deduzco que la velada fue un desastre. ¿Acaso no te divertiste?

—Fue… agradable —dijo Tomoyo, tratando de encontrar una palabra completamente inocua.

—¿Te pasas una velada con Eriol y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Ese hombre es un bombón. Ni siquiera se me pasa por alto a mí, que soy más vieja.

—¡Mamá!

—Pero si es que lo es. Y tú también lo sabes. Precisamente por eso tienes tanto interés en evitarlo.

—Tal vez no crea que haya motivo para empezar algo que no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso te vas a marchar?

—Sí —respondió, Tomoyo, aferrándose a la excusa más creíble.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo te vas a marchar?

—No estoy segura.

—En ese caso, déjame que te ofrezca un consejo que yo no supe poner en práctica. _Carpe Diem_. Por si no lo sabes, significa que hay que vivir el día a día. Es más o menos el mismo consejo que tú me diste no hace ni cinco minutos.

—Sé lo que significa. Simplemente no sé por qué me dices algo así.

—Porque, cuando estás con Eriol, te veo algo en los ojos que yo no he sentido desde hace años.

—¿El qué?

—Pasión, cariño. No te lo tomes a la ligera. Es el mayor don del que podemos disfrutar, ya sea por una persona o por un trabajo. Ya no lo veo cuando hablas de tu trabajo, pero sí cuando estás con Eriol. Aférrate a eso con todas tus fuerzas.

Tomoyo no quería reconocer bajo ningún concepto que su madre podría estar en lo cierto.

—¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Sobre qué sientes pasión?

—Supongo que por mis proyectos —contestó Sonomi, tras un momento.

—¿Te basta con eso?

—He hecho que me baste.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo sabía por el vacío que había en su voz que no era suficiente. Eso le provocó un profundo dolor en el corazón. Tal vez, después de todo, eran las dos tal para cual.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sonomi permaneció sentada en el comedor durante mucho tiempo después de que Tomoyo se hubiera marchado a su cuarto. Le quedaban un montón de llamadas por hacer, pero no parecía poder reunir las ganas para hacerlas.

No sentía que hubiera desperdiciado su vida. Simplemente en los últimos tiempos se iba sintiendo cada vez más incompleta, como si sintiera que debería hacer algo más que obras benéficas para sentirse plena.

Se preguntó si Fuuma sentiría también aquella insatisfacción, si eso explicaría su mal genio, sus continuas ausencias a la hora de cenar. Tal vez incluso estaba teniendo una aventura, con la que le resultaba más difícil continuar con Tomoyo en la casa.

Estaba golpeando distraídamente el bolígrafo contra la mesa cuando Makiko entró en el comedor, con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.

—¿Por qué has tenido que verter todos tus problemas sobre los hombros de esa chica? —le preguntó indignada—. ¿No te parece que ya tiene bastante?

—Yo jamás quise darle más problemas. Surgió así.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez estabas aquí algo baja de moral y viste el modo de conseguir un poco de simpatía.

—Por supuesto que no. Además, creo que es bueno para ella saber por fin la verdad.

—¿Que su padre y tú os casasteis porque ella venía de camino? Eso es precisamente lo que quiere saber una mujer cuando no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Fue demasiada información. Sin embargo, por primera vez en muchos años, he sentido conexión con mi hija.

—¿Quieres decir en vez de sentir resentimiento hacia ella?

—Yo jamás he sentido resentimiento hacia Tomoyo —le espetó Sonomi. Entonces, se vio superada por la vergüenza que sentía. Frunció el ceño y miró a Makiko—. Tú ves demasiado, ¿verdad?

El ama de llaves le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

—Sé que la quieres, pero sé que antes, cuando le decías que eras como ella, contabas la verdad. Yo estaba allí, ¿te acuerdas? Tenías mucho fuego en tu interior, lo mismo que ella. Supongo que es natural que te sientas mal porque ella pueda hacer cosas que tú también querías hacer.

—Yo jamás me habría ido a la guerra —dijo Sonomi—. Ella es mucho más valiente de lo que yo era.

—Sin embargo, te habrías marchado de casa, en vez de quedarte aquí, para ir a la universidad. Eras una niña muy obediente. Siempre hacías lo que tu padre quería.

—Entonces, yo traté de conseguir que Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo. Gracias a Dios, ella no me escuchó. Se ha convertido en una mujer notable. ¿Por qué no parece entenderlo ya?

—Algo me dice que tiene el corazón roto.

—¿Crees que está así por un hombre?

—Eso o por todas las cosas horribles que ha visto, cosas que ni tú ni yo somos capaces de imaginar. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le preguntes lo que le pasa?

—Ya lo he hecho, pero ella no quiere decirme nada. Nunca le gustó que le presionara a hablar antes de que ella misma estuviera lista para hacerlo.

—Algunas veces, una madre tiene que hacer cosas, tanto si su hija está preparada como si no. Sé que esperas que ese joven la ayude a sincerarse, pero, ¿no crees que eso te corresponde hacerlo a ti?

—Sí —admitió Sonomi—. Eres mi conciencia, Makiko. Siempre lo has sido.

—Tienes una buena conciencia propia. Sólo necesitas un poco de práctica para entrar en contacto con ella. Y ya va siendo hora. Yo no voy a estar aquí siempre.

—Claro que sí. Cuento contigo.

—Tú puedes mandar en muchas cosas de este mundo, pero no sobre eso —dijo Makiko—. Eso le corresponde a Nuestro Señor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué te crees que me pongo de rodillas todas las noches para rezarle por eso?

—Tal vez tengas que rezarle también para otras cosas. Ayuda para tu hija y por un poco de dirección para tu propia vida. Y también para tu hijo.

—¿Acaso le ocurre algo a Kamui?

—Nada que no lleve ya bastante tiempo ocurriendo. Jamás va a encajar en el hueco que su padre le tiene preparado. Reza por eso también.

—Reza tú, Makiko. Yo voy a ponerme a trabajar en un plan.

—Tú y tus planes… ¿Cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza que el Señor se muere de risa cada vez que te ve tratando de ponerlo todo en una ordenada lista?

—Las listas me reconfortan.

—¿Cuántas listas tienes en estos momentos delante de ti? ¿Una docena? ¿Tal vez más?

—Supongo.

—Ya me parecía. Ahora, mírame a los ojos y dime que te sientes reconfortada esta mañana.

Muy a su pesar, Sonomi soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo. Tal vez tengas razón.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, limpia mi mesa de todos estos papeles. Esta mañana tengo que limpiar el polvo y tú me estás retrasando.

Antes de que Makiko pudiera marcharse, Sonomi le agarró una mano.

—Makiko… Esto va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

—Yo no sé leer los posos del café, pero sé una cosa. Las cosas tienden a resolverse exactamente del modo en el que deben hacerlo. Algunas veces, sólo se tiene que tener un poco de paciencia.

«Aquél era exactamente el problema», pensó Sonomi. Llevaba décadas esperando que ocurriera algo dramático y que su vida cambiara. Su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Eriol sospechaba que Tomoyo había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo. Había estado tan ocupado durante los últimos días que no había tenido tiempo para ella. No obstante, había estado pensando en todo lo que Sakura le había dicho. Sabía que iba a tener que presionar a Tomoyo un poco más insistentemente si quería conseguir que ella le dijera la verdad.

Hacía menos de media hora que le había preguntado a Sonomi si había hecho algún progreso en aquel sentido. Ella había admitido que no. Aparentemente, sentía tan pocas ganas de presionarla como le había ocurrido a él hasta el momento.

Con determinación, fue a buscar a Tomoyo al lugar más evidente: su casa. Makiko le dio un vaso de té helado y le indicó la piscina.

—Si se pasa allí más tiempo, se va a arrugar como una pasa. Haz algo —le espetó.

—Tengo la intención.

Cuando salió a la piscina, se encontró a Tomoyo sumergida hasta el cuello en el agua. Se podía ver que llevaba allí mucho tiempo porque, efectivamente, tenía las yemas de los dedos arrugadas.

—Parece agradable —dijo, agachándose sobre el borde y rozando el agua con los dedos.

—Mi madre no está en casa, si es ésa la razón de tu visita —replicó ella, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Lo sé. La dejé volviendo loco al fontanero.

—Espero que hayas cobrado lo suficiente por este proyecto.

—Créeme que tuve en cuenta el factor molestia.

—Entonces, si no has venido aquí para ver a mi madre, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—Pensé que tal vez los dos podríamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre por qué una corresponsal de guerra conocida en todo el mundo está holgazaneando en la piscina de sus papas como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo.

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿De verdad? Me han dicho que lo has dejado.

La ira se le reflejó en el rostro, y Tomoyo no se molestó en ocultarla.

—¿Y qué si ha sido así?

—¿Por qué has decidido dejar un trabajo que adorabas, en el que fuiste de las mejores?

—No veo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

—Técnicamente, supongo que tienes razón, pero si tú y yo vamos a empezar algo, creo que tengo derecho a saber si vas a salir huyendo ante la primera señal de problemas del mismo modo que, aparentemente, has salido huyendo de tu trabajo.

Tomoyo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Eriol esperó. Al final, ella suspiró.

—Hay tantas cosas equivocadas con esa frase que no sé por dónde empezar.

—No importa. Simplemente empieza.

—Tú y yo no estamos empezando nada.

—Yo creo que sí. Me imagino que te lo podría demostrar.

—¿Cómo?

Se inclinó sobre ella, le colocó una mano sobre la barbilla y la besó. Al principio lo hizo ligeramente y luego con la pasión que llevaba años sin sentir.

—Ahí lo tienes. Cada vez que lo intentamos surge la misma combustión espontánea. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—Te aseguro que yo no salgo huyendo cuando tengo problemas. La verdad es que todo el mundo creyó que sería mejor que regresara a casa.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Mi productor. Y la cadena. Yo era la única que no estaba del todo convencida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te rebelaste?

—Lo intenté. Entonces, no sé… No me pareció que valiera la pena continuar luchando.

—¿Por tus ataques de pánico?

—Ciertamente no me ayudaron.

—Por eso, creíste que sería más fácil volver a casa y tirarte de cabeza en una relación segura, agradable y fácil con mi hermano, ¿no?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? La decisión era mía.

—¿De verdad? ¿O acaso te empujaron a ello?

—Está bien. Me obligaron a regresar a casa, pero lo de Clow fue idea mía. Ya sabes que teníamos un trato.

—¿No había otra alternativa? ¿Otro destino que te hubiera podido resultar menos estresante?

—Yo no quería otro destino. Todo el mundo lo hubiera considerado un paso atrás. Creí que había llegado el momento de sentar la cabeza.

—No. Querías algo seguro, pero tú no necesitas seguridad, Tomoyo. Te has pasado gran parte de tu vida adulta evitando la seguridad.

—Tal vez, pero no necesito más de lo mismo y, por si te lo estabas preguntando, ciertamente no te necesito a ti.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Volvamos a mi pregunta original. ¿Por qué estás aquí, incluso ahora que sabes que Clow ya no es una opción?

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Mientras tanto, disfruto estando en casa.

—¿Y te vas a sentir satisfecha con pasarte los días sumergida en agua de piscina y bebiendo té, tal vez siguiendo los pasos de tu mamá y presidiendo de vez en cuando una fiesta benéfica?

—Sí.

—Mentirosa. Dime lo que ha pasado realmente para que regreses a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Quiero saber por qué tu jefe creyó que era mejor que regresaras. ¿Acaso perdiste un reportaje o estuviste a punto de perder la vida? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No pasó nada —insistió ella—. Había llegado el momento de cambiar y yo decidí hacerlo. No tiene por qué gustarte, Eriol. No tienes por qué entenderlo. Es decisión mía. Nada más. ¡Si quiero estar en esta piscina hasta que se hiele, es sólo asunto mío!

Eriol suspiró. Sabía que la había presionado demasiado y que no iba a conseguir que ella le dijera nada, al menos aquel día. Sin embargo, por lo menos Tomoyo sabía que él no iba a consentir que siguiera escondiéndose ni del pasado ni de él durante mucho tiempo más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El capítulo doce envuelto en papel de regalo (con motivo navideño) y con un moño arriba!**

**Hola! Bueno, espeor que les hayan gustado ambos caps...**

**El anterior con la cita de nuestros protagonistas, recordando viejos tiempos y pasandola mejor de lo que Tomoyo quisiera admitir. Clow y su prometida parece que etsán pasando por una mala racha, camabiará esto las cosas? Tomoyo ya logró convencerse de que de Clow era una mala idea, pero ahora que él está libre.. que opinan? Probará su suerte si se entera de estro poblemas pre-maritales?. Hay Sakura, no esta bien contar intimidades de tus amigas a otra persona... pero convengamos que era necesario, si hay alguien que puede sacar a Tomoyo de su estado de "perdida en el mundo", ese es Eriol. **

**En este cap... que les pareció la altitud que tomó Sonomi? Todo lo que le dijo a su hija... les pareció bien que lo hablaran y se sincerara con ella o creen que tendría que haberle ahorrado a Tomoyo todo el trabajo mental que le va a llevar saber todo eso? Makiko parece que es la confidente, la conciencia y la consejera de todos... y además tiene que cocinar, planchar, lavar, ordenar y limpiar... No creen que debería exigir un aumento? jajaja. Nuestros protagonistas siguen con la mismas Q&noA, creo que va siendo hora que Eriol tome otras medidas más allá de bombardearla con preguntas, sabemos que Tomoyo tiene experiencia con las bombas, así que a lo mejor debería probar otra táctica.**

**Bueno.. espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.**

**RTAs:**

**La criticona: Se podría decir que Eriol está bastante denso, pero convengamos que hasta ahora es el que logró más progresos con Tomoyo. No se cuál es el significado de la palabra "chicha" jajaja pero puede ser que sean algo mecánicas algunas escenas. Espero que los capítulos que viene te resulten más naturales. Coincido, cada personaje tiene su pequeña tragedia personal, a lo largo de la historia vamos a ver como van desarrollandose. De la de Sonomi, en este capítulo, nos enteramos mucho más, estoy segura que debes tener una opinión al respecto y no puedo esperar a leerla. Eriol no solo soporta la carga de siempre haber sido rechazado por Tomoyo, sino el haber sido rechazado por la sociedad; en varias oportunidades se puede leer a Eriol hablando de como fue su pasado y de como lo afectaba que no lo aceptaran o lo compadecieran. Cuando tenga más tiempo libre prometo ver la película que me recomendaste, ahora estoy algo complicada con los finales y las fiestas, pero ni bien tenga una oportunidad la voy a ver. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y mil disculpas por tardar tanto en responder; es gracioso como siempre le echamos la culpa al tiempo que, después de todo, es el mismo para todo el mundo, los culpables somos nosotros por no administrarlo correctamente. Te mando un beso y espero que pases una hermosa Navidad! MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

**Tinavb: Si! Muy mal Sakura! jajaja pero bueno, alguien le tiene que dar una mano a Eriol, después de todo, es el único que realmente esta intentando todo para sacar a Tomoyo del pozo sin fondo en el que esta actualmente. Mmm... si, Clow está teniendo problemas con su enamorada... pero por lo que leímos, Tomoyo ya desistió de la idea de una vida con él, así que parece que no hay peligro. Igualmente no creo que ****Eriol ****se quiera confiar demasiado... dudo que vaya a permitir que se encuentren, solo por si acaso jajajja ;). Y yo creo esas heridas tardan mucho tiempo en sanar, no parece que esté lista para hablar sobre ello... Muchas veces creemos que no hablar de algo que nos lastima va a hacer que desaparezca o que el dolor se vaya de a poco, pero, lamentablemente, las cosas no se solucionan solas, hay que aprender a enfrentarlas para poder superarlas y así seguir con nuestra vida de la mejor manera posible. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por tu Review... Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Te deseo una muy feliz Navidad! MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Un beso :)**

**********-.-.-.-**********

**Espero que todos tengan un muy MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! y que les guste este capítulo... Es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, así que imagínenme a mi, vestida de rojo, bajando por la chimenea cibernética para dejarles el capítulo, envuelto y con moño, en un árbol virtual jajaja. ****Voy a estar subiendo el próximo capítulo la semana que viene, probablemente el martes, no estoy segura si voy a poder porque tengo que hacer un mini-viaje por un asunto personal así que si no subí es porque no tengo mi compu y/o internet a mano...**

**Nos leemos el Martes si tengo suerte!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 13**

Tomoyo estaba empezando a pensar si ella podría acudir a uno de esos programas de confesiones. Seguramente cualquiera de ellos estaría interesado en entrevistar a una fantástica reportera de televisión que había trabajado en el frente y que, en aquellos momentos, apenas podía dejar su propia casa para ir a comprar una barra de chocolate. Si no hubiera descubierto su antigua adicción a los bombones, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera salido para eso. Su salida a Tokyo para encontrar a Clow había sido el último arrebato de energía que había podido reunir. No le quedaba nada con lo que enzarzarse en aquella batalla de ingenios con Eriol, que seguía decidido a conseguir su recuperación a cualquier precio.

Por suerte, el dormitorio aún le proporcionaba un lugar seguro en el que ni siquiera Eriol podría molestarla con incómodas preguntas. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente osado como para querer enfrentarse a la ira de su madre si lo sorprendía arriba. Evidentemente, la piscina ya no era un lugar seguro.

Si estaba sumida en una depresión, deberían dejarla en paz por muy poco característico que fuera de ella. Sin embargo, Eriol no parecía dispuesto a dejarla en paz durante un segundo. De hecho, lo estaba oyendo en aquellos momentos discutiendo con Makiko. Esperaba que ella se mostrara firme y le dijera exactamente lo que Tomoyo le había pedido. Makiko podía ser completamente formidable si lo quería así.

Aparentemente, aquel día no había tenido éxito. En aquellos momentos, se escuchaban claramente los pasos de Eriol subiendo por la escalera. Aparentemente, ni Makiko ni la amenaza de su madre habían conseguido disuadirlo. A no ser que se escondiera en un armario, la iba a encontrar aún vestida con la enorme camiseta que se ponía para dormir. Dado que era casi mediodía, su atuendo iba a ser difícil de explicar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sin que él llamara, Tomoyo consiguió encontrar fuerzas para fruncir el ceño.

—¿No te ha dicho Makiko que no quería que se me molestara? —le preguntó, cubriéndose con el grueso edredón. Dio gracias a Dios por el aire acondicionado. Si no hubiera sido así, se habría achicharrado antes de conseguir que Eriol saliera de la habitación.

—Así es.

—Pero, por supuesto, tú no la has escuchado.

—¿Acaso creíste que lo haría? Estoy seguro de que me conoces lo suficiente para no creerlo, cielo.

—¿Y mi madre? Ya sabes que no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

—Venga ya, Tomoyo. Ya sabes que tu mamá no me da miedo.

—Pues debería dártelo. A mí me lo da cuando está enfadada.

—No me lo creo. Ahora, ¿quieres saber por qué estoy aquí o no?

—Me imagino que crees que me vas a alegrar.

—Exactamente. Ahora, vístete y vayámonos.

—No.

—Muy bien —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. En ese caso, me uniré a ti.

Tomoyo contempló alarmada cómo se quitaba las botas y se echaba mano a la cremallera de los vaqueros.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—No querrás que me meta en la cama contigo con la ropa puesta, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tu mamá se enfadaría si le pusiera estas viejas botas de trabajo encima de sus elegantes sábanas de algodón egipcio.

—¿Cómo sabes que es algodón egipcio? —preguntó ella, tratando de distraerlo.

—Sé lo suficiente para reconocerlo en cuanto lo veo y en cuanto lo siento contra el trasero desnudo —respondió él, audazmente.

—Mantén tu trasero alejado de esta cama —le ordenó Tomoyo, incorporándose sin apartar el edredón—. Y no te desnudes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro.

—¿Significa eso que te vas a venir conmigo?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó ella, con cautela, sabiendo que no le iba a quedar más remedio que aceptar.

—¿De verdad te importa?

—Podría.

—Ha salido el sol. Hay una suave brisa. He traído el descapotable y he bajado la capota. Me pareció que podríamos ir a darnos un paseo por la playa, respirar el aire del mar y tal vez ir a comer una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Es domingo. Tal vez no vaya a la iglesia, pero hasta yo descanso en domingo. Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende un poco que no hayas ido a la iglesia con tus papas.

—Dejaron de obligarme cuando me negué dos veces a acompañarlos. Por cierto —comentó ella, estudiándolo con curiosidad—, si creías que estaba en la iglesia, ¿por qué has venido?

—Corrí el riesgo.

—Te lo ha dicho mi madre, ¿verdad? Le estás haciendo un favor.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu madre. Estoy aquí porque creí que nos vendría bien dar un paseo por la playa. A mí me resulta muy relajante.

A Tomoyo siempre le había relajado el mar. Se dijo que eso había sido lo que la había hecho ceder y aceptar. Tal vez el cambio de ambiente le vendría bien. Tal vez lograra tranquilizarla y curarle el alma.

—Bajaré dentro de diez minutos —le dijo a Eriol.

—Vaya. Y yo que creía que tal vez me dejarías quedarme para mirar.

—Ya quisieras —replicó, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa. Eriol era imposible, pero ella cada vez sentía más afecto por él. Por supuesto, no confiaba en él. Lo único que estaban haciendo era salir juntos.

Su madre tenía razón en una cosa. Cuando estaba con Eriol, se sentía viva. El efecto que él tenía en ella era notable. Tomoyo estaba empezando a preguntarse si él accedería a una aventura sin ataduras. Algo le decía que podría ser algo memorable.

Tal vez ese recuerdo fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrar todos los otros de los que no se podía olvidar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A medida que se iban acercando al mar, Eriol notó que Tomoyo se relajaba visiblemente. La tensión que le atenazaba los hombros desapareció y, de vez en cuando, se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. Como llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, no podía verle los ojos y el tormento que aún era evidente en ellos, pero estaba empezando a creer que había tenido una buena idea cuando Sonomi le llamó para pedirle que sacara a Tomoyo de la casa.

Notó que ella se inclinaba hacia delante, evidentemente anticipando el momento en el que podría ver el mar por primera vez. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró de profundo placer.

—Solíamos venir aquí todos los veranos durante un mes. Mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Mi padre venía cuando podía, normalmente los fines de semana y alguna semana en el medio. Kamui y yo nos sentíamos en el paraíso, porque se nos permitía andar descalzos y estar en bañador todo el día. Por aquel entonces, la vida era mucho más sencilla.

—Así suele ser cuando se es niño. Mis mejores recuerdos también son del verano —comentó Eriol—. Por supuesto, Clow y yo teníamos suerte si veníamos una vez a la playa, pero se nos permitía pasar todo el día por ahí, montando en bicicleta. Por la mañana, nuestra madre nos daba unos bocadillos y un dólar para algo de beber. Nosotros siempre compartíamos la bebida y con el resto del dinero nos comprábamos unos polos o una barra de chocolate.

—¿Y qué hacíais todo el día?

—Jugábamos al béisbol con otros niños o simplemente nos íbamos por ahí con la bicicleta. Algunas veces, nos encontrábamos con alguien del colegio y nos invitaban a almorzar. Bueno, de hecho invitaban a Clow, pero él siempre decía que no iría sin mí. Deberías haber visto la cara de terror de la madre de turno cuando su hijo se presentaba en casa con nosotros dos. Yo habría preferido salir corriendo, pero Clow no. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, se había ganado a la madre. Yo envidiaba la habilidad que tenía para hacer que la gente se olvidara de su clase social.

—Tú podrías haber hecho lo mismo. Dios sabe que ahora no te falta encanto.

—De vez en cuando me viene bien —admitió él—, pero entonces era una cuestión de orgullo. Yo quería ser aceptado por mí mismo, no porque sabía cómo hacerle la pelota a la gente.

—¿Te resultó duro saber que alguien te había facilitado el hecho de estar en nuestro colegio y que tenías un benefactor que te pagaba las facturas?

—Lo odiaba, pero, al menos, no fui tan estúpido como para darle la espalda a ese hecho. Tuve el suficiente sentido común como para verlo como una oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar.

—¿Por eso nos recordabas a todos a cada oportunidad que tenías que no éramos más que un montón de niños pijos privilegiados?

—Por supuesto. Quería que todos supierais que yo podía recibir la misma educación que vosotros, pero que no tenía que ser como vosotros. Estaba decidido a ser mi propio dueño.

—¿Descubriste alguna vez quién pagaba las facturas?

—Jamás me importó, pero, cuando fui mayor, quise darle las gracias. Traté de averiguarlo, pero nadie quiso decirme nada. Se me dijo que tenía que estar agradecido y que simplemente debería devolver esa gratitud cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

—Eso debió de resultar muy frustrante. ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas de haberte quedado al margen?

—Supongo que, si soy completamente sincero, debería decir que la soledad. Al menos hasta que algunas chicas decidieron empezar a vivir peligrosamente y empezaron a salir conmigo.

—Me imagino que, aparte de la vida social, te encantó saber que estabas volviendo locos a sus papas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué tiene de divertido hacer algo malo si no se causa un poco de revuelo?

—¿Sigue siendo esa tu filosofía?

—Más o menos.

Tomoyo lo miró y, por primera vez desde que ella había regresado, había una mirada osada y llena de vida en sus ojos. Lo sorprendió tanto que le hizo hervir la sangre.

—¿Quieres hacer algo malo conmigo? —le preguntó Tomoyo, sin parpadear.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás sugiriendo, Tomoyo?

—La playa está bastante vacía por aquí —comentó ella, con una expresión inocente en el rostro.

Inmediatamente, en el pensamiento de Eriol se formó una imagen de tórrido sexo en la playa. Estaba seguro de que aquello era lo que Tomoyo estaba a punto de sugerirle, pero no podía correr el riesgo de estar equivocado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —le preguntó.

—¿No quieres utilizar tu imaginación?

En aquel momento, ella abrió la puerta del coche y se dirigió hacia las dunas, echándole una sugerente mirada por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer.

La imaginación de Eriol le había metido en más de un lío a lo largo de los años, por lo que no quería equivocarse en aquella ocasión. Tomó la manta y la nevera del asiento trasero del coche y salió detrás de ella.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la primera duna, encontró un sugerente rastro de huellas y de ropa. Una sandalia por aquí, un pañuelo por allá. Cuando vio los pantalones cortos y la camiseta, dejó todo lo que llevaba en las manos y empezó a desnudarse.

—Por favor, que llevara biquini debajo —murmuró, cuando llegó a su propio bañador. Fue el momento más noble de toda su vida. Sabía que si llegaba al mar y encontraba a Tomoyo completamente desnuda, iba a convertir el Atlántico entero en un baño de vapor. Ya se sentía poseído por el deseo. Necesitaba que ella llevara puesto… algo.

Entró en el agua, agradecido de que aún estuviera lo suficientemente fría como para bajarle la temperatura corporal. Ella apareció a su lado con los hombros completamente desnudos. El nivel del agua le jugueteaba contra el pecho, aunque, por suerte, aún se lo cubría.

—Has tardado mucho en llegar aquí —dijo ella, acercándosele con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

—Algo me dice que yo llevaba más ropa que tú.

—Ahora desde luego que sí.

—¿Qué es lo que habías pensado? —preguntó él, con cautela.

—Eriol Hiragizawa —replicó ella—, no me digas que tu reputación es algo completamente inventado. Estoy segura de que sabes reconocer cuando una mujer se te está insinuando.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero, dado que estamos hablando de ti, creo que tal vez me debes una explicación.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? —le preguntó ella, con evidente sorpresa—. Bésame primero y ya hablaremos después…

—Si te beso, no habrá después nada de lo que hablar —le advirtió Eriol.

—Muy bien. Bésame de todas formas.

—Tomoyo... —exclamó él cuando ella cerró la distancia que los separaba y se pegó a él como si fuera una lapa.

El deseo se apoderó de él con una fuerza arrolladora. Tomoyo no llevaba nada de ropa y el traje de baño que él llevaba no podía evitarle el efecto que toda aquella piel desnuda provocaba en la suya.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella le besó apasionadamente. Evidentemente, Tomoyo no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Tal vez aquello era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba. Decididamente, era lo que necesitaba él. Llevaba deseando a Tomoyo desde que tenía memoria. Sabía que ella no podía decir lo mismo, pero, ¿qué importaba? Las personas hacían el amor por toda clase de motivos: lujuria, necesidad, para olvidar… ¿Tan terrible sería aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía sin examinar los motivos que ambos pudieran tener?

Ella le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos antes de que Eriol pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

—Por favor —susurró—. Hazme el amor. No me digas que no, Eriol. Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, puede esperar. No importa.

Eriol sabía que sí importaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, no podía negarle nada. La desesperación, el deseo que veía en los ojos de Tomoyo, la pasión que los rodeaba… Todo era imposible de resistir.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se bajó el traje de baño, la levantó un poco y se hundió en ella. Se dibujó una expresión de asombro y sorpresa en los ojos de Tomoyo y, entonces, ella comenzó a moverse para acomodarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua le cayera por el cabello. Parecía una ninfa del mar, completamente gloriosa y mucho más cuando un potente orgasmo la sacudió de arriba abajo.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarse de él, Eriol la sujetó.

—Todavía no, cariño. Ése ha sido para ti. Ahora, hagámoslo una vez más para ambos.

El agua se deslizaba por los cuerpos de ambos. Eriol encontró el ritmo, animado por una sensación extra que no había experimentado jamás. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el modo en el que las olas jugaban al escondite con los pechos de Tomoyo. Le agarró el trasero y la pegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Entonces, se hundió en ella una vez más, rompiendo por fin en mil pedazos la tensión insoportable que los atenazaba a ambos.

Tomoyo se quedó completamente inerme entre sus brazos, con la mejilla descansándole contra el hombro de Eriol.

—Ha sido… increíble —dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

—Definitivamente cerca de lo más alto en la escala Hiragizawa.

—¿En la escala Hiragizawa?

—Richter perdió el tiempo midiendo los movimientos sísmicos de la tierra. Mi escala mide otra clase de terremotos.

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque le dio un ligero puñetazo.

—Eres irremisible.

—Podría ser, pero en este momento, creo que te alegras de que así sea.

—Sí, pero la arrogancia no resulta un rasgo atractivo, Eriol.

—Tomo nota.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría en estos momentos? —le preguntó ella. Aún le tenía la cintura rodeada con las piernas y las manos de Eriol sobre el trasero.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, esperando que fuera más sexo.

—Esa hamburguesa que me prometiste. Me muero de hambre. Es la primera vez en muchos días que me apetece comer.

—Es lo que tiene hacer el amor —afirmó él, ocultando su desilusión—. Hace recuperar toda clase de apetitos. Por supuesto, si quieres ir a almorzar a algún sitio, vas a tener que soltarme, salir del agua y ponerte algo de ropa.

—No eres tan aventurero como presumes de ser.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una gallina?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad? En ese caso, supongo que lo mejor es que te demuestre que te equivocas —dijo él. Se dirigió hacia la orilla con Tomoyo aún aferrada a él. Habría seguido hasta el coche si ella no hubiera empezado a reír.

—Vale, vale. Déjame en el suelo. Tengo que ponerme la ropa.

—¿Acaso querías ponerme a prueba? —preguntó él. Aún la tenía en brazos, pero se había detenido.

—Por supuesto.

—Oh, cielo. Deberías saber que no puedes poner a prueba a un hombre como yo. Si hay una bifurcación en la carretera y una de ellas se dirige hacia lo malo, ése será el camino que tomaré —explicó. Sin soltarla, se inclinó y le agarró las braguitas y la camiseta que ella había llevado puesta—. ¿De qué serías capaz por esto?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que haga algo para darme la ropa?

—Eso es. Y, para que lo sepas, oigo voces.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó ella. De repente, parecía un poco preocupada.

—Si no me crees, escucha.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio. Inmediatamente, escuchó las risas de lo que parecía un montón de adolescentes.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella, agarrando rápidamente la ropa.

—No, no. Primero tienes que pagar.

—No me has dicho lo que quieres —comentó, con aspecto algo preocupado. Las mejillas se le habían ruborizado de un modo que no podía deberse al sol.

—Vente a mi casa esta noche. Quédate conmigo.

—No sé, Eriol…

—Acabamos de hacer el amor en público, en dos ocasiones para ser exactos. ¿Es demasiado pedir que probemos en una cómoda cama?

—No es el sexo contigo lo que me preocupa…

—¿Entonces qué? Date prisa. Cada vez están más cerca.

—Me preocupan las implicaciones —respondió ella, cada vez más alarmada—. Esto podría complicarse, especialmente si dejamos que esto empiece a significar algo.

—Ya significa algo —replicó Eriol—. Al menos para mí —añadió. Entonces, le entregó la ropa—. Vístete. Terminaremos esta conversación durante el almuerzo. Puedes decirme otra vez que estropeé toda posibilidad de que tú confiaras en mí cuando le dije a Clow aquella mentira que os separó. Pero eso fue hace diez años, Tomoyo. Me gustaría creer que ahora soy un hombre diferente.

Los dos terminaron de vestirse justo cuando aparecieron un montón de adolescentes por encima de las dunas. Ni siquiera los miraron, sino que se dirigieron corriendo al agua.

Tomoyo tenía un aspecto tan absorto que Eriol casi se arrepintió de lo que le había pedido. Sin embargo, si cedía demasiado fácilmente, tal vez jamás volvieran a estar en aquel punto. Tomoyo volvería a subir la guardia y todos los progresos que habían hecho se desvanecerían como si jamás hubieran ocurrido. De hecho, eso sería mucho peor porque saber lo bien que podrían estar juntos evidentemente la había asustado.

En realidad, a Eriol también lo aterrorizaba, pero no quería dar marcha atrás.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás lista?

—Claro —respondió ella, parpadeando como si saliera de un trance.

—¿Quieres beber algo antes de que nos marchemos? Tengo cerveza y gaseosa en la nevera.

—No. Esperaré hasta que lleguemos al restaurante.

—Muy bien, pues vayámonos. El lugar que tengo en mente estará seguramente a rebosar.

—Bien —dijo ella, alegrándose un poco al escuchar aquel comentario.

—A pesar de todo, vamos a hablar sobre lo de que tú te vengas a mi casa esta noche.

—Mientras me des de comer primero, puedes hablar de lo que quieras —replicó ella.

—Así me gusta.

Tomoyo le dedicó una descarada mirada al pasar a su lado para dirigirse al coche.

—Eso no significa que te vaya a escuchar.

Eriol la miró fijamente. Aquella mujer estaba llena de tantas contradicciones que se podría tardar una vida entera en comprenderlas todas. Sin embargo, él estaba plenamente dispuesto a intentarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El capítulo trece con fuegos artificiales y los más sinceros deseos de un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**Hola otra vez! Perdón por la tardanza, pero el mini-viaje que hice me tomo más tiempo del previsto y cuando volví tenia mil cosas que hacer antes de año nuevo... Por suerte me hice un rato hoy para subir un último cap antes de las vacaciones, en Enero no voy a estar en mi casa porque me voy a la playa (no me jodería encontrarme con un Eriol desnudo en el mar, pero dudo que pase jajaja podría pedirlo como desea para año nuevo ;)) y por ende no voy a poder actualizar en todo el mes, yo se que es mucho tiempo y por eso les dejo un capítulo muy jugoso para que se entretengan hasta que vuelva en Febrero. Espero llegar y encontrarme con muchos Reviews jajaja, tienen todo un mes para mandarlos ;)**

**Bueno, no quiero comentar mucho de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya molestado la escena subidita de tono, por algo el fic es Rated: M, tampoco fue una escena muuuuy explícita... En fin, espero leer sus comentarios al respecto y del cap en general, además de que opinan que va a pasar a partir de ahora.**

**Les mando un beso a todos, espero que hayan pasado un hermoso año, que se cumplan todos sus deseos, que puedan realizar todas sus resoluciones de año nuevo, que empiecen el 2012 con mucha alegría y que se mantenga durante todo el año que viene.**

**Como ya dije, lamentablemente, no voy a poder actualizar hasta Febrero asique...**

**Nos leemos recién en Febrero!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 14**

Tomoyo estaba ya arrepintiéndose de su impulsivo y completamente impropio comportamiento en la playa. De repente, se había visto superada por el deseo de hacer algo complemente escandaloso, algo que se llevara todo el dolor y los horribles recuerdos que no era capaz de borrar de otro modo. Su instinto femenino le había asegurado que Eriol jamás la rechazaría.

En aquel momento, le había parecido completamente adecuado aprovecharse de su reputación de chico malo. Durante unos minutos, no le había importado nada más que sus propias sensaciones. Entonces le había parecido que sólo Eriol y ella habitaban el mundo, con el sol y el agua contra sus cuerpos, que vibraban completamente al unísono. Había sido un sexo instintivo, arrebatador, casi primitivo, de la clase que ella siempre había imaginado que sólo ocurría cuando dos personas se unen por la desesperada necesidad de sentirse completamente vivos.

¿No había sido así en su caso? Efectivamente, había visto demasiada muerte, había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas. Necesitaba recordar, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, que no estaba muerta, que era una mujer que se aferraba a la vida con ambas manos y que quería vivir aunque una parte de ella había muerto junto a Fye. Había creído que hacer el amor con Eriol le sacaría de la inercia en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos estaba teniendo dudas que se habían adueñado de ella casi con la misma fuerza que anteriormente lo había hecho la pasión. Simplemente había querido un momento aislado, pero, evidentemente, Eriol buscaba mucho más. Por muy bien que se hubiera sentido durante aquellos momentos, no estaba segura de tener más que darle. Además, aunque descubriera que así era, ¿querría hacerlo? Eriol la había traicionado a ella y a su propio hermano en una ocasión. ¿Por qué se iba a permitir tener algo más que una aventura con él?

—Para ser una mujer que insistía en que se moría de hambre, ni siquiera le has dado un bocado a esa hamburguesa. ¿No te gusta?

—No, está bien.

—¿Te apetece otra cosa ahora? —sugirió él.

—No, gracias. Esto está perfecto.

—¿Quieres un helado?

—¿Antes de terminar la comida? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—Por supuesto. Ahora eres una mujer adulta y no necesitas pedirle permiso a mamá. Puedes tomarte primero el postre. De hecho, podríamos compartir uno. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece muy bien, pero me parece una pena desperdiciar la comida así —comentó ella, señalando la hamburguesa.

—Si te ayuda a aplacar tu sentimiento de culpa, yo me la comeré. Pide tú el helado.

—Me siento muy impresionada por la nobleza de tu sacrificio.

—Deberías estarlo. Así tendré que añadir tres kilómetros más cuando salga a correr por la mañana.

—¿Sales a correr?

—Todos los días.

—Yo solía hacerlo…

No había salido a correr desde hacía meses, de hecho, desde el día en el que Fye murió. Todo lo que habían corrido los dos juntos no le había ayudado a él en nada, por lo que Tomoyo no había visto razón alguna para continuar con el ejercicio. De hecho, correr ni siquiera le había salvado a ella la vida. Había sido Fye, cuando le dio la oportunidad de poder escapar.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Eriol la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Si te quedas a dormir en mi casa esta noche, podrías venir conmigo mañana por la mañana…

—¿Y crees que eso me va a convencer para que me quede en tu casa? Correr es duro. De hecho, odiaba cada segundo cuando lo practicaba.

—Sin embargo, te aclara la cabeza. Y te mantiene la figura. Además, ayuda a liberar las endorfinas.

—¿Acaso mi figura tiene algo de malo?

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, sigues estando demasiado delgada.

—No te oí quejarte en ningún momento cuando estábamos en la playa.

—Entonces tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

—Dejaste de pensar en el momento en el que entraste en el agua —replicó ella. Eriol se echó a reír.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, ¿qué te parece, Tomoyo? ¿Te vas a venir a mi casa esta noche? No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso eterno si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos durante una noche.

—¿Con una noche te bastará? —preguntó ella, muy divertida.

—Depende de si roncas o me robas las sábanas…

Tomoyo pensó en todas las razones que apoyaban que no sería una buena idea aceptar contra la única por la que merecía la pena… Dormir con Eriol garantizaría la clase de agotamiento que podría conducirla a un descanso sin sueños, algo de lo que no había disfrutado en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

—Estás bien —dijo por fin, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos por segunda vez en aquel día—, pero se lo vas a tener que explicar tú a mi madre.

—¿Está segura de que quieres que lo haga, cielo?

—Creo que resultará completamente fascinante ver lo que se te ocurre. Si puedes conseguir que la explicación sea apta para todo público tendrás mi respeto eterno.

—Está bien.

Tomoyo se quedó atónita al ver que Eriol se sacaba su teléfono móvil y que marcaba un único número.

—¿Tienes el número de mi madre en marcación rápida?

—Claro. Ella dirige todo lo que ocurre en Tsukimine —le explicó. Entonces, su rostro se iluminó con una expresión de alegría cuando, presumiblemente, su madre contestó—. Hola, señora Daidouji, ¿cómo está?

Tomoyo sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago mientras esperaba a ver si Eriol se ceñía a las reglas o le decía algo completamente escandaloso a su madre.

—Su hija me ha pedido que la llame para decirle que va a pasar la noche con una amiga. No quería que usted se preocupara —comentó, sonriendo ante lo que decía su madre—. Sí, señora. Se lo diré. Que pase un buen día.

Cuando colgó, Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quería que me dijeras?

—Que te aseguraras de utilizar protrcción.

—¡No! —exclamó Tomoyo, atragantándose con el sorbo del refresco que acababa de dar.

—Cielo, tu madre es una mujer de mundo. Creo que no le das el suficiente crédito.

—En todo caso, has roto las reglas.

—¿Yo? ¿Acaso escuchaste que saliera de mi boca algo que un niño de seis años no fuera a decir si iba a dormir en casa de un amigo?

—¿Y lo del preservativo?

—Yo no lo dije. Fue tu madre. No soy responsable de que ella tenga la capacidad de imaginarse lo que tú vas a hacer. No irás a echarte atrás ahora, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a echarse atrás, cuando se había reído más y se había sentido más viva en las últimas horas de lo que se había sentido en meses?

—Debo de estar loca —le dijo. Entonces, miró a Eriol—, pero no, no voy a echarme atrás.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sonomi colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Menos mal que su hija estaba empezando a mostrar un poco de sentido común. Hacía diez años, Eriol seguramente no habría sido el hombre que habría elegido para su hija, pero los tiempos, y las personas, habían cambiado.

Eriol no sólo era un hombre respetable y trabajador, sino que había demostrado preocuparse mucho por Tomoyo. Si conseguía sacarla del estado de depresión en el que evidentemente ella se encontraba, Sonomi sólo podía estar en deuda con él.

—¿Era Tomoyo? —preguntó su esposo.

—No, era Eriol. Llamaba en nombre de Tomoyo. Creo que están convirtiéndose en algo más que amigos —añadió, con evidente placer.

Fuuma bajó el periódico y observó a su esposa por encima de las gafas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra hija tiene una relación sentimental con Eriol Hiragizawa?

—Así es —respondió ella, con una cierta nota de desafío.

—¿Y tú lo apoyas?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni tú ni yo hemos podido hacer nada para sacar a Tomoyo del estado en el que se encuentra. Si Eriol puede hacerlo, tiene mi bendición.

—No te comprendo, Sonomi —declaró Fuuma, con un inconfundible tono de desilusión en su voz. Entonces, volvió a levantar el periódico y dio por terminada la discusión.

—No hay nada nuevo en eso —replicó ella en voz muy baja.

Aparentemente, Fuuma la oyó, porque apartó inmediatamente el periódico.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que hace años que no me comprendes. De hecho, hace décadas desde la última vez que lo intentaste. Si yo fuera una mujer menos segura de mí misma, tendría que preguntarme si no estarías teniendo una aventura.

Para sorpresa de Sonomi, una expresión herida transformó el rostro de su esposo. Se quitó lentamente las gafas y la miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada y esperó a ver si él confirmaba sus sospechas. Estaba segura de que sería un alivio saber la verdad.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque no veo lo que tú ves en Eriol Hiragizawa o acaso estás tratando de conseguir que yo admita algo?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. La verdad es que no estoy enfadada contigo. Simplemente muy triste.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre Tomoyo? —preguntó él. Parecía completamente confundido.

—No, idiota. Sobre nosotros.

—¡Nosotros! ¿Qué nos pasa a nosotros? Sabes perfectamente que no estoy teniendo una aventura.

—De hecho, no sé nada. Al menos, eso explicaría por qué simplemente vivimos juntos, Fuuma. Tú vas por tu camino y yo por el mío. Yo espero algo más del matrimonio, ¿tú no?

—¿Acaso quieres el divorcio? —preguntó él, con un gesto que era una mezcla de tristeza y miedo—. ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Acaso quieres terminar nuestro matrimonio después de tantos años?

—No —afirmó ella—. Quiero arreglar nuestro matrimonio, si todavía es posible. Aún no estoy preparada para romperlo. Sin embargo, las cosas tienen que cambiar, Fuuma. Tenemos que poner un pequeño esfuerzo en nuestra relación. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que crees que tendríamos que hacer que no estemos haciendo ya.

—¿Acaso soy yo la esposa que querías que fuera? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te amo, Sonomi. Eres una mujer sorprendente. Eres capaz de hacer malabares con cien bolas y lo haces con tanta elegancia que me quedo perplejo.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—Jamás me habías dicho algo así. De hecho, creía que ni siquiera prestabas atención a lo que yo hacía.

—Por supuesto que sí y lo digo todo el tiempo… Bueno, tal vez no a ti —añadió, con expresión pensativa.

—Entonces, ¿a quién se lo dices?

—No hago más que presumir sobre ti ante mis compañeros.

—¿De verdad? —replicó ella, completamente emocionada—. Siempre pensé que te hacía feliz que yo me ocupara de otras cosas para que te dejara en paz.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Es eso lo que crees que nos falta? ¿Algunos cumplidos?

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, pero creo que, en estos momentos, estamos realizando un buen comienzo, Fuuma. Estamos hablando y nos estamos comunicando por primera vez en años.

—Hablamos todo el tiempo —protestó él.

—No sobre cosas importantes. Jamás hablamos sobre lo que sentimos o lo que queremos. ¿Te das cuenta de que estás acercándote a la edad de jubilación y que jamás hemos hablado de lo que quieres hacer o incluso si tienes intención de jubilarte?

—Para serte sincero, no lo he pensado. He estado demasiado ocupado.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a hacerlo. Es decir, no creo que deberías empezar a planear tu jubilación ahora mismo, sino simplemente pensar un poco en el futuro. Tal vez los dos deberíamos hacerlo.

—Puede que no sepa muy bien lo que quiero hacer en el futuro, pero hay una cosa que sí sé con absoluta certeza.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te quiero a mi lado. Haré lo que quieras que haga o lo que creas tú que tenemos que hacer juntos para conseguirlo.

Los ojos de Sonomi se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos?

—Lo haremos. Entre los dos, gracias a Dios, aún tenemos un buen par de cabezas pensantes. Si las unimos, seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Qué te parece si, de ahora en adelante, dedicamos una noche a la semana para los dos solos? No habrá ni fiestas, ni reuniones con socios, ni galas benéficas, ni juntas de trabajo… Sólo nosotros.

Sonomi sonrió, emocionada por el esfuerzo que él estaba dispuesto a realizar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos aburriremos?

—No si nos esforzamos al máximo.

—Supongo que podríamos turnarnos para planear esas veladas. Así, habría un elemento de sorpresa en cada una de ellas.

Fuuma sonrió y le dedicó una picara mirada que Sonomi no había visto desde hacía años.

—Asegúrate de tomar tus vitaminas, Sonomi. Tengo intención de hacértelo pasar muy bien.

—¿Crees que aún puedes? —lo desafió ella, muy divertida.

—Supongo que ya lo veremos. ¿Qué noche ponemos? ¿Y quién va a planear la primera?

—Déjame que consulte mi agenda —dijo ella, levantándose.

—Ni hablar. Si vamos a hacer esto, tiene que ser una prioridad. Sea lo que sea lo que tenemos en nuestras agendas, tendrá que cambiarse. Escoge una noche.

—Dado el brillo que noto en tus ojos, creo que debería ser el fin de semana. Vas a tener que descansar al día siguiente —bromeó ella—, aunque, en realidad, no debería ser la noche del sábado. Seguramente empezaríamos a tener problemas con varias cosas que no podemos cancelar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, está decidido. Será el viernes. ¿Qué te parece?

Sonomi vio una larga lista de problemas potenciales con el viernes, pero ninguno de ellos merecía perder aquella posibilidad de volver a darle vida a su matrimonio.

—Muy bien y, dado que tú eres el que tiene todas las ideas, ¿por qué no planeas tú la primera noche? Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que espero que me dejes asombrada.

—Siempre me pusiste el listón muy alto, pero te prometo que será una velada que no olvidarás jamás. Dado que tienes una impresión tan buena sobre el modo en el que Eriol está ocupándose de Tomoyo, tal vez le pida a él consejo.

—Es mejor que no. Si los dos tratamos de imitar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, podríamos estropearlo todo…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Alguien muy decidido estaba intentando sacar a Tomoyo de la cama.

—Vete —musitó ella. Abrió un ojo y vio que aún no había amanecido—. Ni siquiera hay luz.

—La habrá dentro de unos minutos —dijo Eriol, apartando de un tirón las sábanas.

—A menos que tengas la intención de volver a meterte en la cama y de hacerme el amor, eres hombre muerto, Eriol —replicó ella, ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

—Una oferta fascinante, pero anoche accediste a acompañarme a correr esta mañana.

—Te mentí.

—Es una pena. Yo te creí y no pienso abandonar esta casa sin ti —comentó, dándole un azotito en el trasero—. Muévete, cielo.

—No tengo zapatillas para correr.

—Pasaremos por tu casa para que puedas recogerlas.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos ante lo absurda que resultaba aquella sugerencia.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a estas horas de la mañana para que nos interroguen mis padres sobre nuestra relación? —preguntó ella. Sólo pensarlo hacía que ella se echara a temblar.

—Dudo que tus padres estén ya levantados. Venga, deja de poner excusas, a menos que, por supuesto, creas que no puedes seguir mi ritmo.

—De eso se trata, Eriol. No puedo —dijo ella, sin morder el anzuelo—. Sólo conseguiría retrasarte y no harías nada de ejercicio.

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Creo que en esta ocasión no me importará ir más lento.

—Pero si dijiste que tenías que bajar toda esa comida que tomaste ayer.

—¿No crees que ya hicimos bastante ejercicio durante la noche?

Tomoyo estaba empezando a comprender que no iba a ganar aquel debate, dijera lo que dijera. Por eso, se colocó de espaldas, esperando que la visión de su cuerpo desnudo le sugiriera a Eriol otra forma de ejercicio.

—Tengo los ojos tapados. Ese truco no te va a funcionar.

—Si los tienes tapados, ¿cómo sabes lo que estoy haciendo?

—Ya sé cómo funciona tu perversa mente —dijo él. Entonces, la agarró de un tobillo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia el borde de la cama.

—Creo que te odio —afirmó Tomoyo, cuando los pies le tocaron el suelo.

—De acuerdo.

—Sé que no quiero correr.

—De acuerdo también. No te tiene que gustar. Simplemente hay que hacerlo.

—Pero yo he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio. He nadado mucho.

—No. Has estado relajándote en la piscina. Si te has hecho un solo largo, me sorprendería. Se lo puedo preguntar a Makiko o a tu madre, por si me he equivocado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Ya me levanto, pero te aseguro que no te daré las gracias por esto.

—Jamás esperé que lo hicieras. ¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que nos marchemos?

—Sólo un café.

—Nada de cafeína.

—¿Acaso se ha muerto alguien y te ha nombrado mi entrenador personal?

En el momento en el que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Fye. Antes de que pudiera contenerse, un sollozo se le escapó de muy dentro. Inmediatamente, lo siguieron muchos más. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se dejó llevar.

Eriol la contempló completamente atónito. Entonces, se agachó junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. No dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Entonces, le entregó un pañuelo de papel.

Tomoyo se sonó la nariz y le pidió otro. Trató de secarse las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Supongo que te estás preguntando a qué se debe todo esto.

—Sólo si estás preparada para contármelo, pero mi instinto me dice que no es porque no te guste correr.

—No tiene nada que ver con correr… Es… es… No puedo —añadió. Le parecía mal hablar sobre Fye cuando estaba desnuda al lado de otro hombre—. Te prometo que lo haré, pero ahora no puedo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo que tú digas —dijo él. Entonces, se puso de pie y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente—.Vístete. Te traeré un poco de agua. Si no bebes un poco, te deshidratarás enseguida.

—¿Aún quieres que vaya a correr contigo? ¿Con todo lo que he llorado no sientes ni un ápice de compasión por mí?

—Tú no quieres mi compasión. Además, algo me dice que ahora es más importante que nunca que vengas a correr conmigo.

—¿Por qué no eres el hombre perezoso que siempre creí que eras? —protestó Tomoyo.

—Porque entonces no te haría ningún bien tenerme a tu lado. Algún día me darás las gracias.

—Espero que lo esperes sentado —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—En lo que a ti se refiere, Tomoyo —comentó él, con una sonrisa—, espero muchas cosas. Aún no me has defraudado.

Tomoyo pensó en todas las personas a las que había defraudado en los últimos meses, principalmente a ella misma y miró a Eriol con incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Las palabras de Eriol no eran suficientes para hacerle recuperar su autoestima, pero eran un comienzo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía esperanzada. Aún no estaba curada, pero al menos tenía esperanzas de poder estarlo.

Tal vez, después de todo, le tendría que dar las gracias algún día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo catorce, tarde pero seguro!**

**Espero que ninguno de los lectores me odie y haya iniciado algun ritual vodou para matarme por todo lo que tardé en volver a aparecer. Para ser sincera, mi Febrero es un caos! No tengo un segundo libre y cuando lo tengo, lo uso para dormir jajaja. Espero sepan comprender mi situación y no estén muy enojados. Igualmente sepan que les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**En fin, aca les dejo el cap 14, espero les haya gustado. No voy a decir fecha en la que voy a subir el próximo capítulo porque puede ser mañana, como puede ser dentro de dos semanas, asi de incierta esta mi vida. Voy a tratar que sean más temprano que tarde igualmente.**

**Millones de gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, voy a tratar de responderlos la próxima vez que actualice porque hoy ya mi cerebro no funciona y veo triple, por ende, soy capaz de escribirles cualquier cosa. **

**Espero que, si tuvieron, hayan tenido unas hermosas vacaciones y que hayan empezado el 1012 con una sonrisa en la cara, el corazón lleno de emociones y la cabeza repleta de ideas nuevas.**

**Ah! y espero también que hayan pasado un muy lindo San Valentín. La verdad es que San Valentín no es una de mis fechas favoritas, pero eso no quita que le desee lo mejor al que le importa y lo celebra. Por eso, espero que todo aquel que ama y/o es amado por alguien haya pasado un hermoso ****día.**

**Un beso muy grande a todos los lectores, viejos y nuevos, por seguir la historia.**

**Nos leemos en cuanto tenga un ratito libre!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 15**

Tomoyo no parecía poder correr lo suficientemente deprisa como para poder escapar de los recuerdos que la perseguían. Desde que habían empezado, ella le mantenía el ritmo, aunque podría ser que Eriol hubiera aminorado un poco la marcha para ella. No obstante, no le había dado respiro alguno. Cuando por fin él dijo que pararan, Tomoyo estaba jadeando y el sudor le caía abundantemente por el rostro.

—No está mal para ser el primer día —dijo él.

—Eso de primer día implica que habrá otros — protestó ella.

—¿Creías que con hoy ya estaba?

—Lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo tienes las piernas, aparte de preciosas, por supuesto? ¿Te duelen?

—No.

—Haz unos estiramientos más, por si acaso.

—¿Y luego nos iremos a casa? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitar un tono de súplica en la voz.

—Luego nos iremos a casa.

—Gracias a Dios. Me muero de ganas de meterme en la ducha.

—¿Conmigo?

—Para serte sincera, tú no formabas parte de la ecuación. ¿Es que no tienes que irte a trabajar?

—Puedo llegar tarde si tú haces que merezca la pena que tu madre me eche una bronca. Tengo una reunión con ella a las nueve.

—Y llegarás a tiempo —afirmó Tomoyo—. Algo me dice que ella va a tener muchas preguntas para ti en esta ocasión. Lo siento mucho, Eriol, pero no hay ducha. Déjame en casa de mis padres.

—Y yo que creía que habíamos hecho despertar tu espíritu aventurero…

—Todos necesitamos volver a la realidad de vez en cuando. Tú tienes que irte a trabajar y yo tengo que…

Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía nada que hacer. A pesar de los cambios de las últimas veinticuatro horas, lo más importante no había cambiado en absoluto. Aún tenía que encontrar un nuevo propósito a su vida.

—Podrías ir a ver a Sakura —le sugirió Eriol—. No le has hecho demasiado caso desde que volviste.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

—Porque ella me lo mencionó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has visto a Sakura? —le preguntó. No le gustó en absoluto los celos que la atravesaron inmediatamente.

—Hace unos días.

—Oh…

Eriol le enmarcó el rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

—Sakura y yo sólo somos amigos, cielo. Nada más. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—No estaba preocupada. Puedes ver a quien quieras.

—A quien quiero ver es a ti, solamente a ti. Bueno, ¿vas a pensar al menos lo de ir a ver a tu mejor amiga? Lo último que deseo es interponerme entre ambas, especialmente cuando la razón es tan ridícula…

Tomoyo no tardó en deducir que la conversación había sido muy interesante.

—Estás hablando sobre la subasta —dijo ella.

—Sí. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Conseguimos un poco de dinero. Nada más.

—¿Y Sakura lo comprende?

—Por supuesto que sí. Puedes dejar de preocuparte. Todo está solucionado. Tú eres la única que parece decidida a malinterpretar la conversación.

—Pero si ella de verdad siente algo por ti…

—No es así. Tal vez había un poco de atracción, pero nada más. Además, era sólo por su parte.

—Aun así, no me gusta pensar que yo podría estar haciéndole daño.

—En ese caso, habla con ella. Lo que de verdad le está haciendo daño es que te mantengas apartada de ella. A mí me parece que te vendrán muy bien todos los amigos de los que te puedas rodear. No es el momento de apartarte de una de ellos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Va a saber enseguida que me he acostado contigo. Siempre ha sabido leerme como si fuera un libro abierto.

—¿Y te avergüenzas?

—No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente no quiero que piense que se lo estoy restregando. Tal vez no se haya olvidado de ti tanto como tú crees…

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué te parece si, dado que a mí no puede tenerme, nos ponemos manos a la obra para encontrarle el siguiente mejor partido de todo Tomoeda a Sakura?

—Veo que tienes una opinión muy buena de ti mismo —comentó ella, riendo.

—Si no la tengo yo, ¿quién la va a tener? Creo que tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo y demostrarle a esta ciudad que Tomoyo Daidouji está hecha de una pasta especial. Ya has hecho algo escandaloso empezando una relación con alguien como yo. Ahora, tienes que encontrarte una nueva aventura, algo que te suponga un desafío. Ir a la guerra no es lo único importante del mundo.

—Lo pensaré.

Tomoyo pensó que sólo había un problema con aquella sugerencia. Ya no sabía de qué pasta estaba hecha ni si le importaba enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío. ¿Había supuesto alguna diferencia la muerte de Fye, a excepción de para sus amigos? ¿Era el mundo mejor o más seguro porque él hubiera sacrificado su vida? Si lo era, ella no lo veía.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A pesar de que se dio prisa, Eriol llegó quince minutos tarde a su reunión con la madre de Tomoyo. Sonomi lo estaba esperando en la cocina de la plantación mirando el reloj con gesto impaciente.

—Me he retrasado —dijo él al entrar.

—Evidentemente.

—Échele la culpa a su hija. Ella podría distraer a un hombre de cualquier cosa.

Al oír aquello, la señora Daidouji sonrió.

—¿Significa eso que vuestra cita fue bien?

—Bastante bien. Si está buscando que le dé detalles, le ha preguntado a la persona equivocada. No hablo de estas cosas.

—Fascinante. En ese caso, tendré que hablar con Tomoyo. ¿Crees que está mejor? —preguntó, con expresión más seria—. ¿Sabes ya qué es lo que le pasa?

—Para serle sincero, no. No está mejor y no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer para que lo esté. Le ha pasado algo que la ha destrozado por dentro. No es la misma mujer segura de sí misma que fue en su momento. De vez en cuando, veo retazos de su antigua fuerza, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se muestra, no sé, derrotada.

—Eso es exactamente. Es como si no le quedara ni una pizca de esperanza. ¿Qué puede haberlo causado?

—Supongo que algo tan horrible que ni siquiera podemos imaginarlo. Tal vez debería llamar a su jefe a Afganistán —comentó Eriol.

—No te apresures en hacerlo. Ella se pondría furiosa.

—Podría merecer la pena.

—Aún no.

—Muy bien. Esperaré un poco más si usted cree que es lo mejor, pero no para siempre.

—Si llegamos a ese punto, deja que sea yo quien realice la llamada —dijo Sonomi—. Tal vez se enfadara conmigo, pero no podría echarme de su vida tal y como podría hacer contigo.

—Eso no me preocupa. Prefiero que se enfade conmigo y que vuelva a ser la de antes que se cierre por completo al mundo. Creo que la he convencido para que vaya hoy a ver a Sakura.

—¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso. Se ha negado a responder sus llamadas y las del resto de la gente. Lo único que hace es estar en la piscina o ver la televisión durante horas. Tal vez entre Sakura y tú podáis hacer que Tomoyo encuentre el camino de salida de la depresión en la que se encuentra.

—¿Puedo dar por sentado que tengo su bendición en lo que se refiere a Tomoyo?

—¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa, Eriol? —replicó Sonomi, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Es que quieres casarte con ella, Eriol?

Eriol tragó saliva. ¿Casarse? ¿Era eso en lo que él estaba pensando?

—Vayamos poco a poco —respondió—. ¿Qué le parece si pensamos en esta fase como la de cortejo?

—Ponle la etiqueta que más te guste, Eriol, pero creo que ya está escrito.

Eriol frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Espero que no sea en una de estas paredes.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Cuando Tomoyo se reunió con Sakura para almorzar, ésta última tenía un formidable gesto de enfado en el rostro.

—Si no supiera a ciencia cierta que no has estado viendo a nadie en la ciudad aparte de a Eriol, estaría muy enfadada contigo —le dijo Sakura.

—Sé que debería haberte llamado antes —respondió Tomoyo, a modo de disculpa. Entonces, dio un largo sorbo al té helado que había pedido mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—O, al menos, deberías haber respondido a mis llamadas —insistió Sakura—. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? ¿Por Eriol?

—En cierto modo sí —admitió Tomoyo—. Sin embargo, hay mucho más que eso, Sakura. Por si no lo has notado, soy una ruina total.

—Lo noté la primera vez que te vi. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dejas ayudarte.

—Creo que es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola.

—Pues a Eriol no lo estás dejando de lado, y eso que él no te conoce ni la mitad de bien que yo.

—Sólo porque él se niega a que lo deje de lado. No he tenido fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarme a él.

—¿Y por eso te estás acostando con él? —le preguntó descaradamente Sakura, justo cuando el camarero llegaba para anotar lo que iban a tomar.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada mientras que el hombre se sonrojaba vivamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos pedir antes de entrar en ese tema.

Cuando el azorado camarero se marchó, Tomoyo se enfrentó a Sakura. Decidió ignorar la crítica que había habido en las palabras de su amiga y le dijo:

—Sabía que tú adivinarías enseguida lo del sexo.

—Eso es porque, a pesar de las sombras que aún tienes en los ojos, estás radiante. Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

—¿Enamorarme de Eriol? No. En estos momentos, él es justamente lo que necesito.

Tomoyo notó que la ira se apoderaba de Sakura.

—Y entonces, cuando haya servido a tu propósito, ¿lo dejarás y te marcharás?

—No va a ser así —protestó Tomoyo, aunque no sabía cómo iba a estar segura de eso.

—¿Y cómo va a ser entonces?

—Ya conoces a Eriol. Él tampoco se toma nada en serio. Es una aventura, Sakura. Para los dos.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, o estás ciega o eres una estúpida —replicó Sakura—. Eriol está enamorado de ti. Siempre lo ha estado. Se quedó en un segundo plano cuando tú estabas con Clow, pero sus sentimientos siempre han estado muy claros. Creo que ésa es la verdadera razón de que intentara separaros a ambos, aunque afirmara que sólo lo había hecho para hacerle un favor a su hermano. Por eso jamás ha ido en serio con una mujer. Creo que, en cierto modo, siempre ha sabido que no podría sentar la cabeza con nadie que no fueras tú.

—Eso es una locura. En estos momentos, yo soy una especie de proyecto para él. Se cansará de mí y yo tendré que unirme a la larga lista de mujeres de las que se ha cansado.

—Sigue creyendo eso. Tal vez te ayude a dormir mejor por la noche cuando te marches de aquí y los demás debamos recoger tus platos rotos, tal y como ocurrió cuando dejaste a Clow. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, pero a veces eres una completa egoísta.

Aquella acusación le dolió tanto que Tomoyo no pudo pronunciar palabra. Justo en aquel momento, el camarero regresó con las ensaladas que habían pedido. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se marchó rápidamente, como si temiera escuchar algo demasiado personal.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?

—No sé qué decir, Sakura.

—La verdad duele, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿De verdad es así como me ves?

—Así es como eres —afirmó Sakura—. Todo ese empuje que demuestras en tu carrera es un infierno para los que te rodean.

—¿Para ti también?

—Para mí también. No te sinceras con nadie, Tomoyo. ¿Le has dicho a alguien qué es verdaderamente lo que te pasa?

—No. De hecho, tú sabes más que la mayoría. Eso debería darte cierta satisfacción.

—Sí, claro —dijo Sakura, llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué no nos has contado toda la historia al menos a los que te queremos? ¿Acaso no sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa para ayudarte? ¿No sabes que no hay nada que hayas podido hacer que nosotros no entendiéramos y perdonáramos?

Eso era lo que decía Sakura porque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Si supiera lo de Fye, que Tomoyo lo había dejado morir en su lugar, si Sakura supiera que había tirado por la borda su trabajo porque ya no podía centrarse, ¿seguiría pensando lo mismo? Tomoyo lo dudaba. Ciertamente ella misma no podía perdonarse.

—Es mi problema —dijo, obstinadamente.

—Y eso lo convierte en el nuestro. Tal vez hayas perdido el contacto con la amistad, pero así es. Cuando nos apartas de ti, pones un muro entre nosotros. Puede que no sea tu intención, pero nos dice que no crees que seamos lo suficientemente inteligentes o comprensivos como para entenderte.

—No es así…

—Cuando estabas tratando de decidir si marcharte a una universidad del norte, ¿no te di yo buen consejo?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando no podías decidirte entre el vestido rojo o el rosa para el baile de graduación, ¿no te dije yo que fueras con el rojo? ¿No tuviste aquella noche babeando a todos los chicos presentes?

—Oh, Sakura… Lo siento mucho. Evidentemente, debería haber confiado en ti. Sin embargo, este asunto no es tan sencillo ni tiene que ver con un vestido, sino con mi vida.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de profunda pena en el rostro.

—Si me hubieras dado una oportunidad, habrías descubierto que tengo también buenas ideas al respecto.

—Seguramente mejores que las mías.

—Entonces, cuéntamelo.

—No puedo… Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo pronunciar las palabras, Sakura. Lo he intentado, pero creo que si las dijera en voz alta, empezaría a llorar y no podría parar nunca.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Sakura, muy preocupada de repente.

—Sí, peor de lo que te puedas imaginar.

—Muy bien —afirmó Sakura—. Te propongo un trato. No voy a presionarte para que hables conmigo, pero voy a insistir en que veas a alguien que te pueda escuchar objetivamente y te diga cómo superar lo que te ocurre. Tal vez yo no sepa nada sobre esto, pero sí sé una cosa. No te va a servir de nada esconderte de esta forma. Tú misma lo has dicho. Estás hecha una ruina. Primero, querías casarte con un hombre al que sabes que no amas y ahora empiezas una relación con otro al que dices despreciar. Personalmente, lo puedo entender, dado que estamos hablando de Eriol, pero si estuvieras en tu sano juicio, jamás habrías echado mano de él.

—¿Vas a insistir? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Con el ejército?

—No voy a necesitar ningún ejército. Si es necesario, haré que Eriol te eche sobre su hombro y te lleve a la cita. Si crees que no soy capaz, ponme a prueba.

—Está bien —prometió Tomoyo, ante la insistencia de su amiga—. Lo pensaré.

—Eso no me vale. Te voy a llamar esta noche para ver si has concertado la cita. Si no lo has hecho, la voy a pedir yo por ti.

—No necesito que te hagas cargo de mi vida — gruñó Tomoyo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —replicó Sakura—. Ciertamente no lo estás haciendo tú sola.

Tomoyo quería rebatir a su amiga, pero no podía. Desgraciadamente, Sakura había descrito perfectamente la situación. Si Eriol y ella se unían, no cabía duda alguna de que Tomoyo terminaría haciendo lo que ellos quisieran.

—Está bien. Concertaré la cita.

—¿Antes de esta noche?

—Sí, Sakura.

—Y no la pidas para noviembre. Que sea para mañana.

—Pediré que me den la primera cita que tengan disponible.

—Bien. Mientras sea para mañana.

—Creo que mi vida era mucho más feliz cuando te evitaba.

—Eso no es cierto. Simplemente vivías en un paraíso ficticio.

Muy a su pesar, Tomoyo se echó a reír. Si el lugar en el que había estado viviendo era un paraíso, esperaba que jamás viera el infierno.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por fin, Eriol tuvo la oportunidad de pasar por su despacho durante la hora del almuerzo. Su secretaria lo recibió con un gesto arisco en el rostro y un montón de mensajes, algunos de los cuales eran de varios días antes.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo Ruby—. Casi ya no recuerdo el tiempo en el que la Plantación Tsukimine no absorbía cada segundo de tu tiempo.

—Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si me llamas al móvil.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está ahora tu móvil?

Eriol se metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero no encontró el teléfono.

—Vaya. Debo de habérmelo dejado en alguna parte.

—Te lo dejaste en alguna parte la semana pasada para ser exactos. Llevo intentando hablar contigo desde el viernes.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué es tan importante?

Ruby le entregó otro pequeño montón de mensajes.

—Todos son de Kamui Daidouji —dijo—. Quiere verte tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

—Sólo que era muy importante y que no quería que le dijeras nada a nadie.

—¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

—¿De verdad crees que se molestó en explicármelo? Ya estaba suficientemente molesto conmigo porque yo no conseguía localizarte.

Eriol no se podía imaginar por qué el hermano de Tomoyo tenía tanta urgencia por verlo.

—Mira a ver si puedes localizarlo para ver si ahora le viene bien, Ruby. Supongo que tendrás su número de móvil.

—Sí. Y seguramente funciona —comentó la secretaria, con gran sarcasmo.

Eriol dejó pasar el comentario y se fue a su despacho para tratar de ordenar un poco su escritorio. Ruby solía apilar las cosas sin orden ni concierto cuando estaba enojada con él.

Estaba tratando de ordenarlo cuando ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Kamui Daidouji viene de camino.

—Hazlo pasar en cuanto llegue.

—No puedo. Estaré almorzando. Pondré el contestador mientras esté fuera. Estate tú pendiente de la puerta.

—A sus órdenes —dijo Eriol con aire divertido.

—Menos mal que aprecio a tu hermano —le espetó ella—. Si no, no podrías pagarme lo suficiente para trabajar aquí.

—Tomo nota —comentó él, riendo.

No hacía ni diez minutos que Ruby se había marchado cuando Kamui entró en el despacho. Iba muy elegantemente vestido con un traje de Armani, pero, lo más extraño resultaba que, a pesar de su noble cuna, éste no parecía sentarle bien. Parecía como si él fuera capaz de dar cualquier cosa por quitarse la corbata y abrirse el cuello.

Eriol no conocía bien a Kamui. Era más joven que Tomoyo, por lo que no habían coincidido en el colegio. Sin embargo, siempre le había parecido un hombre al que la vida no había ido como esperaba.

—¿Qué querías? —le preguntó Eriol, indicándole que se sentara.

—Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. ¿A quién se lo iba a decir yo?

—Bueno, tienes una relación muy estrecha con mi madre y, por lo que he oído, aún más con mi hermana.

—Tienes razón. No les mencionaré a ninguna de las dos esta visita.

—Bien. Estás haciendo muy buen trabajo en la plantación. Mi madre me enseñó la casa hace unas pocas semanas.

—Gracias.

—Además, he escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre los proyectos que Clow y tú tenéis en Tokyo.

—¿Podrías ir al grano, Kamui? —preguntó Eriol, algo impaciente—. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Quiero que me des trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eriol, completamente asombrado—. Tú eres el heredero de un imperio bancario.

—Yo odio la banca. A mí lo que me gusta son los proyectos de restauración en los que trabaja mi madre. A decir verdad, prefiero construir algo que estar envuelto en papeles todo el día.

—¿Qué crees que va a opinar tu padre al respecto?

—Estoy seguro de que montará un buen jaleo cuando se entere, pero luego sospecho que se sentirá aliviado. Temía tener que entregarme a mí el banco. Sabe que no se me da bien. De hecho, si yo no fuera su hijo, seguramente me despediría. La que se va a quedar muy sorprendida es mi madre. Ella pensará que estoy tirando mi herencia por la borda.

—Creo que te equivocas en eso —afirmó Eriol—. Lo verá como cambiar una parte de tu herencia por otra. Después de todo, también tienes genes suyos.

—Ojalá lo vea así —comentó Kamui, algo más animado—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Tienes sitio en tu empresa para mí?

—¿Quieres convertirte en socio o simplemente buscas un trabajo?

—Un trabajo —dijo Kamui, muy ansioso—. Tengo que pagar mis facturas. Si todo sale bien, más adelante podríamos hablar al respecto.

—¿Tienes conocimientos de construcción?

—Los suficientes para no quedar en ridículo o para que tú lamentes haberme contratado.

A Eriol le gustaba la actitud de Kamui, con aquella combinación de humildad y ganas de trabajar. Solía contratar a sus empleados por lo que le decía el corazón. El hecho de que Kamui fuera un Daidouji, era una bendición y una maldición a la vez, pero le parecía que lo positivo superaba a lo negativo. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano.

—Está bien. Me vendría bien otro carpintero. Vamos algo retrasados. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—Dame un par de semanas —dijo Kamui, agarrándole con fuerza la mano—. Hablaré con mi padre hoy mismo, pero puede que tarde todo ese tiempo en recoger los daños colaterales.

—Si necesitas ayuda con tu madre, dile que hable conmigo. Sin embargo, creo que ella te sorprenderá.

De hecho, por lo que estaba viendo, todos los Daidouji parecían estar llenos de sorpresas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo quince, después de un millón de años...**

**Se que es tardísimo y que muy probablemente los lectores se hayan aburrido de esperar; no tengo más que pedirles perdón y decirles que no se va a volver a repetir. Estuve con trabajo hasta las orejas y ahora estoy con exámenes. Pero, visto y considerando que los hice esperar no se cuantos meses para actualizar, prometo que voy a actualizar la semana que viene sin falta.**

**No me odien! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron. Se que los dejé re colgados y no me merezco otro review en mi vida, pero si soy sincera, leer sus comentarios fue lo único que me hizo volver a subir un cap. Me daba verguenza mostrar la cara cuando habia pasado tanto tiempo...**

**En fin, les mando un beso y espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 16**

Después de que Kamui se marchara de su despacho, Eriol volvió a pensar en el ataque de llanto que Tomoyo había tenido aquella mañana y en la opinión de su madre de que deberían esperar para llamar a su jefe. Deseó estar seguro de que no iban a cometer un error. Después de todo, Sonomi no había visto ninguno de los ataques de pánico de su hija. En opinión de Eriol, el tiempo no estaba haciendo nada para curar las heridas de Tomoyo. De hecho, le parecía que estaba peor que la primera noche que la vio, cuando fue a su casa para buscar a Clow.

Estaba a punto de violar su acuerdo con la señora Daidouji cuando se le ocurrió que Sakura podría haber tenido mejor suerte con Tomoyo que él. Decidió llamarla para ver si se habían visto. Cuando supiera lo que Sakura había hablado con Tomoyo, decidiría qué hacer.

En cuanto Sakura oyó su voz, se echó a reír.

—Has tardado más de lo que esperaba, Eriol. Debes de estar ocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Supongo que quieres saber cómo me fue con Tomoyo, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso has llamado para ver si estoy libre esta noche? —le preguntó Sakura, con cierta ironía.

Eriol suspiró. Podría ser que, después de todo, no hubiera sido tan buena idea llamar a Sakura. A pesar de todo, decidió seguir adelante.

—No, es sobre Tomoyo. Siento mucho estar poniéndote en una situación incómoda, Sakura. De verdad. No lo haría si no fuera importante.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Estaba bromeando. No me has roto el corazón, así que deja de comportarte de un modo tan raro cuando hables conmigo. Seguramente nos vamos a encontrar en muchas ocasiones y resultaría muy incómodo que tuviera que tener cuidado con cada palabra que me sale de la boca.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, maldita sea. Aunque, después de ver a Tomoyo, no puedo culparte por estar tan tenso. Está metida en un buen lío, Eriol. Más de lo que ninguno de nosotros nos imaginamos.

—Eso me había parecido a mí. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No. Se ha negado en redondo a hacerlo. Me dio la impresión de que le aterra que, cuando hable sobre lo que sea, todos le perdamos el respeto.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Así es. Creo que espera que todos seamos tan duros con ella como ella lo está siendo consigo misma. La he convencido para que le pida cita a un experto. Le he dado el nombre de una persona que conozco y la he hecho prometer que pedirá cita para mañana.

—¿Y ha accedido? —preguntó Eriol, muy sorprendido—. Si no acepta consejo de las personas en las que confía, ¿qué te hace pensar que considerará lo que le diga un desconocido, aunque sea un profesional?

—Añadí un incentivo —comentó ella, muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Estoy segura de que así lo conseguiremos.

—¿Cuál?

—Que si no iba sola, tú te la echarías al hombro y la llevarías.

—¿Y se lo ha creído? —replicó Eriol, admirando el valor y la profundidad de la amistad de Sakura.

—A decir verdad, creo que le gusta la idea de que tú te conviertas en un hombre de las cavernas, pero no creo que haga nada para que te comportes así, especialmente en público. ¿Vas a verla esta noche?

—No tenemos planes. ¿Por qué?

—Porque uno de nosotros tiene que asegurarse de que ha concertado la cita.

—Iré a verla.

—Va a creer que nos estamos uniendo todos en su contra. Podría salimos el tiro por la culata.

—Entonces, siempre nos queda lo del hombre de las cavernas —comentó él—. Gracias, Sakura. Tal vez no esté muy contenta con nosotros, pero si conseguimos que salga del estado en el que se encuentra, habrá merecido la pena.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no la presiones demasiado, Eriol. Sospecho que está mucho más frágil de lo que ninguno de nosotros ha imaginado. Utiliza tu encanto.

—Te lo prometo.

Quería volver a ver a la Tomoyo de antes, ver la chispa y la vida de nuevo en sus ojos y la decisión en su actitud. Aunque eso significara que ella terminara dejándolo, no le quedaba más elección que empujarla a que pidiera ayuda.

Makiko saludó a Eriol con una expresión amarga en el rostro.

—Tú otra vez.

—¿No te alegras de verme, Makiko?

—Sólo me estoy cansando de tener que venir a abrir la puerta cuando tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer. Si vas a empezar a venir con tanta frecuencia, sería mejor que fueras a la puerta trasera para que así me ahorraras tiempo.

—Voy a pensar que me estás sugiriendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar por la puerta principal.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, sino con el hecho de que yo ya no soy tan joven como lo era antes.

—En ese caso, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? ¿Al lado de la piscina?

—No. En su dormitorio viendo la televisión. Lleva allí casi toda la tarde. Verla así es penoso.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, haz algo al respecto. Si quieres subir a verla, a mí me parece bien, pero ten cuidado con tus modales, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

—Esa chica no ha sido ella misma desde que llegó a casa. Confío en ti para que hagas algo al respecto y no añadas más problemas.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

—Eso espero.

Eriol subió las escaleras y, cuando llegó a la segunda planta, llamó a la puerta de Tomoyo. Como dudaba que ella lo oyera por el volumen de la televisión, entró directamente. Ella no pareció muy sorprendida al verlo. De hecho, ni siquiera apartó la mirada del televisor, por lo que Eriol decidió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Crees que podríamos apagar la televisión o acaso resulta más interesante que mi compañía? —le preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo.

Ella lo miró por fin y bajó el volumen, pero no la apagó.

—¿Has venido aquí para algo interesante, Eriol? —le preguntó, con evidente fascinación—. ¿Aquí, en la casa de mi madre?

—Me gustaría mucho, cielo, pero, en realidad, he venido para hablar.

—Tú también, no. ¿Habéis estado hablando Sakura y tú y habéis decidido que necesito un empujón?

—Algo así —admitió él. No vio razón alguna para negarlo.

—En ese caso, márchate —le espetó ella, volviendo a subir el volumen de la televisión.

—No hasta que me digas lo que ocurrió en Afganistán —dijo él. Rápidamente, le quitó el control de la televisión de la mano y la apagó.

—Pensé que primero debería hablar con un psiquiatra o algo así.

—Te estoy dando la última oportunidad de hablar primero conmigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Para serte sincera, no quiero hablar con nadie, pero Sakura no hace más que insistir. Por eso he accedido a ver a un profesional. Te puedo decir lo que me va a contar. Que voy a tardar tiempo. A cien dólares la hora, me imagino que es un desperdicio de dinero, pero si así consigo cerraros la boca a los dos, lo haré.

—¿Has pedido cita?

—Todavía no.

—Seguramente la consulta va a cerrar pronto. Son más de las cuatro.

—En ese caso, llamaré mañana por la mañana.

—¿Y si yo te dijera lo que creo que pasó allí? Podrías corregirme si me equivoco.

—Lo que tú digas —replicó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Muy bien, pues así lo veo yo. Estabas demasiado cerca de algún enfrentamiento armado. Alguien murió, probablemente delante de ti. Tal vez incluso alguien que conocías —dijo Eriol, observándola atentamente para ver alguna señal que le indicara que se estaba acercando a la verdad.

A pesar de mantener el rostro completamente inexpresivo, notó que Tomoyo parpadeaba ligeramente. Siguió hablando:

—No hiciste nada. No podías. Esto te provocó los ataques de pánico. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora? —le preguntó, colocándole un dedo debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella guardó silencio, pero la mirada reflejaba su lucha interior—. Solías ser la mejor, pero, de repente, dejó de ser así. Tus jefes no te dieron opción. Si no estabas al cien por cien, no te querían allí. Antes de que pudieran despedirte, dimitiste tú.

Ella tragó saliva y, entonces, una lágrima comenzó a resbalarle por la mejilla. Eriol tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Tenía que seguir.

—¿Por qué dimitiste, Tomoyo? ¿De verdad te acorralaron así o fuiste tú la que decidiste que no podías más? Tal vez yo no sepa mucho sobre las cadenas de televisión, pero, tal y como lo veo, eras demasiado valiosa como para que te dieran una patada en el trasero. Creo que más bien trataron de darte una baja o de enviarte a un destino más cómodo, pero tu orgullo te impidió aceptarlo. Viste aquella proposición como si fuera una humillación.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —susurró ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Porque necesitas afrontarlo. Como no podías más, saliste huyendo y ahora no sabes qué hacer con tu vida. Has perdido la confianza. Eso es malo para cualquiera, pero para una mujer como tú es lo peor.

—Sigo siendo mejor reportera que el noventa por ciento de los que siguen allí —afirmó ella. Por fin el fuego le volvía a brillar en los ojos—. Tú no sabes nada, Eriol. No sabes lo que hay que tener para realizar ese trabajo.

—No, pero tú sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo aún, Tomoyo?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Venga ya, Tomoyo, dímelo. ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar allí, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer?

—¡Porque tengo miedo, maldita sea! Ya está. Lo he dicho. ¿Te alegra eso?

Eriol la abrazó.

—No, no me alegra. Me parte el corazón —dijo, sonriéndola dulcemente —, pero es el primer paso para volver, Tomoyo. Estoy completamente seguro de eso.

—¿Quieres que vuelva?

—No —susurró él, apartándole un mechón de la húmeda mejilla—. Egoístamente, lo último que quiero es que te vayas de aquí, pero quiero que sepas que puedes regresar si quieres, que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerlo si es eso lo que decides. El periodismo te importaba. Nadie debería perder algo que le importa sólo porque tiene miedo.

—No sé cómo no tener miedo —admitió ella, con tristeza. Entonces, miró a su alrededor—. Éste no es mi sitio. Lo sé. Esconderme no es propio de mí, pero no sé cómo dejar de hacerlo.

—Enfréntate a lo que ocurrió. De una vez por todas. Hasta que no lo hayas hecho, jamás podrás olvidarlo. Eso significa mirar a la fealdad que pueda haber en el pasado sin parpadear. No puedes seguir escondiéndote ni guardando lo ocurrido en tu interior. Cuanto más hables al respecto, menos poder tendrá sobre ti. En estos momentos, tiene las dimensiones de un enorme monstruo que puede tragarte en cualquier momento. Yo no puedo destruirlo, ojalá pudiera, pero tú sí.

Eriol alcanzó el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama y se lo entregó junto con el trozo de papel en el que estaba anotado el número que Sakura le había dado.

—Llama ahora y pide cita.

Tomoyo pareció estar a punto de oponerse, pero, por fin, tomó el teléfono y marcó. Con voz firme, pidió cita para el día siguiente.

—Sí, es urgente —añadió, mirando a Eriol.

—¿A qué hora? —le preguntó él cuando hubo colgado.

—A mediodía.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Gracias, pero no. Necesito hacerlo sola. Si esto debe ser mi primer paso hacia la recuperación, no puedo consentir que tú me lleves en brazos.

El regreso del deseo de independencia de Tomoyo era causa de celebración, pero, por razones que prefería no pensar, Eriol no sentía deseo alguno de celebrar nada. De hecho, se preguntaba si no habría empujado a Tomoyo por el sendero que terminaría separándolos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Cuando Eriol se marchó, Tomoyo se fue a la piscina. Tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de la cita de la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de que sabía que había regresado sin quererlo, tan sólo por orgullo y por el miedo al fracaso, refugiándose en el anhelo por ver a Clow y a su familia, no lamentaba haberlo hecho. Afortunadamente, había comprendido que no estaba enamorada de Clow, pero no sabía qué iba a hacer dado que su plan de emergencia se había hecho pedazos.

No había tomado más decisión que la de ir a Tokyo a buscar a Clow y la de seducir a Eriol, pero, al menos, eso demostraba que su espíritu no estaba del todo muerto. Tal vez había esperanza para ella.

De repente, su madre apareció con una jarra de vodka con tónica, un platillo con rodajas de lima y dos vasos.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa que había debajo de la sombrilla—. Ahora mismo —añadió, al ver que Tomoyo no hacía ademán alguno.

Tomoyo salió de la piscina y, tras secarse el cuerpo con una toalla, tomó un sorbo de la bebida que su madre le había servido. Era muy fuerte.

—¿Es que quieres soltarme la lengua? —le preguntó.

—Precisamente. Tu padre y yo nos pusimos tan contentos de que regresaras a casa que nos hemos mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, pero ya no puedo ignorar el hecho de que estás adelgazando a ojos vistas. No hay chispa en tus ojos. Creo que necesitas ver a un médico.

—No eres la primera en sugerírmelo hoy. De hecho, ya tengo una cita para mañana.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su madre muy aliviada—. Gracias a Dios.

Al ver la reacción de su madre, los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estabas tan preocupada.

—Lo único que importa es que vayas a conseguir ayuda. Para todos nosotros resulta evidente que lo que te ocurrió te está corroyendo por dentro.

Tomoyo extendió una mano para agarrar la de su madre y la apretó con fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Sonomi sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien, Tomoyo.

—Creo que yo también estoy empezando a creerlo — afirmó ella. De repente, sentía el corazón más ligero de lo que lo había tenido en los últimos meses. Extendió el vaso —. Sírveme otra copa, mamá.

—Encantada —comentó Sonomi, riendo—. La primera te ha hecho un efecto estupendo. ¿Quién sabe los secretos que conseguiré sacarte después de la segunda?

—Ah, veo que llego justo a tiempo —dijo Kamui, acercándose a ellas—. ¿Puedo tomar yo también uno de esos?

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, su madre lo miró con desaprobación.

—Pareces demasiado ansioso. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—No bebo mucho —replicó Kamui—. De hecho, estoy aquí para celebrar una cosa. Iré a por un vaso y traeré más vodka y tónica.

En cuanto su hermano se hubo marchado, Tomoyo miró a su madre.

—También estás preocupada por él, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No es feliz. No lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Es por Yuzuriha?

—No lo creo. De hecho, parecen estar más enamorados que nunca…

—Estoy segura de que nos lo explicará cuando regrese.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kamui regresó, se sirvió una copa y se sentó frente a su madre.

—Quería que tú fueras la primera en saber que voy a dejar el banco —afirmó.

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta mientras que su madre se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Es esto idea de tu padre? —le preguntó Sonomi.

—No, es idea mía. Él ni siquiera lo sabe todavía.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres dejarlo? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—En realidad, voy a trabajar para Eriol y Clow —respondió él, con el rostro iluminado de pura excitación—. Eriol me ha contratado hoy mismo.

Tomoyo miró completamente sorprendida a su madre. No sabía qué decir. Además, le dolía que Eriol no le hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Vas a asociarte con ellos? —quiso saber su madre.

—No. Voy a empezar desde abajo. Tengo la intención de hacer esto bien. Hay muchas cosas que no sé.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Sonomi.

—Porque me encanta trabajar con las manos. Me encantan todos los proyectos de restauración en los que tú has trabajado durante estos años. Quiero ver si puedo hacer que esto sea mi profesión.

Tomoyo notó que su madre no parecía estar muy convencida. Decidió apoyar a su hermano.

—A mí me parece una idea magnífica, Kamui. Hazlo mientras eres joven. El banco siempre estará a mano si cambias de opinión.

—Estoy seguro de que jamás volveré al banco. Además, papá no me aceptaría aunque yo quisiera.

—¿De verdad que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre? —volvió a insistir Sonomi—. Últimamente he sentido cierta tensión entre vosotros. Si te ha obligado a tomar esta decisión, hablaré con él.

—No, mamá. La decisión la he tomado yo. Esto es lo que quiero. Además, deseo ser quien se lo comunique a papá. No te metas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que esto se convierta en un problema entre vosotros.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sonomi, muy preocupada.

—¿Es que no ves lo feliz que está, mamá? Yo sí — comentó Tomoyo. Kamui le agradeció el comentario con un guiño de ojos.

—Por supuesto, yo te apoyo, hijo mío, pero si cambias de opinión…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión —afirmó él. Entonces, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. Supongo que es mejor que se lo vaya a decir a papá.

Las dos mujeres contemplaron a Kamui mientras se marchaba. Tomoyo notó la preocupación que se reflejaba en la mirada de su madre.

—Te digo lo mismo que me dijiste tú antes. Todo va a salir bien.

—No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero no resultas muy convincente, hija. Espero que tu hermano no se arrepienta nunca de esta decisión tan impulsiva.

—Yo no creo que lo sea, mamá. Creo que lleva mucho tiempo meditándola. Es lo que quiere, mamá. Tienes que ser feliz por él y sentirte orgullosa de que haya descubierto lo que quiere y luche por conseguirlo.

—Sí, pero pienso hablar con tu padre sobre esto. Sé que él ha tenido algo que ver. Lo ha presionado demasiado.

—¿No te parece que papá y tú ya tenéis mucho de lo que preocuparos? Kamui no es ningún niño, mamá, sino un hombre hecho y derecho que sabe lo que quiere. Deja que él se ocupe de papá.

—No importa —dijo su madre—. Kamui es nuestro hijo. No dejaré que lo aparte.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder convencer a su madre. Además, tenía que preocuparse sobre sus propias batallas. La cita del día siguiente con el psicólogo iba a llegar mucho antes de lo que a ella le gustaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo dieciséis, sorpresa!**

**Hola! No me esperaban tan pronto eh! Lo se, es que me sentí tan mal por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo que me dije: Ya fue! Vamos a regalarles dos capítulos seguidos asi compensamos por todo lo que los hice esperar ;) **

**No se si alguien seguirá leyendo, pero les hago una pregunta: **

**_¿Quien creen que es el psicólogo al que va a ir a ver Tomoyo?_ **

_**¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma? **_

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Bueno en fin, ojalá les haya gustado el cap. **

**Y voy a ver si actualizo el finde, vengo complicada porque tengo 2 parciales la semana que viene, pero voy a tratar de hacerme un lugar.**

**Un beso grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 17**

Tomoyo estaba realizando su cuarto viaje en el ascensor del pequeño edificio de oficinas en el que el psicólogo Yukito Tsukishiro tenía su consulta. Había bajado ya tres veces, por lo que esperaba que, en aquella ocasión, pudiera salir de él. Iba a resultar completamente vergonzoso si se empezaba a encontrar a las mismas personas en uno de los viajes.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ante un pasillo que ya resultaba familiar, ella contuvo el aliento e hizo el intento de salir.

—Si vuelvo a bajar una vez más, demostraré que de verdad necesito que me vea un psicólogo —musitó.

Para ser una mujer que había sido lo suficientemente intrépida como para enfrentarse a las balas o a los campos de minas, no debería resultarle tan difícil visitar a un médico. Al fin, con un gran esfuerzo, soltó la puerta y salió. Cuando la puerta se cerró, evitando así que pudiera volver a bajar, hizo un gesto de dolor.

Durante un instante, lamentó de verdad no haber aceptado la oferta que Eriol le había hecho para acompañarla. Seguramente si hubiera sido así, al menos ya estaría en el interior de la consulta. Miró la puerta que debía de ser la del doctor Tsukishiro y se dijo que no iba a pasar nada. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró frente a la pesada puerta, pensándose aún si debía cambiar de opinión, ésta se abrió. Un hombre con un rostro amable y abierto le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Tomoyo Daidouji? —le preguntó. Como le resultaba imposible hablar, ella se limitó a asentir—. Ya me había parecido. La he reconocido por la televisión. Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro —añadió, sorprendiéndola cuando salió al pasillo y dejó que se cerrara la puerta—. ¿Llega tarde o tiene miedo?

Tomoyo sonrió a pesar de la tensión que le atenazaba el estómago.

—Tengo miedo —admitió.

—Ocurre todo el tiempo. Podríamos bajar a tomar un café, si se siente así más cómoda.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, muy aliviada.

—Sí, pero no se emocione demasiado. De todos modos tendrá que pasar cincuenta y cinco minutos conmigo, espero que contándome lo que la ha traído aquí. Me dijo que su caso era una urgencia.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que sea un ataque de apendicitis.

—Menos mal, porque esa no es mi especialidad. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Bajamos o nos quedamos aquí?

—Abajo esta vez, si no le importa.

—Claro que no.

El psicólogo se dirigió al ascensor sin esperar a ver si ella lo seguía. Juntos, bajaron a la pequeña cafetería que había en el vestíbulo, que estaba a rebosar por la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, el doctor Tsukishiro consiguió una mesa.

—Quédese aquí —le dijo a Tomoyo—. Yo voy a por los cafés. ¿Le apetece algo para comer?

—No, gracias, pero tome usted algo si quiere. Probablemente ésta sea su hora del almuerzo.

—No se preocupe por eso. Volveré enseguida.

Cuando regresó, le colocó a Tomoyo un café delante. Para él llevaba una botella de agua.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Hasta que lo vi con eso, pensé que podría ser usted una persona completamente normal —comentó ella, secamente—. Ahora sé que usted se vuelve loco por las cosas saludables, como mucha gente hoy en día.

—Puedo tomarme un café si eso hace que se sienta más tranquila —replicó él, riendo.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Algo me dice que no hay suficiente café en todo el universo como para hacer que yo me sienta más tranquila. Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos sin el sofá?

—Creo que ha visto usted demasiada televisión. Ya casi nunca se pide a los pacientes que se tumben en un sofá, a menos que ellos se sientan así más cómodos. En cuanto a lo que vamos a hacer ahora, usted va a hablar y yo voy a escucharla.

—¿Podríamos empezar con el tiempo?

—Podríamos, pero estaría usted desperdiciando su dinero.

—¿Cómo conoce usted a Sakura? Ella es la amiga que me recomendó que viniera a verlo.

—El que hace las preguntas soy yo. Usted las responde —comentó él, riendo.

—En ese caso, tal vez debería hacerme una, porque yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. Jamás he hecho esto antes.

—Bueno, le aseguro que no tiene por qué tener miedo, Tomoyo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es hablar conmigo. Yo no le diré a nadie de lo que hayamos hablado, por lo que sus secretos se encuentran a salvo. Usted puede engañarme si quiere cuando me responda, pero no conseguiré ayudarla si no me dice la verdad. ¿Está dispuesta a intentarlo?

—Está bien —dijo ella, aferrándose con tanta fuerza a la taza que se sorprendió de que no se rompiera.

—¿Qué le parece si empiezo yo? Cada vez que me desvíe del tema, usted me detiene y me indica la dirección que prefiera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Usted se pasó la mayor parte de su carrera realizando reportajes en zonas en guerra, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Debió de ser muy duro.

—A veces.

—¿Se acostumbró usted a ello?

—No. ¿Quién podría acostumbrarse?

—Sin embargo, encontró el medio de soportarlo.

—Supongo que sí.

—Dígame cómo.

—Bueno, mis compañeros y yo recurríamos al humor irreverente. Nos manteníamos muy unidos y formábamos vínculos muy fuertes. De algún modo, conseguimos crear un remanso de cordura en medio del caos.

—¿Trabajó usted con las mismas personas durante la mayor parte del tiempo?

—Sí —susurró Tomoyo, sabiendo que se acercaban a la pregunta inevitable.

—¿Se sentía especialmente unida a alguien en particular?

—Sí —musitó ella. Sentía un duro nudo en la garganta.

—¿Estoy acercándome, Tomoyo? ¿Es esto lo que le resulta tan doloroso? —le preguntó el médico. Ella asintió—. ¿Preferiría no hablar aquí al respecto?

—No, no importa. Podemos hablar aquí —dijo, respirando profundamente para darse ánimos—. Estaba muy unida con mi cámara. Era un hombre maravilloso y brillante en su trabajo.

—¿Era?

Tomoyo se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y a seguir hablando.

—Murió —musitó, sintiendo que empezaba a perder la compostura—. Murió…

De repente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le cayeron como un torrente por las mejillas. El doctor Tsukishiro le entregó un puñado de servilletas y la contempló amablemente.

—¿Estamos hablando del cámara que murió hace algunos meses por un coche bomba?

—Sí.

—¿Estaba usted allí?

—Sí.

—¿Ha hablado de esto con alguien?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. El hombre la hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y compasión que ella quería responderle del mismo modo. Decidió tomar la objetividad de la periodista para así poder contarle todo tal y como era.

—Al principio, nadie quería hablarme del tema para no disgustarme. Entonces, cuando yo ya estaba por fin lista para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, ya no le interesaba a nadie.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera a sus amigos?

—Tiene que entender que allí lo que se intenta es no pensar demasiado. Si algo así le ha ocurrido a uno de nosotros, le puede ocurrir a cualquiera. Hablar sobre ello se lo recuerda después de que la conmoción inicial ha pasado, por lo que de lo que se trata es de olvidarlo.

—Pero, por supuesto, nadie se olvida.

—En realidad no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva guardándose en su interior la muerte de su amigo?

—Unos seis meses.

—¿Y entonces, qué ocurrió?

—Regresé a casa.

—¿Porque quería hacerlo?

—En cierto modo. Ya no era tan buena como había sido antes. Mis jefes estaban preocupados por mí. Querían que me tomara una baja o que me marchara a otro destino hasta que me hubiera recuperado un poco. Yo no me lo tomé bien cuando me lo dijeron. Entonces, cuando admití que tenían razón, que había perdido eficacia en lo mío, decidí dimitir.

—Entonces, en esencia ha perdido a su amigo y a su trabajo.

—Sí, eso lo resume todo. Patético, ¿no? Una mujer de éxito regresa a casa siendo un fracaso.

—¿Se considera usted un fracaso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por sufrir por la muerte de su amigo? ¿Por el hecho de que su vida haya cambiado tan dramáticamente? ¿Sabe que los dos elementos que causan más estrés son la pérdida de un ser querido y la pérdida del trabajo? ¿Conoce cuál es el tercero? Mudarse. Con esto, la tenemos a usted aquí en Tomoeda, sin la profesión que adoraba y sin una persona que le importaba mucho, lejos del mundo en el que llevaba viviendo, ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Diez años.

—Madre mía —dijo él—. Yo no veo nada sobre lo que usted pudiera estar deprimida o disgustada, ¿y usted? De hecho, me sorprende que no esté bailando por ahí todas las noches.

—¿Significa eso que no estoy loca?

—Por supuesto que no, a no ser que insista en torturarse por todo esto —respondió el médico, riendo.

—Entonces, ¿estoy curada?

—Lo siento, pero no resulta tan fácil. Me temo que usted y yo acabamos de empezar.

—¿De verdad? Pero yo creía… De hecho, ya me siento mejor.

—¿Sabe usted lo que viene a continuación? —le preguntó el doctor Tsukishiro—. ¿Puede enfrentarse ya a la pena por su amigo? Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre ni cómo murió, Tomoyo. Yo lo sé, porque recuerdo la noticia, pero usted no me lo ha dicho. ¿No le revela eso algo muy importante? Lo ha contado todo tan impersonalmente como ha podido, pero ese hombre no era un colega anónimo. Para que usted esté tan triste, ese hombre debió de importarle mucho. Ahora, necesita dejar al descubierto todo eso. Aún no hemos arrancado la costra de la herida, y mucho menos la hemos limpiado para que pueda sanar.

Tomoyo sabía que tenía razón, pero le habría gustado que todo pudiera arreglarse más rápidamente.

—¿A la misma hora mañana? —le sugirió—. Sin embargo, esta vez en mi consulta.

—¿De verdad cree que no me voy a volver loca, doctor?

El médico le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión y comprensión.

—Si tiene suerte, no.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sonomi seguía muy disgustada con la decisión de Kamui de dejar el banco e irse a trabajar para Eriol. Estaba segura de que la había tomado porque Fuuma lo había presionado demasiado. Llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando los comentarios de su esposo sobre la falta de habilidades de Kamui. Si era capaz de decirle aquellas cosas a ella, ¿qué no le habría dicho a su hijo?

Aunque le había prometido a Kamui que se mantendría al margen, se dirigió al banco después del almuerzo que había tenido en su club de jardinería. Había querido hablar con Fuuma la noche anterior, pero él había llegado muy tarde a casa, seguramente sospechando que Sonomi estaría furiosa con él.

Ya dentro del banco, se dirigió directamente al despacho de Fuuma. Él estaba en medio de una reunión con uno de los vicepresidentes del banco, pero, tras mirar a su esposa, le dijo a su subordinado que seguirían hablando más tarde.

Sonomi se sentó en el asiento que el hombre había dejado vacío al marcharse.

—Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo de la absurda decisión de Kamui de irse a trabajar con Eriol, ¿no? —le dijo Fuuma.

—Una decisión que tú, sin duda, le has obligado a tomar.

—¿Yo? —preguntó él, incrédulo —. He hecho todo lo que he podido para que Kamui supiera lo que se esperaba de él. Dirigir un banco es una enorme responsabilidad y Kamui jamás se ha interesado en asumirla.

—Lo que estoy segura de que te habrá encantado decirle al menos una vez al día.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo pasar porque es mi hijo? De hecho, si hubiera sido otra persona lo habría despedido hace años.

—En ese caso, estoy segura de que estarás encantado con el giro que han dado los acontecimientos.

—No, no estoy encantado. Habría preferido que él mostrara interés por hacerse con el negocio. Hace no mucho tiempo me preguntaste si había pensado en mi jubilación. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no he podido hacerlo? Después de cuatro generaciones, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es vender todo esto a un banco mayor. Este lugar ya no estará en manos de los Daidouji. ¿Cómo diablos crees que me hace sentir eso?

—Tal vez deberías pasar más tiempo pensando en cómo se siente tu hijo. Estoy segura de que se debe de sentir un fracasado.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo describirías tú? Después de todos los privilegios que le hemos dado, va a trabajar en la construcción.

—¿No puedes hacer algo para evitar eso? ¿No puedes darle otra oportunidad? —preguntó Sonomi, desolada.

—No es cuestión de darle otra oportunidad, Sonomi. Ha tomado su decisión. Tal vez yo le haya empujado a hacerlo, no lo sé, pero la verdad es que él no era feliz aquí. Desde el principio no lo fue. Por mucho que me duela decir esto, creo que es lo mejor. Tal vez encuentre lo que está buscando con Eriol. Tiene mucho más de ti que de mí.

¿No había sido precisamente eso lo que habían dicho Kamui y Tomoyo? Sonomi no había querido verlo así. ¿Acaso habría estado simplemente buscando otra excusa para enfadarse con Fuuma? En ese caso, en vez de estar enfado con su esposo, debería estar orgulloso de su hijo. Tal vez Kamui había decidido abandonar la banca para encontrar algo para lo que estaba mejor preparado. Tal vez todos debían alegrarse de eso y no achacar la decisión de su hijo a fracasos de los dos.

Sonomi suspiró y miró a Fuuma.

—Siento haber venido aquí para culparte de todo.

—Créeme, no has dicho nada que yo no me haya dicho a mí mismo después de que Kamui viniera a hablar conmigo ayer. Tú y yo teníamos muchos sueños sobre nuestros hijos, pero, al final, ellos han tenido que encontrar el sueño que querían y nosotros hemos tenido que aprender a permitírselo.

—¿Crees que les hemos fallado?

—No si han terminado encontrando lo que estaban buscando. Quiero creer que los dos saldrán bien al final.

—Supongo que eso nos deja a los dos solos para ver lo que queremos —comentó ella.

—Yo sé lo que quiero— replicó él, con una sonrisa tan picara como la que tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

—Dímelo…

—No hasta la noche de nuestra cita. Éste no es el lugar apropiado. Además, será mejor crear un poco de anticipación.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Ni siquiera me lo vas a decir?— preguntó ella, riendo—. ¿Y cómo voy a saber cómo tengo que vestirme?

—Te avisaré con el suficiente tiempo. No quiero que pierdas demasiado tiempo sobre lo que te tienes que poner. Se trata de que volvamos a aprender a ser impulsivos, ¿recuerdas?

Sonomi no recordaba la última vez que había pensado en su esposo y en la impulsividad en la misma frase. Le dio un beso en los labios. Estaba completamente dispuesta a intentarlo. Necesitaban volver a poner la chispa en su matrimonio, la misma que había visto en los ojos de Kamui cuando él le contó su decisión. Entonces, al mirar a los ojos a Fuuma, sintió las primeras chispas de esperanza.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Eriol había estropeado una docena de piezas de madera que estaban destinadas para el comedor de la plantación. No podía dejar de pensar en Tomoyo. No hacía más que maldecirse por no haber insistido un poco más en acompañarla al psicólogo. Además, ¿quién sabía si aquel tipo iba recomendarle cosas buenas? Tomoyo podía salir de la sesión peor de lo que había entrado. Entonces, miró el trozo de madera de casi dos metros que acababa de estropear y lanzó una buena sarta de coloridos insultos.

—Muy bonito —dijo Tomoyo, acercándosele por la espalda. Entonces, entrelazó el brazo con el de él y observó el trozo de madera—. ¿Sabe mi madre que trabajas tan mal?

—No, gracias a Dios. ¿Has estado llorando? —le preguntó, tras observarla atentamente—. Tienes los ojos rojos.

—Gracias por fijarte. Pensé que había hecho maravillas con el maquillaje antes de venir aquí.

—¿Te ha hecho llorar ese tipo? —quiso saber él, lleno de furia.

Para su asombro, Tomoyo se volvió ligeramente y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Entonces, le apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho.

—¿Vas a darle una paliza si lo ha hecho?

—Sólo si quieres que lo haga. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No exactamente.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No. Ya he hablado todo lo que tenía que hablar por un día.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Tomoyo lo miró. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Llévame a casa contigo. No quiero estar sola, Eriol.

—Vamos —dijo él, tirando las herramientas inmediatamente.

—¿Te vas a marchar de aquí así? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Tú me necesitas y tú eres la prioridad.

—Eres sorprendente. Yo esperaba una letanía completa de excusas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso era una prueba? ¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora que ya me has hecho desear una perezosa tarde sentado en la hamaca?

—Ni hablar —susurró ella, deslizándole las manos por debajo de la camiseta—, en especial si te quitas la camiseta.

Eriol obedeció inmediatamente.

—Ya está. ¿Y ahora qué?

Tomoyo se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído. Eriol sintió que todas las gotas de su sangre se le concentraban en una parte de su anatomía.

—A mí no me importa, cielo, pero este lugar está lleno de obreros. No sé tú, pero yo no soy un exhibicionista.

—Pues lo disimulaste muy bien en la playa —le recordó ella, con una pícara sonrisa—. No obstante, supongo que puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

—¿Te has desnudado alguna vez en una hamaca?

—Que yo recuerde no, pero te aseguro que me muero de ganas por hacerlo.

—Yo también, cielo. Yo también.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo había ido a buscar a Eriol después de su sesión con el psicólogo. El hecho de que él hubiera estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella significó mucho más de lo que Eriol podría entender jamás.

Cada vez tenía más ejemplos de lo mucho que podía confiar en él. No se había convertido en un santo al hacerse un hombre, pero era mucho más completo y fascinante de lo que ella creía.

Eriol apenas acababa de aparcar el coche frente a su casa y de abrirla la puerta cuando Tomoyo se le tiró a los brazos, le rodeó las piernas con la cintura y lo besó hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

—¿Tienes hambre, cielo?

—No tienes ni idea.

Con ella en brazos, Eriol se dirigió hacia la hamaca, se sentó en ella y se la colocó encima a horcajadas. Ella le acarició suavemente el poderoso torso y dejó que los dedos recorrieran cada rincón. Deliberadamente, Eriol se había colocado las manos detrás de la cabeza para dejar que Tomoyo estuviera al mando. Lentamente, Tomoyo le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y le tomó la erección entre las manos. Aquellos sorprendió a Eriol.

—Me alegra saber que aún puedo sorprenderte— dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la punta suavemente con la lengua.

—Cariño… ¿Acaso no sabes que eres capaz de quitarme el aliento con sólo entrar en una habitación? Esto podría matarme.

—No creo que queramos eso —bromeó ella, apartándose.

—Me arriesgaré…

Tomoyo volvió a inclinarse sobre él y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Eriol reaccionaba y hacía que la hamaca empezara a moverse. Cuando ella ya no lo pudo soportar más, se quitó las braguitas y se colocó sobre él, acogiéndolo y luego esperando, para que la tensión se acumulara entre ellos. Eriol cerró los ojos y tensó los músculos.

La hamaca no permitía los movimientos salvajes que ella tenía intención de realizar, por lo que se decidió por otros más lentos y perezosos, que le permitían saborear todas las sensaciones, hasta que ambos consiguieron tener un magnífico orgasmo.

Cuando el pulso de Tomoyo se tranquilizó por fin, Eriol le acarició el trasero con la mano, la hizo levantarse y la obligó a tumbarse a su lado.

—Sabes lo que has hecho, ¿verdad? —comentó, con un tono divertido de voz.

—¿El qué?

—Has arruinado una hamaca estupenda.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

—Hasta ahora, siempre he podido sentarme aquí con una cerveza y relajarme.

—¿Y ya no lo vas a poder hacer?

—No. Desde ahora, no haré más que pensar en esto —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Tengo que decirte que no hay nada relajante sobre las imágenes que me van a acudir a la cabeza.

—En ese caso, supongo que tendrás que llamarme cuando quieras tumbarte aquí para que podamos hacer algo al respecto… Me gusta el hecho de poder volverte un poco loco —añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Puedes estar segura de que se te da muy bien.

—¿Y te importa?

—¿Importarme qué? ¿Qué vengas a devorarme de este modo?

—Sí.

—Tal vez me importe dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años. Ya te lo diré…

Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—Hazlo —comentó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las risas, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico ante la implicación de aquellas palabras, ante la promesa tácita de un amor duradero. Aquella alarma le decía claramente que estaba muy lejos de poder volver a amar a otra persona.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo diecisiete, como había prometido!**

**Hola! Bueno aca les deje el próximo cap... Se que colgué la historia mucho tiempo, pero esto de no recibir ni un solo review me está desmotivando mucho... Ya aprendí la lección! Vuelvan a hablarme porfissss jajajajaja.. siento que estoy viviendo 5° otra vez..**

**Bueno... ¿Se esperaban que el psicólogo fuera Yukito? ¿Que les pareció?...  
>Este cap tuvo una escena bastante hot, incluso creo que más que la del capítulo 13... Tomoyo y Eriol deben tener una especie de fijación con tener relaciones al aire libre<strong>**! A lo mejor son clautrofóbicos o algo así jajaja **

**Ok, visto y considerando que nadie respondió la pregunta del cap anterior se las pongo otra vez ;):**

_**¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?**_

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Me parece que voy a dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de subir el próximo cap, así dejo más tiempo para que lean y comenten... Lo más probable es que este subiendo el próximo finde, toda una semana para dejar un review tienen!  
><strong>

**Yo se que debo sonar re densa jajaja, pero para la gente como yo, que se toma el trabajo de subir una historia para que otros fanáticos puedan volver a ver a sus personajes favoritos más allá de la serie original, los reviews son la única paga, la única motivación... Pero bueno, queda en ustedes...**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 18**

Mucho después de que Tomoyo se quedara dormida entre sus brazos, Eriol siguió despierto en la cama, pensando en el inconfundible miedo que había visto en sus ojos cuando realizó un comentario casual que sugería que seguirían juntos después de varias décadas. Lo había dejado pasar, pero le hacía pensar cómo veía ella las cosas entre ambos.

Él jamás había estado interesado en algo que no fuera una aventura sin ataduras, pero con Tomoyo era diferente. No había duda de que estaba enamorado de ella, que probablemente lo había estado toda su vida. Se había enfrentado a aquel sentimiento por Clow, lo había ignorado porque no tenía sentido, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando parecía posible, sabía que le iba a partir el corazón que ella se marchara y lo dejara.

Eso significaba que tenía que encontrar el modo de hacer que ella quisiera quedarse. No bastaría con convencerla, dado que no quería que Tomoyo se quedara allí porque no tuviera otras opciones. No. Deseaba que se quedara en Tomoeda con él porque fuera precisamente eso lo que quisiera. No era lo suficiente arrogante como para creer que podría conseguirlo sólo con el sexo. Además, estaba la cuestión de la confianza. Si ella descubría que se había interpuesto entre Clow y ella una vez más, se pondría furiosa y lo que había entre ellos en aquellos momentos podría desmoronarse ante sus narices. Tenía que evitar que su hermano y ella descubrieran el papel que él había desempeñado a la hora de separarlos.

Sin embargo, lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que conseguir que Tomoyo deseara quedarse. Pensó en lo que la había llevado a marcharse de Tomoeda. La ambición. Una profesión. Él no podía ofrecerle una zona de guerra, pero podía animarla a conseguir un trabajo. De todos modos, decidió que no era el momento. Tomoyo tenía que resolver primero sus problemas. Cuando lo hubiera hecho tal vez se mostrara más predispuesta a ello.

Volvió la cabeza y la miró. Aún le costaba creer que ella estuviera allí con él. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto. Sin embargo, para variar, parecía estar en paz.

Casi como si hubiera notado el curso de los pensamientos de Eriol, ella se rebulló y gimió un poco. Entonces, apretó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el torso de él.

—¡No! ¡No! —murmuró, mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla.

—Shh —susurró él, para tranquilizarla—. Todo va bien. Estás aquí conmigo y a salvo, Tomoyo. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Ella debió de escuchar sus palabras porque suspiró y se acurrucó contra él. Entonces, relajó visiblemente la mano.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —murmuró, sufriendo por ella.

Más importante era qué iba a hacer falta para que pudiera ser la misma de siempre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tomoyo estaba sintiendo cada vez más simpatía por Yukito Tsukishiro. La obligaba, pero sólo hasta un límite. Parecía saber instintivamente hasta dónde podía llegar Tomoyo. Además, por muy mal que fuera una sesión, jamás la miraba con desilusión o desdén. La reacción del médico la tranquilizó. Tal vez nadie se sentiría desilusionado cuando supiera la verdad de lo que la había hecho escapar de Afganistán.

—¿Estás casado? —le preguntó a Yukito, cuando estaban a punto de terminar la tercera sesión. Era viernes.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que yo era el que hacía las preguntas.

—Ya hemos terminado la sesión. Estoy a punto de marcharme.

—¿Lo preguntas por ti misma? Muchas personas terminan sintiendo atracción por su psicólogo. Es algo normal, dado que las cosas de las que se hablan son muy intensas.

—No, no lo pregunto por mí.

—Oh —susurró él. Parecía confuso.

—Estaba pensando en Sakura, pero, dado que ya la conoces, probablemente estoy perdiendo el tiempo al empujarte en esa dirección. Es decir, los dos sois adultos que son capaces de unirse si están interesados en ello, ¿no? No necesitáis que yo interfiera.

—Es cierto —comentó él, riendo—. De hecho, conociendo la obstinada independencia de Sakura, no creo que le gustara que te entrometieras en su vida amorosa.

—En realidad, no puede protestar. Ella no se lo pensó a la hora de entrometerse en la mía.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué te pareció a ti?

—Ya se ha terminado el tiempo —respondió ella, mirando el reloj —. Tengo que marcharme antes de que me cobres otra hora —añadió. Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía ya la mano sobre el pomo cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando.

—En realidad, dejé libre la siguiente hora, por si tú querías seguir hoy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Porque no hacemos más que acercarnos al verdadero problema y, cuando estamos a punto de llegar, te marchas corriendo. Estoy empezando a creer que controlas perfectamente cada minuto de la consulta.

—En mi profesión, el tiempo era crucial —comentó ella, sabiendo que Yukito tenía razón—. Si un reportaje debía durar tres minutos, era mejor que fueran tres minutos exactos.

—No estoy hablando de tu profesión. Creo que lo sabes. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer, Tomoyo? ¿Te vas a quedar para que podamos progresar de verdad o vas a salir huyendo como siempre?

Eso era lo que quería Tomoyo. Huir. Sin embargo, dudó durante un instante. Entonces, su orgullo se adueñó de la situación y la obligó a volver a entrar en la consulta.

—Me quedo.

—Bien —dijo el psicólogo. Entonces, esperó hasta que ella hubo tomado asiento una vez más—. Háblame más de Fye.

—Era uno de los mejores cámaras que he conocido en toda mi carrera. Tenía todos los premios de importancia.

—¿Cómo era como hombre?

Aquella vez tardó más en responder, no porque no pudiera encontrar los adjetivos que lo definieran, sino porque recordar sus mejores rasgos la ponía muy triste.

—Cálido, irreverente y de fiar.

—Hasta que se te murió.

Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada de odio en estado puro.

—Sí, hasta que se murió —le espetó—, pero no me defraudó si es eso lo que estás implicando. Ni mucho menos.

—Cuéntamelo. ¿Cómo ocurrió, Tomoyo?

Ella volvió a ver mentalmente la escena. Sin embargo, las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido terminaban con Fye aún vivo en el asiento trasero del coche, a su lado. No podía seguir más allá. No quería ni volver a ver ni oír lo que ocurrió después y mucho menos tener que contárselo a un desconocido.

—Tomoyo, no pares ahora. Dime lo que ocurrió. ¿Estabas tú ahí? —le preguntó. Ella asintió muy lentamente—. Tómate tu tiempo y descríbeme lo que ocurrió.

—No puedo…

—Claro que puedes. Tienes que hacerlo. Es hora de que lo hagas. Aquí estás segura. Tú sobreviviste.

A pesar de todo, se sentía tan aterrada como lo había estado aquella noche. No había nada bueno en recordar ni hablar sobre aquella noche. La única seguridad era ocultarlo todo lo que fuera posible para así no tener que enfrentarse a la culpabilidad que sentía al saber que ella había sobrevivido y que Fye no.

De repente, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron y el cuerpo se le cubrió de sudor. La respiración le desgarró la garganta y miró desesperadamente a su alrededor para buscar aire.

Al darse cuenta de que las ventanas estaban selladas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle. Una vez en el exterior, se apoyó contra la pared del edificio y trató de controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Yukito Tsukishiro apareció a su lado. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y esperó hasta que ella empezó a relajarse. Lentamente, el pánico fue alejándose de ella.

—¿Con qué frecuencia tienes estos ataques de pánico?

—Últimamente no mucho. Sólo me ocurren cuando… Bueno, ya lo sabes.

—¿Cuándo empiezas a pensar en lo ocurrido?

—Sí, o cuando ocurre algo que me lo recuerda — dijo, recordando los truenos que la habían hecho tirarse al suelo cuando vio por primera vez a Eriol.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Como los truenos.

—¿Cualquier ruido fuerte?

—Sí.

—¿Murió Fye en la explosión de un coche bomba?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas tan tranquilamente, Tomoyo sintió un profundo alivio. Sólo eran seis palabras. ¿Por qué jamás había podido pronunciarlas?

Porque con aquellas palabras, acudían imágenes demasiado horribles. Poco a poco, las fue recordando. Imágenes de los hierros retorcidos del coche, del humo y luego, lo peor de todo, del cuerpo destrozado de Fye.

—Oh, Dios…

Se tapó los ojos para no verlas, pero cada imagen que recordaba era peor aún que la anterior. Con cada una de ellas exhalaba otro sollozo y otro más, hasta que tuvo que doblarse y agarrarse el estómago con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Mientras lloraba, Yukito Tsukishiro permaneció a su lado, apoyándola.

Por una vez, Tomoyo no trató de interrumpir el llanto. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, sintiendo la purificación que implicaban y ayudándola a deshacerse de la angustia que la había estado devorando viva, que la había impedido seguir con su vida.

Lentamente, las lágrimas fueron cesando. Cuando se incorporó, Yukito le entregó un puñado de pañuelos de papel.

—¿Estás siempre preparado para cualquier cosa?

—Más o menos, pero esto se veía venir. Lo has hecho muy bien, Tomoyo.

—¿Acaso te gusta ver a una mujer llorar como una histérica ante tus ojos?

—No. Lo que me gusta es ver que alguien por fin es capaz de enfrentarse a sus demonios —dijo. Entonces, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil—. En estos momentos, no estás en condiciones de conducir. Necesitas a alguien a tu lado. ¿A quién te gustaría que llamara?

Automáticamente, pensó en Eriol. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

—Llamaré yo —comentó. Aceptó el teléfono que le ofrecía Yukito y marcó—. Soy yo —dijo cuando respondió—. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó inmediatamente, sin dudar. Tomoyo le dio la dirección.

—Estaré en el café que hay en el recibidor.

—Tardaré veinte minutos, cielo. ¿Estarás bien hasta entonces? —preguntó, con cierta preocupación—. Sakura está más cerca.

—No. Te esperaré. Te quiero a ti, Eriol.

—En ese caso, voy de camino.

Sin poder olvidar aquellas palabras, Tomoyo le devolvió el teléfono a Yukito.

—Ya viene de camino.

—Entra y esperaré contigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Acaso crees que voy a volver a desmoronarme?

—¿Lo crees tú?

—No lo tenía planeado.

—En ese caso, yo tampoco.

Ya en el interior, Yukito compró dos tazas de café y colocó una de ellas delante de Tomoyo. Ella la agarró con fuerza para tener algo entre las manos. Dado que todo había terminado, se sentía embargada por una profunda vergüenza.

—No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

—¿Acaso me estás leyendo el pensamiento?

—No hay necesidad. Sé muy bien lo que pasa en estos casos. Cuando las personas son capaces de librarse de lo que les angustia, en vez de bailar de alegría se sienten incómodos por haber creado una escena.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

—¿Soportarlo dices? Me dedico a esto. Lo que te acaba de ocurrir significa que por fin estás camino de recuperarte. Estás volviendo a entrar en contacto con tus sentimientos en vez de bloquearlos. ¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta contento?

—Si no te importa que te lo diga, te dedicas a una profesión muy extraña.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice —comentó él, riendo—. Tu amiga Sakura compara lo que hago con la magia negra o algo así. No le ve utilidad alguna.

—Ella me envió a verte. En mi experiencia, eso significa que te respeta mucho.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —preguntó él, muy asombrado.

—Para un hombre que se gana la vida leyendo entre líneas, no pareces saber mucho sobre Sakura. Creo que a ella le encanta tirarte de la cadena. Debes ponérselo más fácil.

—Probablemente lo haga. Tal vez la invite a salir uno de estos días para poner a prueba tu teoría.

—Me parece un buen plan —afirmó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que no lo veas tanto como un caso de estudio sino más bien como una cita —añadió. Justo en aquel momento, vio que Eriol estaba aparcando delante de la puerta del edificio—. Bueno, ya ha llegado. Es mejor que salga antes de que le pongan una multa por aparcar donde no debe. Muchas gracias. ¿Nos vemos a la misma hora el lunes?

—Creo que te mereces un fin de semana largo. Nos veremos el martes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, tan contenta como una niña que acababa de enterarse de que no tenía que ir al colegio.

—Sí. Que te diviertas.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta. Justo al abrirla, se encontró con Eriol. Al verla, él abrió los brazos y la estrechó entre ellos con fuerza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo ella, aspirando con avidez el masculino aroma de su cuerpo, un olor que cada vez le gustaba más—. Vamos a casa.

—¿A la tuya o a la mía?

—Creo que, para variar, a la mía. Algo me dice que mis padres necesitan que les den un poco de marcha.

—¿Y crees que se la darás apareciendo conmigo?

—No, más bien el hecho de que tú estés en mi cama. ¿Te atreves?

—Mientras seas tú la que se enfrente con Makiko cuando salga con el rodillo a recibirme…

—Te lo prometo.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho pensar que la vida en Tomoeda era aburrida? En muchos sentidos, había corrido más riesgos en aquellas semanas que en años. Tal vez aquellos riesgos eran los que importaban de verdad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —le preguntó Eriol, al despertarse con el sonido de un poderoso motor que resonaba en el exterior de la casa.

Tomoyo se incorporó en la cama con un aspecto tan confuso como el de él.

—Parece una moto, pero en esta casa nadie conduce motos. Seguramente forma parte de la rebelión de Kamui, algo de lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora.

—Voy a ver quién es.

Eriol se acercó a la ventana con mucho cuidado y miró al exterior. En cuanto vio la Harley de color rojo y a su conductor, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tomoyo, acercándose para ver de qué se trataba.

—Mira eso…

Justo en aquel momento, Sonomi salió por la puerta principal enfundada con un par de vaqueros, botas y una camiseta negra con el logotipo de un grupo de rock. En opinión de Eriol, estaba muy bien para su edad. Se podía imaginar a Tomoyo con idéntico aspecto dentro de veinte o treinta años.

—Mama… — susurró Tomoyo, boquiabierta.

—Y, a menos que me equivoque, es tu padre el que está en la moto.

—¿Han perdido la cabeza?

Antes de que Eriol pudiera reaccionar, Tomoyo se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se ponía su bata. Eriol le gritó para que se detuviera, pero ella no le hizo caso. A los pocos segundos, oyó que la moto arrancaba y se marchaba, por lo que dedujo que Tomoyo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus padres. Afortunadamente.

Decidió esperar a que regresara acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, algo que no tardó en ocurrir. Tenía en el rostro una expresión llena de indignación.

—No se pararon. Se comportaron como si no me hubieran oído.

—¿Y cómo iban a poder oírte? El motor sonaba muy fuerte.

—Claro que me oyeron. Mi madre me miró y me sonrió como si fuera una adolescente —explicó mientras se tumbaba en la cama al lado de Eriol—. ¿En qué diablos están pensando?

—¿En que hace un día estupendo para salir a dar un paseo en moto? —aventuró él.

—Hace un día genial para ir a dar un paseo en coche o incluso en descapotable, pero en moto… Venga ya, Eriol. Se van a matar.

—Tal vez lo han hecho antes. Tal vez tienen experiencia.

—No seas ridículo. ¿Mi padre en una moto? Ni hablar. Ni siquiera lo he visto sin traje.

Eriol se echó a reír, pero se puso más serio cuando Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Estoy seguro de que se ha quitado el traje alguna vez.

—No desde que yo estoy en este mundo.

Eriol decidió no comentarle que Fuuma Daidouji se había quitado el traje al menos en dos ocasiones, dado que Tomoyo y Kamui estaban en el mundo.

—Tú has estado ausente durante diez años —le dijo—. Las cosas cambian.

Tomoyo lo miró con un aspecto confuso y perdido.

—¿Crees posible que hayan cambiado tanto?

—Supongo que se lo tendrás que preguntar cuando regresen.

—Si regresan…

—Venga ya… Ven aquí —dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda hacer que te olvides de tus padres y de lo que están tramando.

Tomoyo lo miró durante un instante como si fuera a discutir, pero se quitó la bata y se acurrucó contra él.

—Menos mal que tienes un talento sorprendente para que se me olvide todo —comentó—. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión te vas a tener que esforzar mucho.

—Haré lo que pueda… —dijo Eriol, con modestia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo dieciocho, llega con una sonrisa en la cara!**

**Hola! Aca les dejé el capítulo 18! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó la sesión con Yukito y la reacción de Tomoyo? ¿Y que piensan del paseo en moto de los papa de Tomoyo? En el capítulo que viene van a ver más sobre estos dos...**

**Bien! Alguien apareció por la historia... jajaja Esto me enseña a no desaparecerme más, pero en mi defensa, hay autoras que se desaparecen por años! **

**RTA:**

**Cami: Gracias por tu review! se que aveces es molesto escribir un comentario cuando terminas de leer un cap, yo no siempre lo hago, pero pensá que con el solo hecho de dejar una linea, al autor ya le haces saber que hay alguien que lee la historia.. y te aseguro que se siente muy bien saber que del otro lado hay alguna persona... jajaja  
>Hablando del fic... Si te gusta Shaoran, seguí leyendo que cuando termine esta historia voy a subir la segunda parte de la trilogía y ahí vas a tener toooodo un fic con él de protagonista ;)... Cuando suba la segunda parte me vas a decir cual de los dos (Shaoran o Eriol) te gusta más en la historia ;)<br>No te preocupes que ya aprendí la lección, ya no desaparezco más! jajaja... Pido mil perdones por eso otra vez! Estuve del otro lado y sé lo molesto que es entrar para ver si el autor subió otro cap y que no hay nada...  
>Jajajaja te aseguro que las maderas de la restauración están bien y con respecto a Tomoyo... hay veces que lo que uno necesita no es recuperar su vida, sino cambiarla y tratar de armar una nueva, una que te haga más feliz...<br>Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y te mando un beso grande!**

************-.-.-.-************

************Pongo otra vez la pregunta y la voy a dejar así van contestando cuando la vean:************

**__**¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?**__**

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Probablemente este actualizando el finde, me parece que voy a hacerlo una costumbre... Voy a empezar a actualizar todos los fines de semana así no me vuelvo loca con las fechas...  
>Bueno gracias a los que leen el fic y les agradecería aún más si dejaran un comentario aunque sea de tres palabritas así sé que hay gente leyendo :)<strong>

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 19**

Habían pasado tantos años desde que Sonomi había hecho algo tan descabellado como montarse en una moto que ni siquiera se acordaba de la ocasión. De hecho, tampoco estaba convencida de que hubiera sido con el recto caballero del Sur que tenía por esposo.

A pesar de todo, aquella tarde, mientras Fuuma se dirigía hacia la carretera, ella se aferró a él y apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda. El ruido era demasiado ensordecedor como para poder hacerle todas las preguntas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Eso significaba que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del inesperado paseo.

Si Fuuma hubiera sido tan sorprendente e imaginativo en sus años jóvenes, tal vez ella jamás hubiera tenido duda alguna sobre casarse con él cuando los padres de ambos los obligaron a hacerlo. Tal vez si hubiera sabido que Fuuma tenía aquella faceta aventurera, jamás se habrían instaurado en la aburrida rutina de sus vidas.

Por supuesto, la culpa era en parte de ella. Jamás le había pedido más que lo que él le ofrecía, que era pura devoción.

Al pensar en la misteriosa llamada que había recibido de Fuuma aquella tarde, sonrió. Lo único que él le había dicho era que estuviera lista a las cinco y que rebuscara en el armario algo informal.

—Yo voy vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas —le dijo—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le preguntó Sonomi. No estaba segura de que si tenía ropas de aquella clase. Afortunadamente, el armario de Tomoyo estaba lleno de ellas.

—No. De hecho, creo que la estoy recuperando. Si no tienes la clase de ropa que te estoy pidiendo, ve a una tienda. Estoy seguro de que tendrán todo lo que necesites.

—Me imagino que Tomoyo también. Tomaré prestado algo suyo. Tenemos la misma talla.

—No es de extrañar. Estás tan delgada como lo estabas el día en el que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, no le digas nada a Tomoyo.

—Está bien. Hasta las cinco.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Sonomi se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Por suerte, ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba cuando ella entró en la casa con Eriol minutos más tarde.

En aquellos momentos, mientras recorrían las carreteras a lomos de la Harley, Sonomi tuvo que reconocer que las sensaciones eran maravillosas. Si aquél era el modo que él había elegido para sorprenderla en su primera cita y darle vida así a su matrimonio, había tenido un éxito admirable. Cuando le tocara a ella organizar su cita iba a tener que esforzarse un poco. Fuuma había demostrado que seguían siendo dos personas aún lo suficientemente jóvenes como para vivir peligrosamente.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de adonde se dirigían. Cuando Fuuma tomó el desvío que llevaba a la Plantación Tsukimine, ella se quedó muy sorprendida. ¿Por qué allí? Su esposo jamás había mostrado interés alguno en el proyecto.

Fuuma detuvo la moto frente a la casa y se bajó. Entonces, se volvió para ayudarla a ella. Cuando la miró a los ojos, ella notó una cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Te gusta la cita hasta ahora? —le preguntó.

—No es lo que había esperado —admitió ella.

—¿Lo dices como algo positivo? —quiso saber él, lleno de preocupación.

Sonomi se puso de puntillas y lo besó hasta que la incertidumbre que Fuuma sentía desapareció por completo. Ella siempre había conocido a un marido completamente seguro de sí mismo. Ver que tenía una cierta vulnerabilidad le provocó renovadas esperanzas para el futuro.

—Lo decía del mejor modo posible. Odio tener que decirte esto cuando estamos aquí, pero me muero de hambre. No almorcé, dado que di por sentado que íbamos a ir a cenar a algún sitio.

—¿De verdad crees que yo te dejaría morir de hambre? —preguntó Fuuma, riendo—. Si Eriol ha seguido mis instrucciones, todo está bajo control.

—¿Has hablado con Eriol? —replicó Sonomi, muy asombrada—. Pensé que no te caía bien.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no lo conozco lo suficiente como para poder juzgarlo. Dado que tú paréis apreciarlo mucho, lo llamé esta mañana para decirle lo que tenía en mente. Tengo que admitir que quedé impresionado de lo dispuesto que se mostró de inmediato a ayudarme.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Fuuma? —preguntó ella, muy nerviosa.

—Ven conmigo —dijo él, extendiendo la mano—. Por aquí, según creo.

Sonomi agarró la mano que él le ofrecía y se dirigieron juntos al lateral de la casa. Allí, en la parte del porche que estaba situada frente a los jardines, había Una elegante mesa con flores y velas. Cerca, había una botella de champán refrescándose sobre una cuna de hielo.

—Quería que tomáramos langosta, dado que eso fue lo que comimos en nuestra noche de bodas, pero temía que se estropeara si nos retrasáramos. Sin embargo, debería haber una nevera por aquí con todo lo demás.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que cenamos en nuestra noche de bodas? —preguntó Sonomi, muy sorprendida. —Por supuesto que sí. Fue la noche más importante de mi vida.

—¿Cómo he podido pasarlo por alto todos estos años?—susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿El qué?

—Que eres un romántico…

—Creo que dejamos de mirarnos así hace años. Ahora sé que eso no ocurre a menos que las personas hagan el esfuerzo de mantener la llama del amor viva.

Sonomi abrazó a su esposo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Nosotros no vamos a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir, ¿verdad, Fuuma?

—Si podemos evitarlo, claro que no.

—Te quiero tanto, Fuuma. Creo que echaba de menos todo esto. Creía que jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

—¿Sentiste la tentación de buscarlo con otra persona? —le preguntó él, con una triste mirada.

—Tentada sí, pero tú eres mi esposo, Fuuma. Eso significa todo para mí. ¿Y tú?

—Nadie ha podido compararse jamás contigo…

—¿Por qué dejamos que todo se fuera a la deriva durante tantos años? ¿Por qué no luchamos por esto?

—Tal vez simplemente no era el momento. Sin embargo, lo recuperaremos, Sonomi. Con cada cita.

—Te aseguro que me has puesto el listón muy alto —se lamentó ella—. ¿Qué diablos voy a poder yo hacer para superarte?

—Sólo con que estés a mi lado me basta…

—Tú te mereces más. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Mientras tanto, veamos la comida que hay aquí.

En la nevera, había una ensalada César, sopa fría de patata, pollo asado frío y fresas con nata. Sonomi sonrió al verlas.

—¿De verdad nos comimos las fresas en nuestra noche de bodas o acaso utilizamos de otro modo la nata? —preguntó ella, con un tono picante en la voz.

—Estoy seguro de que te acuerdas de eso. Para mí fue memorable.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —dijo ella, mirándolo con genuino afecto—. Por cierto, ¿por qué decidiste que viniéramos a cenar aquí? Estaba segura de que te decidirías por un de los elegantes restaurantes de Tomoeda, a los que solemos ir para celebrar ocasiones especiales.

—Demasiado corriente para una noche como ésta. Además, sé lo mucho que significa para ti este lugar. También sabía que no había mostrado mucho interés en las cosas que te importan a ti. Quería que esta noche supieras que eso va a cambiar.

—Gracias —comentó ella muy emocionada.

—¿Me mostrarás la casa más tarde?

—No sé si funcionan las luces.

Fuuma señaló las velas que tenían sobre la mesa.

—Podemos recorrerla a la luz de las velas —susurró él. Sonomi sonrió y entrelazó la mano con la de él—. Estoy seguro de que será magnífica. Siempre lo ha sido todo lo que has emprendido.

—No conseguí que nuestro matrimonio fuera bueno.

—No tienes la culpa de eso. La tenemos los dos y, a partir de este momento, no vamos a mirar atrás sino hacia el futuro. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonomi miró a Fuuma a los ojos y vio que tenían posibilidades.

—De acuerdo— afirmó. Efectivamente, la cita de aquella noche era un magnífico comienzo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿En qué diablos se supone que estaban pensando mis padres? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras Eriol y ella comían pollo frito en la cocina. Todo estaba más frío de lo que debía dado que, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos en la casa, tardaron más de lo debido en levantarse de la cama.

—En que querían hacer algo escandaloso.

—¿Por qué? Mis padres no son del tipo de personas a las que les gusta hacer cosas escandalosas.

—Tal vez sí lo son. ¿Acaso conocen bien los hijos a sus padres? Muy pocos los vemos como personas sino tan sólo como padres y esperamos que permanezcan en ese papel para siempre, sea para bien o para mal.

—En tu caso fue para mal, ¿no?

—Clow y yo nos defendimos bien.

—Sin embargo, debió de ser terrible que chicos como yo os tratáramos como si fuerais inferiores y que luego no os apoyaran en casa. Lo siento.

—Llevo ya mucho tiempo siendo adulto. Sobreviví, por lo que no necesito que te apiades de mí a estas alturas.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de disculparse, pero comprendió que él no se lo agradecería. Era mejor dejar el tema.

—¿Adónde supones que han ido? No me los imagino cenando en un restaurante frecuentado por motoqueros. Además, me da la sensación de que la ropa que llevaba puesta mi madre era mía, a excepción de la camiseta. No tengo ni idea de dónde pudo haberla sacado.

Miró a Eriol y le pareció detectar una cierta expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

—Algo —admitió él.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No creo que deba…

—¿Te pidió alguien en concreto que mantuvieras el secreto?

—No.

—En ese caso, no hay problema. Cuéntamelo y, mientras lo haces, dime también por qué tú sabes algo sobre este asunto y yo no.

—Lo sé porque tu padre necesitaba mi ayuda. Quería sorprender a tu madre.

—Yo diría que lo consiguió con la motocicleta.

—Ésa parte de la sorpresa yo la desconocía.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te contó?

—Quería cenar con tu madre en el porche de Tsukimine. Yo me ocupé de dejarle todo preparado antes de ir a recogerte.

—¿Estás diciendo que había planeado una cena especial para los dos? —preguntó Tomoyo, encantada ante lo especial de aquel gesto. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera gustarle más a su madre, dado que jamás había creído que su padre tuviera un solo gramo de romanticismo en el cuerpo.

—Y se esforzó mucho. Velas, flores, champán… Encargó una nevera al mismo restaurante en el que cenaron su noche de bodas.

—¿Por qué? No es su aniversario…

—Algunas personas creen que está bien hacer algo romántico e impulsivo sin motivo alguno. Míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo. Tenemos por costumbre ir a mi casa o venir a la tuya y meternos en la cama a cualquier hora.

—Y por eso voy a conseguir que te despidan, ¿verdad?

—No me preocupa. De hecho, más que nada siento curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos mantener esta tradición?

—¿Qué es lo que me estás preguntando? —quiso saber ella mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente la expresión del rostro de Eriol.

—Sólo me estaba preguntando cuándo te vas a aburrir y te vas a marchar por ahí a buscar algo más emocionante —comentó, con un tono más casual de lo que verdaderamente pretendía.

Tomoyo no sabía qué responder. Jamás habían hablado de algo permanente. De hecho, Eriol no estaba más interesado en el compromiso que ella. Dado que ya no había posibilidad de que fuera a casarse con Clow, había dado por sentado que, al final, terminaría recuperándose y que podría seguir con su vida. Además, después de los progresos que había hecho con Yukito aquel día, estaba convencida de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera marcharse y volver a retomar su vida, al menos en parte.

—De repente te has quedado muy callada… ¿Debo deducir algo por ello?

—No sé qué decir.

—En otras palabras, vas a hacer la maleta y a macharte cuando el psicólogo anuncie que estás curada de lo que sea —concluyó él, con una expresión triste en los ojos.

—El periodismo es mi profesión.

—Aquí en Tomoeda también hay canales de televisión.

—Yo informo sobre las guerras —replicó ella, tratando de que él comprendiera que no era lo mismo.

—Guerras que estuvieron a punto de terminar contigo —le espetó él—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres volver a hacer? ¿Poner tu vida y tu cordura en peligro?

—A eso me dedico.

Eriol asintió. En su rostro, no había expresión alguna.

—En ese caso, supongo que queda dicho todo — concluyó. Se levantó y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Buenas noches, Tomoyo.

Ella salió corriendo detrás de él y lo agarró por el codo.

—Eriol, no te enfades conmigo…

—No estoy enfadado— respondió él, mirándola a los ojos con cara de póquer.

—Desilusionado entonces. Pero deberías estar contento. Si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez yo jamás habría podido regresar. Me has ayudado mucho.

—Me consuela mucho saber que te resultó muy útil acostarte conmigo. Me aseguraré de ponerlo en mi curriculum cuando venga la siguiente mujer. Tal vez incluso lo ponga en mis tarjetas de visita: Eriol Hiragizawa lo cura todo. Suena bien, ¿no te parece?

La apartó de su camino y salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. Tomoyo creyó que se habría sentido mejor si la hubiera cerrado de un portazo. Al menos, habría mostrado un poco de pasión. Tal y como lo había hecho, le daba la sensación de que se había rendido y de que se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

«¿Y qué esperabas?», se preguntó. Jamás se había parado a pensar en cómo podrían afectar sus actos a Eriol. Simplemente, se había mostrado agradecida por el tiempo, la atención y el sexo que él le había dado. Hasta que no lo había visto marcharse por la puerta, no había comprendido lo mucho que iba a perder si él se iba de su vida para siempre. O si ella se marchaba de la de él.

De repente, se dejó llevar por un impulso e, instintivamente, llamó a Sakura.

—¿Puedes venir? —le preguntó sin preámbulo alguno—. ¿O quieres que vaya yo a tu casa?

—Has tenido una pelea con Eriol —adivinó Sakura enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Tenía que ocurrir.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque tú eres tú y Eriol es Eriol.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —replicó Tomoyo.

—Mira, tengo una botella de vino abierta. Tal vez para cuando nos la terminemos habré conseguido que lo entiendas.

—Estaré allí dentro de diez minutos.

—Que sean cinco. Tengo una cita de camino, así que no tengo toda la noche y esta conversación podría durar un rato.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta mañana —comentó Tomoyo, sintiéndose de repente culpable—. No quiero estropearte la velada.

—No lo harás. Créeme si te digo que te voy a echar a patadas en cuanto él se presente. Ya ha tardado bastante en invitarme a salir.

—Vas a salir con Yukito Tsukishiro, ¿verdad?— adivinó Tomoyo—. Lo sabía. Sabía que te quería invitar a salir.

—Estás perdiendo tiempo. Ven ahora mismo —le ordenó Sakura, sin dignarse a responder.

—Ya voy de camino.

Si Tomoyo se había quedado muy sorprendida al saber que Sakura tenía una cita, se quedó aún más al encontrarse a Eriol sentado en el sofá de su amiga.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, furiosa—. No has perdido el tiempo a la hora de encontrarte alguien nuevo, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Muy bien —dijo Sakura—. Os propongo un trato. Espero a un hombre dentro de quince minutos, un hombre que no es Eriol— añadió mirando a su amiga, apresurándose a aclarar aquel punto—. Sin embargo, resulta evidente que los dos tenéis que hablar, por lo que voy a esperar afuera a ese hombre. No os marchéis hasta que no lo hayáis solucionado todo. Cerrad la puerta cuando os marchéis.

—Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos —dijo Eriol, poniéndose de pie—. Tomoyo ha decidido volver a su trabajo.

—En ese caso, lo que tienes que hacer es convencerla para que se quede— le espetó Sakura, dándole un golpe seco en el pecho que lo obligó a volver a tomar asiento. Entonces, se volvió a mirar a Tomoyo—. Y tú, para variar, escucha en vez de anunciar cómo van a ser las cosas. Espero un informe completo de ambos a primera hora de la mañana. Será mejor que me guste lo que tenéis que decirme.

Tomoyo sonrió a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?

—Bueno, dado que los dos habéis venido a pedirme consejo, doy por sentado que queríais escucharlo. Mi consejo es que habléis. Buenas noches.

Sakura se marchó antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra. Tomoyo miró a Eriol y vio que la expresión de su rostro era mucho más afable. De hecho, parecía estar esforzándose por no sonreír.

—Menuda fiera, ¿eh? —dijo Tomoyo.

—Sí, pero tiene razón. Probablemente yo no me debería haber enojado sólo porque tú te sinceraras conmigo. Creo que ya sabía lo que ibas a decir, pero no estaba preparado para oírlo. Eso es todo.

—Y yo siento haberte hecho creer que no me importas, porque no es así. Creo que no me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que te marchaste de mi casa. Por eso llamé a Sakura.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor llamarme a mí. Bueno, ¿ahora qué?

—Bueno, me gustaría poder ofrecerte algo concreto sobre el futuro, Eriol, pero sinceramente no lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que no cierras la posibilidad de quedarte aquí?

—Por el momento la dejaré abierta —admitió. De hecho, desde que había descubierto lo mucho que le importaba Eriol ya no estaba segura. Evidentemente, iba a tener que tomarlo en cuenta a él antes de tomar una decisión.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

Sin embargo, los dos sabían que Eriol estaba pidiendo mucho más. Sin haberlo dicho en palabras, le estaba pidiendo un compromiso que Tomoyo no estaba segura de poder darle. Igualmente, le debía a ambos pensar en el futuro con él incluido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo diecinueve****, llega entre peleas y reconciliaciones!**

**Hola! Aca les dejé el capítulo 19! ****¿Como están? ¿Les gustó?  
><strong>

**Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, Eriol hace tiempo que se estaba preguntando que iba a hacer Tomoyo cuando se recuperara, era cuestión de tiempo antes que se lo plantara a ella.. ¿Como les pareció la reacción de ambos?  
><strong>

**La cita de los padres de Tomoyo! ¿Que tal? Me dan cierta ternura en un punto... ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Fue original la idea de Fuuma?  
><strong>

**NOTICIA: Ahora que fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fic se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Yo suelo hacer para pasarle a los fics que leo que tienen blog, asique era tonto no hacer ninguno para el mio jajaja. En fin, al hacerlo horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da fanfiction para mostrar los covers, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Me hice un flickr exclusivamente para esto jajaja. Espero que les guste, saquen los espacios y cambien el "puntocom" que está entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va: www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/ deep-blue-melody/ 7377936880/ in/ set-72157630140982908/**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me pone tan contenta que haya comentado gente... Incluso recibí un review de alguien que antes seguía la historia, recuperé una lectora! jajajaja**

**RTA:**

**Tinavb****: Viste! No pierden el tiempo estos dos... jajajaja. Lamento decirte que te voy a desilusionar un poco en este sentido. Touya aparece en la historia, pero no tiene un papel muy importante, es una de las cosas que más lamento... Traté de encontrarle otro personaje más influyente pero me fue imposible.. Aunque ahora que sé que te gusta tanto puede que haga un giro o algo para que esté más presente, esta complicado... ¿Te gusta el psicólogo? Yukito siempre tuvo ese algo analítico que hace que sea perfecto como psicólogo jajaja Según parece ahora Sakura va a tener la suerte de salir con él, así que toma nota, y si no funciona con ella, te creo un personaje para vos y lo intentás con él jajaja. No te preocupes, ya falta poco para saber que va a pasar con Clow, Tomoyo ya desistió de su loca idea de volver con él, pero aún no sabe que Eriol fue el que impidió que se volvieran a ver... Muchas gracias por tu Review! Me hizo muy feliz ver que volviste a comentar, me dio mucha pena perder a las lectoras de antes... Fuiste una de las que siempre me dejó un comentario! Te pido perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo.. Te mando un beso y espero te haya gustado el capítulo :).**

**Sofia: Gracias por tu review, siempre es bueno saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo, da ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos jajaja. Me da gusto que te guste el fic y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (muchas conjugaciones del verbo gustar jajaja). Un beso grande!**

**-.-.-.-**

**Pongo otra vez la pregunta y la voy a dejar así van contestando cuando la vean:**

**_¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?_**

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Bueno muchas gracias a los que leen el fic y muchas más si dejan un comentario aunque sea de tres, dos o una palabritas, así sé que hay gente leyendo :)**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 20**

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol estaba tratando de coordinar los trabajos de varios contratistas cuando Sakura se presentó en Tsukimine. Él no se alegró mucho de verla, dado que, aunque el día anterior Tomoyo y él habían alcanzado un acuerdo, éste no era, desde su punto de vista, la solución óptima.

—No me vengas con esa mirada de «márchate porque estoy ocupado»— le advirtió ella—. No estoy de humor. Yo también estaba ocupada anoche, pero no os impedí ni a ti ni a Tomoyo que vinierais a mi casa para que yo pudiera solucionar vuestros problemas.

—Tienes razón— admitió él de mala gana—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Como si no lo supieras. He venido por respuestas. Ya te lo advertí.

—Es cierto, pero lo siento. No tengo nada que decirte.

—¿Significa eso que no solucionasteis nada?

—Ya no estamos enojados el uno con el otro. ¿Te basta con eso?

—Ni hablar. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿A mí? Yo no soy el problema— replicó Eriol, indignado—. Tomoyo fue la que lo provocó todo.

Sakura se dirigió al frigorífico y sacó una lata de refresco. La abrió y le dio un sorbo con expresión pensativa.

—¿Le has dicho que no se vaya?

—Más o menos.

—¿Qué significa eso? A mí me parece que lo único que has hecho es tratar de salvar tu orgullo.

—Posiblemente.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle que se case contigo y librarnos a todos de tanto sufrimiento.

Eriol notó que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Estaba seguro de que la causa había sido la sugerencia de Sakura.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó, con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

—Ya me has oído. Va a hacer falta que le pidas a Tomoyo que se case contigo para que se quede aquí. Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere a ti. No veo el problema.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo la quiero?— preguntó él. Entonces, suspiró y asintió—. Está bien. Estoy enamorado de ella. Siempre lo he estado, pero, igual que antes, no sé qué hacer al respecto.

—Para empezar, tienes que decírselo. ¿Lo entiendes?— le preguntó Sakura. Le estaba hablando como si se tratara de un niño de dos años—. Ella es periodista, no se dedica a leer el pensamiento. Trabaja con pruebas y hechos, no con conjeturas. Además, te recuerdo que existen un montón de canales de televisión en Tomoeda. Estoy segura de que conoces a alguien en alguno de ellos. Simplemente se trata de una idea…

Antes de que Eriol se pudiera parar a pensarlo, Sakura se había marchado, probablemente a completar la segunda parte de su misión. No envidiaba en absoluto a Tomoyo.

Mientras trataba de resolver sus asuntos laborales, no hacía más que pensar en la sugerencia de Sakura. Efectivamente, contaba con bastantes contactos con uno de los canales de la ciudad, que la casualidad había querido que fuera una filial del canal para el que había trabajado Tomoyo. Además, uno de los periodistas se moría de ganas por hacer un reportaje en Tsukimine. En realidad era la señora Daidouji la que debía darle permiso, pero si Eriol le ofrecía una exclusiva… Si la señora Daidouji se enfadaba con él por haber accedido, siempre podía contarle las verdaderas razones.

Desgraciadamente, aquel plan tenía sus contras. Si Tomoyo se daba cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, su plan podría explotarle en la cara. Simplemente tendría que correr el riesgo. Después de todo, ¿qué era la vida sin emociones fuertes? Seguramente, Tomoyo apreciaría plenamente aquella filosofía.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿Cómo fue tu cita con Yukito? —le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura en el momento en el que ésta llegó a su casa. Con eso, esperaba poner el freno a todas las preguntas que su amiga iba a hacerle sobre Eriol.

—Un desafío. No hace más que preguntarme cómo me hacen sentir las cosas. Me sentí como si estuviera en el sofá de su consulta.

—Ya me lo imagino…

—Por supuesto, eso mismo le convierte en una persona muy atenta. Jamás había salido con un hombre que me escuchara como lo hace Yukito. Desgraciadamente, justo cuando me estaba empezando a parecer sexy, me imaginé que en el correo de hoy me llegaría la factura por su tiempo. Acabó por completo con mi actitud romántica.

—¿Trataste de ser tú quien le hiciera las preguntas?

—Sí, claro. Se sintió muy incómodo. Ahora que lo pienso, ésa fue la mejor parte de la velada. Ver cómo se ponía todo nervioso. De hecho, fue tan divertido que lo besé para ver qué efecto producía.

—¿Y? —preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Buen beso. De hecho, de los mejores. Lento, suave y dulce. Ya sabes de los que quieres que duren una eternidad en vez de los que hacen que quieras meterte en la cama. Por supuesto, también hubo de esos.

—¡No!

—¿No qué? ¿Que si me acosté con él? Claro que no, aunque no sería asunto tuyo si lo hubiera hecho.

—No sé… Me siento responsable. Yo lo empujé en tu dirección. No me gustaría pensar que lo abrumaste en tu primera cita.

—Confía en mí —dijo Sakura, riendo—. No abrumé a Yukito. Cuando pilló el truco, lo hizo bastante bien él solo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vais a volver a quedar?

—Esta noche, de hecho. Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, por mucho que me haya gustado compartir todos estos detalles contigo. Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre el caso Eriol.

—Hemos resuelto la situación —comentó Tomoyo, aunque sabía que Sakura no se contentaría con una respuesta tan poco interesante.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás a gusto?

—Sí.

—¿Y Eriol?

—Supongo que también. Acordamos que, por el momento, mantendríamos la relación ligera y casual.

—Tú crees que él está a gusto… —musitó Sakura—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás o no estás enamorada de él?

—No puedo estarlo —dijo Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él está aquí y mi vida no.

—A ver si lo entiendo. Podrías haber sentado la cabeza aquí con Clow, a quien no has visto desde hace diez años y con quien no puedes estar segura de que pudieras sentir algo más que amistad, pero no puedes realizar el mismo compromiso con Eriol, quien evidentemente te vuelve loca. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Más o menos…

—Seguramente Eriol se quedó muy contento al oír eso. No me extraña que se marchara en cuanto se lo dijeras.

—Pero si lo resolvimos.

—Por supuesto que no, Tomoyo. No he oído palabra alguna de compromiso. Tú has conseguido lo que deseabas. Eso no es solucionarlo, sino tú mostrándote egoísta una vez más. Ojalá yo le hubiera dicho que te dejara escapar y se buscara a alguien que lo aprecie más.

—Claro que lo aprecio. Además, ¿por qué tienes que estar tú en el medio de todo esto?

—Porque tú me has colocado ahí. Ahora, dime cómo lo aprecias porque me parece que, si de verdad fuera así, no lo habrías tratado de este modo. Eriol lleva loco por ti desde siempre. Es mejor que lo des todo por terminado antes de que él sufra.

Tomoyo sabía que Sakura tenía razón, pero no podía hacerlo. No podría soportar tener que apartar a Eriol de su vida. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

El sonido del teléfono le proporcionó la distracción que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, al menos hasta que oyó la voz de Eriol.

—¿Estás libre un poco más tarde?

—Puede ser. ¿Por qué?

—Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a la isla de Santa Helena, dar un paseo por la playa y cenar allí. No has tomado una cena Gullah desde que has vuelto, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo sintió que la boca se le hacía agua al pensar en la picante comida afroamericana. Sin embargo, al recordar lo que Sakura le había estado diciendo, dudó.

—Eriol, no sé… Tal vez no sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Con todo tan en el aire, tal vez sería mejor que no pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos.

—Me siento confundido. Pensé que lo habíamos resuelto todo la noche anterior. Vamos a tomar esto día a día, ¿no? Estoy hablando de salir a cenar esta noche, no de desayunar, comer y cenar durante el resto de nuestras vidas— añadió. Cuando Tomoyo no respondió inmediatamente, Eriol suspiró—. Lo entiendo. Sakura está allí.

—Exactamente.

—¿Que te ha estado diciendo?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Bueno, pues si tiene que ver con que tú me des espacio hasta que decidas lo que quieres, olvídalo. No me siento preocupado, Tomoyo, y tú tampoco deberías estarlo. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Conozco los hechos. Tal vez no me gusten mucho, pero puedo vivir con ello.

Tomoyo notó la certeza que había en su voz, pero cuando levantó la mirada, vio también la genuina preocupación que había en el rostro de Sakura.

—Tal vez otra noche…

—Tiene que ser esta noche. Tengo algo ocupada el resto de la semana.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la desaprobación que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

—¿Te parece bien a las cuatro en punto?

—Estaré lista —contestó. Entonces, colgó el teléfono muy lentamente y miró a su amiga—. Está bien, dilo. Tengo la fuerza de voluntad de una mosca.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura sonreía.

—En realidad, tienes la fuerza de voluntad y la obstinación de una mula, lo que te debería indicar algo.

—¿El qué?

—Si no puedes conseguir estar lejos de Eriol ni una sola noche, tal vez deberías plantearte estar con él todas las noches del resto de vuestras vidas. Hay cosas mucho peores que pasarte la vida junto a un hombre que te vuelve loca.

—¿Acaso crees que me debería casar con él?

—Eso no debo decidirlo yo. Simplemente te estoy sugiriendo que saques tus conclusiones. Bueno, ahora que he hecho mi trabajo, tengo una vida propia de la que ocuparme y a la que le vendría muy bien un poco de atención. Me voy a comprar algo sexy. ¿Quieres venir, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo consideró rechazar la oferta, pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Dejar a Eriol mudo había demostrado tener un buen número de beneficios.

—¿Encaje rojo o negro? —preguntó, mientras agarraba el bolso.

—Rojo —respondió Sakura—. Simplemente asegúrate de que sabes cómo resucitar a un hombre.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—Yo me voy a decantar por algo recatado y blanco. Creo que con Yukito es mejor que vaya poco a poco.

—No sé… El factor sorpresa podría beneficiarte. Mientras él se recupera del shock, tú podrías entrar a matar.

—Madre mía, Tomoyo —comentó Sakura, riendo—. Creo que deberías trabajar un poco en tu concepto de lo que es romántico.

—Probablemente.

Tal vez su propia madre podría aconsejarla. Aún no había regresado de su apasionada cita de la noche anterior. Tomoyo se habría preocupado al no verla a la hora de desayunar si Makiko no le hubiera dicho que sus padres habían decidido realizar un viaje inesperado. Dado el brillo que Makiko tenía en los ojos, se notaba que era tan consciente como Tomoyo de que no se trataba de un viaje de negocios.

Cuando Tomoyo estaba ya en el coche de Eriol, él arrancó y, en vez de tomar la autopista, se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó ella—. Creía que íbamos a ir a la isla de Santa Helena.

—Y así es, pero primero tengo que hacer una parada. No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—Sé que estás tramando algo. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Porque no tiene sentido que hubieras dado tanta importancia a lo de salir a cenar para que luego decidas ir a otro sitio antes. ¿Por qué no te ocupaste de lo que sea antes de ir a recogerme?

—Porque nos pilla de camino. ¿Por qué le estás dando tanta importancia a algo que sólo nos va a llevar cinco minutos?

—Porque no me fío de ti.

—Pensé que ya habías dejado de desconfiar en mí.

—No del todo.

—¿Has tenido siempre relaciones sexuales con hombres en los que no confías?

—Jamás. Sin embargo, parece que contigo he hecho una excepción, aunque me estoy arrepintiendo en este preciso instante.

—Te juro que mis respuestas han sido muy directas. Si tú estás exagerando, debe de tener algo que ver con tu nivel de azúcar. ¿Llevas chocolate en el bolso?

—Se me ha acabado. De hecho, me lo comí la última vez que me pusiste tan nerviosa.

—En ese caso, pararé en algún sitio para que puedas comprar más.

—Sigo pensando que estás tramando algo —insistió Tomoyo.

Eriol suspiró. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, pero no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para decirle cuáles eran sus intenciones exactamente. Si lo hacía, ella sería capaz de saltar del coche en marcha. Sería mucho mejor ir primero a por el chocolate. Tal vez ella se tranquilizara un poco antes de que llegaran a su destino.

Eriol paró en una gasolinera que tenía supermercado.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó—. Regresaré enseguida.

Efectivamente, volvió en menos de cinco minutos y le colocó a Tomoyo una bolsa llena de barritas de chocolate en el regazo.

—Creo que con eso te bastará.

Ella le quitó el envoltorio a una y le dio un bocado. Entonces, lanzó un suspiro de placer.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó él, sin disimular su alegría.

—Un poco. Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando haya terminado.

Al menos, el chocolate la mantuvo en silencio mientras él entraba en el aparcamiento de uno de los canales de televisión más importantes de Tomoeda. En ese momento, Tomoyo mostró su sorpresa.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Necesito dejarle unos papeles al director de informativos. Están preparando un reportaje sobre Tsukimine. Tu madre me pidió que les proporcionara todo lo que necesitaran.

—¿Y tienes que hacer esto en sábado?

—El reportaje va a salir el domingo.

De hecho, todo lo que Eriol estaba diciendo era cierto. Había hablado con la señora Daidouji y ella le había dado su aprobación antes de que él fuera a recoger a Tomoyo.

Eriol aparcó el coche y se bajó. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta de ella.

—¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó, cuando vio que ella no se movía.

—¿Para ayudarte a llevar unos papeles? Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo solo.

—Aquí hace mucho calor —dijo Eriol, probando otra táctica—. Si te quedas en el coche te vas a asar de calor.

—Estaré bien. De hecho, no vas a tardar más que unos minutos, ¿no?

—A menos que tengan preguntas, lo que podría ocurrir. En ese caso, me entretendré más tiempo. Al menos, espérame en el vestíbulo, donde hay aire acondicionado.

—Si creías que iba a llevarte tanto tiempo, ¿por qué has insistido en recogerme antes? Venga ya, Eriol. Esto es algún tipo de complot que mi madre y tú habéis tramado para que entre a echar un vistazo. No me sorprendería que le hubieras dicho al director de informativos que yo te iba a acompañar.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó él, a pesar de que eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Porque todos creéis que tiene algo de malo que yo no trabaje en mi profesión. No soy la primera persona que se cansa de un trabajo.

—No, pero podrías ser la primera que adorara su trabajo un día para luego no querer ni verlo al siguiente. No te pido que entres conmigo y que vengas a trabajar mañana. Tan sólo que entres y eches un vistazo, que saludes a algunas personas con las que podrías tener algo en común. Si no quieres hacerlo, bien. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo ella.

—Muy bien —respondió él, resignado.

—Sin embargo, lo haré —añadió, sorprendiéndolo—. Sólo para demostrarte que no soy ninguna cobarde.

—Jamás se me había ocurrido que lo fueras.

—Claro que sí, pero no importa, Eriol. Supongo que no te he dado razón alguna para que pienses de otra manera. Se trata sólo de un edificio y de unas personas. Nada del otro mundo.

—Exactamente.

A pesar de eso, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Eriol se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba realmente aterrorizada. Tal vez era un imbécil por obligarla a hacer aquello…

—¿Te arrepientes de acompañarme?

—No —contestó ella, levantando la cabeza con firmeza—, pero si me marcho de repente sin avisar, espero no avergonzarte.

—Tú jamás me avergonzarías, a menos que decidas hacerlo conmigo en el mostrador del telediario y las cámaras nos sorprendieran y emitieran las imágenes a todo Tomoeda.

Tomoyo se echó a reír. Evidentemente, la tensión se había aliviado un poco.

—Ahora has hecho que resulte interesante.

Con eso, le tomó la delantera a Eriol y entró en el edificio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo veinte****, llega casi a última hora del fin de semana!**

**Hola! Como están? Les gustó el capítulo? Que les pareció la intervención de Sakura? En lo personal, me encanta! Y que me dicen de la cita de Yukito y Sakura? Les gusta la pareja? Son muchas preguntas ya se! jajaja Si quieren respondan alguna...  
><strong>

**No fue un capitulo con muchos eventos asique no tengo mucho para decir.. Espero les haya gustado!  
><strong>

**Ya falta poco para que termine, asique vayan preparándose para la segunda parte, que como dije antes va a ser un SxS! Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de esa pareja...**

**NOTICIA: Fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fics y se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Al ser horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da ff para mostrarlos, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Espero que les guste, saquen el espacio después del www. y cambien el "puntocom" entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va:  
><strong>

_**www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/deep-blue-melody/7377936880/in/set-72157630140982908/**_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**RTAs:**

**Tinavb****: Hola! No hay problema si tardás en leer, yo subo capítulo todas las semanas asique sabé que si entrás va a haber uno nuevo, y si me podés dejar un review diciéndome que te pareció, mucho mejor! Espero que no pienses que la historia dejó de ser interesante, ya falta poco para que termine.. después viene la de SxS que es mi favorita! Bueno, me alegro que por lo de Touya no vayas a dejar de leer, a mi también me encanta pero me fue imposible ponerlo! A Sakura no le quedaría bien un hermano en esta historia... Jajajaja coincido totalmente con lo del papa de Tomoyo! A partir de ahora no voy a poder imaginármelo sin ver a George Clooney diciendo sus diálogos jajajaja. Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y puedas pasarte por la página que puse para ver el cover de la historia. Un beso!  
><strong>

**corx: **Gracias por tu review, recibirlos**** da ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos jajaja. ****Que bueno que te guste el fic y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Pasate por el link que puse arriba y mirá el cover. Espero que te también te guste! Un beso grande!****

**-.-.-.-**

**Pongo otra vez la pregunta y la voy a dejar así van contestando cuando la vean:**

**_¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?_**

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Bueno muchas gracias a los que leen el fic y en especial a los que dejan un comentario aunque sea de dos palabritas..**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 21**

La momentánea seguridad que Tomoyo mostró en sí misma se desvaneció dos segundos después de que entraran en el vestíbulo de la cadena. Cuando les llevaron a la redacción de informativos, las palmas de las manos le sudaban y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico, algo que creía que pertenecía ya al pasado. No había tenido ninguno desde que empezó las sesiones con Yukito la semana anterior.

La sensación de opresión se hizo mayor aún en el momento en el que entraron en la redacción. El pánico y el miedo se apoderaron con fuerza de ella. No estaba lista para volver, al menos a corto plazo.

Eriol se detuvo a su lado y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro —respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa.

—El despacho de Seiichiro está allí —les dijo la becaria que los estaba acompañando—. Le diré que están ustedes aquí. Él los recibirá en cuanto esté libre. Esperen aquí —añadió, señalando un par de sillas vacías.

—Gracias —dijo Eriol.

Entonces, la joven miró a Tomoyo con curiosidad. La expresión de su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Dios mío! Yo la conozco a usted. Es Tomoyo Daidouji. Es usted una leyenda por aquí, pero, ¿no oí que hace unos pocos meses usted…? Lo siento —añadió, avergonzada.

—No importa —le aseguró Tomoyo. De repente, se le había despertado la curiosidad—. ¿Qué fue lo que oyó?

—Bueno, que la habían despedido —respondió la chica, tras dudarlo unos segundos—. Que estaba acabada. ¿Está aquí por eso? —quiso saber—. ¿Está aquí para hablar con Seiichiro sobre un trabajo?

Tomoyo se sintió inmediatamente enferma. Así se explicaba su repentina desaparición de la cadena. Desgraciadamente, estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad. Tal vez ella hubiera tomado la decisión de marcharse, pero sólo porque la habían arrinconado.

—No, no he venido a pedir trabajo. El señor Hiragizawa es el que ha venido a ver a Seiichiro. Yo sólo le acompaño.

—Oh —dijo la muchacha—. Lo siento. No me importa lo que ocurriera. Sería maravilloso tener a alguien como usted por aquí. Me apuesto algo a que hay un millón de cosas que podría enseñarnos. Usted era… es un ídolo para todos nosotros.

«Por supuesto», pensó Tomoyo. Podría enseñarles a todos cómo tirar una carrera a la basura. A pesar de todo, consiguió sonreír.

—Gracias. Es muy amable.

—Le diré a Seiichiro que están esperando —comentó la muchacha, antes de marcharse.

De repente, Tomoyo sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando. Eriol la miró con compasión y, cuando ella tomó asiento, se agachó a su lado.

—La primera vez es siempre la que da más miedo —le dijo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó ella. Su orgullo le impedía hasta admitir la verdad sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Como Eriol la conocía muy bien, sonrió. Evidentemente, no tenía intención alguna de dejarla escapar con tan descarada mentira.

—Claro que lo sabes. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te caíste de una bicicleta o del miedo que tenías de volverte a subir? ¿O de la primera vez que tuviste que volver a clase después de que el profesor te hubiera criticado muy negativamente una redacción o un trabajo?

—¿Te sentiste tú alguna vez así? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida de que Eriol comprendiera esa clase de emociones.

—Todo el tiempo. En el colegio había muchas personas que esperaban que yo fracasara, tal vez incluso deseándolo. Todos los días ocurría algo que me hacía desear marcharme para no volver nunca.

—Sin embargo, jamás lo hiciste. Tu asistencia a clase era perfecta. Incluso te dieron un premio por ello cuando te graduaste. Clow estaba muy orgulloso al respecto.

—Porque él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que me costaba— afirmó Eriol—. Yo no era el chico más inteligente del colegio, pero estoy seguro de que era uno de los que más se esforzaban. Estaba decidido a no estropear la oportunidad, aunque para eso tuviera que tragarme todos los días lo que todos los chicos me decían.

—Debiste de necesitar mucho valor para eso.

—No se trataba de valor, sino de agallas y determinación. No quería defraudar a quien me estuviera ayudando. Quería que supiera que había hecho lo correcto.

—Las agallas y la determinación son lo mismo que el coraje. Creo que eso es lo que me hizo a mí superar todos esos duros reportajes que tuve que hacer. Las agallas y la determinación. Sin embargo, al final terminé cediendo.

—Yo no diría eso. Creo que sólo habrás fracasado si quieres regresar y no lo haces.

Tomoyo se quedó completamente atónita al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Acaso quieres que me marche?

—No —respondió él, con fiereza—. De hecho, es lo último que deseo, pero quiero que hagas lo que creas que tienes que hacer para encontrar la paz contigo misma. Si eso significa regresar el tiempo que sea necesario, apoyaré tu decisión al cien por cien.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos.

—Si me marchara, y no estoy diciendo que quiera o que vaya a hacerlo, ¿me esperarías a que regresara? Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero…

—Cielo, no me queda elección —susurró él, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—. Eres parte de mí, estés donde estés. ¿Es que no lo has comprendido todavía?

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le henchía de orgullo. Que fuera capaz de decirle aquello, de darle aquella libertad demostraba el hombre tan especial en el que se había convertido. Ojalá el futuro se presentara ante ella con la misma claridad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La mañana después de visitar el canal de televisión, Eriol se habría pegado una soberana patada por prácticamente haber empujado a Tomoyo a regresar al mundo de la televisión. De hecho, no le había quedado mucho que decir en el asunto. Había sabido instintivamente que tenía que animarla para que aquellos ojos violetas volvieran a recuperar la chispa de antaño. Hasta que ella volviera a ser la de antes, Tomoyo no podía darle lo que él quería.

Cuando sólo llevaban unos minutos en compañía de Seiichiro Aoki, el director de servicios informativos, Eriol se dio cuenta de que su visita a la cadena de televisión había sido un error. En vez de animar a Tomoyo a que se quedara, prácticamente le había dado alas para que regresara a su antiguo trabajo. En realidad, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre lo de regresar ni durante la reunión con Seiichiro ni durante la cena posterior, pero Eriol sabía leer entre líneas.

—¿Cómo fue vuestra visita al canal de televisión? —le preguntó Sonomi Daidouji, sorprendiéndolo con su repentina aparición.

Eriol levantó la mirada de uno de los papeles que estaba examinando y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Sonomi.

—Me ha salido el tiro por la culata —dijo—. Me da la sensación de que Tomoyo va a intentar volver a su trabajo.

—Oh, Eriol, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? Pensé que esto era el modo de enseñarle que podía quedarse aquí y seguir siendo una reportera de éxito.

—Ése era el plan, pero había una mirada en sus ojos… No sé si voy a poder explicarlo. Simplemente supe que si lo que decide hacer es regresar y no la apoyaba en ello, los dos terminaríamos lamentándolo.

—¿Y crees que se volverá a marchar?

—Estoy casi seguro. Lo siento. Lo he estropeado todo.

Para su sorpresa, la señora Daidouji se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No te atrevas a decir eso. ¿Qué más podría yo querer para Tomoyo que un hombre que la ama lo suficiente como para dejarla ir? Y no es la primera vez, ¿verdad? Te mantuviste al margen por tu hermano en una ocasión, ¿no es cierto?—añadió. Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Debes de amarla mucho.

—O eso o soy un necio.

—Jamás puede ser necedad amar a una persona sin egoísmos. Creo que estoy descubriendo precisamente eso por primera vez.

—¿Se divirtieron el señor Daidouji y usted en la cita de la otra noche? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Nos lo pasamos estupendamente —respondió ella, sonrojándose.

—Estuvieron a punto de darle a Tomoyo un ataque cardíaco. Le pareció que la moto resultaba algo muy poco ortodoxo para ustedes. Estaba segura de que se iban a matar.

—Bueno, pues va a tener que acostumbrarse. Esa Harley era magnífica. ¿Te dijo Fuuma que la había comprado?

—No, ¿de verdad? ¿Le va a comprar también una a usted?

—No. Eso terminaría precisamente con su propósito, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y qué propósito es ése? —preguntó Eriol con inocencia.

—El que yo tenga que agarrarme a él para salvar mi vida. Resulta muy excitante. Tal vez Fuuma os la preste a Tomoyo y a ti una noche en que no vayamos a utilizarla.

—¿Piensan hacerlo mucho?

—Cada vez que podamos.

—Va a causar un gran revuelo la próxima vez que lleguen así a un baile benéfico.

—Ésa podría ser una de las noches que os la prestáramos —comentó ella, riendo—. A alguno de esos viejos anticuados podría darle un ataque si nos ve llegar en moto y no lo podemos consentir, al menos hasta que consigamos que dejen parte de sus herencias a obras benéficas.

—¿Sabe una cosa, señora Daidouji? Espero que Tomoyo y yo tengamos la oportunidad de revolver las cosas un poco cuando tengamos su edad.

—Algo me dice que así será. Creo que conozco a mi hija razonablemente bien. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar escapar a un hombre como tú.

Eriol deseó poder estar tan seguro. No obstante, los ánimos que le había dado la señora Daidouji lo empujaron a llamar a Tomoyo para pedirle que fuera a reunirse con él a su casa. Si ella iba a terminar marchándose, no quería que pasara ni una sola noche sin tenerla entre los brazos.

—Si vas a seguir pidiéndome que venga aquí, voy a tener que dejar algo de ropa y un cepillo de dientes —le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol aquella noche—. No puedo ir siempre con una de tus camisas para luego marcharme por la mañana con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Makiko no hace más que mirarme con desaprobación.

—¿Y tus padres?

—No están en casa —respondió Tomoyo, con gesto preocupado—. Aún estoy tratando de averiguar si es que ahora se marchan de casa muy temprano o si se van a dormir a un hotel.

—¿Te parecería mal si fuera así?

—¿Por qué me iba a parecer mal? Simplemente lo encuentro algo extraño. Habría jurado que cuando llegué aquí estaban a punto de divorciarse.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso ahora.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—En realidad, nada. Paso mucho tiempo con tu madre. A mí me parece que está feliz.

—Eso creo yo. ¿Qué supones que ha cambiado?

—Creo que esa moto ha tenido mucho que ver al respecto. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me dijo que nos la prestarían.

—¿Cómo? ¿Significa eso que mi padre la ha comprado? —preguntó ella con un gesto de horror.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre.

—Creía que la habrían alquilado o tomado prestada. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Un avión?

—Nunca se sabe.

—¡Venga ya, Eriol! Estaba bromeando.

—Yo creo que están viviendo sus vidas al máximo. No hay nada malo en eso.

—Están corriendo demasiados riesgos.

—Pero son muy felices —comentó él—. Bueno, ya nos hemos pasado tiempo más que suficiente hablando de tus padres. Ven conmigo. La noche está muy despejada y me parece haber detectado una ligera brisa. Me apetece pasar un par de horas en la hamaca mirando las estrellas.

—En eso no hay nada de peligro.

—Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que puedo encontrar la manera de que sí lo haya, cielo.

Tomoyo se echó a reír mientras que Eriol la tomaba en brazos y juntos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

—Sí, supongo que sí —afirmó ella—. De hecho, tienes un gran talento para ello.

Eriol acababa de colocar un plato de huevos revueltos delante de Tomoyo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par. Para su sorpresa, era Madoushi.

—Eriol, sea lo que sea lo que estás tramando, tiene que parar —afirmó Madoushi, con las manos en las caderas y fuego en la mirada. Sólo se apaciguó un poco cuando vio a Tomoyo—. Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías compañía.

Eriol estaba pensándose si presentar a las dos mujeres cuando Tomoyo extendió la mano.

—Me llamo Tomoyo.

—Yo soy Madoushi. ¿No te conozco de alguna parte? —preguntó la prometida de Clow—. Tu rostro me resulta muy familiar.

Eriol sintió que la situación estaba escapándose a su control justo delante de sus ojos. Si Madoushi averiguaba quién era Tomoyo y se lo contaba a Clow, su vida se iba a complicar mucho. Tenía que sacar a Madoushi de allí antes de que eso ocurriera.

La agarró por el brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta. Entonces, la empujó directamente hacia la puerta trasera.

—No aburramos a Tomoyo con lo que te preocupa —dijo precipitadamente—. Es un asunto de familia. Podemos arreglarlo fuera.

Madoushi no protestó. Cuando los dos estaban al lado del coche de ella, miró a Eriol con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Juro que conozco a esa mujer.

—Lo dudo. Hace muchos años que no vive aquí. Ahora, ¿por qué te has presentado en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana?

—Es por tu hermano. ¿Por qué lo tienes siempre en Tokyo? Tenemos que tomar un millón de decisiones. No puedo organizar la boda sola. Tienes que hacer algo, Eriol.

—He oído que los teléfonos resultan muy útiles en circunstancias como ésta.

—No puedo mostrarle un centro de flores por teléfono —le espetó ella.

Eriol contuvo una sonrisa.

—Cielo, déjame que te dé un consejo sobre mi hermano. A Clow le importan un comino las flores o la comida de los invitados. Lo único que le importa es casarse contigo.

—Pero también es su boda. Quiero su opinión.

—¿De verdad? Por lo que he oído, cada vez que te la ha dado tú has estado a punto de cancelar la boda —le recordó Eriol—. ¿No te parece que es mucho más probable que tengas la boda de tus sueños si él no está aquí para cuestionar cada detalle?

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Madoushi, después de considerarlo un momento.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Clow que hagas tú lo que quieras?

—Sí.

—Pues hazlo.

—Entonces, ¿esto no es ningún complot tuyo para mantenernos separados porque no quieres que nos casemos? —le preguntó ella, con preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no. Nada me alegrará más que veros a los dos delante del pastor intercambiando vuestros votos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Madoushi, como si lo creyera a pies juntillas.

—Te digo la verdad —insistió Eriol, pensando en lo mucho que había en juego para él. Quería que aquella boda tuviera lugar casi tanto como Madoushi. Desgraciadamente, su inesperada visita de aquella mañana podría haberlo puesto todo en peligro —. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor, Madoushi?

—Supongo.

—No le digas a Clow que has encontrado a una mujer aquí. Si se entera, no me dejará en paz. A cambio, yo no le diré que tú has querido interferir en su trabajo.

—Me parece razonable.

—Gracias.

—Sin embargo, cuando se acerque más la boda, vas a dejar que Clow regrese aquí, ¿verdad?

—Te lo prometo. Todos los asuntos de Tokyo están a punto de finalizarse.

—Te tomo la palabra —dijo Madoushi, antes de meterse en el coche.

Eriol permaneció inmóvil hasta que vio que el coche desaparecía en la distancia. Entonces, regresó al interior de la casa. Tomoyo seguía sentada donde la había dejado y los huevos estaban aún encima de la mesa, intactos.

—Supongo que era la prometida de Clow, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no querías que supiera quién era yo?

—Sabes que las cosas se complicarían bastante si ella le dice a Clow no sólo que estás en casa, sino también que te estás acostando conmigo. Clow sería capaz de regresar y de romperme la mandíbula —comentó, con una sonrisa.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Algo me dice que tú has estado moviendo las fichas a tu antojo para conseguir lo que quieres. Tal vez yo me equivoqué al aceptar tu palabra de que a Clow no le habría importado que yo estuviera de vuelta. Eriol, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Por favor, dime que no lo tramaste todo para mantenernos separados a Clow y a mí.

Eriol no podía consentir que ella hablara así. La levantó de la silla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te sientes satisfecha con el modo en el que han ido las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Sigues pensando en mi hermano?

—Pero…

Eriol la besó hasta que ella empezó a relajarse y se lanzó también a besarlo. La ira que había en sus ojos se transformó en una clase de fuego muy diferente.

—Llévame arriba —le ordenó—. Sin embargo, uno de estos días, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria sobre este asunto. Si me entero de que…

Eriol le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Calla, cielo. Toda esta conversación está estropeando el momento y yo no tengo mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Yo voto por tarde…

—Pues ése es ciertamente el voto que cuenta — dijo él inmediatamente.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella así hacia la escalera dando las gracias por haberse escapado por tan poco. Sin embargo, había sido una advertencia. Necesitaba hacer público todo antes de que Clow o Tomoyo sumaran dos y dos.

—Espero que me escribas una nota que explique mi ausencia para que tenga algo que le pueda dar a tu madre.

Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—Confía en mí si te digo que no quieres que yo te escriba una nota para que se la muestres a mi madre. Seguramente lo que le pondría en ella le daría un ataque al corazón.

—¿Crees que lo que estamos haciendo es tan escandaloso?

—Eso espero, Eriol —afirmó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo veinte****, llega un poco retrasado!**

**Hola! Como están? Tuve un fin de semana de locos! No tuve nada de tiempo para mi asique no pude subir el cap. Perdón por la demora, pero ya está aquí para ustedes... Y que les pareció? Les gustó el capítulo? Pobre Tomoyo, tuvo que enfrentar así de una sus miedos! Y pobre Eriol, se siente super culpable... Que les pareció el encuentro entre Tomoyo y la prometida de Clow? Se lo esperaban?  
><strong>

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Ya se acerca el final peligrosamente... Que creen que va a hacer Tomoyo? Se va a ir, quedar, ir y volver? Opinen!  
><strong>

**NOTICIA: Fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fics y se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Al ser horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da ff para mostrarlos, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Espero que les guste, saquen el espacio después del www. y cambien el "puntocom" entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va:**

_**www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/deep-blue-melody/7377936880/in/set-72157630140982908/**_

**Esta vez no hubo reviews así que no hay respuestas. Agradecería que dejaran alguno para que me de fuerza para subir el otro cap a tiempo... el finde que viene estoy super ocupada también y no se si voy a tener tiempo, pero si me dejan algún comentario puede que haga un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apoderarme de una compu con internet y subir el siguiente... ;)**

**Pongo otra vez la pregunta y la voy a dejar así van contestando cuando la vean:**

**_¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?_**

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos (con suerte) el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo 22**

Tomoyo no había podido olvidarse del comentario que Eriol había hecho días antes sobre que ella regresara a Afganistán. ¿Sería eso lo que necesitaba para poder dejar atrás el pasado y a Fye? Sus sesiones con Yukito la habían hecho progresar mucho, pero no tanto. Lo que Eriol había sugerido tenía sentido. Tal vez necesitaba volver al lugar en el que lo había perdido todo para reclamarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Asumiendo que la cadena y Toshinobu estuvieran de acuerdo, ¿podría ella hacerlo? Sólo conocía una persona que pudiera darle la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Le hizo la pregunta a Yukito en cuanto empezó la sesión.

—Te voy a plantear una hipótesis. Si yo decidiera volver a mi antiguo trabajo, ¿haría bien?

—¿Qué crees tú?

—¿Sabes lo irritante que resulta que me hagas eso?

—Eso es lo que me dicen muchas personas, Tomoyo, pero esa pregunta lo resume todo. No importa lo que yo piense. Lo único que cuenta es lo que piensas tú. ¿Crees que estás preparada para regresar a Afganistán? ¿Piensas que podrás soportar la presión, los recuerdos? Aún no le has hablado ni a tu familia ni a tus amigos de la muerte de Fye, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza—. En mi opinión, tu silencio debería decirte algo.

—Que aún no he sido capaz de superarlo.

—Exactamente.

—Sin embargo, tal vez éste no sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Hablar sobre ello es una cosa, pero eso no me va a ayudar a olvidar lo ocurrido. Tal vez tengo que hacerlo allí, donde ocurrió. ¿No te parece que ésa es la única manera de enfrentarme a ello?

—Puede ser.

—¿Es que no me puedes dar nunca ningún consejo directo? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo con frustración.

—No soy yo quien tiene que tomar las decisiones, sino tú. Yo sólo te puedo ayudar a encontrar el camino.

—Pues hazlo —le espetó ella, muy irritada.

La Tomoyo de antes había sido capaz de tomar decisiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En aquellos momentos se pensaba las cosas durante una eternidad y no decidía nada. Odiaba la falta de decisión que mostraba en su vida, en su relación con Eriol. En todo.

—¿Por qué no puedo decidirme por nada? —le preguntó ella por fin, dedicándole una mirada de desconsuelo—. Antes se me daba muy bien.

—¿Cuál fue la última decisión de importancia que tomaste?

—La de regresar a Tomoeda.

—Sí. ¿Y antes?

Tomoyo pensó en aquella terrible noche con Fye.

—Salir del coche y echar a correr —dijo lentamente, quedándose atónita al comprender las implicaciones de sus palabras—. Y mira lo que ocurrió. Fye murió y yo viví.

—¿Habría cambiado algo si te hubieras quedado con él?

—Yo habría muerto también.

—Probablemente. ¿Es eso lo que él quería?

—No. Él quería que yo echara a correr. Quería que yo viviera —susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—En ese caso, no tienes por qué seguir sintiéndote culpable, ¿no te parece?

Incapaz de hablar, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. De repente, un profundo alivio empezó a reemplazar el sentimiento de culpabilidad y eso fue suficiente para que pudiera empezar a perdonarse.

—Fye quería que yo viviera. Quería darme una oportunidad que sabía que no podíamos tener los dos. —dijo, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas—. Fue su último regalo, ¿verdad?

—Eso me parece a mí.

—En ese caso, debería dejar de malgastarlo — afirmó. Cada vez se sentía más fuerte. Había llegado el momento de vivir al máximo cada segundo de aquella bendita segunda oportunidad.

—Así es —asintió Yukito—. Bueno, ¿qué significa eso para ti?

—Que debería volver al trabajo y terminar lo que empezamos los dos allí —dijo con decisión. Sintió un poco de remordimiento al pensar en Eriol, pero él le había prometido que la esperaría.

Simplemente tendría que asegurarse de que no era mucho tiempo. Eriol no era famoso por su paciencia. Sonrió al pensar las veces en las que se lo había demostrado.

No obstante, si Sakura tenía razón, llevaba años esperando a Tomoyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de esperar si la recompensa era que, cuando Tomoyo regresara a su lado, lo haría como una persona plena al mando de su vida?

Llena de resolución, Tomoyo se marchó directamente a su casa y llamó a Toshinobu.

—Vaya, la voz me suena, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo —bromeó él—. ¿Quién es?

—Es imposible que te hayas olvidado de mí tan rápidamente.

—Claro que no. Tú eres una de las inolvidables. ¿Cómo estás, Tomoyo? Parece que bien.

—Estoy muy bien. Por fin me he recuperado, Toshinobu. Por primera vez desde que Fye murió, casi vuelvo a ser la de antes.

—Es genial. Me alegro por ti.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente y se dispuso a contarle la razón de su llamada.

—Quiero volver —dijo—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Tomoyo? Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto. Preferiría que te quedaras donde estás o, al menos, en un lugar en el que estuvieras segura. Aquí no ha cambiado nada. Todos los días son un desafío de vida o muerte.

—Tengo que regresar a trabajar y tiene que ser allí. Tengo que demostrarte a ti, a la cadena y, sobre todo, a mí misma, que soy capaz.

—No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, Tomoyo. Fuiste la mejor.

—Así es, pero al final, lo estropeé todo. Dañé la reputación que tenía. Quiero volver a ser la mejor.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Cuando llegue el momento, regresaré a casa. Siendo la mejor. Tengo que dejarlo así, Toshinobu. Es muy importante para mí.

—No me gusta, pero comprendo lo que me dices.

—En ese caso, ¿me vas a ayudar?

—Sí —dijo Toshinobu, aunque con una cierta mala gana—. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

—¿Crees que la cadena aceptará?

—Para ser sincero contigo, te diré que sería más fácil si hubieras aceptado la baja que te ofrecieron, pero creo que aceptarán. Tú eras la superestrella aquí. Si vuelves a ser la de antes, estarán encantados. Eres la de antes, ¿verdad?

—Jamás he estado mejor —le aseguró, aunque sabía que estaba exagerando un poco. No estaría segura de cómo estaba hasta que no estuviera de vuelta en Afganistán.

—En ese caso, veré lo que puedo hacer para conseguir que regreses. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió con ese plan de emergencia que tenías? Creía que pelearías por el chico y se lo robarías a su prometida.

—Encontré algo mejor —dijo—. Ya te hablaré de él cuando te vea.

—Si hay alguien especial en tu vida, ¿por qué diablos tienes que regresar aquí?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo, Toshinobu.

—Sin embargo, no es para siempre, ¿verdad?

—No. Te aseguro que esta vez mi presencia allí no tiene nada que ver con la ambición personal, sino simplemente para recuperar el respeto por mí misma. Seguramente será mejor que no les digas a los peces gordos esto, pero contigo tengo que ser sincera. No es para siempre. Sólo serán unos pocos meses. Un año como mucho. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Qué te parece si les pido un compromiso por seis meses? Después, ya veremos.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Entonces, realizaré unas llamadas y te llamaré más tarde. Sin embargo, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Tomoyo. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que no acepten.

—Estoy segura de que tu palabra me ayudará mucho. Si tú quieres que yo regrese, ellos te escucharán.

—Hasta cierto punto, Tomoyo. Mira, sé que esto te va a doler, pero si quieren verte en persona para comprobar que estás lista para trabajar otra vez, ¿estás dispuesta a volar a Nueva York?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Toshinobu. Deseo que esto salga adelante.

—Muy bien. Haremos que sea así.

—Gracias.

—No me las des. ¿Quién diablos le daría las gracias a un tipo que va a poner su vida en peligro?

Toshinobu colgó antes de que Tomoyo pudiera responder.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Eriol miró a Tomoyo con desolación mientras escuchaba el final de la conversación telefónica que ella estaba teniendo. Había estado muy nerviosa toda la tarde, dado que, evidentemente, estaba esperando aquella llamada. Eriol acababa de comprender por qué. Se iba a marchar. Iba a regresar a su trabajo tal y como él se había temido.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Tomoyo dudó un momento antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Sí, Tomoyo. ¿Vas a regresar?

—Por favor, trata de comprender. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo te marcharás?

—Dentro de dos semanas. Tienen que tomar algunas decisiones y asignarme una nueva cámara. Hace falta tiempo para cuadrar los detalles.

—Entiendo.

Tomoyo cruzó la habitación y se le sentó en el regazo.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Eriol. Esto no quiere decir que yo no sea feliz contigo.

—Lo sé. No estoy enfadado. Supongo que más bien desilusionado, pero ya te dije que apoyaría lo que decidieras. No puedo echarme atrás ahora.

—No es para siempre. Es tan sólo por seis meses, con posibilidad de una prórroga.

—Entonces, ¿estamos hablando de un año en total?

—Así es.

—¿Y si gusta tanto que decides no regresar?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No creo que vaya a pasar, pero no te puedo prometer nada.

Eriol se contuvo ante el deseo de lanzar una maldición. Aquel estúpido trabajo había consumido diez años de la vida de Tomoyo. Se había convertido en su vida. Los dos sabían que si volvía a ser así… Eriol habría vuelto a perder.

Además, en aquella ocasión, no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para animar aquella locura. A pesar de todo, se obligó a sonreír.

—En ese caso, supongo que lo mejor es que hagamos que estas próximas dos semanas sean especiales.

Tenía la intención de recopilar recuerdos sobre Tomoyo que le duraran una vida entera.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa y el nivel de frustración de Eriol iba en aumento. Aunque Tomoyo y él eran íntimos, le daba la sensación de que había algo más en la decisión que ella había tomado de volver a Afganistán que lo que le había dicho a él. Tal vez si comprendiera lo que era, podría quedarse más conforme. Sin embargo, cada vez que abordaba el tema, ella se cerraba en banda. Eriol se preguntó si las sesiones con Yukito le habrían servido de algo.

Justo en aquel momento, oyó un portazo. Entonces, escuchó que Clow saludaba muy secamente a su secretaria y vio cómo abría la puerta de su despacho. A juzgar por el brillo que Clow traía en los ojos, Madoushi no había cumplido su parte del trato. Eriol se preparó para la inevitable escena.

—¡Tomoyo y tú! —gritó Clow. Evidentemente, se sentía furioso y herido—. Por eso me mantuviste exilado en Tokyo durante semanas. ¡Para que pudieras liarte con Tomoyo Daidouji!

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

—¿Acaso importa?

—No, supongo que no, pero me atrevo a afirmar que Madoushi ha hablado. Ya sabía que era incapaz de mantener un secreto.

—Olvídate de Madoushi. Lo que importa es que me lo deberías haber dicho tú. Deberías haberme llamado hace semanas para decirme que Tomoyo había regresado.

—Probablemente —admitió Eriol.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no lo hiciste?

—Decidí que era una mala idea.

—¿Por qué? Ya sabes lo que siento por ella.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Eriol! Tomoyo y yo siempre seremos amigos.

—¿Y si ella quisiera más que eso?

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

—Tomoyo regresó para verte a ti en especial —admitió Eriol, de mala gana—. Estaba atrapada en un ridículo sentimiento de nostalgia. No era bueno, Clow. Para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y quién eras tú para decidir eso? ¿No te pareció que yo tenía derecho a saberlo? —le preguntó Clow con incredulidad —. Maldita sea, Eriol. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de mantenernos separados? Pensé que habías aprendido la lección la última vez que trataste de interponerte entre nosotros. Ya sabes lo mucho que la amaba.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —replicó Eriol—. Yo soy tu hermano. Estaba tratando de protegerte entonces y estoy haciendo lo mismo ahora.

—¿De verdad? Como si yo fuera a creérmelo.

—Muy bien, si deseas saber la verdad desnuda, te la diré. Tal vez estaba mirando por mí. Tomoyo se presentó en la casa una noche y, para decirte la verdad, creo que me volví loco. Esa mujer siempre me ha apretado las clavijas. Aquella noche no fue una excepción.

—Es decir, vino a buscarme a mí y tú decidiste que era para ti —dijo Clow, algo más tranquilo. Entonces, tomó asiento.

—No fue así, al menos no completamente. Por si te has olvidado, tú estás prometido. Doy por sentado que estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Guardaste silencio y me mantuviste alejado para proteger a Madoushi? Por favor, Eriol. Los actos de nobleza no encajan contigo. Todo esto tiene que ver sólo contigo.

—No del todo. Estaba pensando en tu compromiso. Además, estoy enamorado de ella —confesó, sin poder contenerse.

—¡Vaya! Menuda sorpresa. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Que me maten…

—Dado que estamos siendo sinceros, te diré que ella regresó por aquel estúpido acuerdo que los dos pensasteis hace años. No sólo quería verte, Clow, sino casarse contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que regresó aquí por ti?

—Supongo que honrado —dijo Clow.

—¿Habrías sido capaz de dejar a Madoushi para casarte con Tomoyo?

—No —respondió Clow, sin dudarlo—. Tomoyo era como un sueño para mí. No había duda de que la amaba, pero nuestra oportunidad fue hace años, cuando ella decidió rechazarme. Yo sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ella jamás me amaría del modo en el que yo la amaba a ella.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Te lo podría haber dicho antes si me lo hubieras preguntado.

—No sabía cuánto me importaba la respuesta hasta que entraste aquí hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si yo te hubiera dicho que aún la quería?

—Habría hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Me habría apartado.

—¿A quién estás tratando de engañar, Eriol? Claro que no habrías hecho eso. Jamás te gustó compartir. Te habrías enfrentado a mí para quedarte con ella. No soy ningún estúpido. Además, sé que aquel truco que te montaste hace años no fue enteramente altruista. Hasta entonces la querías para ti, pero no querías admitirlo delante de mí, ni de Tomoyo, ni de ti mismo.

—Tienes razón —admitió Eriol—. Esta vez me habría enfrentado a ti por ella. Por eso os mantuve separados. No quería que Tomoyo se interpusiera entre nosotros.

—¿Siente ella lo mismo por ti?

—Estamos en ello —dijo Eriol—. Su vida es algo compleja en estos momentos. De hecho, anoche me dijo que va a regresar a Afganistán durante un tiempo. Dice que tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Y a ti no te importa? ¿Vas a dejarla escapar ahora que la tienes?

—A decir verdad, odio la idea, pero, ¿qué elección me queda? Desde que llegó ha estado muy confusa. Si esto es lo que necesita para volver a ser ella misma, ¿cómo voy a poder impedírselo?

—Eso del sacrificio no va contigo, hermano. Dios sabe que no quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometí yo cuando la deje marchar. Lucha por ella. Haz que quiera quedarse. ¿Quieres que hable yo con ella?

—Ni se te ocurra. No quiero que mi hermano pequeño se entrometa en mi vida amorosa. Puedo solucionarlo solo.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Estás a punto de ver cómo se marcha a un país en guerra.

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga?

—Pídela que se case contigo. Si no puedes convencerla para que lo haga antes de que se marche, entonces anota el compromiso por escrito y ponle fecha. Si su mamá tiene en perspectiva una boda, eso debería garantizar que Tomoyo regresa a tu lado en la fecha prevista. La señora Daidouji se encargará de eso, aunque tenga que volar a Afganistán para ir a por ella.

Eriol sabía que no podía hacer algo así. Tomoyo regresaría cuando sintiera que debía hacerlo, no porque tuviera obligación de presentarse a una ceremonia.

—Lo siento, pero no me parece buena idea. De todos, modos, gracias por el consejo.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error.

—No será el primero, ni el último —replicó Eriol.

Desgraciadamente, podría ser que se tratara del único que le importaba verdaderamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo ****veintidós, pintado de celeste y blanco por el día de la independencia!**

**Hola! Como están? Que les pareció el capítulo? Horrible, no? SIIIII! Que feooo... Tomoyo es una tonta! Que opinan de la decisión que tomó? Y de la reacción de Eriol? Les pareció bien o creen que debería haberle insistido para que se quedara?  
><strong>

**Técnicamente no estoy retrasada, es mi país hoy es el día de la independencia, por lo tanto fue feriado y eso implica que fue fin de semana largo... Yo siempre actualizo los fines de semana, asique técnicamente actualice bien porque el finde no terminó jajajajaja**

**Bueno, no queda nada nada nada de historia... El próximo es el último capítulo y después viene el Epílogo... Así que, si quieren dejar algún comentario sobre el fic en general o sobre un capítulo en particular, este es el momento! Escriba ahora o atese los dedos para siempre jajajaja  
><strong>

**Vayan preparándose para la segunda parte, va a ser un SxS!**

**Acabo de encontrar una parte de FF que no conocía, en la parte de publicación que me dice la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que tiene el fic... Que copado! Les quería agradecer a todos los que me siguen y me favoritan (?) jajajaja. Si cada una de esas personas me dejara un review sería millonaria del corazón, pero bueno, saber que están ahí es algo...**

**NOTICIA: Fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fics y se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Al ser horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da ff para mostrarlos, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Espero que les guste, saquen el espacio después del www. y cambien el "puntocom" entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va:  
><strong>

_**www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/deep-blue-melody/7377936880/in/set-72157630140982908/**_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**RTA:**

**Tinavb****: Si, no fue muy largo... Viste, apareció Clow, no se lo tomó tan mal dentro de todo. Para mi hizo bien Eriol, puede que Clow no hubiese hecho nada sobre Tomoyo porque esta comprometido y todo, pero Tomoyo se hubiese sentido abandonada... No le hubiese hecho nada bien el rechazo de Clow.. Si, yo también me lo pregunto. Si mal no recuerdo, en la historia original nunca lo dice, así que a lo mejor lo agrego yo, pero no por ahora... Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me dejas algo... Ya falta muy poco para que termine y empieza la segunda parte que es un SxS! Espero que te guste esa pareja! Bueno, te mando un beso y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Saludos! Que andes bien! :)  
><strong>

**-.-.-.-**

**Pongo otra vez la pregunta y la voy a dejar así van contestando cuando la vean:**

**_¿Cual es su personaje favorito de CCS y de este fic? ¿El fic le hace justicia a ese personaje o les gustaría que fuera de otra forma?_**

**Espero sus respuestas!**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y en especial a los que dejan un comentario aunque sea de dos palabritas..**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Capítulo ****23**

Tomoyo estaba haciendo las maletas cuando oyó una voz masculina abajo y pasos que se dirigían hacia su cuarto. Como estaba segura de que se trataba de Eriol, siguió con su tarea.

—Cómo me alegro de verte —dijo Clow, desde la puerta.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

—¡Clow! —exclamó, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Que alegría verte!

Tomoyo lo examinó atentamente. No había madurado tan bien como su hermano, pero seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre.

—Acabo de enterarme de que llevas semanas en Tomoeda.

—¿No lo sabías? Creía que Eriol te lo había dicho. Di por sentado que no me llamabas por tu compromiso.

—¿Aunque tú te hayas pasado estas semanas volviéndote loca por mi hermano?

Tomoyo trató de enojarse con Eriol por su última traición, pero ya no le importó.

—¿Así lo cuenta él?

—¿Es así?

—Más o menos.

Observó una vez más a Clow y se alegró de no sentir ni la más mínima atracción, sino tan sólo la alegría de ver a un viejo amigo. No se parecía en nada a lo que sentía por Eriol.

—Lo amo —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo las maletas?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿Tienes o quieres? —le preguntó Clow, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Tengo. Ocurrieron muchas cosas cuando estuve allí por última vez y tengo que regresar para enfrentarme a ello y dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—No le serviré de nada a menos que haga esto — dijo, esperando que Clow lo comprendiera. No estaba segura de que Eriol lo comprendiera, porque, cada vez que lo miraba, sólo veía dolor en sus ojos—. Estoy enamorada de él, Clow. Te aseguro que quiero regresar y estar con él.

—Supongo que eso es algo, pero te juro que, si fuera yo, jamás te permitiría que te marcharas. No correría el riesgo de perderte.

—Sin embargo, eso fue precisamente lo que hiciste hace diez años.

—Lo sé y me arrepentí cada día de ello. Por eso me doy cuenta de que se trata de un error. Un trabajo es sólo trabajo, Tomoyo. El amor es lo único que importa en este mundo. No me gusta ver que mi hermano y tú lo desperdiciáis.

—No lo estamos desperdiciando. Lo estamos dejando en espera durante un tiempo.

—¿Y si resulta que es para siempre? Tú no serías la primera persona que muere allí, Tomoyo.

Ella sabía mucho mejor de lo que Clow podía imaginar que existía esa posibilidad.

—Tengo que creer que no será así, Clow.

—¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Acaso no te importa que Eriol tenga que vivir aquí con el corazón roto porque la única mujer que ha amado se ha marchado y él nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de amarla tal y como ella se merecía?

Tomoyo estuvo pensando en esto mucho después de que Clow se hubiera marchado. Recordaba muy bien cómo se había sentido ella después de la muerte de Fye. ¿Había merecido la pena saber que él había muerto haciendo un trabajo que adoraba? ¿Había estado bien que ella tuviera que seguir sola? No, nada había merecido la pena. Si ella hubiera podido elegir, ¿habría querido que Fye se pasara la vida realizando el trabajo en el que era un genio sabiendo que corría el riesgo de morir todos los días?

La pregunta era muy dura, sobre todo sabiendo cómo habían resultado las cosas. Sin embargo, la respuesta era afirmativa. Tomoyo lo habría animado a continuar, porque eso era lo que él quería hacer. Y ése era el mismo generoso regalo que Eriol le daba a ella.

Sabía que, en cierto modo, era egoísta por su parte marcharse. Dejaba a Eriol, sabiendo que él sufriría angustia e incertidumbre todos los días y, tal vez al final, sólo sufrimiento. Todo para que ella pudiera demostrarse a sí misma algo que ya se había demostrado mil veces en el pasado. Había sido la mejor, la más brillante, la más valiente. No tenía por qué demostrarlo una y otra vez.

Tal vez el verdadero coraje, la verdadera madurez, estaba en seguir con la vida, en hacer lo que era mejor para ella y para el hombre que amaba.

Cuando comprendió la verdad, empezó a sacar ropa de la maleta y a volver a colocarla en cajones y perchas. Cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, cuando hubiera llamado a Toshinobu para comunicarle su decisión y darle al que había sido su productor una verdadera alegría, tomaría la moto de su padre y se marcharía a Tsukimine.

Tenía en mente una pregunta, tal vez la más importante que había hecho nunca, y tenía mucha prisa por conocer la respuesta.

Eriol estaba trabajando en un andamio en la plantación. Jamás le habían gustado las alturas, pero había aprendido a enfrentarse a ellas con seguridad cuando su trabajo lo requería.

A aquella altura, había mucha paz y una ligera brisa que lo refrescaba. Como la tarea que estaba haciendo era decapar pintura y no requería una gran atención, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar, que, en un día como aquél, no era precisamente lo mejor. Tomoyo se marchaba y tal vez no regresara nunca. Cuando pensaba que no la vería, que no podría hacerle el amor ni tener hijos con ella, sentía un profundo vacío en el corazón. Jamás había imaginado que tendría unos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia alguien.

El rugido del motor de una motocicleta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar los ojos, vio en la distancia que se trataba de la Harley roja de Fuuma Daidouji. Seguramente sería él, que venía a ver a su esposa o incluso la propia Sonomi. Estaba a punto de bajar del andamio para ver de quién se trataba exactamente cuando una de las cuerdas del andamio se rompió. Las tablas se inclinaron precariamente. Eriol trató de agarrarse al resto de las cuerdas, pero llegó demasiado tarde. La tabla se deslizó bajo sus pies.

Justo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, se dio cuenta de que quien había llegado en la moto era Tomoyo. Vio el miedo que se le reflejaba en el rostro justo antes de golpearse contra el suelo y perder la conciencia.

Todos los huesos le dolían. A medida que iba saliendo de su sopor, pudo oír los desconsolados sollozos de Tomoyo y el suave contacto de los dedos de ella contra la cabeza.

—No te mueras, Eriol. No te atrevas a morirte —decía, con la voz llena de angustia—. Dios, esto no puede volver a ocurrir. No puedo perderte…

Eriol notó que había algo importante en aquellas palabras, pero no sabía exactamente el qué, tan sólo que Tomoyo necesitaba que él se mantuviera despierto para darle ánimos.

—No te vas a poder librar de mí tan fácilmente — susurró, a pesar del dolor.

Justo antes de que volviera a perder el conocimiento, sintió las lágrimas de Tomoyo en las mejillas y la oyó pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Él quería asegurarle que no se iba a morir. Quería consolarla, pero no podía…

—Aguanta. Estoy aquí, Eriol… Aguanta. Quédate conmigo. No me dejes…

—No lo haré… —susurró con mucho esfuerzo.

Aquella vez, cuando perdió el conocimiento, no pudo conseguir volver a recuperarlo.

La sala de espera estaba llena de los obreros que trabajaban en Tsukimine. Todos habían acudido al escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo y se habían hecho cargo. Alguien había llamado a una ambulancia y a Clow e incluso a la madre de Tomoyo.

—Se va a poner bien —le aseguró Sonomi a su hija—. Eriol es muy fuerte.

—Ciertamente tiene la cabeza muy dura —afirmó Clow.

—Además, llevaba casco —comentó Tomoyo—, pero que se le cayó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Cayó justo a mis pies y pude escuchar que algo se partía. Traté de atraparlo, pero no pude.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, te habría partido a ti todos los huesos.

—Pero le habría amortiguado la caída a él —se lamentaba Tomoyo. Una vez más, había fallado a alguien que amaba. Sólo podía mirarlo bajo ese prisma.

Sakura y Yukito entraron a toda velocidad en la sala de espera. Sakura miró a Clow con sorpresa y luego se dirigió a Tomoyo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo no me caí de ningún andamio.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —le sugirió Yukito—. Podríamos traer café para todos.

—Sí. Me parece una buena idea —dijo Tomoyo, agradeciéndole en secreto su discreción.

—¿Queréis que vaya a ayudaros? —preguntó Sakura.

—No— contestó Yukito—. Podemos arreglárnoslas.

En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo, Tomoyo se apoyó contra la pared.

—Creo que si muere no voy a poder soportarlo.

—¿Han dicho los médicos que se vaya a morir?

—No han dicho nada. Las enfermeras no hacen más que prometernos que nos traerán noticias pronto, pero no ha venido nadie para hablar con nosotros.

—¿No te parece más importante que ayuden a Eriol? —le preguntó Yukito.

—Sí, pero la espera se hace tan larga…

—¿Más para ti que para los demás?

—Por supuesto que no. Todos los que hay en la sala de espera lo quieren.

—Sí, pero ellos no han visto cómo otro hombre al que amaba moría delante de sus ojos. Has estado teniendo flashbacks desde que Eriol se cayó, ¿verdad? Su caída y la muerte de Fye se te han entrelazado en la cabeza.

—Sí.

—No es lo mismo, Tomoyo, y no tienes que culparte. No eres ninguna maldición para los hombres que amas.

—¿Cómo has sabido que eso era lo que estaba pensando?

—Porque me pagas para eso.

—Fui a verlo para decirle que no me iba a marchar a Afganistán, que iba a quedarme con él.

—Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —dijo Yukito, con una sonrisa—. Me imagino que a él también se lo parecerá.

—¿Y si…?

—Podrás decírselo.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Tal vez no, pero creo en el poder de la oración y el pensamiento positivo. Ahora, vamos por esos cafés y regresemos a la sala de espera. Allí será donde vayan los médicos cuando haya noticias.

—No conocerás tú aquí a alguien que pueda decirnos algo, ¿verdad?

—Ve tú a por los cafés. Mientras tanto, veré si puedo encontrar a alguien que pueda darnos noticias.

Cuando Tomoyo regresó a la sala de espera, llegó a tiempo para escuchar como un médico utilizaba las palabras, «fractura de cráneo» y «estado crítico». Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Tomoyo dejó caer la bandeja de cafés que llevaba entre las manos. Ésta golpeó el suelo con un fuerte estruendo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Clow fue el primero que llegó a su lado.

—No te desmorones —le dijo—. Eriol necesita que seas fuerte.

—Clow tiene razón —añadió Madoushi, que apareció junto a su prometido—. Eriol te necesita. Te ama. Lo vi en sus ojos el día en el que fui a su casa.

—¿Estás lista para entrar? —le preguntó Clow—. Los médicos quieren que nos turnemos para sentarnos a su lado y hablarle. Sólo unos minutos cada vez.

Algo me dice que tu voz será la que Eriol prefiera escuchar.

—Pero tú eres su hermano.

—Ya me tocará a mí. Entra y dile lo mucho que lo amas. Dile que vas a quedarte. Porque te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Eso le ayudará a salir —afirmó Clow, apretándole la mano—. ¿Estás lista? Yo te acompañaré.

Tomoyo buscó a Yukito con la mirada y lo encontró al lado de Sakura. Él la animó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Vamos —le dijo Tomoyo a Clow, armándose de todo el valor del que disponía.

—Está vivo, Tomoyo. Tenemos que recordarlo. Depende de nosotros y de los médicos que siga con vida, pero recuerda que no estás sola, Tomoyo. Estamos todos aquí. Lo haremos juntos.

Tomoyo asintió. Sintió que la desesperación que sentía se aliviaba un poco. Tener apoyo suponía una gran diferencia.

Eriol oyó la voz de Tomoyo en sueños. Ella le repetía una y otra vez que se iba a quedar en Tomoeda, a su lado. Él trataba de luchar contra la penumbra que le nublaba la cabeza para poder decirle que iban a vivir una vida maravillosa juntos, pero le resultaba imposible superarla.

Aunque no sentía noción alguna de que el tiempo pasara, sabía que así era porque la voz de Tomoyo se iba haciendo más frenética, más desesperada, como si temiera estar perdiéndolo. Notó que ella le agarraba la mano, notó la humedad de las lágrimas de ella y se maldijo por el sufrimiento al que la estaba sometiendo. Tenía que llegar a ella para poder aliviar su ansiedad…

—Tomoyo…

Sintió que ella se movía, que se ponía de pie y que se inclinaba sobre él como si no pudiera creer que había oído su voz. Eriol trató de volver a pronunciar el nombre de ella, pero no pudo. En vez de eso, le apretó la mano.

—Oh, Eriol… Estás despertando. Deja que vaya a por el médico.

—No. Sólo tú —susurró, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos—. ¿De verdad que no te vas a marchar?

—No… Nunca.

Incluso en el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba, notó que ella estaba muy pálida y que tenía los ojos hundidos. Evidentemente, la había asustado. ¿Era ésa la razón de que no fuera a marcharse?

—¿Por mí?

—Por nosotros —le corrigió ella—. Ahora descansa. Quiero que el médico sepa que te has despertado. Tengo que decirte que nos has sorprendido mucho que esa cabeza tuya no fuera tan dura como todos creíamos —bromeó Tomoyo.

—No me gastes bromas. Me duele reírme.

Dado que le dolía hacer cualquier cosa, Eriol se volvió a dormir.

Más tarde, le despertaron los sollozos de Tomoyo. Abrió los ojos y la vio dormida en un sillón con la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió extender una mano para acariciarle el cabello y susurrarle dulces palabras para conseguir que se despertara. Al ver que ella no abría los ojos, se levantó de la cama con un gran esfuerzo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Cuando ella abrió por fin los ojos, contuvo el aliento con fuerza y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con un gesto impaciente.

—Estás despierto —dijo, muy contenta.

—Y tú estabas llorando.

—Lo siento.

—No te atrevas a disculparte. Háblame del sueño. No tenía que ver conmigo, ¿verdad? Y tampoco es la primera vez que lo tienes.

—No.

—Cuéntamelo.

Eriol escuchó la historia que llevaba semanas esperando saber en una habitación de hospital. Ella le habló del coche bomba, de cómo había encontrado al hombre que amaba destrozado entre los hierros retorcidos y cómo se había culpado durante meses porque Fye hubiera muerto y ella hubiera salido con vida.

—Quería morir, pero se me asignó otra clase de muerte —dijo ella—. Tuve que seguir viviendo con los recuerdos.

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que había ocurrido para así poder ayudarte…

—¿Y cómo ibas a poder hacerlo cuando yo me negaba a explicarte nada? Siento no haberlo hecho, pero me resultaba imposible hablar del tema. Todo volvía a ser real. Cuando te vi a ti tumbado en el suelo… Volví a revivirlo todo. Creí que te había perdido también a ti.

—No vas a perderme jamás.

—Te lo dije antes, pero no sé si me comprendiste. He decidido no volver.

—¿Porque me caí?

—No. No es esa la razón de que haya decidido quedarme. Voy a quedarme porque te amo. Iba a decírtelo cuando te caíste. De hecho, creí que comprenderías lo que te iba a decir cuando me vieras que llegaba en la moto.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, a pesar de que se sentía lleno de felicidad.

—Por supuesto. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero tú eres mi futuro, Eriol. No estoy muy segura de quién soy, pero sé que ya no necesito ser la intrépida mujer que no tenía miedo de nada.

—Cielo, quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a decirte —dijo él—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, pero no necesitas volver porque puedes ejercer aquí tu profesión. Si no quieres volver a poner tu vida en peligro, ¿qué? Me parece lo más sensato. Hay injusticias y corrupción en todas partes. Me imagino que hasta aquí en Tomoeda. También eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y eso te convierte en la mujer más importante para mí.

—Cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada por tenerte, Eriol.

—A mí sólo me interesa una. ¿Me quieres, Tomoyo? Dices que no vas a regresar a Afganistán, pero, ¿estás dispuesta a quedarte aquí y a construir un hogar y una familia conmigo?

—¿Estás pidiéndome que me case contigo, Eriol Hiragizawa?

—Por supuesto que sí, cielo. No soy Clow, pero creo que te estoy ofreciendo un buen backupplan. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que debes de estar loco si me quieres en el estado en el que me encuentro y me pides que me case contigo cuando debo de estar hecha un asco, pero sí, acepto. Para que lo sepas, no eres un último recurso. Te amo y esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.

—Desde luego lo es en mi caso —afirmó Eriol—. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a besarte y a meterte en la cama antes de que me desmaye, pero te lo advierto, cielo. Dame un par de días y te voy a meter a rastras en esta cama conmigo. A este hospital no le vendría mal un pequeño escándalo para animar un poco las cosas. ¿Estás conmigo?

—Siempre.

«Ahí está», pensó Eriol mientras volvía a quedarse dormido. La convicción y la seguridad habían vuelto a la voz de Tomoyo. Que le maldijeran si él no había ayudado a que así fuera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo ****veintitrés, llega para darle fin a la historia!**

**Hola! Como están? Algo más de drama para el último capítulo!... Se esperaban un final así? Creían que ella se iba a ir y volver o se iba a quedar directamente? El accidente de Eriol no se lo esperaban.. jajaja. Que les pareció?  
><strong>

**Voy a ser sincera. No actualice la semana pasada porque me frustré! Ni un solo review! y eso que les dije que iba a ser el último cap... Pero bueno... Como les dí una semana más y nadie mando nada ya fue, subí el ultimo capítulo igual, total faltaba éste y el Epilogo para dar por concluida esta historia. Después viene la continuación que es un SxS, pero depende de ustedes y solo de ustedes... La pregunta es: ¿Quieren que suba la segunda parte? Si no recivo reviews diciendo que quieren y sus opiniones sobre esta, lamento decirles que no voy a hacerlo... Asique bueno, queda en sus manos... **

**En fin... Espero les haya gustado la historia!**

**NOTICIA: Fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fics y se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Al ser horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da ff para mostrarlos, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Espero que les guste, saquen el espacio después del www. y cambien el "puntocom" entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va:**

_**www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/deep-blue-melody/7377936880/in/set-72157630140982908/**_

**Espero sus reviews para saber el futuro de esta trilogía.**

**Un beso muy grande para todos...**

**Nos leemos el finde que viene!**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	24. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**The Backup Plan**

**Epílogo**

Eriol paseaba por la parte posterior de la capilla. El sudor le cubría la frente. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Tomoyo ya llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Incluso Sonomi Daidouji estaba empezando a mostrarse un poco nerviosa, aunque no hacía más que animar a Eriol con su habitual optimismo.

—Llegará enseguida —le prometía a Eriol.

—Por supuesto —decía Fuuma—, aunque tengo que decir que esto no es propio de ella.

—¡Cállate!— le ordenó su esposa—. No pongas a Eriol más nervioso de lo que ya está.

—Al menos a mí no me dejó plantado en el altar —susurraba Clow.

—¿Te podrías callar? —le espetó a su hermano.

—¡Oye! Fuiste tú el que insistió en casarte con una mujer imprevisible. Yo sé dónde está mi esposa. Está en el interior de la capilla, sentada en la primera fila.

—Que se calle todo el mundo —les ordenó Sakura—. Tomoyo llegará enseguida. No va a perderse su propia boda.

—Entonces, ¿dónde diablos está? —le preguntó Eriol.

Justo en aquel momento, se oyó el rugido del motor de una motocicleta.

—Bendito sea el Señor —dijo Eriol, al ver la Harley de color rojo enfilando hacia la capilla. Kamui conducía con Tomoyo de paquete.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, casi bajándose de un salto al llegar frente a Eriol—. Estaba haciendo un reportaje fuera de la ciudad y se me estropeó el coche. Afortunadamente, pillé a Kamui antes de que saliera de casa.

—¿No podrías haber ido a buscarla en un coche? —le preguntó Sonomi, indignada con su hijo—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Era una emergencia y Yuzuriha ya se había venido en mi coche —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tomoyo se negó a subirse en mi furgoneta, por lo que no nos quedaba otra opción.

—En realidad, la moto ha estado muy bien —afirmó Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Creo que deberíamos comprarnos una Eriol. A menos que mamá y papá accedan a prestarnos la suya de vez en cuando.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día alabando una moto? —gruñó Eriol—. Yo esperaba casarme hoy.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también. Dame diez minutos —le prometió.

Su madre la miró con desilusión.

—Es imposible que estés lista en diez minutos, hija. Es tu boda, Tomoyo. No es que vayas a la hamburguesería.

—Deja de preocuparte, mamá. Entre Sakura y tú me arreglaréis en un momento.

—¿Va a ser siempre así? —le preguntó Eriol, mirándola con resignación—. ¿Vas a estar siempre detrás de un reportaje hasta el punto de poder llegar a perderte los momentos más importantes de nuestra vida?

—Te prometo que llegaré a tiempo para el nacimiento de nuestros hijos —bromeó ella—. ¿Te vale con eso?

Eriol pareció relajarse.

—Supongo que sí. Entraré en la capilla y les diré a los invitados que la ceremonia será dentro de media hora.

—Ya lo haré yo —dijo Clow—. Tal vez tú deberías tomarte una copa.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo mientras ella se dirigía a la sacristía, donde le estaba esperando su vestido de novia.

—No necesito una copa, hermanito. En estos momentos tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Le has dado al pobre Eriol un susto de muerte —le dijo su madre mientras le metía con mucho cuidado el vestido por la cabeza.

—Se lo ha merecido —afirmó Sakura—. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Tomoyo no les prestaba atención. Se estaba mirando en el espejo y se sentía completamente atónita. Después de años de ir vestida principalmente de negro, el hecho de verse de raso blanco le resultaba impactante. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía más mujer que periodista.

—Estás maravillosa —le dijo su madre, mientras le entregaba un ramo de magnolias blancas mechado con algunas lilas.

—Radiante —afirmó Sakura.

—¿Quieres sujetar un momento el ramo para que sepas el tacto que tiene? —le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga guiñándole el ojo—. Te lo voy a tirar directamente a ti.

—No te atrevas —le dijo Sakura—. Aún no estoy preparada para casarme.

—Yo tampoco lo estaba —replicó Tomoyo—, pero las cosas ocurren cuando uno menos las espera.

—A mí no —insistió Sakura.

—¿Y Yukito?

—Mala idea.

—Pero si yo creía que todo os iba muy bien… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Supongo que, cuando indagó lo suficiente en mi psique, no le gustó lo que encontró— comentó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros—. No pasa nada. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Tomoyo recordó al descarado hombre que había conocido semanas atrás en Tokyo cuando fue a buscar a Clow. Seguramente Eriol o Clow podrían localízalo sin dificultad. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Shaoran Li.

Muy contenta con su plan, apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga.

—No hacen falta muchos hombres. Con uno es suficiente y creo que yo conozco al que necesitas.

—¿Quieres dejar de ejercer de celestina en tu día de boda?— gruñó Sakura—. Concéntrate en casarte con Eriol y en vivir felices para siempre.

—¿Es que no sabes que se me da muy bien hacer varias cosas a la vez? He aprendido de una maestra— comentó, tomando la mano de su madre.

—Vamos a casarte ahora —le dijo su madre—. Después de eso, puedes hacer a la vez todas las cosas que te venga en gana.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, cuando estaba junto al altar, Tomoyo miró a los ojos azules de Eriol y se olvidó de todo menos de aquel hombre y de los votos que él estaba recitando con tan solemne sinceridad. En ese instante, supo que no volvería a necesitar ningún plan Backup. En lo sucesivo, sólo necesitaría a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y tal vez una moto de color rojo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Epílogo, llega con campanas de boda!**

**Hola! Como están? Aca les dejé el Epílogo! Que les pareció la historia en general? Les gusto? ****Si les gustó háganmelo saber :) y si no tambien.. jajaja**

**Ahora queda en ustedes. Esta historia tiene una continuación, como ya lo dije anteriormente.. y en este epílogo se pudo ver algo de lo que va a pasar... Todavía hay personajes que ni siquiera aparecieron e historias que ni se imaginan que pueden pasar! Quieren que suba la parte 2 o prefieren que deje la historia hasta acá y le cambie el título (osea, sacar lo de trilogía). **

**Háganmelo**** saber! A mi me encantaría continuar la historia, pero si no hay lectores no veo el punto de tomarme el trabajo de subir capítulos que nadie lee...**

**Les voy a dejar el título y el summary completo de la historia para que vean de que se trata:**

**Tomoeda Trilogy: Flirting with Disaster**

**Después de que su novio, un hombre que hasta su madre aprobaba para ella, la abandonara dos semanas antes de su**** boda, Sakura huyó de la ciudad. Aunque a ella siempre le había importado muy poco la opinión de los demás, se estaba escondiendo del mundo.**

**Afortunadamente, sus amigos no tardaron en dejarle las cosas bien claras. Tenía tres alternativas: sentarse y llorar, volver a su vida monótona y hacerse cargo de su galería, o ayudarles a construir una casa para una familia que la necesitaba.**

**Con sólo ver a Sakura, Shaoran Li, maestro de obras, supo que se enfrentaba a un gran desafío. Por mucho que Sakura supiera manejar la sierra circular sin ningún problema y que entre ellos saltaran chispas, seguían siendo muy diferentes. Y si había algo que Shaoran había aprendido por venir de una familia pobre, era que siempre era mejor desear poco que arriesgarlo todo y perder.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Espero que los haya intrigado el summary, en lo personal creo que la historia es en realidad mucho más interesante que esta sinopsis. **

**RTA:**

**Tinavb****: Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora! Fuiste una de las únicas lectoras constantes... y te lo super agradezco! Seguí tu consejo y puse un resumen para ver si engancho a alguien. Si funciona genial! y si no, bueno, es una pena porque me gustaba esta historia.. Nos vamos a seguir leyendo en Hot off por suerte... Muchas gracias por todo! te mando un beso grande **y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo**! :)  
><strong>

**-.-.-.-**

**NOTICIA: Fanfiction dio la posibilidad de ponerle covers a los fics y se me ocurrió hacer uno para este. Al ser horizontal no se logra ver en el espacio que da ff para mostrarlos, por eso les dejo una dirección donde pueden verlo. Espero que les guste, saquen el espacio después del www. y cambien el "puntocom" entre paréntesis por el "." y el "com" normal del link que les paso para poder ver la página, fanfiction no permite pasar links sino. Ahi les va:**

_**www. flickr(puntocom)/photos/deep-blue-melody/7377936880/in/set-72157630140982908/**_

**Espero sus reviews para saber el futuro de esta trilogía.**

**AH! Y si les gusta Harry Potter, les recomiendo que se pasen por mis historias que ahí vana a encontrar un fic muy gracioso sobre Rose y Scorpius! Los espero!**

**Un beso muy grande para todos y mil gracias por haberme acompañado hasta ahora.**

**Nos leemos...?**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


End file.
